VISÕES
by JosiMelodyPatz
Summary: ADAPTAÇÃO;Bruxa?Bruxas eram feias, velhas e com verruga no nariz.Ele estendeu a mão livre e tocou aquele rosto delicado.Ela era viúva, mais seus instintos mostravam que ela estava longe de ser uma mulher experiente.O modo como mais uma vez ela pareceu surpresa quando ele invadiu sua boca com a língua só confirmou o palpite.O sabor de inocência atiçou ainda mais o
1. Chapter 1

_**Oi gente!**_

_**Cheguei com mais uma!**_

_**Espero que gostem!**_

_**Boa leitura**_

Isabella Swan ergueu os olhos do livro que estava lendo ou

tentando ler, olhou fixamente para as chamas coloridas que flamejavam

dentro da grande lareira e imediatamente ficou tensa. Lá estava o homem

outra vez, ganhando forma entre as chamas dançantes e a fumaça que se

retorcia. Ela tentou desviar o olhar, ignorá-lo e voltar à atenção para o livro,

mas a visão a atraiu, ignorando seus desejos e roubando suas opções.

Era como se ele fizesse parte da família, pois não havia como negar que

tinham crescido juntos. Ela tinha começado a ter visões ligeiras dele desde os

seus cinco anos de idade. Na época, ele também era um menino. Quinze

longos anos espreitando, vez ou outra, cenas da vida dele tinham a

transformado de certa forma em dona daquele homem, apesar de não fazer a

menor idéia de quem ele era. Ela o vira desde os tempos em que era um

jovem alto e desengonçado até se transformar em um -o em seus

sonhos, em visões e até sentira a presença dele ao seu lado. Como uma

testemunha a contragosto, observou-o sentindo dor, chorando...Tinha sentido

sua tristeza, alegria e muito mais. Vira-o até mesmo na noite do seu

casamento, o que de certa forma tinha sido um estranho conforto, uma vez

que seu falecido marido estava, obviamente, ausente. Ela não gostava de

invadir a privacidade dele; mesmo assim, nunca conseguira bani-lo.

Essa era uma visão forte, ela pensou, conforme as imagens foram se

tornando cada vez mais nítidas: era como se ele estivesse na mesma sala com

ela. Isabella pousou o livro e avançou para se ajoelhar diante do fogo, pois

uma pontinha de preocupação cutucava-a por dentro. De repente, ela soube

que não se tratava apenas de outra intromissão na vida do homem, mas de um

, refletiu enquanto se concentrava, por isso tivera todas as outras

visões. Ela sabia, sem sombra de dúvida, que o que via neste momento não era

o que estava acontecendo ou que já tinha acontecido, mas o que ainda iria

acontecer.

Ele estava parado diante dos degraus da entrada de uma casa muito

elegante, ajeitando distraidamente suas roupas. Ela sentiu até mesmo o

perfume de rosas e então sorriu envergonhada. O safado obviamente acabava

de vir dos braços de alguma mulher. Se estivesse julgando corretamente a

fisionomia, ele estampava aquele sorriso malicioso que a criada Kate afirmava

que os homens costumam mostrar logo depois de terem satisfeito as

necessidades viris. Isabella desconfiava que o homem da sua visão tivesse

acabado de satisfazer, e muito, tais necessidades.

Uma enorme carruagem preta encostou no meio-fio. Ela quase enfiou a

mão no fogo ao sentir percorrer seu corpo uma súbita necessidade de resgatá-

lo quando ele entrou no veículo. Então, abruptamente e sem aviso, a visão se

transformou em uma seqüência estonteante de imagens breves e

aterrorizantes invadindo sua mente uma após a outra. Ela soltou um grito ao

sentir a dor que ele sentia, uma dor constante e horrível. Eles queriam os

segredos dele, mas ele não podia contar. Um grito rompeu sua garganta e ela

caiu com a mão no pescoço, enquanto uma dor aguda e torturante rasgava de

lado a lado. O seu homem-visão morreu daquela dor. Não fazia diferença se

ela não o vira morto de fato, pois agora na lareira só havia chamas e uma

fumaça fina novamente.

Ela tinha sentido a dor e o frio dentro do corpo dele enquanto o sangue

jorrava do corpo. Por um momento apavorante, ela foi tomada por uma

tristeza profunda e absoluta por aquela perda.

O som dos criados entrando correndo na sala quebrou o momento de

choque enquanto ela engatinhava em direção à mesa onde guardava seus

blocos de rascunho e material de desenho.

— Ajude-me a sentar, Kate — ela pediu à sua jovem e robusta criada.

— Oh, milady, a senhora teve uma visão forte desta vez, como estou

imaginando? — Kate indagou enquanto ajudava Isabella a se sentar. — A

senhora deveria tomar uma boa xícara de chá adoçado, isso sim, e descansar

um pouco também. Alfred, vá buscar um pouco de chá — ela pediu ao alto e

muito magro mordomo que nem se dava mais ao trabalho de tentar explicar

para Kate a hierarquia da criadagem.

— Ainda não. Preciso colocar tudo isto no papel antes que eu me

esqueça.

Isabella ainda estava muito fraca quando finalmente conseguiu

terminar de desenhar o que ela tinha visto e escrito tudo o que conseguia se

lembrar. Ela tomou um gole do chá que o preocupado Alfred serviu a ela e

analisou o que tinha feito. Apesar de temer o que precisava fazer agora, ela

sabia que não tinha escolha.

— Partiremos para Londres dentro de três dias — ela anunciou e quase

sorriu diante das fisionomias de espanto nos rostos dos criados.

— Mas por quê? — perguntou Kate.

— Preciso.

— Onde vamos ficar? Seu tio está ocupando a casa da cidade.

— A casa é espaçosa o suficiente para nos acomodar enquanto faço o que

a visão está me ordenando.

— E o que a visão está mandando, milady? — perguntou Alfred.

— Impedir um assassinato.

— Você não pode se encontrar com Lorde Edward Cullen.

Isabella franziu a testa para o tio que era apenas sete anos mais velho.

Após três dias de estrada, ela estava muito cansada para conversar com ele

quando chegara a Londres, no dia anterior. Depois de dormir muito, perdeu a

hora para tomar o café da manhã com ele. Ela se deu por satisfeita por

poderem almoçar juntos e rapidamente aproveitou a oportunidade para

contar sobre a visão. Ele ficara intrigado e ansioso por ajudar até ela lhe

mostrar o desenho que tinha feito do homem da visão. No mesmo instante, o

belo rosto do seu tio se tornou carregado.

— Por que não? — ela perguntou enquanto cortava um pedaço de

presunto e levava à boca.

— Ele é um conquistador. Se ele não fosse tão rico, não tivesse um título

e viesse de uma família muito tradicional, duvido que seu nome fosse

incluído em tantas listas de convidados. Se o homem faz uma marquinha na

cabeceira da cama para cada conquista, já deve estar na terceira cabeceira.

— Minha nossa! Ele é casado?

— Ah, não. Mas é considerado um partidão. Com todo aquele dinheiro e

sangue azul. E as pretendentes não teriam do que reclamar, pois ele é jovem e

muito bonito.

— Então ele não pode ser tão ruim assim, pode? Digo, se as mães o vêem

como um possível partido para suas filhas...

Marcus Swan balançou a cabeça, sua vasta cabeleira preta pendeu sobre a

testa.

— Mesmo assim ele ainda é um conquistador oportunista. Inflexível,

frio, perigoso e sujeito a uma carrada de boatos sombrios. Ele só não cruzou

ainda aquela linha tênue que o tornaria completamente inaceitável. — Marcus

franziu a testa. — Apesar de às vezes eu me perguntar se aquela linha não é

um pouco, digamos, flexível no que diz respeito a homens como ele. Se

tivesse uma filha, certamente eu hesitaria em empurrá-la para ele. E,

certamente, não desejo atrair a atenção dele para você. Apresentar uma bela e

jovem viúva para Cullen? As pessoas iriam pensar que estou completamente

louco.

— Tio, se não me apresentar a ele, então encontrarei alguém que o faça.

— Bella...

— Você acha que ele pode ter feito algo que justifique seu assassinato?

— Desconfio que existam vários maridos que pensem que sim —

murmurou Marcus ao voltar à atenção à sua refeição, surpreendendo-se por se

dar conta de que já tinha terminado de comer.

Isabella sorriu agradecida ao criado que retirou seu prato e colocou

várias tigelas com frutas entre ela e Marcus. No momento que Marcus acenou

discretamente para que o criado se retirasse da sala, ela relaxou, repousando

os braços sobre a mesa e pegando algumas amoras para colocar no seu

pratinho de sobremesa. Enquanto cobria as frutas com chantili, calculou

cuidadosamente o que deveria dizer em seguida. Ela precisava fazer o que

fosse necessário para impedir que sua visão se tornasse uma profecia de

verdade, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria despertar a ira do tio ao fazer o que

precisava ser feito.

— Se as esposas estão quebrando seus juramentos de casada, acredito que

seja por algo mais do que um rostinho bonito — ela disse. — Um homem não

deveria cometer tal delito, mas duvido que ele seja o único culpado pelo

pecado. — Ela deu uma olhada de canto de olho para o tio e soltou um

sorrisinho. — Pode me dizer, por acaso, que nunca cometeu tal delito?

Marcus fez uma careta para ela enquanto empurrava o prato para o lado,

apanhava uma maçã e começava cortá-la exatamente ao meio.

— Isso não vem ao caso e você sabe muito bem. O ponto é se vou ou não

apresentar minha sobrinha para um famoso sedutor, especialmente sendo ela

uma viúva, o que, portanto, é considerado aceitável. Um conquistador como

ele seria capaz de mastigá-la e cuspi-la sem que você nem percebesse o que

aconteceu. Dizem que ele é capaz de seduzir até uma pedra.

— Isso daria uma união intrigante — ela murmurou e saboreou uma

colherada da sobremesa.

— Droga. — Ele deu um leve sorriso e, em seguida, recuperou a

seriedade outra vez.—Você nunca lidou com um homem como aquele.

— Nunca lidei com nenhum outro homem a não ser Aro, e se

levarmos em consideração o pouco tempo que ele passou ao meu lado,

suponho que ter lidado com meu falecido marido por um ano não conta

muito.

— Ah, não mesmo. Pobre alma.

— A minha ou a dele? — Ela sorriu quando o tio riu. — Compreendo as

suas preocupações, tio, mas elas não têm importância alguma. Não — ela se

apressou em dizer assim que ele iniciou um protesto —, nenhuma delas tem

importância. Estamos falando de uma questão de vida ou morte. Como disse,

sou uma jovem viúva. Se ele me seduzir, então que seja. Isso é apenas da

minha conta e um problema só meu. Depois que tudo for resolvido, poderei

retornar para Coulthurst. Na verdade, se o homem tiver mesmo realizado

todas as conquistas que dizem, então simplesmente serei mais uma entre

tantas e ninguém nem irá notar a minha passagem.

— Por que está insistindo tanto? Você pode ter entendido errado sua

visão.

Isabella negou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Não. É difícil descrever, mas senti a dor dele, senti a sua luta para não

fraquejar e acabar contando o que eles queriam saber. Senti a morte

mais uma coisa que você precisa saber. Essa não foi a primeira vez que tive

uma visão com esse homem. A primeira aconteceu quando eu tinha apenas

cinco anos de idade. Ele tem me visitado há quinze anos.

— Meu Deus. Constantemente?

— Não, mas pelo menos uma vez por ano... Às vezes mais do que isso.

São pequenas espiadelas na vida dele, na maioria das vezes são visões rápidas,

algumas mais claras que outras. Houve muitas um tanto inquietantes, quando

ele estava em perigo, mas neste caso eu via o que ele estava vendo ou algo que

já tinha acontecido. Às vezes eram sonhos também. Ou até mesmo, digamos,

sensações, como se de repente tivéssemos nos tocado de algum modo.

— Como pode ter certeza de que essa visão não era algo que estava

acontecendo ou que já tinha acontecido?

— Pois entre a nauseante avalanche de imagens surgiu a de um jornal

com a data daquele dia. E, é claro, o fato de o homem ainda estar vivo. —

Isabella pôde perceber pela expressão no rosto do tio que ele iria ajudá-la,

mas que gostaria muito de pensar em outra maneira que não fosse ter de

apresentá-la ao homem. — Eu o vi até mesmo na minha noite de núpcias —

ela acrescentou baixinho.

Marcus arregalou os olhos.

— Posso lhe perguntar o que ele estava fazendo?

— Estava olhando fixamente para uma lareira, assim como eu, apesar

de ele ter uma bebida na mão. Por uma fração de segundo, senti como se

estivéssemos compartilhando um momento de contemplação, de solidão ou

desapontamento, até uma tristeza. Não foi uma visão inspiradora, mas,

mesmo estranha como foi, de alguma maneira me senti consolada por ela. —

Isabella espantou a lembrança. — Realmente acredito que tudo aquilo que

aconteceu antes foi para conduzir a este momento.

— Quinze anos de preparação me parece um tanto excessivo — Marcus

resmungou.

Isabella riu, mas seu momento de humor durou pouco, e ela logo

suspirou.

— Foi a única explicação que encontrei para justificar a longa ligação

que tenho com esse homem que nunca conheci. Só queria saber por que

alguém iria querer prendê-lo e torturá-lo antes de matá-lo... Por que aquelas

pessoas querem os segredos dele?

— Bem, correm alguns boatos por aí que ele pode estar trabalhando

para o Ministério dos Negócios Interiores, ou para os militares, contra a

França.

— Claro! Faz muito mais sentido do que um ato de pura vingança de

algum marido traído ou amante ciumento.

— E significa também que muito mais do que a sua virtude pode ser

colocada em risco.

— É verdade, mas isso torna ainda mais importante ajudá-lo.

— Droga. Suponho que sim.

— Então, você irá me ajudar? Marcus assentiu.

— Você tem noção do quão difícil será explicar as coisas para ele? As

pessoas não entendem gente como nós, não acreditam nos nossos dons ou

ficam assustadas com eles. Imagine a reação se, da próxima vez que estiver

jogando baralho com meus amigos, eu disser para um deles que seu tio, que

morreu há mais de dez anos, está espiando sobre o seu ombro? — Marcus sorriu

quando Isabella riu.

Apesar de o exemplo ter graça, a realidade dura e fria que ilustrou não

era nada engraçada. As pessoas temiam os dons que tantos membros da sua

família possuíam. Ela sabia que seus sonhos e visões poderiam levar algumas

pessoas a pensarem que ela tinha enlouquecido. Este era um dos motivos pelo

qual ela tinha se afastado da sociedade. Às vezes, apenas o toque em alguma

coisa podia despertar uma visão. Marcus via com toda nitidez todos aqueles que

tinham morrido e que ainda não tinham viajado para o destino final. Era

comum ele saber dizer quando ou por que uma pessoa tinha morrido

simplesmente tocando em algo ou estando no lugar onde ela tinha falecido. A

única coisa que ela achava perturbadora sobre o dom de Marcus era que,

ocasionalmente, ele era capaz de dizer quando alguém estava prestes a

morrer. Ela desconfiava que, em muitos sentidos, ele era muito sozinho.Tão

solitário quanto ela.

— Isso torna a vida mais difícil — ela murmurou. — Costumo me

consolar com a ideia de que poderia ser pior.

— Como?

— Poderíamos ter nascido com o dom do primo Alec. — Ela meneou

a cabeça quando Marcus franziu a testa. — Ele se transformou em um eremita,

tem medo de tocar em qualquer um, até mesmo de se aproximar das pessoas

por receio do que possa sentir, ouvir ou ver. Poder ver com tanta clareza

dentro da mente e do coração de todos? Acho que isso logo me levaria à

loucura.

— Costumo sempre me perguntar se o pobre Alec já não está, ao

menos um pouco, louco.

— Você o viu recentemente?

— Cerca de um mês atrás. Ele trocou os criados por outros cuja mente

ele não pode ler, com a ajuda da tia Dob. — Marcus franziu a testa. — Ele acha

que está conseguindo adquirir os escudos protetores que tanto necessita, mas

ainda precisa criar coragem para testar. Mas, então, em que aspecto nossa

situação é melhor do que a dele? Você se esconde em Coulthurst, e eu me

escondo aqui.

— É verdade. — Isabella olhou ao redor da elegante sala de jantar

enquanto tomava um gole de vinho. — Ainda estou surpresa que tia Leona

tenha deixado este lugar para mim, e não para você. Ela certamente sabia que

você se sentiria confortável aqui.

— Ela estava brava por eu não ter me casado com a sobrinha do marido

dela.

— Meu Deus!

— Pois é. Acho que ela mudou o testamento quando ainda estava brava

comigo e depois morreu antes que tivéssemos tempo de fazer as pazes.

— Você deveria permitir que eu passasse a casa para o seu nome.

— Não. Eu me contento em alugar de você. Estou sempre à procura de

outro lugar e, se um dia esse acordo se tornar inconveniente, então podemos

discutir a questão. Agora, vamos planejar como podemos nos encontrar com

Lorde Cullen e fazê-lo entender o perigo que está correndo sem que nós

dois sejamos mandados para o hospício.

Duas noites depois, enquanto ela e Marcus adentravam no salão de baile

lotado, Isabella ainda necessitava de um bom plano, e seu tio também não

tinha nenhum para oferecer. Isabella se agarrou ao braço do tio enquanto

eles circulavam pelas laterais do imenso salão. Olhando ao redor para todas as

pessoas elegantes, ela se sentiu como se fosse um passarinho preso no centro

de um bando de pavões. Havia tantas mulheres bonitas e elegantes que ela se

perguntou por que o tio tinha imaginado que ela precisaria se preocupar com

a sua virtude. Um famoso conquistador como Lorde Edward Cullen nunca

iria considerá-la digna do seu tempo e esforço com tanta abundância à

disposição.

— Você está nervosa? — perguntou Marcus.

— Apavorada — ela respondeu. — Isso é sempre assim?

— Na maioria das vezes. As festas oferecidas por Lady Barnelby são

sempre cheias.

— E você acha que Lorde Cullen pode estar no meio desta multidão?

Marcus assentiu.

— Ela é prima dele, um dos últimos membros que restou na família. Mas

precisamos procurar com atenção. Ele virá, mas não ficará por muito tempo.

Tem muitas jovens caçando um marido por aqui.

— Estou surpresa que você tenha se aventurado a se expor a todo esse

perigo.

— Ah, mas não passo de um humilde barão. Cullen é um marquês.

Isabella balançou a cabeça.

— Você faz isso tudo parecer um simples mercado sórdido.

— De certo modo é. Ah, que bom, estou vendo Jasper e Emmett.

— São seus amigos? — Marcus saiu andando, conduzindo-a ao outro

extremo do salão, mas ela não conseguia ver os homens de quem ele tinha

falado entre a multidão.

— Não, são amigos do marquês. Certamente ele se juntará a eles assim

que chegar.

— Os iguais se procuram?

— Mais ou menos isso. Oh, droga.

Antes que Isabella tivesse tempo de perguntar o que tinha deixado seu

tio tão tenso, uma ruiva adorável e opulenta surgiu ao lado dele. E, se tinha

julgado corretamente a expressão do tio, ele não parecia estar nada satisfeito

em ver a mulher, o que aguçou a curiosidade de Isabella. Ao olhar mais de

perto a beleza clássica do rosto da dama, Isabella viu algumas linhas de

expressão ao redor dos olhos e da boca e desconfiou que ela fosse mais velha

do que Marcus. A mulher, por sua vez, fitou-a com um olhar severo e avaliador.

Um momento depois, algo sobre o comportamento dela indicou a Isabella

que ela não tinha sido bem avaliada aos olhos da outra, que ela tinha sido

considerada um casinho sem importância.

— Por onde você andou, Marcus, querido? — a ruiva perguntou. — Não o

vejo há duas semanas.

— Tenho andando ocupado, Victoria — Marcus respondeu num tom frio

e distante.

— Você trabalha muito, meu querido. E quem é a sua companheirazinha?

— Esta é a minha sobrinha, Lady Isabella Swan— Marcus disse com

uma clara relutância em fazer as apresentações. — Isabella, está é a senhora

Victoria Dellingforth.

Isabella fez uma discreta reverência. E o cumprimento que a senhorita

Dellingforth lhe deu em resposta foi tão sutil que ela duvidou que a mulher

tivesse dobrado os joelhos um pouquinho sequer. Mas, por sorte, seu tio

tinha desviado o olhar no momento exato e não viu o insulto à sua parenta. A

tensão incitada pelo cada vez mais embaraçoso confronto estava começando a

pesar sobre os ânimos já alterados de Isabella. Fosse em qualquer outro

momento, ela teria se divertido com as nuances sutis, e nem tão sutis, da

conversa entre o tio e a senhora Dellingforth, mas agora tudo que ela queria

era que a mulher de olhar frio fosse embora. Ela se inclinou próxima a Marcus e

começou abanar o rosto com o leque.

— Tio, estou sentindo muito calor — disse, no que esperava ter sido

um tom de voz extremamente enjoado.

— Você gostaria de se sentar, minha querida? — ele perguntou.

— Você não deveria tê-la trazido para cá se ela não está bem — disse a

senhora Dellingforth.

— Oh, não estou passando mal — disse Isabella. — Só estou um pouco

sufocada.

— Se nos der licença, Victoria, preciso atender minha sobrinha —

disse Marcus ao mesmo tempo em que já conduzia Isabella na direção de

algumas cadeiras dispostas contra a parede.

— Não foi uma retirada muito sutil, tio — murmurou Isabella,

apressando o passo para conseguir acompanhar as passadas longas do tio.

— Não me importo.

— O romance morreu, é isso?

— Completamente, mas ela se recusa a deixá-lo decentemente

enterrado.

— Ela é muito bonita. — Isabella se sentou na cadeira e ajeitou a saia.

— Eu sei, foi por isso que me deixei seduzir. — Ele apanhou duas taças

de vinho da bandeja de um criado e entregou uma a Isabella. — Foi uma

aventura passageira. Para ser curto e grosso, meu desejo foi rapidamente

satisfeito e, uma vez saciado, descobri algo quase repulsivo sobre a mulher.

Ao perceber o quanto os pensamentos incômodos tinham escurecido os

olhos esverdeados do tio, Isabella fez um leve afago na mão dele.

— Se servir de consolo, eu também me senti desconfortável perto dela.

Achei que ela é muito fria.

— Foi exatamente o que senti. — Ele franziu a testa e tomou um gole do

vinho. — Tive algumas das sensações que costumo ter quando estou perto de

uma pessoa que está prestes a morrer, mas sei que este não é o caso dela.

— Que tipo de sensações?

Ele sorriu.

— É difícil explicar, mas é como se estivessem faltando alguns pedaços,

como se tivessem sido deixados para trás ou levados.

— Da alma?

— Um tanto fantástica, mas talvez seja uma explicação tão boa como

qualquer outra. Uma vez que meu desejo cego desapareceu, eu não suportava

nem tocá-la, pois podia sentir aquele vazio arrepiante. Inventei algumas

desculpas patéticas e a abandonei. Ela parece incapaz de acreditar que não

quero mais nada com ela. Acho que deve estar acostumada a ser adorada.

— Que bom para ela. — Isabella tomou um gole do vinho enquanto

observava à senhora Dellingforth conversar com uma loira. — Quem é aquela

que está com ela agora?

— É a irmã dela, madame Tania des Rouches.

— Elas são francesas?

— Exiladas. O marido de Tania foi morto por estar do lado errado em

mais uma disputa por poder, e Victoria se casou com um inglês pouco

tempo depois de terem se mudado.

— Que vergonha, seu safadinho. Uma dama casada? Tsc, tsc.

— Uma viúva, sua peste. O marido dela morreu seis meses depois do

casamento.

— Que conveniente. Ah, bem, pelo menos Victoria não estava fedendo

a rosas. Pois se ela estivesse, acho que eu poderia ser forçada a me encontrar

com ela novamente.

Marcus coçou a bochecha enquanto franzia a testa, pensando.

— Não, Victoria não usa perfume de rosas. Tania, sim.

Isabella fitou as duas mulheres e por um momento desejou ter ao

menos um pouquinho do dom do seu primo Alec. Se ela conseguisse

simplesmente arrancar a verdade das mentes dos inimigos, iria ajudar muito a

resolver a confusão em que tinha se metido. Mas ela desconfiava que logo

quisesse se ver livre de tal dom. Se ela e Marcus já tinham captado sentimentos

perturbadores das duas mulheres, ela não queria nem pensar no que o pobre

Alec iria sofrer com a sua sensibilidade acurada. Apesar de preferir evitar

as duas mulheres, ela sabia que ainda teria de se aproximar da irmã que, em

algum momento, tinha concedido determinados favores que uma dama de

boa reputação não concederia. Havia uma grande possibilidade de que

pudesse chegar a alguma conclusão, talvez até ter uma visão. Uma vez que a

vida de um homem estava em jogo, ela não poderia permitir que o medo pelas

verdades repulsivas que eventualmente viesse descobrir a detivesse.

— Creio que deveríamos investigá-las um pouco — ela disse.

— Por elas serem francesas e Tania cheirar a rosas?

— É um motivo tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Assim como pode ser

um meio de nos ajudar a resolver o problema sem que tenhamos que nos

expor muito.

Marcus concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— É verdade. Uma simples investigação. Até conheço algumas pessoas

que podem me ajudar a fazer isso. — Ele arregalou os olhos discretamente. —

Se levarmos em conta alguns dos amantes que aquelas mulheres já tiveram é

de surpreender que ainda não tenham sido investigadas. Pensando melhor,

elas parecem gostar muito de homens que poderiam saber de coisas úteis ao

inimigo.

— E ninguém as vê como uma ameaça porque elas são mulheres bonitas.

— É irritante assumir, mas acho que você pode estar certa. Claro, tudo

não passa de mera especulação. Mesmo assim, acho que elas devem ser

investigadas e vigiadas simplesmente porque são francesas e conhecem,

intimamente, vários homens importantes.

De repente, Isabella ficou tensa, mas, por um momento, não soube ao

certo porque ficara tão abrupta e intensamente alerta. Bebendo seu vinho, ela

se esforçou para recuperar a calma e se concentrar no que estava sentindo

exatamente. Para sua surpresa, percebeu que estava sentindo

ele. Ele estava irritado, mas ao mesmo tempo havia uma pitada de prazer. Ela desconfiou

que aquela pitada de prazer tivesse vindo por ter avistado sua prima.

— Bella!

Ela piscou lentamente, fixando o olhar no tio.

— Desculpe. O que estávamos falando mesmo?

— Eu estava pensando se você teve uma visão — ele respondeu num tom

de voz baixo. — Você estava distante.

— Ah, não. Não foi uma visão. Foi só uma sensação.

— Uma sensação?

— Sim. Ele está aqui.

Edward Cullen, o sétimo marquês de Masen, cumprimentou sua prima,

uma mulher de formas um tanto arredondadas, Lady Beatrice Bartley,

com todo seu charme. Ela era uma mulher de bom coração, embora fosse um

pouco tola. Dez anos mais velha do que ele, em vários sentidos, ela era muito

mais como uma tia carinhosa e meiga do que uma prima. Quando ele ainda

era criança, ela fora, em várias ocasiões, sua única fonte de conforto. Gratidão

por aqueles tempos foi o que o trouxe até a festa, o que o fez entrar, quase de

bom grado, na balbúrdia de uma festa da alta sociedade. Não fosse pelas

eventuais tentativas da prima de tentar arrumar uma esposa para ele, ele lhe

era muito grato.

Ele cumprimentou o excessivamente alegre marido da prima, que, por

sinal, sabia muito mais sobre a vida secreta de Edward do que Beatrice. A

aparência enganadora de homem interiorano de William escondia uma mente

brilhante que selecionava de maneira eficiente homens da inteligência de

Edward para juntar-se ao governo. O sorriso de Edward alargou

discretamente quando William lhe deu uma discreta piscadela. Os dois

sabiam que ele não iria conseguir continuar fugindo das mães casamenteiras e

de suas filhas assim que o momento de cortejar fosse liberado.

— Oh, Edward tivemos muitas surpresas agradáveis esta noite — disse

Beatrice. — Uma dessas estava perguntando por você.

Apesar de ter ficado um pouco tenso, uma vez que havia várias pessoas

que não desejava ver, Edward perguntou agradavelmente:

— E quem seria essa pessoa, prima?

— Outra que raramente costuma comparecer a festas. Um tanto reclusa,

mas toda a família dela é assim. O que é uma pena, pois se trata de um jovem

adorável. E ele está acompanhado da sobrinha.

— Ele?

Beatrice assentiu.

—Marcus Swan, Barão de Uppington. Eu não sabia que você conhecia o

homem.

— Na verdade, não o conheço. De passagem, no máximo. Ele disse que

estava a minha procura? — Uma vez que William não tinha lhe dado

nenhum sinal de alerta, Edward relaxou um pouco.

— Não, ele só perguntou se você queira apresentá-lo à

sobrinha. Ela é uma jovem encantadora. É viúva, judiação. Como não deve ter

mais do que vinte anos, a pobre provavelmente perdeu o marido pouco

depois de terem se casado. Tão triste.

Edward concordou com um aceno de cabeça, pensando que Bea talvez

fosse a única pessoa em toda a Inglaterra capaz de considerar aceitável que

alguém o apresentasse a uma jovem viúva. Ele só conhecia o Barão Uppington

de vista e de ouvir falar, mas não podia acreditar que o homem estivesse

disposto a colocar diante dele a sobrinha. Eram poucos os que sabiam que sua

fama de conquistador era mais boato do que fato, e se fossem descontadas às

vezes em que a sedução tinha sido usada mais como uma ferramenta para

conseguir informações para o rei e o país, isso era ainda mais verdadeiro. Mas

o Barão Uppington não era um desses poucos privilegiados.

Ele também não acreditava que o plano do barão fosse arrumar um

marido para a sobrinha. A curiosidade o atiçou, e ele não pôde resistir, apesar

de saber muito bem quais os perigos acarretados. Então, mais uma vez, ele

refletiu enquanto pedia licença aos primos e seguia na direção dos seus

amigos Jasper e Emmett, pois Edward conhecia muito bem todas as armadilhas

que as casamenteiras podiam armar para um homem

escapando delas há anos. Poderia escapar facilmente mais uma vez.

Quando estava a apenas um passo dos amigos, Edward captou pelo

canto dos olhos uma rápida movimentação e viu o Barão Uppington se

levantar da cadeira encostada à parede onde ele estava sentado. Em seguida,

Edward deu uma olhada na companheira do lorde e teve um sobressalto. A

brusca tomada de consciência que perpassou todo seu corpo assustou Cullen.

A mulher que estava se levantando e olhando para ele tão intensamente não

era do tipo que costumava despertar seu interesse.

Bastou uma rápida olhada de especialista para registrar e avaliar todos

os atributos da moça. Ela era miúda e delicada. Os fartos cabelos

castanhos que refletiam um tom avermelhado sob as luzes das velas estavam presos ao

alto num penteado discreto, com apenas alguns cachos pendendo para

suavizar o conjunto, um estilo que combinava com o rostinho que tinha o

formato parecido com o de coração. As sobrancelhas escuras eram

suavemente arqueadas, e mesmo de longe pôde perceber os cílios compridos.

O pescoço era longo, uma garganta alva e macia que implorava por ser

acariciada por um homem. Ela empinou o queixo quando percebeu que

estava sendo observada, mostrando um toque de força no semblante delicado.

Uma pitada de cor iluminou a linha perfeita das maçãs do rosto, e ela abaixou

os olhos para o narizinho fino e delicado de um modo que quase fez com que

ele deixasse escapar um sorriso. A única coisa que não combinava muito com

o rosto meigo e inocente era a boca. Era levemente grande, com lábios fartos

que acenavam pecaminosamente.

O corpo era esbelto, até demais, mas a elevação da pele sedutoramente

pálida sobre o decote discreto do vestido indicou que ela tinha maciez o

suficiente para agradar a qualquer homem. De repente, ele foi tomado pelo

desejo de tocar naqueles quadris para verificar se eles eram tão femininos

quanto aparentavam, mas tratou de expulsar logo o pensamento da mente.

Edward disse a si mesmo que não precisava verificar se a viuvinha estava

usando roupas que escondiam suas formas, mas uma voz, lá no fundo, o

chamou de mentiroso.

Então seus olhos se encontraram com o olhar fixo e curioso dela, e seus

batimentos cardíacos dispararam um pouco. Os olhos da mulher tinham um

tamanho que fazia com que parecessem um pouco grandes para o rosto

delicado e eram de um tom de castanho intrigante. Deu para enxergar

perfeitamente a cor, pois ela o encarou com a mesma intensidade com que ele

a encarava. A impressão de que já a conhecia de algum lugar, apesar de estar

certo de que nunca tinha visto a mulher, deixou-o um pouco desconfortável.

Assim como tinha certeza de que nunca tinha visto olhos como aqueles.

Edward tinha certeza de que iria se lembrar se tivesse visto, mas mesmo

assim não foi fácil se livrar da sensação de que já a conhecia.

— Milorde, poderia nos dar um minuto do seu tempo? — Lorde

Uppington perguntou.

— Claro — Edward respondeu, aproximando-se do casal.

— Permita que eu lhe apresente a minha sobrinha, Isabella,

Lady de Coulthurst. Isabella, este é Edward Cullen, Marquês de Masen.

— Encantado — Edward murmurou.

Isabella quase sorriu quando ele se inclinou e beijou delicadamente as

costas da sua mão. Fugindo às regras da boa educação, para um homem da sua

posição, os lábios se demoraram um pouco. Ela pôde sentir o calor da boca

sensual através do tecido da luva. Um arrepio subiu-lhe pelo braço, e sua

mente sussurrou a palavra perigo. Ele despertou algo dentro dela, algo que ela

não reconhecia, mas que ficou com vontade de experimentar. Mas não era

para isso que ela tinha vindo a Londres.

O marquês possuía o tipo de beleza capaz de levar uma mulher a

cometer uma loucura, mas isso não surpreendeu Isabella. Ela já tinha visto

passagens suficientes da vida dele ao longo dos anos para desconfiar disso.

Ainda bem que estava acostumada com homens altos, pois o elegante Masen

era uns trinta centímetros mais alto do que ela, ultrapassando em

até mesmo o impressionante um metro e oitenta de Marcus.

Ela permitiu que seu olhar passeasse pelo homem e ficou encantada

com cada traço de perfeição que encontrou. Os cabelos eram de um tom

castanho cobre, que sob a luz das velas ganhavam nuances avermelhadas que

lhe conferiam vida. Isabella ficou feliz por ele ser um dos que abandonaram o

uso de pó de arroz. Os dedos da sua mão curvaram de vontade de se

enterrarem no farto cabelo. O rosto era uma obra-prima da natureza, cada

traço parecia ter sido talhado pela mão de um hábil

as linhas eram limpas, desde os ossos da face até o queixo

anguloso. Até mesmo o nariz era perfeito: atrevido, reto e fino o suficiente

para que não parecesse muito grande e saliente. A bela cor dos cabelos

combinava com as sobrancelhas, e os cílios eram espessos e longos o bastante

para causar inveja às mulheres, mas não tão viçosos a ponto de destoar do

rosto aristocrático. A boca seduziu-a de um modo que ela nunca tinha

experimentado antes, pois os lábios fartos prometiam uma tepidez suave e

pecaminosa.

Ele era, ela concluiu, muito perfeito para que qualquer uma fosse capaz

de lidar racionalmente com o conjunto. Apesar do seu dom, ela se orgulhava

de ser uma mulher lógica, de ser capaz de olhar sob a superfície encantadora e

bela. Mas o que mais a incomodava era que ela sabia, de algum modo, no

fundo do coração e da mente, que ela poderia almejar o que havia sob a

superfície deste homem.

Percebendo que ele ainda segurava a sua mão, ela gentilmente soltou-a

e ficou um tanto irritada quando notou que as luvas caras que ele vestia

também eram perfeitas. Dedos longos e elegantes fizeram com que ela

imaginasse se ele possuía algum talento artístico. Quando Isabella se deu

conta de que estava ponderando quão habilmente aquelas mãos masculina

poderiam acariciar a pele de uma mulher, ela tratou de trazer a mente de

volta aos problemas que a tinham trazido para Londres.

— Prazer em conhecê-lo, milorde — ela murmurou, espalmando as mãos

sobre a saia e rezando para que essa fosse uma pose de serenidade capaz de

ocultar o estranho, mas forte desejo de tocá-lo.

— Sua sobrinha? — Edward perguntou com um tom de surpresa na voz.

— É filha do meu irmão mais velho — explicou Marcus, sorrindo em

seguida. — Também tenho um sobrinho um ano mais velho que eu. —

Subitamente, Marcus se virou e olhou feio para Isabella. — Por que você não

procurou por Seth para ajudá-la com este problema?

— Ele não se encontra em Londres —Isabella respondeu.

— Onde ele está?

— Nos Estados Unidos. A última notícia que recebi foi que ele planejava

viajar para o sul daquele país, pois tinha ouvido falar que os escravos de lá

possuem algumas crenças e práticas interessantes. Estou esperando para saber

do que se trata.

— Vocês têm algo que precisavam discutir comigo? — perguntou

Cullen, interrompendo o que ele desconfiou que fosse uma conversa que

ainda iria render muito. — Tem algum problema que acham que eu possa

ajudá-los a resolver?

— Sim e não — respondeu Marcus, voltando as atenções para Cullen. —

Na verdade, Isabella pode explicar melhor por que procuramos pelo senhor.

— Marcus corou o rosto. — Acho que se trata de algo um tanto difícil de

explicar.

— Bom, ruim, fácil ou difícil, a pura verdade costuma funcionar.

— Nem sempre — Marcus murmurou e logo em seguida deixou escapar um

palavrão quando percebeu Tania se aproximando por trás de Cullen. —

Madame — ele disse, movendo-se para se colocar entre ela e Edward —, por

acaso veio me convidar para nossa dança? Que ser desprezível sou por forçá-

la a tamanha inconveniência. — Ele continuou falando enquanto a tomava

pelo braço e a levava para longe.

Isabella permaneceu parada ao lado de Cullen, observando o tio que

rodopiava, cheio de graça e crueldade, na pista de dança com a emburrada

Tania, que ela foi obrigada a admirar.

— Foi uma atitude muito eficaz, não acha? — ela perguntou após alguns

momentos tensos de silêncio e então sorriu para Lorde Masen quando ele

desviou o olhar severo de Marcus e Tania para fitá-la.

— Foi um ato que certamente chamou a atenção de muitos — Edward

disse, ciente dos olhares curiosos lançados em sua direção. Tal tipo de

curiosidade não era algo que interessava a um homem da sua posição.

— Ah! E foi uma tremenda gafe social da parte do meu tio dançar com a

sua amante, não foi?

Edward franziu ainda mais a testa num esforço de ocultar a surpresa

diante da afirmação direta. Na verdade, várias pessoas desconfiavam que

Tania fosse sua amante, mas ele ainda não tinha dado aquele passo final

para oficializar a situação. A dança da sedução entre ele e a loira adorável

tinha apenas começado. Ele não era do tipo de homem que fazia as coisas às

pressas, pois muita impaciência poderia despertar suspeitas. Mas onde, ele se

perguntou, e como esta mulher tinha conseguido tal informação? Ele tinha

certeza de que ela freqüentava as rodas sociais menos ainda que o recluso

Marcus. E era incomum, até mesmo espantoso, que uma mulher falasse tão

abertamente sobre tais assuntos.

— E o que a levou a pensar que Tania é minha amante? — ele perguntou.

— Ela exala um forte perfume de rosas.

— Bem, isso é verdade. — Edward estava começando a pensar que a

sobrinha de Marcus tinha sido afastada do convívio social por não bater muito

bem da cabeça.

Isabella sorriu quando percebeu a expressão que Masen tentava

esconder. Era dolorosamente familiar e indicava que ela sem dúvida estava a

um passo de ganhar um lugarzinho no hospício. O que antes parecera tão

simples — vir para Londres e alertar o homem — agora já não parecia mais

tão simples assim. Ela deveria ter prestado atenção às palavras de Marcus. Como

dizer para um homem que ele deve evitar uma bela mulher que cheira a

rosas, porque, na próxima lua cheia, ela poderá enviá-lo para uma morte

demorada e dolorida?

— Milorde, estou certa de que já deve ter ouvido uma ou duas histórias

sobre a minha família, sobre os Swan — ela iniciou.

— Não costumo dar atenção a boatos. — De repente, Edward percebeu

que essa mulher não estava fazendo nenhuma tentativa de flertar com ele e

então se perguntou por que isso causou certa irritação. Seu dever no

momento era seduzir Tania, não se interessar por uma viúva interiorana

de cabelos castanhos.

— Muito louvável da sua parte, mas não foi exatamente isso que

perguntei, foi? Nós, os Swan, e nossos parentes próximos,

há muito tempo somos considerados incomuns, eu diria. Incomuns de um

modo que custou a vida de muito de nossos ancestrais, pois eles foram

julgados, condenados e executados por prática de bruxaria.

— Ah, é claro. — Edward relaxou. Agora ele sabia com o que estava

lidando. A sobrinha de Marcus era apenas uma jovem que acreditava nos

rumores sobre a sua família que provavelmente acreditava possuir algum

dom mágico. Tudo bobagem, mas não muito alarmante.

Isabella não gostou nada do pesado ar de superioridade que ouviu por

trás daquelas palavras. O tom da voz de Edward fez com que ela cerrasse os

dentes, irritada

— Não tenho nenhum problema em aceitar a descrença dos outros,

milorde, mas ar de superioridade costuma me irritar.

— Peço desculpas, milady.

— Ótimo. Desculpas aceitas apesar de não haver nenhum pingo de

sinceridade nelas. — Ela ignorou o discreto arquear de sobrancelha que ele

deu em resposta. — Se sincero, milorde, o senhor não questionaria a intuição

de um homem sobre algo, não é? Se aquele soldado que estava ao seu lado no

campo de batalha subitamente lhe dissesse que estava com uma sensação de

que havia uma armadilha adiante, o senhor teria lhe dado ouvidos, não teria?

— Pode ser — ele murmurou.

— Obrigada.

— Então, a senhora teve uma intuição que diz respeito à minha pessoa?

Como isto pode ser possível? Nunca nos conhecemos.

— É verdade que o senhor nunca me conheceu. — Ela quase riu da

fisionomia confusa que surgiu no belo rosto, mas sua atenção foi roubada pelo

tio. — Oh, não. Droga, droga.

Marcus não parecia nada bem quando passou por eles. Ela foi atrás, mas

ele apenas murmurou algo sobre os jardins e continuou se movendo. Havia

um brilho em seus olhos que lhe causou arrepio, fez com que ela temesse pela

sanidade do tio. Algo muito pior do que a visita de algum fantasma tinha

colocado aquele olhar ali. Isabella amaldiçoou: eles não estavam precisando

de mais confusão.

— Preciso ver o meu tio, milorde — Isabella disse.

— Ele não parecia estar muito bem — Edward concordou.

— Não mesmo. Ele não estava passando bem. Por favor, milorde, ouvi

dizer que o senhor não costuma ficar muito tempo neste tipo de evento

social, mas eu lhe peço que espere por mim. Eu realmente preciso falar com o

senhor.

Antes que Edward tivesse tempo de prometer qualquer coisa, Lady

Isabella o deixou. Ela parou na perseguição ao tio apenas uma vez, para alívio

de um garçom com olhos arregalados, que carregava uma bandeja cheia de

taças. Isabella rezou para que Lorde Masen esperasse pelo seu retorno, que

a curiosidade o segurasse no baile, ao menos para descobrir que coisas

estranhas ela tinha para lhe dizer. Se ele se fosse, entretanto, ela iria atrás

dele outra vez, prometeu a si mesma. Mas agora seu interesse estava voltado

somente para o seu tio.

Edward franziu a testa às costas da senhora Swan, dividido entre

ficar e descobrir o que estava acontecendo ou fugir da mulher esquisita antes

que caísse em uma armadilha que ele não fazia idéia do que pudesse ser. Mas

então ele avistou Tania, cortando caminho entre a multidão e vindo

diretamente na sua direção, com um brilho de caçadora nos olhos. A sua

breve estada no baile da prima estava começando a se mostrar muito

complicada. O fato de Tania ter tentado se aproximar dele duas vezes

nesta noite era um bom sinal, do qual ele deveria tomar proveito o quanto

antes. Entretanto, no exato momento, ele estava mais inclinado a ir atrás dos

dois Swan. Quando se deu conta abruptamente de que não conseguia

pensar em Lady Isabella como sendo uma Volturi, sua curiosidade

aumentou ainda mais. Qualquer um capaz de causar um efeito tão estranho

nele definitivamente merecia ser investigado.

O flerte de um jovem rapaz distraiu Tania do seu objetivo. Edward

amaldiçoou a indecisão e então cedeu ao surpreendentemente forte desejo de

ir atrás dos Swan. Foi preciso muito esforço para não passar direto pelos

seus amigos quando eles acenaram. Ele parou para trocar uma palavrinha

com Jasper e Emmett, homens que compreendiam as mentiras e os segredos da

sua vida, pois eles também compartilhavam destes.

— Quem era a bela morena que estava com Swan? — perguntou

Jasper, com um brilho de curiosidade em seus olhos.

— É a sobrinha de Swan, Lady Isabella Swan-Volturi — Edward

respondeu, rapidamente acrescentado um hífen ao último sobrenome quando

se deu conta de que mais uma vez ia ignorar o sobrenome de casada da

mulher, mas acabou rindo dos olhares de surpresa e dúvidas que havia nos

rostos dos seus amigos. — Ela é filha do irmão mais velho do barão. Ficou

viúva há pouco tempo, do infeliz do Aro Volturi de Coulthurst. — Por

que pronunciar o nome do homem tinha lhe dado um gosto amargo na boca,

ele não fazia a menor idéia.

— Droga — murmurou Emmett, fazendo uma careta na direção onde os

Swan tinham ido. — Aquele era um homem que nunca deveria ter se

casado com ninguém, muito menos com uma mulher tão jovem e bela quanto

aquela.

— Por que não? — Edward se lembrava vagamente de algo que deve ter

sido despertado quando ele ouviu o nome Volturi de Coulthurst, mas a

memória ainda lhe escapava.

— O sujeito não era muito chegado a mulheres. Nunca foi. Nem sei se

podia ser, apesar de não saber ao certo o por que. Assim como também nunca

houve nenhum indício de que ele gostasse de homens ou de qualquer outra

coisa.

— Que desperdício.

— Total. A sua presa atual pelo jeito virou a mesa e agora estava à sua

caça, meu amigo — sussurrou Jasper enquanto observava Tania se

livrando de um homem para logo em seguida ser parada por outro na sua

nova perseguição a Cullen. — Ela está facilitando o seu trabalho.

— Muito suspeito — disse Cullen. — O dever me obriga a ficar e

permitir que ela me seduza, mas meus instintos dizem que devo ir atrás dos

Swan.

— Então vá. Seus instintos normalmente estão certos. Ouvi dizer que os

Swan são um tanto estranhos, mas que são honrados e que se pode confiar

na palavra deles. Vamos esperar aqui para impedir, se for preciso, que a bela

Tania vá atrás de você.

"Isso é reconfortante", Edward pensou, enquanto seguia rumo aos

jardins. Mas ficou curioso em como Jasper podia saber tantas coisas sobre os

reclusos Swan. Na verdade, Jasper e Emmett sempre o surpreendiam com o

vasto conhecimento que sempre mostravam ter acerca de vários membros da

sociedade. Ele não tinha dúvida de que, se eles já não sabiam dos seus

segredos, logo iriam acabar escarafunchando-os. Se um dia a dupla resolvesse

aderir à prática da chantagem, eles poderiam se tornar homens muito ricos.

Depois de procurar pelos jardins da sua prima durante alguns minutos,

Edward estava começando a temer que os Swan já tivessem ido embora.

Ele seguiu o barulho da fonte e finalmente avistou o casal. A luz do luar e as

tochas que circundavam a área ao redor da fonte iluminavam com clareza a

dupla. Lorde Uppington estava sentado sobre um banco de pedra, com os

cotovelos apoiados sobre os joelhos e a cabeça apoiada nas mãos. Lady

Volturi estava ao lado, esfregando delicadamente os ombros do tio. Edward

sentiu os ombros aquecidos só de imaginá-la fazendo o mesmo com ele e

rapidamente espantou o ousado pensamento.

Quando Lorde Uppington lentamente se endireitou, Edward contraiu a

testa. O homem parecia muito mal, e Edward imaginou se Tania tinha

algo a ver com o estado de Swan. Apesar de não conseguir imaginar nada

que a mulher pudesse ter dito ou feito em um salão de baile lotado para

deixar o homem tão prostrado, Edward não podia ignorar o fato de que Lorde

Uppington estava com a mulher quando sofreu a estranha reviravolta.

Escondendo-se na proteção das sombras, Edward esperava que o casal dissesse

algo que pudesse absolvê-lo de dar as costas para o seu dever e se afastar de

Tania, ao menos um pouquinho.

— Tome. Beba — mandou Isabella, estendendo a Marcus uma taça de

vinho. —Você parece estar à beira da morte.

— Uma descrição apropriada — Marcus murmurou e então ingeriu a

bebida. —Você não precisava ter trazido tanto vinho. Acho que só esse gole

será o suficiente.

— O restante é para mim. Bastou dar uma olhada na sua cara e pensei

que eu também ia precisar de um gole.

Isabella ficou satisfeita em vê-lo sorrindo novamente com a

brincadeirinha. Ver Marcus tão abatido preocupava-a. Ele estava acostumado a

ver as sombras e mais ou menos acostumado a ver coisas que ela desconfia

que a fariam desmaiar. Para Marcus sair correndo, tão trêmulo e abalado, era

porque ele tinha visto algo realmente muito assustador. Ela não estava certa

se queria saber o que era, mas então disse a si mesma para não ser tão

covarde. Marcus precisava de uma companhia calma e segura e de um ouvido

disposto a escutar. Ele precisava de alguém com quem pudesse falar

abertamente, honestamente, sem temer que o ouvinte saísse correndo e

gritando noite afora. A necessidade de alguém que pudesse entender, que

fosse capaz de aceitar tais dons sem zombar deles ou temê-los, era uma das

coisas que mantinham os Swan tão unidos como um clã.

Às vezes, um ao outro era tudo que eles tinham.

Ela sentiu uma antiga dor circulando-a e sufocando-a. A culpa pela fuga

da sua mãe não era sua, ela disse para si mesma pela milionésima vez e se

perguntou se um dia iria conseguir superar aquele abandono. Seu pai tentara

esconder a herança, e, embora duvidasse do seu sucesso, o resto da família

ajudou em obediência. Mas uma criancinha não sabe como esconder tais

coisas. A expressão no rosto da sua mãe ao ouvir sobre a morte de um

vizinho, uma morte que tinha ocorrido exatamente como, onde e quando

Isabella tinha contado a ela, só que dois dias antes, ainda tinha o poder de

partir o coração de Isabella quatorze anos depois. A partir daquele dia, sua

mãe começou a ter medo da filha, assim como pouco tempo depois veio temer

o filho mais velho. Quando o dom de Seth surgiu, Renne Swan não

esperou para ver se seus outros dois filhos poderiam também tê-los, mas

simplesmente confiou o filho mais novo, ainda bebê, aos braços do pai e

partiu. Seu pai também nunca conseguiu se recuperar do abandono.

Enquanto compilava as tristes lembranças, Isabella notou que a cor de

Marcus tinha melhorado um pouco e perguntou:

— A casa de Lady Bartleby não está limpa?

— Oh, não, não como a sua está — respondeu Marcus. — Nada perigoso ou

apavorante, porém. Já vi outros em tais eventos. Juro, acho que a música e a

multidão os atraem.

— Sim... acho que também acabaria me sentindo atraída se estivesse

vagando em algum lugar.

— Ainda vai demorar muitos, muitos anos para o seu dia chegar e você

não terá arrependimentos ou negócios inacabados. Você não ficará vagando.

— Aquilo soou como uma ordem, então Isabella assentiu.

— Não foi uma aparição comum que o deixou tão perturbado, foi?

— Não. — Marcus encolheu os ombros e bebeu o resto do vinho.

— Se preferir não falar a respeito... — ela iniciou.

— Se fosse possível, eu preferia esquecer aquilo tudo. Mas não posso.

Acho que está tudo ligado ao motivo que a trouxe para Londres.

— Madame Tania? A que exala um forte odor de rosas?

— E de morte — sussurrou Marcus. Isabella sentiu um calafrio.

— Ela vai morrer em breve? Com certeza não será antes da lua cheia,

não é mesmo? Ainda acho que ela está lá quando ele morre.

— Não. Não foi a morte dela que vi, apesar de o dia de pagar pelos seus

crimes estar próximo. — Marcus balançou a cabeça lentamente. — Acho que

acabei de descobrir mais uma faceta do meu dom. Madame arrasta um grande

grupo. Um grupo de seres enfurecidos que querem vingança, justiça. Ela

parece ignorar completamente a presença deles — ele disse de um modo

pensativo.

— Seres cuja morte ela causou, você acha? Marcus franziu a testa

contemplativo.

— Talvez sim, talvez não. Ela é uma exilada, uma fugitiva da batalha

sangrenta em que a Revolução Francesa se transformou. Podem ser almas

tristes de pessoas que morreram quando ela estava próxima. Talvez ela tenha

sido apanhada em algum massacre furioso, mas conseguiu sobreviver.

— Se fosse isso, você já teria visto almas tristes como essas antes. Você

conhece muitos homens que foram soldados, que estiveram em batalhas. Eles

devem ter estado próximos a mortes abruptas e brutais. Mesmo assim você

diz que nunca viu nada assim antes.

— Não, não vi, realmente nunca. Com certeza não deste gênero. Não

essa massa se contorcendo de fúria e ódio. Uma ou duas almas tristes e

confusas, sim. E também eu já sabia quem elas eram, pois tinha ouvido a

história de um amigo de infância ou de um companheiro amado que morrera

em seus braços. Já vi até um francês, mas ele estava apenas triste e confuso,

como tantos outros.

— Porque aquilo era uma guerra, a morte no campo de batalha, soldado

contra soldado, não assassinato, engodo ou armadilha. E eles tinham morrido

rapidamente, sem nem mesmo saber quem tinha dado o tiro fatal ou enfiado

a espada que os derrubou.

— Oh, maldição, você tem razão. Aí reside à causa de toda aquela raiva e

ódio, os sussurros exigindo um castigo. Ela teve algum envolvimento com as

mortes daquelas pobres almas. Eu não os vi a princípio. Eles apareceram

quando estávamos no meio do salão de baile, o que foi assustador, eu diria.

— Eles sentiram que você podia vê-los, compreendê-los talvez. Quem

sabe há quanto tempo não esperam por uma oportunidade assim. Isso pode

explicar por que a aparição foi tão forte, violenta e perturbadora. Eles estavam

desesperados por alguém, qualquer um, que pudesse ouvir suas súplicas e por

isso avançaram para cima de você daquele modo tão opressor.

— Você parece compreender essas coisas melhor do que eu.

— Esse não é o meu dom. Por isso posso sentar e analisar com tanta

calma. — Isabella tomou um gole do seu vinho. — E você tem razão. Está

tudo ligado ao que eu vi. Ela é uma das pessoas que o ameaça.

— Se o que acabei de ver é a reunião daqueles cujas mortes ela causou,

então a mulher é uma vadia perigosa — Marcus rompeu — e você não vai mais

se aproximar dela.

— Como você foi enfático — ela murmurou. — Mas sinto informar que

não vou obedecer nem ouvir.

— Claro que não. — Marcus soltou um palavrão e passou os dedos entre os

cabelos, desfazendo sua trança apertada. — Se eu tentasse mandá-la de volta

para Coulthurst, provavelmente você daria meia-volta e voltaria para cá na

primeira oportunidade que tivesse. A pé se fosse preciso.

— Sei ser teimosa.

— Mas por quê? Você não conhece esse homem, nunca tinha se

encontrado com Lorde Masen antes desta noite. Esse perigo não é seu ou

de sua responsabilidade. Você poderia me dizer tudo que necessito para

alertar o homem e voltar para casa.

— Tio, já passamos por isso — ela disse carinhosamente. — De um modo

um tanto estranho, conheço esse homem desde que eu era criança. Ele está

em perigo. No momento em que vi aquilo, tudo se tornou minha

responsabilidade. Depois do que você viu, acredito que podemos assumir que

Madame Tania não é uma exilada honesta, apenas alguém que estava

fugindo da sua vida. Lembre-se do que mais concluímos a respeito dela, sobre

a sua escolha de amantes, e verá que a nossa responsabilidade se torna ainda

maior. Não apenas para com o homem, mas, talvez, para com a Inglaterra

também.

— O que diabos vocês dois sabem?!

Isabella olhou para Lorde Masen, surpresa com a súbita intromissão

no que ela pensava ser uma conversa privada. Ele estava um pouco pálido, e

os punhos estavam cerrados nas laterais do corpo. Ele tinha-os seguido, algo

que ela não imaginara, e obviamente tinha ouvido ao menos parte da sua

conversa com Marcus. O olhar desconfiado e irado que ele lançava na direção

deles provavelmente era justificável. Quando ela abriu a boca para responder,

o som de uma risada alertou-a de que alguém estava se aproximando e que

logo haveriam muitos ouvidos por perto para escutarem o que os três

pudessem dizer entres eles.

Masen olhou na direção do som que se aproximava.

— Mais tarde. Encontrem-me dentro de uma hora na minha casa. —

Ele encarou Marcus. — Se não estiver lá, pode ter certeza de que sairei à sua

procura até encontrá-lo.

— Minha nossa — murmurou Isabella enquanto observava Lorde

Masen indo embora. — Vamos obedecer?

— Acho que devemos — respondeu Marcus. — Afinal, ele não perguntou

sobre que diabos estávamos falando ou o que quisemos dizer?

— Ah, não para mim. Ele perguntou o que nós sabíamos. Talvez o

perigo do qual preciso alertá-lo não seja uma surpresa para ele. Será só uma

questão de fazer com que ele acredite em mim.

— Minha querida sobrinha, se aquele homem escutou toda a nossa

conversa, ou estará nos esperando para nos levar direto para um hospício, ou

irá ver o que temos para dizer de um modo positivo e razoável.

— Quero saber tudo o que vocês sabem sobre os Swan. Edward pediu a

Jasper e Emmett enquanto servia uma dose de conhaque para cada um.

— E rápido, pois logo eles estarão aqui.

Edward sentou-se em uma poltrona luxuosa de frente para os dois

amigos. Eles haviam trocado poucas palavras desde que ele os arrastara do

baile da sua prima, levara-os para a sua casa e pedira para que se sentassem na

sua melhor sala. Não tinham nem comentado ainda sobre o modo quase rude

com que ele tinha dispensado Madame Tania, a mulher que supostamente

ele deveria seduzir pelo bem do rei e do país. Ele sabia também que eles

continuariam jogando de acordo com as suas regras por mais um tempo,

confiando que depois poderia explicar tudo. Edward só não tinha certeza se

poderia explicar, se seus amigos conseguiriam entender se ele tentasse ou

mesmo se os Swan conseguiriam esclarecer tudo.

Ele tomou um bom gole do conhaque para acalmar os ânimos, mas não

obteve muito sucesso. Tudo que tinha escutado no jardim fervilhava dentro

da sua mente, apesar das suas tentativas de se esquecer de tudo, menos de

uma coisa: eles sabiam sobre Tania. Ele se considerava um homem que

acreditava na lógica e nos fatos, totalmente livre de superstições, mas as

coisas que os Swan tinham dito despertaram algumas das suas superstições

esquecidas. Pior, ele se dera conta de que estava escutando toda a conversa

como se tudo que eles estavam dizendo não passasse de pura bobagem.

— Como eu disse —Jasper iniciou — os Swan são conhecidos por

serem honrados e por terem palavra. Eles possuem vários títulos, começando

pelo patriarca do clã, o Duque de Elderwood. A sede da família fica no

Castelo Chantiloup, em Cheshire, mas nenhum coloca os pés para fora do

País de Gales. O atual duque é um jovem chamado Alec. Filhos,

primos, sobrinhos e todos os demais acabaram

conquistando seus próprios títulos, desde os mais insignificantes aos mais

importantes. Alguns foram concedidos pela Coroa por serviços prestados, mas

muitos foram conquistados por meio de casamentos, especialmente com

mulheres, oriundas de famílias com títulos, que não tinham filhos varões para

herdar tudo. Nem todos os títulos foram passados apenas por meio dos filhos,

e com um pouco de suborno pode-se obter muitas coisas ou impor muitas

mudanças. Eles também têm muito dinheiro, o suficiente para fazer tais

mudanças. Se não fossem tão reclusos e famosos por serem estranhos, aquela

família provavelmente poderia exercer uma boa dose de poder. Assim como o

outro ramo da família, os Wherlocke.

— Mas por que eles são reclusos e considerados estranhos? — interpelou

Cullen.

— Bem, dizem que eles podem fazer e ver coisas que nós, reles mortais,

não podemos. Tais coisas fizeram com que vários dos ancestrais deles fossem

julgados e executados como bruxos. Eles foram perseguidos durante muito

tempo. Esse pode ser o motivo para a tendência que eles têm de se esconder

do mundo. Os dois lados da família têm historias tristes de esposas e maridos

que se foram e nunca mais voltaram. A última que fez isso foi Lady Renne

Swan, que era, creio eu, a mãe de Lady Isabella. Ela abandonou o marido e

quatro filhos cerca de quatorze ou quinze anos atrás. A mulher se recolheu

em uma pequena propriedade em Sussex com uma tia solteirona e se recusa a

falar do casamento.

— Vez ou outra ela deixa escapar que achava que o marido era

mancomunado com o demônio — completou Emmett. — Eu me lembro de

ouvi-la contando para a minha tia que os Swan são amaldiçoados, que

aquela maldição assinalou seus filhos com a marca do demônio e que por isso

ela teve que fugir para salvar a própria alma. Minha tia disse que a mulher era

temente a Deus. Minha tia ainda a visita vez ou outra quando ela vai até

Sussex para ver o filho que mora lá, mas ela disse que a mulher está piorando

a cada ano. Na última primavera, ela falou dos filhos, mas tia Lily disse que

foram apenas coisas sem sentido e ela acha que a mulher está perdendo a

sanidade.

— Ela disse que coisas foram essas? — perguntou Cullen.

— Um pouco — respondeu Emmett. — Apesar de a tia Lily achar que

tudo não passe de ilusões advindas da culpa por ter abandonado os filhos. A

mulher contou para a minha tia que a filha era capaz de prever a morte, que

com apenas seis anos de idade a menininha tinha descrito em detalhes a

morte de um vizinho dois dias antes de acontecer. Tia Lily disse que quase

acreditou, mas que então a mulher contou que o filho mais velho era capaz de

mover objetos sem erguer um dedo.

— Nada sobre ver fantasmas?

— Não, apesar de ela ter dito algumas coisas sobre o marido e espíritos.

Mas eu insisto tudo isso é de acordo com o que tia Lily me contou. — Emmett

encolheu os ombros, fitando Edward com atenção. — E o tipo de coisa que

dizem sobre os Swan e os Wherlocke. Que eles podem fazer mágica, ler

mentes, prever o futuro, falar com os mortos e assim por diante. Sempre

achei que é assim que as pessoas justificam a reclusão da família.

— Vocês dois acreditam nessas coisas?

— Não desacredito. Mas ao mesmo tempo nunca vi nada que prove ou

desminta tais coisas. Olhe para Lorde Marcus. Jovem, bonito, com um título,

rico e parece ser um bom homem. Por que ele foge da sociedade então? —

Emmett perguntou, e Jasper concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Para evitar as mães casamenteiras?

— Possivelmente, mas por que ele não vai a nenhum dos lugares

freqüentados pelos solteiros? Ele é sócio de todos os clubes, mas raramente é

visto em qualquer um deles. Ele tem alguns amigos mais íntimos, isso é

verdade, mas é muito recluso, e não consigo ver nenhum motivo para isso.

Não é gago, não possui nenhuma deformidade, nenhum segredo maléfico e,

não, seu comportamento não é estranho como o do falecido Volturi, assim

como não possui nenhum traço de timidez extrema, insanidade ou algum

medo os Swan, de algum modo, são como Lorde

Uppington. E então, você descobriu o segredo sombrio deles? É por isso que

estamos esperando aqui para confrontá-los? Por que você subitamente se

interessou por eles?

— Eles sabem sobre Tania.

— Impossível — disse Jasper. — Começamos a suspeitar da mulher há

pouco tempo. Como dois reclusos poderiam saber sobre ela?

— Foi exatamente o que pensei — disse Edward —, mas eles sabem.

Supostamente, e se interpretei corretamente o que foi dito, Lady Isabella veio

para Londres para me alertar sobre Madame Tania e a minha vida pode

estar em perigo. Eles sabem sobre os amantes dela e estão desconfiados pelos

homens que ela escolhe para levar para a cama, que ela não é a exilada

inocente e assustada que diz ser e que tem as mãos sujas de sangue.

— Maldição, mas como?

— Aí que está o problema. Pelo que ouvi, tudo o que levamos meses para

descobrir veio para eles através das visões dela e dos fantasmas dele. Seja lá o

que eu pense ou se acredito em tudo o mais que ouvi naquele jardim, uma

coisa é certa,..

— ... Eles sabem muito.

— Exatamente. — Edward ouviu alguém batendo na porta da frente e

ficou tenso. — Mas agora eles poderão explicar tudo. Só espero que não

venham com aquela conversa de visitas espirituais.

Isabella abraçava com força seu bloco de desenho enquanto ela e Marcus

eram conduzidos à elegante sala para encarar Edward e seus dois amigos.

Foram trocados cumprimentos e apresentações, e o tempo todo ela observou

os dois amigos de Lorde Masen. Jasper Halle era um simples barão,

com grandes chances de se tornar um visconde. Era quase da mesma altura de

Marcus e quase tão magro, mesmo assim ela desconfiou que ele fosse um homem

muito forte. Era muito belo também, com olhos azuis, cabelos loiros e um

estilo clássico. Já Emmett Banning era um marquês, da mesma idade e estatura

de Lorde Covington, mas tinha os ombros mais largos, era mais musculoso e

dono de uma beleza surpreendente, com seus cabelos escuros e olhos verdes

profundos.

Em suma, ela estava no meio de uma variada abundância de beleza

masculina, rica e de berço, refletiu sorrindo por dentro ao ocupar o assento

que Lorde Masen lhe ofereceu. As mães casamenteiras seriam capazes de

fazer picadinho dela se descobrissem. Ela ficou um pouco tensa quando Lorde

Masen ocupou o lugar ao seu lado, deixando para Marcus a poltrona ao lado.

— Pelo menos não há homens com correntes, cordas ou coisa do tipo

— ela murmurou para Marcus enquanto o mordomo e um criado serviam chá,

bolos e sucos, que obviamente estavam prontos, só esperando pela chegada

deles.

— Eles podem estar à espreita em outra sala — respondeu Marcus no

mesmo tom.

— Só estamos nós aqui — disse Edward assim que os criados se

retiraram. —Vocês gostariam de algo mais forte do que chá? — Quando

Isabella balançou a cabeça, ele olhou para Marcus.

— Não, obrigado. Faz pouco tempo que bebi algo no jardim. — Marcus

assentiu quando Isabella silenciosamente se ofereceu para lhe servir um

pouco de chá, e então riu da expressão confusa dos outros três homens. — Se

ouviu toda a conversa no jardim, Masen, então irá entender por que

prefiro evitar a bebida. Não me ajudaria em nada perder a minha, digamos,

discrição.

— Por que você pode começar a falar em público sobre os espíritos que

diz ver? — Edward perguntou, amaldiçoando-se intimamente pela pergunta

direta, advinda da curiosidade, da dúvida e, pior, da estranha necessidade de

ser convencido.

— Milorde, nunca insisti que ninguém acreditasse, somente que me

desse o direito de acreditar — respondeu Marcus.

Edward aquiesceu com um aceno de cabeça para a educada colocação,

muito parecida com uma que Isabella tinha lhe dado. Isso o levou a

desconfiar que eles costumassem fazer muito aquilo.

— Você realmente vê os mortos? — perguntou Jasper, ignorando

totalmente o olhar penetrante de Edward — Pode falar com eles?

— Desde a mais tenra idade — respondeu Marcus. — Acho que comecei a

vê-los desde o momento em que nasci, mas quem sabe? Eu não estaria

confessando tais coisas a menos que meu segredo obviamente já tivesse sido

revelado, pelo menos entre os presentes nesta sala.

— Tem algum aqui? Na casa de Masen?

— Sim, mas não nesta sala, e nenhum deles é mau.

— Você pode fazer com que eles apareçam ou que mostrem de algum

modo que estão aqui?

— Não.

— Maldição, Jasper, não os trouxemos aqui para que você peça que

façam truques de salão — Edward rompeu.

— Sempre tive curiosidade sobre tais assuntos — disse Jasper —, apesar

de nunca ter visto uma prova.

— Se visse uma prova, logo acabaria se arrependendo da curiosidade —

Marcus disse num tom de voz sóbrio e sereno e então voltou às atenções para o

chá. — Na verdade, nem estaríamos tendo esta discussão se a conversa entre

eu e Isabella não tivesse sido ouvida. Eu estava muito transtornado para

tomar as precauções de costume. Creio que vocês entendem porque tentamos

guardar o máximo segredo possível sobre tais coisas. A história dos nossos

ancestrais nos ensinou o valor de um segredo.

Edward franziu a testa, fitando os Swan, e então seus amigos, que

não pareciam duvidar tanto quanto ele tinha imaginado. Ele nunca imaginara

que dois homens estudados e inteligentes pudessem ter uma veia

supersticiosa. Em seguida, repensou seus conceitos e chegou à conclusão de

que talvez eles não tivessem tal veia, pois não demonstravam nenhum traço

de inquietude, não como ele. Os dois simplesmente pareciam intrigados.

Edward odiou a ideia de que ele pudesse ser o único que tivesse acabado de

descobrir que tinha um lado supersticioso. No mesmo instante, sufocou seus

anseios e voltou às atenções para os Swan.

— Por enquanto, vamos dizer que todos nós aceitamos os seus, digamos,

dons como um fato — Edward disse, irritado pelo brilho de diversão que

havia nos olhos dos Swan. —Apenas conte como e quando vocês ficaram

sabendo tanto sobre Madame Tania des Rouches.

— Eu devo começar — disse Isabella —, pois fui quem iniciou tudo e

arrastei Marcus comigo, milorde.

— Só uma sugestão antes de continuarmos. Creio que teremos uma longa

conversa, portanto, vamos deixar de lado cerimônias e esqueçamos os títulos?

Estamos em quatro lordes aqui. Acredito que o uso dos nossos nomes de

batismo facilitará muito.

— Como desejar — Isabella disse, após um leve menear de cabeça de

Marcus e dos outros. — Tive uma visão, quatro dias atrás. — Ela notou que

Edward pareceu aborrecido, mas seus amigos simplesmente pareciam

curiosos. — E na visão notei o senhor saindo de uma casa elegante. Havia

grifos malfeitos na base dos degraus da entrada. Pude sentir o perfume de

rosas, e o senhor parecia, bem, satisfeito. — Edward pareceu ainda mais

irritado, mas seus amigos apenas sorriram. — Então o senhor foi abordado e

carregado para dentro de uma enorme carruagem preta. O que se seguiu foi

um tanto alarmante. Uma avalanche de imagens rápidas e intensas. Havia

muita dor. Tortura, eu acho. Cinco homens tentavam fazer com que o senhor

contasse a eles seus segredos. Então uma pressa súbita surgiu entre eles,

seguida pela sua morte. Cortaram a sua garganta — ela sussurrou e então

respirou fundo para se acalmar. — A princípio não consegui entender por que

eles o mataram se o senhor ainda não tinha contado o que eles queriam saber,

mas agora acredito que a pressa que senti significava que eles estavam com

medo de serem descobertos.

— Isso faz sentido — disse Jasper.

— Nada disso faz sentido — crispou Cullen. — Como pôde ter uma

visão sobre mim, Isabella? Nunca nos vimos antes desta noite.

— É verdade, mas eu o conheço de um modo peculiar.

— Por que será que isso não me surpreende?

Ela ignorou o comentário e entregou a ele o seu bloco de desenho onde

estavam registradas todas as visões que tivera com ele. Havia outros desenhos

lá, pois, vez ou outra, ela acabava apanhando o caderno errado enquanto

ainda estava presa nas garras da agitação e da confusão, como muitas vezes

ficava após uma de suas visões. Esta era, no entanto, a única coisa que ela

poderia mostrar para ele na esperança de que aquilo fosse o suficiente para

fazer com que ele levasse o seu alerta a sério.

— Venho tendo visões com o senhor há muito tempo, desde os meus

cinco anos de idade. — Ela observou os amigos de Edward aproximando-se

para dar uma olhada nos desenhos quando Edward murmurou um palavrão e

ficou pálido. — É por isso que eu lhe entreguei o meu bloco de desenhos.

Bem, a maioria são desenhos seus. Algumas vezes apanhei o bloco errado

enquanto ainda estava confusa após uma visão. Não o vejo o tempo todo, mas

o vi pelo menos uma vez ao ano, ao longo dos últimos quinze anos. Às vezes

era uma visão forte ou simplesmente uma espiada. Ocasionalmente foram

sonhos. Houve algumas ocasiões em que simplesmente, bem, tive sensações.

Não invadi a sua privacidade de propósito, Cullen. Sinceramente, não.

Ocorreu-me que, talvez, todas essas visões ligeiras do senhor aconteceram

para me conduzir a este alerta em especifico. — Ela esperou por uma reação;

estava tão tensa que ficou surpresa por não ter ouvido um ou dois ossos

estalando sob a pressão.

Edward fitou os desenhos enquanto folheava o bloco, lendo as

anotações que ela tinha feito em cada uma das páginas. Ela tinha um

verdadeiro talento: seus desenhos eram claros, precisos e repletos de emoção.

Foi fácil perceber como o talento nato foi se aperfeiçoando com o tempo. As

anotações revelavam que ela tinha um raciocínio lógico e preciso. Ele

desconfiou que mais tarde fosse capaz de apreciar melhor aquilo, pois,

naquele momento, seu sangue corria frio nas veias.

Ele se lembrou com facilidade de cada uma das passagens representadas

nos desenhos. Lá estava ele diante do túmulo da sua mãe, do seu pai, do seu

irmão, da sua irmã e de seu melhor amigo. Lá estava ele no duelo que tinha

enfrentado por aquela mulherzinha infiel, Lorhen. Isabella tinha dado uma

espiada nos momentos mais importantes da sua vida, e ele não sabia se se

sentia invadido ou apavorado. Depois de dar uma olhada em toda a coleção,

ele voltou para o desenho que mais tinha chamado atenção em meio ao seu

estado de torpor e analisou-o. Quando se deu conta de por que o simples

desenho dele olhando para o fogo tinha chamado tanto a sua atenção, ele

fechou abruptamente o bloco e olhou para ela.

— Seus olhos — ele sussurrou, sentindo-se tão hesitante que, por uma

fração de segundo, ele temeu que fosse desmaiar como se fosse uma donzela.

— Como? — ela perguntou, desejando que ele não aparentasse estar tão

mal. Não era um bom agouro e indicou que as suas chances de fazer com que

ele a escutasse não eram muitas.

— O desenho onde estou parado olhando para a lareira, com um copo

de bebida na mão. Agora sei por que tive a sensação de que a conhecia

quando fomos apresentados, ou, pelo menos, acho que seus olhos

naquela noite. Mas achei que tivesse bebido muito. — Ele devolveu o bloco

para ela. — Gostaria de poder usar a mesma desculpa agora. Eu me considero

um homem que acredita na lógica e na ciência. Este tipo de coisa não faz

parte da lógica. Fantasmas não existem.

— Não? O senhor por acaso não acredita na alma, no espírito que deixa

o corpo para ir para o céu ou para o inferno depois que uma pessoa morre?

— Bem, sim, mas...

— Então, se existe uma alma ou espírito, por que não ele não pode vagar

perdido quando a morte chega inesperadamente, muito cedo ou de uma

maneira muito violenta? Por que ele não pode ficar confuso ou talvez

precisando terminar algo ou em busca de justiça por algo que foi feito de

errado contra ele? E, uma vez que aceita que existe uma alma ou um espírito,

por que seria tão absurdo que alguma pessoa pudesse vê-lo?

— Você já deve ter usado este mesmo argumento várias vezes.

— Muitas, muitas vezes.

— Mas como consegue fazer com que as visões soem tão lógicas?

— Simplesmente possuo uma intuição mais afiada do que a da maioria.

— Ela quase sorriu diante do olhar sarcástico que ele lançou. — Não tenho

nenhuma explicação lógica ou científica para o meu dom. Ele é como é.Tem

estado comigo por toda a minha vida. Não consigo me livrar dele e, às vezes,

não consigo nem mesmo controlá-lo. Prefiro vê-lo como um dom,

inconveniente, às vezes irritante, e ocasionalmente assustador, mas, mesmo

assim, um dom. Uma vez que me foi concedido, sinto que é meu dever prestar

atenção a ele. E ele me disse que o senhor será raptado, torturado e

assassinado. Pelo pouco que descobri nesta noite, ainda acredito no que eu vi.

Uma vez que, desconfio, o senhor deve saber muito mais do que nós, imagino

que devesse, ao menos, considerar a possibilidade de que estou certa. Se não

acreditar, não importa. Se não fizer nada, mesmo assim ainda é minha

responsabilidade tentar assegurar que a minha visão não se torne uma

profecia correta.

— Faz sentido para mim — disse Jasper enquanto ele e Emmett

retomavam seus assentos.

— Vocês acreditam em tudo isso? — perguntou Cullen, surpreso com

a facilidade com que seus amigos aceitaram as visões.

— Sim. E, mesmo que eu duvide, ela tem razã que sabemos

adiciona ainda mais peso ao aviso dado, independentemente de como ela

tenha ficado sabendo da ameaça.

— Os fantasmas?

— Ah, eu acredito... e não. Na verdade, não quero acreditar. Mas, mais

uma vez, tenho de concordar com o que Isabella disse sobre almas e espíritos.

Existem muitas coisas em que acreditamos, mas das quais não temos provas,

coisas que podem desafiar a lógica. Deus, Satanás, anjos, alma, céu e inferno.

Nunca vi nenhuma prova disso tudo, mas acredito. E, como foi dito por

Shakespeare em Heinilet: "Há mais coisas entre o céu e a Terra, Horácio, do

que sonha a tua vã filosofia". — Jasper franziu a testa para Marcus. — Ouvi dizer

que a alma das pessoas costuma permanecer no lugar onde ela morreu.

Marcus assentiu.

— É verdade para a maioria, por isso existem tantos castelos e

masmorras assombrados. Alguns, porém, se apegam a uma pessoa em vez de a

um lugar. Alguns parecem surgir apenas para uma visita, quando os laços do

afeto são muito fortes para que a morte consiga rompê-los completamente.

Apesar de Edward não estar disposto a ter esse tipo de discussão, ele

não pôde resistir e perguntou:

— Você não viu entes queridos ao redor de Tania, viu?

— Não. Vi fúria, ódio e uma necessidade de justiça — respondeu Marcus.

— Na verdade, ouvi sussurros exigindo punição. Imaginei que ela

simplesmente estava muito próxima quando aquelas pessoas morreram, mas,

não, ela tinha as mãos sujas de sangue. Do sangue deles.

— Você acha que ela é culpada de assassinato?

— Não com as próprias mãos, mas ela teve uma grande participação no

ato. Ela pode até ter estado perto quando isso foi feito. — Marcus olhou para

Isabella. — Apesar de você não ter mencionado uma mulher na sua visão.

— Não, eu não vi nenhuma mulher — respondeu Isabella —, mas no

final senti o perfume de rosas.

— Mas você não a viu entrando na carruagem, viu? — perguntou

Cullen, em parte surpreso por estar falando com ela como se a conversa

sobre visões fosse perfeitamente aceitável, confiável, até mesmo razoável.

— Não, mas isso não significa que ela não foi ao lugar para onde o

senhor foi levado — Isabella respondeu. — Não me foi mostrado que ela

estava lá, não ouvi a voz dela, mas havia um forte odor de rosas. Isso pode

significar muitas coisas. Para mim significa que ela participou do crime que

foi cometido contra a sua pessoa, e, depois do que Marcus viu, realmente

acredito que ela esteja envolvida. No entanto, isso poderia significar apenas

que havia rosas próximas ao lugar para onde o senhor foi levado, ou que pode

ser um aviso duplo de que a sua presença na casa dela pode conduzi-lo ao

perigo. Pode também significar somente que o odor de rosas que surgiu no

começo era muito forte e que ficou pairando no ar durante toda a visão. —

Ela olhou para cada um dos três homens. — Mas creio que os senhores

acreditem que ela seja capaz de cometer um assassinato.

— Desconfiamos que ela não seja quem diz ser — respondeu Cullen.

Em seguida, hesitou por um momento e então concluiu que, entre as

garantias de Jasper de que os Swan eram dignos de confiança e tudo que

eles já tinham descoberto, não fazia muito sentido continuar hesitante ou

reticente. — Ela escolhe os amantes a dedo, são sempre homens que podem

lhe dar informações que o governo preferiria manter em segredo. Homens

têm morrido, homens que imaginávamos estarem em segurança e não fossem

conhecidos pelo inimigo. E apenas um palpite, mas ela pode ser a responsável

por algumas mortes na França de pessoas que deveriam estar em segurança ou

que deveriam ter escapado. Vários planos de fuga muito bem planejados

foram frustrados, pessoas foram mortas, e ela sempre estava por perto.

— Os espíritos raivosos, Marcus — Isabella disse para o tio.

— Sim, sem sombra de dúvida — Marcus respondeu. — E a irmã de

Tania também não é inocente.

— Você viu espíritos ao redor dela também? — perguntou Jasper.

— Não, mas — Marcus sorriu — ela é muito fria, fria até os ossos. Tive um

romance passageiro com aquela mulher. Depois que meu desejo cego foi

saciado, senti a frieza, o vazio, e não pude mais continuar ao lado dela. — Ele

soltou um leve sorriso diante das fisionomias confusas e de dúvida que

surgiram nos rosto dos outros três homens. — Não tenho o dom de ver ou

saber o que uma pessoa pensa ou sente, mas posso sentir a proximidade da

morte. Victoria não está prestes a morrer, mesmo assim sinto algo parecido

nela, um vazio arrepiante, como se parte dela tivesse morrido ou seu espírito

tivesse a abandonado.

— A consciência, por exemplo?

— Possivelmente. Se ela foi responsável por alguma morte, àqueles que

morrem podem não ter desconfiado dela. Ela pode ter simplesmente ajudado

a irmã de algum modo. O que sinto, porém, é a crueldade arrepiante de um

assassino. Ela pode até não ter matado com as próprias mãos, mas ela não

hesitou nem hesitará para fazer o que tiver de ser feito nem se importará com

quem é morto. Ou como...

Isabella pôde perceber que Edward estava ficando desconfortável com a

conversa, e uma pontada de tristeza atingiu seu coração. Depois de vê-lo em

suas visões e sonhos por tantos anos, ela obviamente nutria a esperança de

que ele seria aquele que entenderia, que iria acreditar nela, e não a temer,

como seu falecido marido. Apesar do fato de ter visto os olhos dela na mesma

noite em que ela o vira parado diante da lareira, ele ainda teimava em não

acreditar. O encontro se estendeu por meia hora mais apenas, e, depois de

combinarem outra reunião, ela se foi com Marcus.

— Acho que eles começaram a acreditar em nós — Isabella disse

enquanto a carruagem de Marcus seguia pelas movimentadas ruas de Londres.

— Aparentemente — concordou Marcus —, mas Edward não quis

acreditar. Não havia como negar as provas que você tinha naquele bloco de

desenho, mas Edward lutou com todas as forças para negar. Jasper e Emmett

acreditam, disso tenho certeza.

— Os dois são muito curiosos, e isso provavelmente os torna mais

abertos para aceitarem novas ideias, mais preparados para aceitarem coisas

estranhas sem medo ou a sensação de que o seu dom e o meu

há muito intrigam Jasper.

— É verdade. É claro, nenhum deles conheceu Alec. A tolerância

com que nos deparamos nesta noite poderia ter desaparecido facilmente

diante de alguém com um dom como aquele.

— Infelizmente isso ocorre até mesmo entre os membros da nossa

própria família. O dom dele tende a deixar as pessoas desconfortáveis. O que

você acha que eles farão em seguida?

— Não faço ideia. A única certeza que tenho é que eles não pensam mais

que estamos do lado do inimigo.

— Por enquanto, suponho que seja o suficiente — Isabella murmurou e

sufocou com afinco a parte de si que queria mais, muito mais, daquele certo

homem com olhar dourado.

— Vocês acreditaram naquilo tudo? — Edward perguntou aos amigos

assim que teve certeza de que os Swan tinham partido.

— Sim — respondeu Emmett, e Jasper concordou com um aceno de

cabeça.

— Maldição, não podemos aceitar aquela conversa sobre espíritos e

visões. Afinal somos ou não homens cultos e que acreditam na lógica e na

ciência?

— Claro que somos, mas que diferença faz? — perguntou Jasper. — Você

não viu nenhuma lógica no que Lady Isabella disse quando ela explicou,

defendeu até, tais dons? E quanto ao fato de você ter visto os olhos dela na

sua lareira na mesma noite em que ela o viu na lareira dela?

— Ela simplesmente tem prática em arrumar explicações lógicas para

coisas que não tem lógica. Quanto ao fogo, aos olhos e tudo o mais, tenho

certeza de que deve haver uma explicação lógica para aquilo também.

— Que é essa, Cullen: há muitas coisas que aceitamos como verdadeiras

e que não têm nenhuma ló nós acreditamos na intuição de um

companheiro soldado, até mesmo na crença profética quando o soldado diz

que não acredita que vai conseguir sobreviver à determinada batalha.

— Ela disse a mesma coisa — Edward murmurou. Jasper ignorou e

continuou.

— Todos nós já tivemos nossos momentos de intuição cega, uma

sensação sobre algo ou alguém, e aceitamos sem questionar, ou quase. E quem

de nós, em algum momento, já não sentiu um calafrio, uma sensação de

desconfiança, até mesmo medo, de que de repente não estávamos sozinhos?

Por que é tão difícil acreditar que algumas pessoas podem ter os sentidos mais

aguçados para tais coisas, um verdadeiro dom de ver ou saber de algo que não

podemos?

— Por isso ser estranho, talvez? — Edward falou de modo arrastado e se

deu conta de que concordava com a opinião dos amigos.

— Muito estranho mesmo. No entanto, não se pode negar a verdade do

bloco de desenhos dela. Nem se pode dizer que os Swan estão interessados

em arrancar dinheiro de alguém. Eu certamente teria cautela em ir a certos

lugares ou aceitar certas pessoas como amigo se tivesse sido sobrecarregado

com um dom.

— Vocês não veem o valor que tais dons teriam no nosso mundo? —

indagou Emmett.

Os três se entreolharam e então ficaram pensativos. Era muito fácil

reconhecer o valor de tais dons. Mas Edward desconfiava que eles seriam

tomados como loucos caso apresentassem a idéia para seus superiores.

— Marcus disse que ele não tinha o dom de saber o que alguém estava

pensando ou sentindo — murmurou Emmett. — O que me faz pensar se

alguém daquele clã possui tal habilidade.

— Maldição, imagine o que poderíamos fazer com esse dom! — Jasper

balançou a cabeça e então olhou para Cullen. — É isso que você pretende

fazer? Usá-los? É por isso que vamos nos encontrar com eles novamente?

— Sim. — Edward passou os dedos entre os cabelos, desarrumando-os.

— Posso estar indeciso quanto ao modo como eles ficaram sabendo

tanto sobre aquelas duas irmãs malditas, mas o fato é que eles sabem muito. E

podem descobrir mais. Neste exato momento, eu aceitaria qualquer coisa, até

mesmo um ritual pagão sob a lua cheia, se isso impedisse o assassinato.

_**Beijos e até**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oi!**_

_**Acho que a fic não esta agradando muito.**_

_**Creio que é prq muita gente já conhece a estória.**_

_**Vou fazer um teste com este capítulo, não dando muita " audiência ", vou deixar de postar.**_

_**Meninas, por favor, isso não é ameaça nem chantagem ok? Tenho horror a apelação.**_

_**O meu termômetro é o número de acessos a fic, que está bem baixo.**_

_**Hannah é muito querida e muito lida, e muita gente conhece essa trilogia.**_

_**Obrigada pela atenção e me desculpem qualquer coisa.**_

_**Beijo grande e boa leitura**_

— Foi desegradavel— Marcus disse ao terminar o conhaque que Isabella tinha lhe servido.

Isabella sentou-se ao lado do tio no confortável canapé onde ele tinha se jogado depois que

Victória e Tania saíram. Ele usara o bloco de desenho dela, mas ela ainda não tivera coragem

de ver o que fora desenhado.

Depois do que ele tinha visto pairando ao redor de Tania, ela sabia que as imagens seriam tristes,

até mesmo sombrias. Em vez disso, ela se ocupou em servir uma bebida para ele, na esperança

de trazer um pouco de cor de volta às faces do tio. A sua aventura em Londres podia ter sido

impulsionada pela melhor das intenções, mas estava se mostrando cheia de armadilhas que ela

não tinha previsto.

— Talvez devêssemos nos afastar — ela disse. — O aviso já foi dado. Acho que chega, não acha?

— Não, e no seu coração, você sabe. Você tinha razão em dizer que agora é sua responsabilidade.

— Marcus soltou um meio sorriso e fez um afago nas mãos dela, que jaziam cruzadas sobre o

colo. — Eu estava preparado desta vez, mas você precisa me dar alguns momentos para suportar a fraqueza

causada pela provação. E as duas juntas foi uma provação muito dura. — Ele balançou a cabeça. — É um pecado ter tanta beleza encobrindo tanta maldade. A perversidade que está encerrada dentro daquelas duas deveria dar algum sinal da sua presença, e não apenas para pessoas como nós.

— Como uma verruga enorme, talvez — ela murmurou e ficou feliz ao ver Marcus rindo. — Por que elas estiveram aqui?

— Não quero parecer convencido, mas Victória me quer.

— Ah, claro, e ela não é do tipo que gosta de ouvir não ou de ser ignorada. Por um momento, fiquei com

medo de que elas soubessem sobre nós.

— Não, pois, se soubessem, não correriam o risco de se aproximar tanto.

— É verdade. Você acha que Victória poderia representar algum perigo para você?

— Ela está com raiva, portanto é bem possível, mas estou ciente da ameaça que ela representa

para mim e para os outros. Temos que seguir nisso até o fim, ê sabe disso tanto quanto eu.

Você mesma disse. As suas visões lhe pediram isso, e o que vi com relação a essas duas mulheres me

leva ao mesmo caminho. Qual a utilidade de tais dons se eles nunca forem usados para algo que valha?

— E usá-los contra os inimigos do país certamente vale a pena. Sei disso. Só não imaginei que o

perigo que vi atingindo Lorde Cullen poderia tentar atingir você também. E a mim.

— Não estou tranquilo em saber que você também está em perigo, mas farei o possível para minimizar

tal risco. Creio que nós dois estaremos bem preparados. Apesar do desconforto, aqueles lordes acreditaram

em nós, e eles são espertos o suficiente para perceberem que nossos talentos especiais podem ser úteis.

— Marcus se levantou. — Logo nossos aliados relutantes chegarão, e quero mostrar a eles uma lista

que fiz na noite passada.

— Uma lista do quê?

— Dos homens que sei que compartilharam as camas de Victória e ou de Tania. Desconfio que eles já

devam ter tal informação, mas nunca se sabe.

Antes que Isabella pudesse perguntar como Marcus tinha descoberto tudo aquilo, ele já tinha se

retirado. Ela suspirou e se largou no sofá. Era ingenuidade ter imaginado que bastaria avisar Lorde Cullen

e que ele simplesmente iria lhe dar atenção e então a sua parte nisso tudo estaria encerrada. Seu tio

parecia satisfeito por poder participar da batalha secreta contra os inimigos da Inglaterra, mas ela se

arrependia amargamente por tê-lo envolvido na confusão.

Se fosse honesta consigo mesma, ela assumiria que também tinha

sentido uma dose de prazer, até mesmo excitação, pela chance de ajudar o

país. Assim como sentira o mesmo pela oportunidade de se aproximar do

Marquês de Cullen. Havia uma grande possibilidade, no entanto, de que

ele acabasse provando ser um perigo bem maior para ela do que para os

espiões franceses.

Na primeira vez que colocara os olhos na forma viva e respirando do

homem que assombrara seus sonhos por tanto tempo, ela ficou encantada.

Não fosse pela importância do assunto sobre o qual viera tratar com ele em

Londres, ela desconfiava que talvez tivesse se desmanchando diante da figura

máscula como se fosse uma colegial apaixonada. Quanto mais pensava sobre a

sua reação diante do homem, mais começava temer que todos aqueles anos de

visões e sonhos tinham sido apenas para conduzi-la a este importante aviso.

Havia, no entanto, uma boa possibilidade de que tivesse passado tantos anos

ligada a ele, conectada a um homem que nunca tinha visto pessoalmente e

não sabia nada a respeito, porque ele era aquele ao qual ela estava

predestinada.

— E esta é uma guinada cruel do destino, se é que existe um — ela

murmurou, endireitando a postura e esfregando as têmporas numa tentativa

de acabar com uma dorzinha de cabeça que começava a incomodar.

O homem estava muito além do seu alcance. Mulheres muito magras,

morenas e com um olhar estranho raramente costumam atrair homens como

Lorde Cullen. Bem, ela tinha seios fartos, capazes de atrair a atenção de

qualquer homem, e quadris largos, mas o conjunto da obra era comum como

o da maioria das mulheres. Homens como ele eram para as Tanias da vida,

para mulheres belas e vividas. Além disso, ele era um conquistador, um

sofisticado sedutor de mulheres. Ela não fazia a menor idéia de como jogar

aquele jogo, isso se, por algum milagre, ele quisesse jogar com ela. Se Edward

por acaso mostrasse algum interesse por ela, uma porção sua estava mais do

que disposta a ignorar todas as cautelas e permitir que ele a conduzisse pelo

caminho do prazer. O problema era que, com seu corpo, poderia ir seu

coração. E quando Edward fosse embora, coisa que um homem como ele

certamente acabaria fazendo, ele levaria junto seu coração.

Então, mais uma vez ela refletiu e chegou à conclusão de que, se o

destino tinha escolhido esse homem para ela, não havia muito que pudesse

fazer a respeito. Só lhe restava fazer o possível para não fazer papel de boba,

mas ela desconfiava que isso fosse tudo que iria controlar com relação àquele

homem. Podia parecer fraqueza de sua parte se colocar diante do destino com

tanta resignação, ela concluiu ao ver um lenço de renda caído no chão, mas

por outro lado ela não tinha certeza se restava outra opção senão se resignar.

O destino era algo muito forte para se lutar contra.

Esquecendo o problema por um momento, Isabella apanhou o lenço.

Uma voz lá no fundo a alertou que era melhor não tocar naquilo, mas a

curiosidade falou mais alto. No momento em que segurou o lencinho caro, ela

se arrependeu de não ter ouvido a voz lá do fundo. Isabella soltou um grito

enquanto era arrastada para um redemoinho de imagens assustadoras, visões

sombrias de morte e ódio. Sem conseguir se livrar, ela chamou pelo tio antes

que perdesse a habilidade de fazê-lo e então se tornasse uma prisioneira do

seu próprio dom.

Marcus entrou no vestíbulo justamente quando seu mordomo estava

recebendo os lordes Edward, Jasper e Emmett. "Tão pontuais", ele pensou,

sorrindo por dentro ao cumprimentá-los. E foi difícil esconder o sorriso ao

olhar para o carrancudo Edward. "O único relutante entre os três", ele

pensou, apesar de não poder condenar a relutância. O confronto e as

revelações tinham corrido muito melhor do que ele esperara.

— Sejam bem-vindos, milordes — ele disse e então rapidamente instruiu

ao mordomo que mandasse servir algo para os visitantes na sala. — Vocês são

muito bem-vindos — ele continuou enquanto o mordomo se retirava, de

acordo com a ordem —, apesar de eu não estar muito certo em que ainda

poderei ajudá-los.

— Nem eu — murmurou Edward e ignorou os olhares de reprovação

que seus amigos lançaram.

— Na verdade, recebemos algumas visitas interessantes hoje — Marcus

iniciou.

— Marcus!

Edward sentiu um calafrio descendo pela espinha quando ouviu o grito.

O instinto lhe disse que tinha sido Isabella. Ele ficou surpreso com a rápida

reação de Marcus, que se virou e saiu correndo pelo corredor sem hesitar.

Edward correu logo atrás, seus amigos logo em seguida. Ele ouviu os passos

ligeiros de outros que se aproximavam e desconfiou que logo fossem se

deparar com criados ansiosos ou alarmados.

Ele parou de repente na sala onde Marcus entrara correndo, seus amigos

lado a lado. Isabella estava ajoelhada no chão, balançando o corpo lentamente

para frente e para trás. Ela segurava firmemente um lencinho. Sua tez estava

cinza, lágrimas escorriam por sua face, e ela olhava fixamente para algo que a

apavorava profundamente, algo que eles não conseguiam ver. Justamente

quando Marcus tentou pegar o lencinho que Isabella segurava com firmeza, uma

criada robusta, o mordomo de Marcus e outro homem que se parecia muito com

o mordomo entraram na sala.

— Não, milorde — gritou a criada. — Não toque! — A mulher se aproximou de Isabella e

se ajoelhou ao lado.

— Mas, Kate, é isso que está causando todo o transtorno — disse Marcus.

— Posso perceber, mas ela está tendo uma visão muito poderosa. Pode

não ser bom arrancá-la disso bruscamente. — Kate fez um afago nos cabelos

de Isabella. — Acho melhor esperar por um sinal de que ela sabe onde está.

Edward observou o criado que se parecia muito com o mordomo de

Marcus se ajoelhando logo atrás de Isabella. Ele ouviu uma movimentação na

entrada da sala, e, depois de uma olhada de relance sobre o ombro para se

certificar de que ninguém estava lá, Edward fechou a porta para os criados

curiosos que espiavam. Quando olhou de volta para Isabella, Kate estava

enxugando com o avental as lágrimas do rosto da patroa e murmurando algo

em seu ouvido. Edward pôde perceber que havia compreensão nos rostos dos

criados que estavam atendendo Isabella. O sinal de compreensão indicava

que eles estavam acostumados àquilo, que só estavam preocupados com o

bem-estar de Isabella.

"Isto é real", ele pensou, fitando a delicada mulher presa em um tipo de

pesadelo. Não se tratava de um jogo, um truque ou um espetáculo. Ninguém

era capaz de interpretar tão bem, disso ele tinha certeza. E, se Isabella tinha

visões, como a criada chamara aquilo, então isso significava que Lorde

Marcus Swan via fantasmas. Edward se perguntou no que tinha se metido.

Aquilo tudo era muito estranho. Estava além da sua capacidade de

compreensão e lhe causava incerteza, desconforto. Na verdade, Edward só

tinha uma certeza: não estava gostando daquilo tudo.

— Kate — Isabella sussurrou quando a visão começou a perder forças.

— Estou aqui, milady — disse Kate, e em seguida perguntou: — A senhora poderia soltar o lenço?

— Não. Tire-o da minha mão. Por favor.

Marcus arrancou o lenço da mão dela. No mesmo instante, Isabella caiu,

mas Alfred a amparou, impedindo que ela fosse ao chão. A fisionomia de Marcus

se tornou estranha, e Isabella tentou dizer a ele para largar o lenço. Kate

soltou um xingamento, arrancou o lenço da mão de Marcus e atirou-o na lareira.

— Ninguém mais toca naquilo — Kate ordenou. — Está amaldiçoado! —

Ela olhou para o mordomo de Marcus. — Chá quente adoçado, Ethelred. Alfred,

me ajude — pediu ao homem que estava amparando Isabella.

— Meu bloco de desenho — Isabella disse numa voz rouca enquanto

engatinhava em direção à mesinha que ficava entre duas poltronas.

Edward se aproximou cautelosamente e seus amigos o seguiram, enquanto

uma pálida Isabella rascunhava de modo frenético no bloco. Os dois criados

amparavam seu corpo trêmulo com todo cuidado. Marcus, ainda muito pálido, se

levantou do chão e jogou-se sobre uma cadeira. No momento em que Isabella

terminou de desenhar, Kate e Alfred a ajudaram a se sentar em um dos sofás.

Rapidamente, Edward ocupou o assento ao lado dela; Jasper e Emmett se

sentaram de frente para eles.

O mordomo de Marcus chegou com o chá para Isabella, e Kate

permaneceu ao lado enquanto ela bebia. Logo atrás de Ethelred entraram dois

criados com duas bandejas carregadas de comida, vinho e mais chá. Kate

mandou que os dois criados se retirassem, deu ordens a Alfred que servisse as

bebidas e tentou em vão convencer Isabella a ir se deitar. Após alguns

minutos, Marcus disse a Alfred e Kate que eles já podiam se retirar. Edward

tomou de um só gole o vinho que tinha servido e rapidamente encheu a sua

taça outra vez.

— Pode confiar que os Merdow não dirão nada — Marcus disse enquanto

se servia de um pouco de torta de limão.

— Merdas? Você chamou seus criados de merdas? — Edward ainda

tentava se livrar do efeito atordoante de todo o choque que acabara de sofrer.

— Não. — Marcus deu um sorrisinho. — Eu disse Merdow. M-E-R-D-O-

W. Os Merdow, os Davy e os Jone. São três famílias que servem aos Swan e

aos Wherlocke há séculos. Nenhuma palavra de tudo que aconteceu nesta

sala sairá daqui.

— Então a ligação com os galeses é muito forte.

— Muito. Ela se estende desde as muralhas de Chantiloup e vai até o

País de Gales. Temos algumas propriedades no País de Gales também. — Ele

olhou para Isabella. — Está se sentindo melhor?

— Sim — ela respondeu. — Aquilo foi um tanto — ela hesitou enquanto

buscava pela palavra certa, mas não encontrou nenhuma — desagradável. Eu

sabia, quando estava me aproximando do lenço, que era um erro. O perfume

de rosas me alertou, mas depois que eu já o estava segurando.

— Posso dar uma olhada? — Marcus esticou as mãos para pegar o bloco de

desenho.

— Por favor. — Isabella olhou de relance para os outros três homens. —

Talvez fosse bom que todos dessem uma olhada. Quem sabe alguém consiga

entender o que eu vi. Creio que as imagens invadiram a minha mente de um

modo tão rápido e tão intenso que ainda vai levar um tempo até que eu

consiga entender. E os rostos... — Ela estremeceu um pouco e rapidamente se

inclinou para se servir de um pouco mais de chá. — Não reconheci nenhum

deles.

Edward se aproximou dos seus amigos que analisavam o desenho com

Lorde Marcus, e ficou atordoado com o que viu. Lady Isabella tinha enchido

uma página com traçadas rápidas, mas muito bem desenhadas. Se a mente

dela tinha sido de fato invadida por imagens tão sombrias, não era para menos

que tivesse ficado tão transtornada.

— Estou vendo Peterson aqui — Jasper disse num tom de voz suave e

quase sussurrado.

— E Rogers — disse Emmett num tom parecido.

— E o Conde de Laceau e a sua esposa — sussurrou Edward.

— Eles devem ser os mais fortes. — Marcus apontou para o desenho que ele

mesmo tinha feito na página ao lado. — Eu os vi antes, vi seus rostos no

miasma que rodeava Madame Tania.

Lorde Marcus atmbém tinha muito talento para o desenho, Edward

concluiu enquanto observava seu desenho, apesar de o trabalho não causar o

mesmo impacto emocional que o de Isabella. Mesmo assim era arrepiante

pensar que esse homem era capaz de ver tais coisas. Ainda mais assustador era

pensar que Marcus tinha visto tudo aquilo ao redor da mulher que Edward

planejara levar para a cama. Ele ia ter que mudar seus planos. Seria impossível

sentir qualquer tipo de desejo por Madame Tania naquele momento.

Apesar da necessidade que tinha de negar tudo que estava vendo, ele sabia

que de agora em diante sempre iria se lembrar daquelas imagens todas as

vezes que olhasse para Tania. O fato de ter se sentido aliviado com relação

à possibilidade de não ter mais de seduzir Tania era outro ponto que ele ia

deixar para pensar a respeito, mais tarde.

Voltando as atenções para as palavras que Isabella tinha escrito ao lado

de cada desenho, Edward franziu a testa discretamente. A palavra rosas era a

mais fácil de compreender. Isabella já tinha deixado claro que o perfume era

a assinatura de Tania. Mas as outras palavras confundiram-no. Enquanto

retomava o assento ao lado dela, ele ficou aliviado ao perceber que ela já não

estava mais tão pálida.

— Por que você escreveu a palavra láudano ao lado de Peterson? — ele

perguntou-lhe. — Ele não morreu por causa do uso de láudano.

— Creio que, de certo modo, sim — respondeu Isabella. — Eu o vi

sendo arrastado para fora de um jardim de rosas. Ele sabia o que ia acontecer.

Havia fúria e medo, mas a mente dele estava confusa, e o corpo não obedecia

aos seus comandos. Ele não conseguia salvar a si mesmo e estava enfurecido.

— Peterson era exatamente assim — murmurou Jasper enquanto ele e

Emmett retomavam os assentos.

— E a palavra ódio escrita abaixo dos desenhos? — Edward perguntou.

— A palavra vinha de muitos deles. A Rosa estava toda infectada disso.

E havia ganância, também. Mas esta vinha apenas da Rosa. — Ela respirou

fundo para se acalmar, ainda tentando se afastar de todas as emoções

horríveis e latentes que a visão carregava. — Derramamento de sangue e

poder. A Rosa apreciava a ambos, um alimentava o outro. A matança fazia

com que ela se sentisse mais forte.

— O casal, o conde e a esposa, foi traído? Essa é a palavra que você

escreveu abaixo do desenho deles.

— Sim. Traição, desespero profundo, e depois senti que os dois

emanavam uma necessidade de vingança. — Ela franziu a testa

discretamente. — Havia algo mais. Não, mais alguém. Mais duas pessoas

escondidas atrás deles, mas não pude vê-las.

Marcus assentiu.

— Senti o mesmo. O conde e a esposa agora estão muito claros para

mim, mas eles não estão sozinhos. Há duas almas junto deles, agarradas e

protegidas.

— Os filhos — sussurrou Edward, a ponta de tristeza que perpassava seu

corpo dizia que ele já não duvidava mais dos dons dos Swan. — Mas eles

tinham quatro filhos.

— Somente dois estavam com eles — disse Marcus.

Ignorando o horror causado pela revelação de que Madame Tania

tinha enviado os filhos do casal para a morte, Isabella reviu em sua mente a

visão e concordou.

— Sim, havia somente duas crianças com eles. — Ela lutou para se

lembrar exatamente do que tinha visto e sentido com relação ao casal

francês. — Jovem. Muito jovem. Um ainda era muito jovem para lutar com

as próprias palavras. As palavras deles? Ah, ainda era muito pequeno, então.

— Ela balançou a cabeça. — Não pude ver ou sentir o suficiente para ter

certeza de quem eram as crianças que estavam lá.

— Mas eram jovens?

— Sim. Disso tenho certeza.

— Assim como eu — disse Marcus.

— Eles tinham quatro filhos — explicou Edward. — André, que tinha

não mais que dois anos de idade, Blanche, que tinha cinco, Bayard, o

herdeiro, que tinha onze anos e Germaine, que estava com quinze. Os mais

velhos eram do primeiro casamento do conde. Com a minha irmã Margaret.

Isabella suspirou, ciente de que não havia nada que pudesse dizer para

atenuar a dor de tal perda.

— Sinto muito, Edward. Não vi ou senti as crianças mais velhas. Elas

eram crianças muito caladas?

— Não. Bayard era muito espirituoso, e Germaine era muito levada.

Marcus franziu a testa.

— Não senti nada... Mesmo assim, uma menina tão próxima da

adolescência? E tão espirituosa? Não acho que ela estaria se escondendo. —

Marcus meneou a cabeça. — Se está em busca de alguma pista de que ela ainda

esteja viva, sinto informar que não temos nenhuma. Não senti a presença

deles, e Isabella também não os viu na sua visão. Isso pode significar que eles

ainda estão vivos. Assim como também pode ser um indício de que eles,

digamos, seguiram adiante.

— E não existe uma maneira de vocês os encontrarem? — Edward

perguntou.

— Na verdade, não. Isabella não consegue controlar suas visões. Você

viu como ela caiu vítima delas só por apanhar um lenço. Se eu vir os espíritos

que pairam ao redor de Tania outra vez, posso tentar procurar por eles e

pode até ser que consiga descobrir alguma informação mais precisa. Mas não

posso prometer nada. Os espíritos nem sempre são cooperativos. Os que

estavam ao redor de Tania tinham um objetivo muito específico, mas

talvez eles não saibam com muita clareza o porquê, ou até mesmo quem são.

Há quanto tempo eles morreram?

— Há quase três anos. Foi quando a fuga foi planejada, mas nunca

chegou a ser concluída. — Edward murmurou uma maldição e passou os

dedos entre os cabelos. — Não posso aceitar que estou acreditando nisso, nem

mesmo que estou dando sugestões, e mesmo assim... — Ele apontou para o

bloco de desenho.

— Exatamente — disse Jasper. — E mesmo assim. É uma pena que tudo

não possa ser controlado e usado de acordo com as nossas vontades, quando

desejarmos. — Ele olhou para Edward. — Dêem um pouco mais de tempo,

vejam se conseguem ver algo mais, e então vou colocar o nosso pessoal nisso.

— Mas eles já estão à procura dos Laceaux há três anos.

— Sim, em busca da família, do conde, da senhora e dos

quatro filhos.

Isso pode tê-los confundido. Depois que pudermos dar informações além,

bem, das visões, para explicar como ficamos sabendo que os dois filhos podem

ter sobrevivido, vamos fazer isso.

Edward assentiu e se serviu de uma fatia de torta de limão.

— Bayard estaria com quatorze anos agora, e Germaine uma jovem de

dezoito, o que poderia, de fato, alterar as buscas que estão em andamento. —

Ele lutou para conter a esperança que brotava dentro dele, mas foi difícil.

Apesar de toda a relutância, ele sabia que estava começando a acreditar no

que os Swan podiam fazer.

— Se você tiver qualquer coisa daquela época — explicou Isabella. —

Algum objeto pessoal, algo que estava lá quando as mortes ocorreram ou

quando o perigo estava presente. — Ela olhou para lenço que ainda jazia no

chão próximo à lareira. — Eu poderia tentar ver se aquilo poderia atiçar outra

visão.

— Não hoje — Marcus disse com firmeza. — É melhor deixarmos isso para

amanhã, em um momento mais oportuno. É bem possível que Tania

estivesse presente e com o mesmo lenço no momento em que a família

Laceaux foi atacada. Assim como também pode ser possível que o lenço

guarde algumas lembranças das almas que a rondam. Fico com a última

opção, pois que mulher iria guardar um lenço por três anos?

— Uma mulher que foi muito pobre — Isabella disse enquanto se servia

de mais chá. Quanto mais difícil à visão, mais sede ela sentia. — Uma mulher

que sofreu as dores da pobreza e o desprezo que a acompanha. O lenço é feito

do mais fino Unho e da mais cara renda. Coisas que ela nunca teve dinheiro

para comprar. Ela não irá se livrar do lenço até que não seja mais possível

limpar as manchas ou que esteja muito esfarrapado. — Ela notou que os

quatro homens encaravam-na, por causa de tudo que ela tinha acabado de

dizer, e contraiu a testa. — Gostaria de saber como sei disso tudo. Ah, e ela

foi criada numa casinha de um pobre agricultor.

— Como você sabe disso? — perguntou Edward.

— Não faço ideia. Algo sobre galinhas. É estranho que isso continue

indo e vindo.

— Provavelmente esses outros dados foram obscurecidos pelas outras

imagens mais perturbadoras — sugeriu Marcus.

— Pode ser. Talvez acabem voltando. — Ela lançou um meio sorriso

para Edward, com o coração condoído por não poder dizer mais nada que ele

pudesse usar de imediato. — Nada disso ajuda muito, não é mesmo?

— Isso confirma muitas das nossas suspeitas — ele respondeu.

— E fornece algumas informações que não tínhamos sobre as mortes —

completou Jasper. — O tipo de informação que poderia ser muito útil, caso

colocássemos as mãos em um dos envolvidos. A menção de tais detalhes, do

tipo que somente os envolvidos saberiam, pode levar um prisioneiro a pensar

que sabemos de tudo, que um dos seus aliados está o traindo ou já o traiu.

— O que pode assegurar que estamos no caminho certo, que não

estamos perdendo tempo — disse Emmett. — Costumamos fazer muitas vezes

algo parecido neste tipo de jogo.

Isabella sorriu, aliviada e satisfeita.

— Sei que vocês não podem dizer para as pessoas

como obtiveram as

informações, pois isso as invalidaria por completo. É bom saber que posso ser

útil de algum modo, que posso ajudá-los. Como Marcus disse mais cedo, de que

valem tais dons se eles não forem bem aproveitados?

— Por mim, eu gostaria muito de poder tirar grande proveito deles —

disse Jasper. — As possibilidades são infinitas, e assim poderíamos poupar

tanto tempo quanto trabalho, canalizar as nossas energias em outras coisas. E

vidas poderiam ser salvas também, muitas vidas. Infelizmente, a aceitação dos

seus dons ainda não é muito ampla, como vocês bem sabem.

— Até mesmo aqueles que acreditam às vezes têm dificuldades de lidar

com tais dons.

— Ou poderiam começar a desejar que uma fogueira ainda pudesse ser

armada aos nossos pés — resmungou Marcus.

Todos estremeceram, e a conversa voltou ao pouco que eles tinham

descoberto. Sentindo que os Swan precisavam de um tempo para se

recuperarem da provação, logo Edward colocou um fim à visita. Ele ainda

achava aquilo tudo muito perturbador, mas já não podia mais negar a

verdade. Isabella Swan tinha visões, e Marcus Swan via os mortos. Parte do

nascimento da sua nova crença surgiu por causa dos próprios Swan. Ele

percebeu que confiava neles de modo incondicional, e eram poucas as pessoas

das quais ele podia dizer o mesmo.

— Maldição, mas eu gostaria muito que pudéssemos usar as informações

abertamente, sem medo de sermos ridicularizados pelo modo como elas

foram obtidas — disse Jasper quando a carruagem que os levava pegou o

caminho da casa de Edward.

— Precisamos apenas pensar em uma boa história para explicar como

ficamos sabendo de tudo. — Edward pensou na possibilidade de que os filhos

da sua irmã ainda estivessem vivos e lutou contra a ponta de esperança que

mais uma vez tentou ganhar força dentro dele. — E logo.

— Você acha que seus sobrinhos ainda estão vivos? — perguntou Jasper.

O homem sempre fora capaz de sentir o que se passava na sua mente, Edward

pensou e suspirou.

— Existe uma possibilidade, mas bem pequena. Eles não passavam de

crianças. Embora Germaine fosse uma menina forte e inteligente. Se há uma

garota capaz de sobreviver a uma tragédia como aquela, sobreviver ao

manicômio em que se transformaram as ruas da França, esta garota seria

Germaine.

— Mesmo com um menino mais novo para cuidar e proteger?

Edward assentiu, absolutamente confiante sobre a opinião que tinha a

respeito da sua sobrinha.

— Mesmo assim. Na verdade, acredito que isso lhe daria ainda mais

forças e determinação para lutar pela sobrevivência. Temo que as minhas

esperanças tenham se renovado, mas não posso evitar.

— Talvez se seduzisse Tania...

— Não. Uma mulher capaz de matar com tanta facilidade não irá se

entregar por uma sedução ou uma conversa de alcova. — Edward sorriu. —

Além do mais, acho que eu não conseguiria mais seduzi-la. Nunca mais

poderei olhar para ela, tocá-la, sem ver os rostos de Peterson, Rogers, do

conde e a esposa e daquelas criancinhas inocentes. — E silenciosamente ele

admitiu consigo mesmo que até mesmo seu vil desejo tinha

esfriado no momento em que ele fitou aquele par de olhos azuisantes.

— Emmett concordou.

— Só não diga isso aos nossos superiores.

— Por que não? — Edward perguntou. —Terei de explicar porque

estou desistindo dela.

— Oh não, você ainda pode fazer isso. Mas acho que podemos dizer que

tudo que você descobriu acabou escapando dos lábios de uma descuidada

Tania enquanto você exercia a sua magia sobre ela.

Edward hesitou por um momento apenas, e então concordou com um

aceno de cabeça. O plano era bom. Entretanto, certo mal-estar o incomodou,

e de repente ele percebeu que era porque não queria que Isabella ouvisse que

ele ainda estava atrás de Tania. Ele tentou ignorar o pensamento assim que

se deu conta de que a única mulher que ele desejava agora era Isabella

Swan, uma mulher cujo dom lhe causava arrepios na espinha.

MORDENDO A PARTE INTERNA DA BOCHECHA PARA CONTER A VONTADE DE rir,

Isabella saudou Edward enquanto ele era anunciado na pequena sala azul. Ele

parecia nervoso, estampava uma feição que não combinava com seu rosto

belo e forte. Ela duvidou que fosse por ele estar sozinho em sua companhia.

Ele andou de um lado para o outro até Ethelred trazer chá, vinho e bolos. No

momento em que o mordomo se retirou, Edward ocupou a poltrona de frente

para ela.

— Marcus está em casa? — ele perguntou, assentindo quando ela apontou

silenciosamente na direção do bule de chá.

— Não — Isabella respondeu enquanto servia um pouco de chá em cada

uma das xícaras. — Esta é à noite em que ele costuma sair com os amigos. Se

precisar muito falar com ele, creio que Ethelred poderá lhe dizer onde ele se

encontra ou enviar um recado.

— Ah, não. Não é preciso. — Ele sorriu, um pouco surpreso ao perceber

que, de repente, estava preocupado com o decoro.Já tinha estado sozinho com

várias mulheres antes e nunca se preocupava com isso. No entanto, aquelas

mulheres não eram Isabella. — Eu não esperava que você estivesse sozinha.

— Não sou mais uma jovem donzela, Edward. Uma criada será

companhia o suficiente.

— Mas não tem nenhuma criada aqui.

— Tem, se alguém tiver a temeridade de perguntar ou insinuar o

contrário. — Ela soltou um leve sorriso. — Não se preocupe. Se precisar de

ajuda, Ethelred e Alfred virão correndo no mesmo instante. — Ela ignorou o

olhar de desgosto que ele lançou. — Por que está aqui afinal?

Edward tomou um bom gole do chá forte.

— Depois do que você nos contou, há duas noites, e de ouvir tudo que

você descobriu ao segurar aquele pedaço de linho e renda, comecei a pensar

no que você poderia desvendar se pudesse tocar em algo mais, algo que

pertencesse à presa em vez de ao predador. — Ele lutou para afastar da mente

a imagem de Isabella pálida e com o rosto umedecido de lágrimas, pois ele

precisava que ela fizesse isso, precisava descobrir a verdade.

— Como eu lhe disse, não posso prometer nada.

Isabella entendia o motivo de tal pedido. Ele precisava saber o que

tinha acontecido com o seu sobrinho e a sua sobrinha. Ela podia ver a

vontade de saber refletida nos olhos dele. Mas considerando o que podia ter

acontecido aos dois, ela não estava com nenhuma vontade de tocar em nada

que pudesse ter estado com as crianças naquele dia. Por outro lado, não tinha

coragem de negar. Afinal, era para isso que seu dom servia. Se aquelas

crianças ainda estavam vivas, ela poderia ser um caminho, ainda que

pequeno, para encontrá-las. Então, valeria a pena — independente de

qualquer desconforto que viesse enfrentar.

Quando Edward percebeu o discreto mal-estar no rosto de Isabella, a

lembrança perturbadora dela segurando aquele lenço e as imagens horríveis

que ela tinha sido forçada a ver, todas as conjecturas que ele tinha colocado

nesta possibilidade lhe escaparam. Ele hesitou, por um momento, em correr o

risco de lhe dar novas imagens, ainda mais perturbadoras. Por três longos

anos, ele se perguntou o que teria acontecido com seus sobrinhos, tinha

procurado e se preocupado. Apesar de também ter se preocupado com o

conde, a sua esposa e as outras duas crianças, foi Bayard e Germaine que ele

ficou mais desesperado em encontrar. Tirando alguns primos distantes, eles

eram tudo que tinha restado da sua família. E agora ele não podia descartar o

que tinha visto duas noites atrás, não podia contestar as declarações de

Isabella e Marcus de que o conde, a esposa e seus dois filhos estavam mortos.

Desde então, a necessidade de saber o destino dos filhos da sua irmã vinha

crescendo. Edward tirou o medalhão de Germaine do bolso do colete e olhou

para o objeto por um momento antes de erguer os olhos para Isabella.

— Comprei isto para Germaine quando ela tinha dez anos — ele disse.

— Ele estava entre os poucos pertences encontrados no local onde toda a

família deveria ter se encontrado comigo e meus homens. — Ele franziu a

testa e olhou então na direção da porta. — Não seria melhor chamarmos a sua

criada caso você precise de socorro?

Depois de considerar a possibilidade, Isabella balançou a cabeça. —Você estava aqui

naquela noite e viu o que ela fez.

— Ela acariciou seus cabelos e falou baixinho até que você percebesse

que ela estava ao seu lado. Só então ela retirou o lenço da sua mão. Em

seguida, você desenhou aquelas imagens arrepiantes, e, depois, ela a fez beber

um pouco de chá.

— Chá com açúcar. Pelo menos dois torrões. — Preparando-se para o

que estava prestes a encarar, ela estendeu a mão para apanhar o medalhão.

— Preciso saber — ele murmurou enquanto ainda hesitava, tanto para

se desculpar como para criar coragem, e, então, depositou o medalhão na mão

estendida.

Por uma fração de segundo, Isabella pensou que nada ia acontecer.

Ficou ao mesmo tempo aliviada e profundamente desapontada, pois

realmente desejava ajudar Lorde Cullen a encontrar aquelas crianças.

Contudo, ela não gostava muito daquelas visões, especialmente quando eram

tão sombrias e assustadoras. Mas quando percebeu a esperança que Edward

tentava ocultar começando a se desfazer, ela foi apanhada por um turbilhão

estonteante de imagens e emoções. Todo seu corpo se projetou para frente

com a força da chegada. E então ela viu tudo, como se fosse uma das pessoas

que estava junto da moça que usava o medalhão enquanto todo o seu mundo

era dizimado pela violência. Ela vivenciou o terror, a dor e a ira. Então, muito

lentamente, a bruma começou a se dissipar. Isabella sentiu um par de braços

fortes amparando seu corpo e uma voz profunda e melodiosa, sussurrando ao

longe. Seus sentidos retornaram, atraídos de volta pelo cheiro dele. Ela sentiu

uma vontade imensa de se deixar envolver naquele conforto por um

momento, de absorver o calor do corpo grande e forte que estava tão próximo

ao seu. Mas a necessidade de relatar tudo que tinha visto prevaleceu.

Ela se esquivou dos braços de Edward, ignorando a ponta de

arrependimento que sentiu logo em seguida, e se ajoelhou ao lado da mesa.

Um segundo depois estava desenhando a sua visão com um forte toque de

desespero, como se pudesse arrancá-la da sua mente ao transpô-la para o

papel. Mas havia muitas coisas para ser retratada, por isso ela se restringiu aos

detalhes que estava certa de que reavivariam a sua memória todas as vezes

que olhasse para cada um deles.

Tocou seu coração quando Edward primeiro se preocupou em atendê-

la. Ela sabia que ele estava desesperado para saber o que ela tinha visto, mas a

ajudou a se sentar quando ela terminou e esperou ao seu lado enquanto ela

bebia o chá quente com açúcar que ele mesmo tinha servido. Quando ele

apanhou o medalhão que caíra no chão e olhou ansioso na direção do bloco

de desenho, ela pousou sua mão sobre a dele, pois não sabia ao certo por onde

começar.

— Foi ruim? — ele perguntou baixinho e então deixou escapar um

xingamento e balançou a cabeça. — Claro que deve ter sido. Pude ver no seu

rosto. Eles estão mortos?

— Não posso afirmar isso com segurança. Enquanto a sua sobrinha

estava usando o medalhão ela não morreu. Já nos anos que seguiram... — Ela

estremeceu e então apertou a mão dele antes que ele pudesse alcançar os

desenhos. — Espere. Deixe-me contar tudo que vi primeiro.

— Não é preciso. Posso apenas olhar os seus desenhos. Não se atormente

em falar tudo que viu.

— Creio que essa visão vai continuar fixa na minha mente independente

do que eu fizer. Os desenhos não contam tudo que muito mais. Foi

como se eu estivesse vendo tudo que ela viu, sofrendo como ela sofreu. —

Quando ele pousou o braço ao redor do seu corpo, ela não hesitou em

recostar contra o aconchego, aproveitando o calor, pois estava sentindo frio

até os ossos.

— Só posso lhe contar o que aconteceu até o momento em que a

sua sobrinha perdeu o medalhão.

— Já será muito mais do que sei agora.

Isabella meneou a cabeça e respirou fundo para se acalmar.

— Eles estavam esperando por você na praia, como planejado. Não

traziam muita bagagem, somente algumas roupas, todo o dinheiro que

puderam pegar e todas as jóias da família. Bayard precisou ir, bem, ao

banheiro, e Germaine foi junto para cuidar do irmão, quando então ouviu

tiros. A marquesa gritou. Germaine recuou, movendo-se devagar para se

esconder. Ela viu seis homens. As duas crianças menores já tinham sido

mortas, a marquesa estava de joelhos, chorando sobre os corpos. O marquês

gritou que eles tinham matado seus únicos filhos, e Germaine entendeu o

sinal para que ela fugisse com Bayard. Ela segurou no irmão e saiu correndo,

puxando-o junto. Enquanto empurrava Bayard declive acima, ela ouviu o

pranto da marquesa cessar repentinamente. Em seguida, ela ouviu o pai

xingar os homens antes que também fosse abruptamente silenciado. No topo

da elevação, ela avistou uma carruagem. Quando viu alguém saindo de dentro

do veículo, ela empurrou o irmão para o chão e se deitou ao lado dele. Foi

quando estava rastejando, puxando Bayard e tentando mantê-los fora de

vista, até que pudessem sair daquela parte da estrada, que ela perdeu o

medalhão.

Edward suspirou, entristecido pela morte brutal de um homem bom e a

sua família inocente, ao mesmo tempo esperando que seus sobrinhos tivessem

sobrevivido. Cautelosamente, ele se moveu para ver o que Isabella tinha

desenhado. As imagens eram estarrecedoras, e ele ficou horrorizado por tudo

que a sua sobrinha tinha visto e sofrido. Um desenho do rosto de Germaine o

deixou entorpecido, a expressão da menina era ao mesmo tempo fascinante e

alarmante. Aquela não era a garota engraçada e risonha que ele conhecera.

— Parece que Germaine deseja matar alguém — ele murmurou.

— Ela quer. Foi à última coisa clara que vi e senti, e então o medalhão se

perdeu. Germaine reconheceu a pessoa que estava saindo da carruagem. —

Isabella apontou para a rosa desenhada.

Olhando fixamente para aquilo e ciente de quem ela representava,

Edward sentiu náusea. Ele tinha tocado naquela mulher, beijado-a, teria ido

para a cama com ela caso os Swan não tivessem interferido. Já tinha sido

ruim o bastante saber que ela tivera algo a ver com a morte dos seus

compatriotas, mas a prova disso era tão superficial que foi fácil duvidar. Mas

Germaine tinha visto a mulher ao lado dos mortos da sua família. Isso ainda

não valia como uma prova que pudesse ser usada, e ele não entendia como

Isabella era capaz de ver tudo aquilo, mas mesmo assim acreditou.

— Eles escaparam — ele sussurrou ao retomar o assento ao lado de

Isabella, aceitando o chá que ela lhe serviu. — Eles não morreram com os

outros.

— Não. Eles fugiram — disse Isabella. — Infelizmente, o medalhão se

perdeu antes que a sua sobrinha tivesse algum plano de ação, exceto pela

intenção de proteger o irmão. Oh, e matar aquela mulher.

— Se ela tivesse tentado matar a mulher, teria morrido lá mesmo, com a

sua família.

— É verdade, e não vejo sentido em tal plano. A sua sobrinha estava

raciocinando com frieza e só pensava em salvar Bayard. Acredito que ela deve

ter escolhido o dever acima da emoção. Não havia sinais nos pensamentos

dela de matar aquela mulher ali mesmo. Tudo não passou de uma ideia

apenas.

Edward soltou um palavrão, esfregou as mãos sobre o rosto, e então

tomou o chá para se acalmar. Preferia algo mais forte, mas concluiu que era

melhor ficar com o chá mesmo.

— Germaine tinha apenas quinze anos, era mais criança do que mulher,

e Bayard não passava de um garoto. Tão jovens. Muito pequenos para

sobreviverem aos ares furiosos da França, sozinhos, e por três anos.

Isabella suspirou.

— É o que parece, mas mesmo assim tudo pareceu muito real, como se

eu estivesse lá com ela, Edward. Ou melhor junto dela, vendo e sentindo tudo

que ela sentiu. Sua sobrinha mostrou ter muita força, Edward. Pense nisso.

Ela viu os parentes serem mortos, ouviu a madrasta morrendo e, em seguida,

o pai. Mesmo assim ela não vacilou, não hesitou em agir do modo que seu pai

queria que ela agisse. Ela ouviu a última ordem que ele deu, obedeceu e agiu

de imediato. Havia muita dor e tristeza nela, uma agonia rugindo daquilo

tudo, mas ela seguiu em frente se escondendo, silenciosa. Mesmo quando

ouviu os tiros e o primeiro grito da marquesa, ela não saiu correndo

às cegas na direção da família, mas se moveu lentamente com a presença de

espírito de que deveria se manter fora de vista. Eu sei, realmente sei, que a

menina estava desesperada para se aproximar da sua família, mas ela não o

fez. Aquela menina tem fibra e, agora, uma profunda necessidade de vingar a

morte da sua família. Eu gostaria de poder dizer o que aconteceu após o

episódio na praia, mas depois que o medalhão caiu do pescoço dela, perdi o

contato. Posso sentir, porém, que ela tem um desejo indomável de sobreviver

e de manter o irmão vivo.

Ele assentiu e fitou o desenho de Germaine enquanto tomava o restante

do chá.

De repente, a atenção de Isabella se desviou dele, o que há

surpreendeu um pouco, uma vez que estava se sentindo um imenso e perigoso

prazer em vê-lo tão próximo, de poder estar tão perto, respirando fundo para

assim encher a sua cabeça do odor refrescante que ele exalava. Ela baixou os

olhos para as próprias mãos e permitiu que sua mente vagasse livremente, que

penetrasse no fluxo de imagens e emoções que ela tinha vivenciado há pouco.

Havia algo chamando a sua atenção, e ela já tinha vivenciado tal experiência

vezes o bastante para saber que era melhor não ignorar ou temer. Respirando

lentamente e de modo regular, ela permitiu que os pensamentos fluíssem.

Quando Edward se virou para falar com Isabella, ele franziu a testa e

pousou a xícara devagar. Ela parecia estar cochilando. Ele chamou seu nome

baixinho, mas ela não respondeu. Com medo de que ela estivesse entrando

em algum tipo de transe, ele tocou com todo cuidado no seu braço e tentou

decidir o que ia fazer em seguida. Estava justamente pensando em chamar os

criados quando ela se endireitou subitamente, e todo seu corpo estava tenso,

os olhos arregalados. Ele se assustou um pouco quando ela se virou e tomou as

suas mãos. "Ainda vou ter que aprender a me acostumar com este estranho

dom", ele pensou, e então se perguntou por que estava preocupado com isso.

— As jóias — Isabella disse, lutando para não permitir que a sua

empolgação dominasse as lições que ela tinha aprendido com os outros

Swan sobre como usar da melhor maneira o seu dom.

— O que tem as jóias? — Edward perguntou. — Você viu mais alguma

coisa?

— Não, nada de novo. Mas olhei com mais cuidado tudo que eu tinha

visto. Quando uma visão é tão forte quanto essa, as imagens vêem e voltam

muito rápido, e as emoções são tão intensas que às vezes leva um tempo para

eu me lembrar de detalhes pequenos — e muitas vezes importantes. Algo

estava me importunando, como se alguma informação estivesse exigindo que

eu prestasse atenção. O conde e a sua família tinham levado um bauzinho

com as jóias, mas você disse que poucas foram encontradas na praia.

— Desconfio que todos os pertences de valor foram levados e já devem

ter sido vendidos.

— Alguns, certamente a maioria. Mas acho que nem tudo. Eu estava

cega pelas emoções de Germaine quando vi a Rosa Negra...

— Rosa Negra?

Isabella corou um pouco.

— É o nome que resolvi colocar na mulher.

Uma rápida passada de olhos no desenho que ela tinha feito da rosa,

usada para representar Tania, e ele constatou que de fato era uma rosa

negra, com as pétalas sombreadas com o lápis preto, e não somente

contornadas.

— Foi uma escolha boa. — Ele olhou de volta para ela, tentando com

todas as suas forças não se deixar envolver pela empolgação que os belos olhos

emanavam. — Continue. Do que mais você se lembrou?

— Germaine viu a mulher que saiu da carruagem e — ela apontou para o

desenho de Germaine — se você conseguir ver como ela se sentiu, então

certamente terá uma idéia do quão forte foi aquela emoção. E depois a

necessidade de fugir, de se esconder e voltar. Perceba que ela viu algo mais

além da mulher, que até olhou outra vez. Um homem veio da praia e

entregou à mulher um bauzinho. A Rosa Negra abriu o bauzinho e sorriu ao

erguer por um momento um belo pingente de rubi para ver mais de perto,

antes de guardar tudo na carruagem. Pouco antes de Germaine ter perdido

seu medalhão, ela pensou que poderia encontrar a mulher por meio daquelas

jóias. Germaine tinha certeza de que a mulher iria querer ficar com a maioria,

se não com ê não poderia fazer o mesmo?

— Vou precisar de uma lista da jóias — Edward murmurou, começando

a compartilhar ao menos um pouco da empolgação de Isabella. — Deve ter

uma com os documentos que o conde deixou com o meu procurador. Ele

sabia dos riscos, apesar da trégua, mas mesmo assim o fez caso algum membro

da sua família sobrevivesse e se houvesse alguma chance de recuperar pelo

menos algumas das suas propriedades. — Edward suspirou. — Tentei manter

Germaine e Bayard aqui, comigo, mas eles queriam ficar com o pai, que

queria mostrar-lhes sua terra natal.

— Creio que há mais uma coisa que pode ajudá-lo na sua busca. —

Quando notou que ainda segurava firmemente as mãos dele, Isabella tentou

se livrar, mas ele a reteve suavemente, porém o suficiente para que ela

parasse. — Germaine estava vestida como um menino. — Ela meneou a

cabeça diante do olhar surpreso que ele lançou. — O pai dela deve ter

pensado que seria mais seguro. Até mesmo os cabelos tinham sido cortados

bem curtos, como os de um menino.

Edward a encarou chocado por um momento, então puxou a sua mão

abruptamente e beijou-a. Antes que pudesse se perder no beijo, ele tinha uma

vaga ideia de que não era sensato fazer aquilo. Não foi um beijo brando,

tampouco. Surpresa com o ato súbito, ela ofegou, e ele se aproveitou disso,

enfiando a língua dentro da sua boca e saboreando o calor e o gosto dela. Ela

tinha gosto de quero mais. E ele queria sentir aquela pele pálida e macia

roçando a sua, o corpo dela contra o seu.

Foi preciso muito mais esforço do que o imaginado para pôr um fim ao

beijo. Edward deu uma olhada no rosto ruborizado e nos olhos arregalados de

Isabella e rapidamente se levantou para andar pela sala, forçando seus

pensamentos a voltarem para a questão de Germaine e Bayard e espantar a

vontade envolvente de continuar a beijá-la. Ciente de que logo iria querer

muito mais do que um beijo, não importava quão excitante e doce ela tinha

sido, o alarme foi suficiente para ajudá-lo a recuperar os sentidos. Não seria

apenas rude de sua parte seduzir Isabella depois de tudo que ela tinha feito

por ele, mas seus instintos diziam que ia ser muito difícil conseguir manter o

distanciamento que ele costumava manter com suas amantes.

— Fiquei tão enternecido com o rosto dela que não percebi o quanto os

cabelos estavam curtos. Tenho certeza de que Germaine continuaria usando o

disfarce — ele disse, quebrando o silêncio pesado que pairava no ar.

Isabella piscou, ignorando a confusão que o beijo causou. Cruzou as

mãos sobre o colo para reprimir o desejo de tocar nos próprios lábios, lábios

que ainda estavam quentes, lábios que formigavam por mais. O calor do beijo

se espalhou rapidamente pelo corpo e demorou a se dissipar. Ela desejou

poder ficar sozinha durante alguns minutos para que assim pudesse

contemplar o seu primeiro beijo de verdade e se recuperar disso

vagarosamente. Dizendo para si mesma com todo rigor que o beijo não

passara de um ato impulsivo de Edward, despertado pela alegria e esperanças

renovadas por tudo que ela tinha dito, Isabella voltou suas atenções para o

assunto em questão: os sobrinhos desaparecidos.

— Assim como eu — ela respondeu, satisfeita pelo modo calmo que sua

voz soou, pois por dentro ela não passava de um amontoado de emoções —,

ela certamente iria perceber a vantagem de continuar com o disfarce.

Edward recuperou a compostura e só então se virou para fitá-la. Por um

momento pensou em pedir desculpas por ter tomado tal liberdade, mas

mudou de ideia rapidamente. Seria mentira dizer que ele estava arrependido

do beijo. Assim como parecia que ela ia ignorar o acontecido, desculpando o

ato como um impulso pelas esperanças que tinha acabado de dar, algo que o

deixou aliviado e ao mesmo tempo preocupado. Ele não gostou da ideia de

que ela pudesse ignorar o que tinha acabado de acontecer ou, pior ainda,

tentasse esquecer. Edward dispersou os estranhos pensamentos e fixou a

mente na questão mais importante: salvar seus sobrinhos.

— Bem, acho que agora devo mandar um recado que não estamos mais à

procura de uma família de seis pessoas, mas sim de duas crianças, apenas. Na

verdade, uma moça e um menino, e que a moça pode estar disfarçada como

um garoto. Isso limitará a busca, apesar de torná-la ainda mais difícil.

— Não há nenhum detalhe distinguível na aparência dela? Ela me

pareceu ser uma menina muito bonita. — Isabella olhou para o desenho e

tentou se lembrar da cor dos olhos e dos cabelos. — Duvido que o rosto tenha

mudado muito.

— Provavelmente não, mas tudo que tenho são retratos em miniatura de

quando ela era bem menor, acho que ela não tinha mais de cinco anos

quando foram feitos.

— Esse é um problema fácil de ser resolvido. — Isabella apanhou o

bloco de desenho. — Vou fazer um rascunho de como ela se parecia três anos

atrás. — À medida que desenhava o rosto da menina, atenuando a fisionomia

antes um pouco carregada pelo sentimento de vingança assassina, Isabella

começou a visualizar Germaine tão claramente como se ela estivesse parada a

sua frente. — Ela tem olhos azuis — ela murmurou.

— Sim, como os da minha irmã, que tinha os olhos da minha mãe — ele

disse enquanto retomava o assento ao lado.

— Edward, para um conhecedor de mulheres, esta foi uma descrição

muito vaga.

— Não me considero um conhecedor de mulheres — ele murmurou, um

pouco surpreso ao se dar conta de que não queria que ela o imaginasse como

um conquistador sem coração que seduzia e depois descartava as mulheres. O

que era um absurdo, ele refletiu, uma vez que tinha trabalhado duro durante

anos para conquistar aquela reputação.

Isabella ignorou o olhar enganador que ele lançou.

— Germaine tem olhos azuis de um tom muito diferente. Ela pode

conseguir esconder tudo o mais, mas nunca conseguiria esconder

completamente aqueles olhos. — Com todo cuidado ela arrancou a página do

bloco. — Ela tem olhos azuis-claros e límpidos como o céu de verão ou da cor

das hortênsias. Muito, muito azuis.

Roupas de menino, cabelos curtos, nada daquilo nunca conseguirá esconder

aqueles olhos. Os cabelos têm um belo tom de castanho dourado, mas não

ajudará muito se ela não estiver os escondendo ou se não estiverem

opacos pela sujeira. Ah, mas aqueles olhos... para encontrá-la basta olhar para

eles.

Edward fitou o retrato que ela tinha feito de Germaine.

— Você é muito talentosa. Estou feliz que tenha atenuado aquela

fisionomia de ódio e ira que havia no rosto dela.

— Será que vai ajudar? Posso fazer mais retratos se for preciso.

— Acredito que este basta. Vou enviá-lo com o próximo homem que

está indo para a França, e ele pode mostrar para os nossos homens de lá. —

Ele olhou para ela e lutou contra a vontade de acariciar o rosto pequeno, de

sentir o calor daquela pele adorável sob seus dedos, de experimentar aqueles

lábios carnudos mais uma vez. — Isso tudo é muito difícil para você, não é?

— Sim e não. Normalmente não costumo... como posso dizer? Ligar-me

ou me apegar à pessoa da visão de modo tão forte. Creio que as emoções de

Germaine eram tão intensas que me atraíram. Ver os assassinos através dos

olhos dela, sentir o medo, a dor e a fúria que ela sentiu... Foi difícil! Mas o

fato de saber que com isso posso ter lhe dado uma pista que irá ajudar a

encontrar ela e o menino faz com que todo o esforço valha a pena. E que

existe uma esperança.

— É verdade. No entanto, por que ela não voltou para a Inglaterra?

Tenho certeza de que ela teria tentado voltar para cá.

— Claro que sim, mas ela fugiu daquela praia com nada além das roupas

do corpo e Bayard. Apesar da trégua ou da loucura ter se acalmado, ela ficou

presa em um país em guerra, entre eles mesmos e com outros países. Não me

surpreenderia se ela não estiver fazendo o possível para se manterem vivos,

algo que deve estar consumido todas as suas forças e tempo. E em quem ela

poderia confiar? Em quem ela ousaria confiar.

Edward assentiu.

— Você tem razão. Acho que não estava raciocinando com clareza.

Droga, como se não bastasse eles serem meio-ingleses, eles são também da

velha aristocracia francesa, os motins sangrentos acalmaram, mas não o ódio

ou a desconfiança. Muitos membros da aristocracia que sobreviveu àquela

insanidade agora fazem oposição ao governo.

Ele ficou em pé, tomou a mão dela e beijou-a.

— Você foi muito gentil e ajudou muito. Sei que isso tudo é uma provação para você.

— Oh, não, eu... — ela iniciou, tentando pensar no que dizer, pois pelo

jeito o calor dos lábios dele contra a sua pele tinha espantado aos quatro

ventos todos os seus pensamentos.

— Sim, sei que é. Duvidei disso tudo a princípio, mas quando a vi

segurando aquele lenço — ele balançou a cabeça — não pude mais contestar

tudo que você tinha me dito e mostrado com seus desenhos. — Ele olhou para

o medalhão. — Para mim, isto não passa de uma joiazinha bonita. Só de saber

onde ela foi encontrada, pude imaginar a tragédia que havia por trás, mas a

jóia não contou nada para mim como contou para você.

Quando ele recuou um passo e apanhou o medalhão para guardá-lo de

volta no bolso do colete, Isabella se levantou e fez um afago no braço dele.

— O medalhão não falou com você de modo claro, mas você sabia que

havia algo errado. Desconfiou que tivesse algum pressentimento todas as

vezes que tocava nele, sentia o perigo e a tragédia. Ele apenas falou mais alto

comigo. Se tivesse me trazido o medalhão antes da sua sobrinha ter ido para a

França, provavelmente não passaria de uma bela jóia para mim também. Eu

poderia ter percebido coisas simples, como o tempo de uso, mas nada mais.

Entretanto, ela estava usando o medalhão contra a pele quando todas aquelas

coisas terríveis aconteceram, quando o mundo dela desabou. Foi como se

todas as emoções dela tivessem ficado impregnadas no metal, presa dentro

dele. Foi isso que facilitou minha visão.

— Você nunca tocou em nada meu, nem mesmo me conhecia. Isabella

sorriu.

— Eu sei. Não entendo porque tenho tido visões com você há tanto

tempo, sonhos também, e até mesmo sinto a sua presença de vez em quando.

Isso não faz sentido. Nunca fez. Todas as vezes que acontecia eu me sentia

mal, pois era como se tivesse invadido a sua privacidade. — Ela soltou um

suspiro. — Sei que é uma explicação frágil, mas mesmo assim ainda me

perguntou se aquilo tudo não aconteceu para que eu me preparasse para este

momento. Pensei que tivesse acontecido para que eu pudesse salvá-lo, mas

agora estou começando a imaginar se o motivo não foi para salvar aquelas

duas crianças perdidas. — Ela tocou no bolso do colete onde ele tinha

guardado o medalhão. — Afinal, quais eram as chances de a pessoa que

encontrou o medalhão de Germaine devolvê-lo para você?

Edward considerou sobre a possibilidade por um momento.

— Muito pequenas. Ele foi encontrado quando estavam vasculhando a

área em busca de algum sinal deles. Pode ser como você disse. Que você foi

enviada para me salvar por que apenas através de mim você poderia salvar

Germaine e Bayard. Ah, estamos tentando encontrar um sentido para algo

miraculoso. — Ele também tocou no bolso do colete onde o medalhão jazia.

— Sei que será difícil encontrar os filhos da minha irmã, que eles podem ter

morrido em algum momento ao longo desses três anos que ficaram presos na

França. Mas agora tenho alguma esperança.

— Rezo para que ela seja recompensada — ela sussurrou e posou a mão

sobre a dele que ainda estava sobre o medalhão.

Apesar de ter dito para si mesmo que deveria se afastar, que não

deveria ceder à crescente atração que sentia por ela, ele estendeu a mão livre

e tocou aquele rosto delicado. A pele era macia, quente e dava prazer em

tocar... Ele ansiou por acariciá-la ainda mais. O tom dos olhos dela escureceu,

o que mostrava que ela sentia o mesmo desejo ardente.

Deixando de lado todas as possíveis conseqüências e ignorando as resoluções

tomadas minutos antes, ele abaixou a boca até a dela, pois precisava prová-la

mais uma vez.

Ela tinha um sabor doce, quente e sedutor, ele pensou enquanto

deslizava o braço ao redor da cintura fina e a puxava para mais perto.

Exatamente como temia, ela tinha gosto de quero mais — mais do que beijos

e carícias suaves. O modo como ela se encaixou ao seu corpo despertou seus

desejos mais selvagens. Ele lutou contra o impulso de deitá-la no tapete.

Isabella era viúva, mas seus instintos, afiados pelos anos de jogos de amor,

mostravam que ela estava longe de ser uma mulher experiente. O modo

como mais uma vez ela pareceu surpresa quando ele invadiu sua boca com a

língua só veio confirmar o palpite. O sabor de inocência atiçou ainda mais o

desejo que sentia por ela. Ele queria poder mostrar todo o prazer que um

homem e uma mulher podiam compartilhar.

Isabella estava ao mesmo tempo excitada e assustada pelo desejo que

Edward despertava nela. Uma parte tímida sua queria se esquivar e sair

correndo da sala. Mas ela silenciou essa vontade e se aconchegou contra o

corpo envolvente. Tirando alguns toques de lábios do marido, Isabella nunca

tinha sido realmente beijada e não estava disposta a fugir da segunda

oportunidade de provar essa delícia. O fato de que era Edward quem estava a

introduzindo a esse prazer só contribuiu para que ela quisesse ainda mais.

Quando ele a acariciou, descendo a mão enorme ao longo das suas costas e

parando sobre as nádegas, ela estremeceu — o toque ousado acendeu ainda

mais o seu desejo. As roupas que os separavam se tornaram uma irritação em

vez do escudo que deveriam representar para ela.

— Humm, humm!

Isabella duvidou de que tivesse se assustado mais se alguém tivesse

despejado um balde de água fria sobre a sua cabeça. A paixão que aquecia seu

sangue desapareceu tão abruptamente que ela quase gritou em protesto.

Edward ficou tenso e se afastou, uma distância gélida erradicou o último

resquício de calor que eles ainda compartilhavam. Ela olhou na direção da

porta, de onde seu tio olhava feio para eles, e conteve a vontade de dizer para

Marcus ir embora e não se esquecer de fechar a porta depois de sair.

Afastando-se um passo de Edward e tentando parecer inocente e sem jeito,

Isabella disse:

— Creio que sabemos como encontrar os filhos da irmã dele.

No mesmo instante se pôs a contar para o tio a história do medalhão e

tudo que ela tinha visto. O interesse e a atenção de Marcus logo foram

capturados, como esperado. Isabella ficou aliviada quando nada foi dito sobre

o abraço que Marcus tinha visto. Ela esperou que o tio tivesse decidido que não

valeria a pena causar uma cena. Ela rezou para que a sorte não a abandonasse.

— ELE NÃO DESEJA TER NADA ALÉM DE UM ROMANCE.

Isabella suspirou enquanto olhava para Marcus, que estava sentado,

elegantemente, de frente para ela na carruagem. Uma noite e um dia tinham

se passado desde que ele a apanhara aos abraços com Edward. Ela tinha

imaginado que Marcus fosse deixar por isso mesmo e que não iria mencionar

nada. Obviamente ele não o fizera de imediato e, em vez de abordar o

assunto, optara por passar o tempo ponderando a respeito. Ou talvez, ela

pensou, enquanto analisava a fisionomia séria dele, remoendo o assunto fosse

uma palavra melhor para definir.

— Talvez eu queira o mesmo — ela disse e quase sorriu diante da careta

que ele fez.

— Você pode até ser uma viúva, mas não é uma mulher experiente. Um

homem como ele poderia facilmente ferir uma mulher como você.

— Fisicamente? — Ela sabia no coração que Edward nunca iria feri-la

desse modo, mas estava curiosa para saber o que seu tio estava pensando.

— Nunca, mas emocionalmente ele poderia estraçalhar o seu coração.

Não havia como argumentar contra isso, pois seus instintos já tinham a

alertado sobre essa possibilidade. O bom-senso, no entanto, pelo visto tinha

desaparecido por completo quando Edward a beijara. Mas agora ela ansiava

por mais beijos. Ansiava mais do que beijos. Seus sonhos na noite anterior

tinham sido recheados com as possibilidades mais escandalosas de como ele

poderia lhe dar o prazer que seus beijos prometiam. O que precisava decidir

era se iria valer a pena à dor de não ser mais do que uma aventura para ele.

Isabella temia que estivesse mais do que disposta a correr o risco. Os beijos

tinham despertado nela uma tentação a que ela duvidava que pudesse resistir.

— Se eu permitir que ele me machuque desse jeito, a loucura será

minha, concorda? Será minha insensatez entregar meu coração a um

conquistador renomado, a um homem cujo interesse e a paixão por uma

mulher são tão passageiros quanto um belo dia de verão.

Marcus resmungou, e então soltou um longo suspiro.

— Já que entende o tipo de homem que ele é, por que está disposta a se

expor ao risco?

— Você faria a mesma pergunta para um homem?

— Espertinha — ele murmurou e soltou um breve sorriso. — Não, e

você sabe muito bem disso. Como muitos dizem, é esperado dos homens que

se rendam às loucuras e aos prazeres da juventude. Só não entendo muito

bem por que um homem que seduz tantas mulheres, já teve tantos romances

e ficou marcado como um conquistador ainda é bem aceito nas rodas sociais,

considerando o quanto os homens costumam proteger as mulheres das suas

famílias. Mas para que um homem deixe de ser aceito é preciso que ele

cometa muitos atos vergonhosos antes. Um homem que é rico, um marquês

solteiro, belo e jovem, tem que fazer ainda pior antes que as mães

casamenteiras recusem a sua entrada nos bailes ou em quaisquer outros

eventos sociais. Uma mulher, por outro lado, pode se tornar falada só por ter

dançado e sorrido para o homem errado.

— Como é injusto. Marcus, sou uma Swan, apesar do meu sobrenome de

casada. Não fosse pelo fato de você ser jovem, possuir um titulo e ser solteiro,

eu não seria convidada para estes eventos de qualquer maneira.

— Se as pessoas conhecessem você...

— Se as pessoas realmente me conhecessem, eu nunca seria convidada

para nada exceto alguns chás ou pequenas recepções em que esperariam que

eu dissesse se os maridos são fieis ou com quem elas deveriam se casar. Eu

seria o entretenimento. Não sou nem uma herdeira que alguma mãe pudesse

querer agarrar para o filho. Sou apenas uma jovem viúva com uma renda

suficiente para viver em um pequeno solar, numa pequena propriedade a

alguns dias de viagem de Londres. Não passo do tipo de mulher que homens

como Cullen querem como amante.

— Isabella...

— Não, Marcus. Esta decisão é só minha. Se for uma loucura, que seja

então. Se eu terminar com o coração partido, que seja. Depois que toda esta

história chegar ao fim, voltarei para Coulthurst com Kate e Alfred. Este é o

futuro que me espera. Você vai me negar o direito de ter alguns momentos de

prazer, de poder voar com as minhas próprias asas?

Marcus suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

— Não. Como você mesma disse, você é uma viúva. São poucos os que

sabem que você não teve um marido de verdade. As viúvas têm alguma

liberdade, contanto que sejam discretas. Cullen é discreto.

— Então como todos sabem que ele é um conquistador?

— Quando digo discreto quero dizer que ninguém pode confirmar o que

está acontecendo, salvo pelos envolvidos diretamente. Seus romances não são

ostentados diante de todos.

— Acho que nunca vou conseguir compreender a sociedade.

— Nem tente.

— E o tema pode ser discutível de qualquer maneira. Edward precisa

continuar suas investidas para tentar arrancar segredos de Madame Tania.

— Isabella se surpreendeu ao perceber o quanto doía só declarar o fato,

apesar de ter sido uma dor amena. Ela já imaginava que estava correndo um

grande risco de perder mais do que sua inocência para o mais que belo

Marquês de Cullen.

— Eu ficarei surpreso se ele ainda tiver estômago para permanecer na

mesma sala que essa mulher. Como ele não verá o sangue que mancha as

mãos dela, sangue que pode ser até mesmo dos seus sobrinhos, por ter

abandonado os dois na França depois que a família foi assassinada? Ele deve

estar pensando em um modo de escapar ao dever, deve ter perdido todo o

ímpeto de fazê-lo.

— Será que ele não o fará nem mesmo pelo rei e pelo país?

— Ah. Esqueça isso. Isso não vai incomodá-la?

— Não posso dizer que vou apreciar vê-lo jogando charme para outra

mulher quando na verdade preferia que fosse para mim, mas anseio que ela

seja entregue à justiça. Não apenas pelas vidas que ela já levou, mas por

aquelas que planeja levar.

— Tal como a de Cullen.

— Exatamente. Lembre, eu a vi quando tive a visão enquanto segurava o

medalhão de Germaine. A mulher permitiu que duas crianças, um homem

bom e a sua jovem esposa fossem cruelmente assassinados para que ela

pudesse ficar com as jóias. Pode ser até que tenha sido apenas uma vingança

por algum suposto insulto. Não fosse pela presença de espírito e força de

Germaine, quatro crianças teriam morrido naquela praia. Ela fez tudo àquilo

por ganância, e isso é o que mais me enoja. Oh, sim, ela pode ter tido outros

motivos mais do que um simples roubo e vingança, mas eu sei, no fundo do

coração, eu sei, que nenhum desses motivos vai além da ganância e da

vaidade.

— Por algum motivo, não acredito que a sedução irá funcionar para

arrancar informações daquela mulher.

— Não irá mesmo, mas os superiores de Edward acham que sim, e

Edward é, acima de tudo, um bom soldado. Uma vez que ele não pode contar

aos seus superiores como descobriu tudo que sabe a respeito de Tania,

creio que ele terá de continuar com o jogo.

— Logo vamos ver como ele joga — disse Marcus quando a carruagem

parava diante de uma elegante casa muito bem iluminada por tochas. —

Tanto ele quanto Madame Tania estarão aqui nesta noite.

Enquanto Isabella permitia que seu tio a conduzisse à casa dos Loring,

onde o grande baile já tinha começado, ela lutou contra o desejo de dar meia

volta e sair correndo. Sua mente sabia que Edward iria dar continuidade ao

jogo com Tania, que ele tinha recebido ordens para seduzir a mulher para

que assim pudesse tentar descobrir algumas pistas que levassem aos filhos da

sua irmã. O problema era que ela sabia que seu coração não conseguia

entender. Sabia que iria sangrar um pouco a cada sorriso que Edward lançasse

para aquela mulher. O que era para ser mais uma noite encantadora

observando como a sociedade de Londres se comportava prometia se

transformar em um doloroso pesadelo.

— Pelo visto você respondeu ao convite discreto da Madame — comentou Jasper.

Edward sorriu e assentiu enquanto se certificava de que Tania ainda

conversava distraidamente com a irmã a alguns passos de distância. O bilhete

nem tinha sido tão discreto e deixava bem clara a exigência de que ele a

acompanhasse nessa noite. Mesmo que tentasse se afastar dela, ele estava

começando a perceber que ela não iria permitir tão facilmente assim. O

sucesso anterior na investida contra ele deixara-a arrogante, e pessoas

arrogantes não são boas perdedoras.

Assim, ele iria flertar e sorrir. Iria acompanhá-la a todos os lugares que

tivesse que acompanhar. Poderia até mesmo prometer um pouco mais com

alguns beijos e carícias. O que ele sabia que não poderia fazer, nunca poderia,

era se deitar com ela. O simples pensamento de fazer tal coisa já revirava seu

estômago.

— Estou certo de que ela não vai me dar às informações que estamos

buscando — ele disse convicto. — Ela está jogando este jogo em nome dos

próprios interesses, Jasper, e não porque está atrás de mim para ser seu

amante.

— Eu sei — Emmett disse enquanto entregava uma bebida a Edward. —

Quanto mais descubro sobre ela, mais certeza tenho de que ela é do tipo

incapaz de se trair entre os lençóis. Mas ela espera que você o faça, assim

como temo que outros também o queiram. Peterson e Rogers morreram

porque algum tolo perdeu o juízo ao se deixar cair nas ciladas da paixão. O

melhor que pode fazer é deixar escapar algumas informações falsas que

podem conduzi-la a uma armadilha, mas nem sempre tais truques dão certo.

Mesmo assim, como poderemos dizer para nosso superior Willsett, que isso

não passa de uma perda de tempo?

— Ele vai pensar em outra solução que não seja você ter de levá-la para a

cama, Edward — Jasper o assegurou.

— Não posso e não irei para a cama com aquela mulher — Edward

afirmou num tom de voz tão firme e raivoso que surpreendeu a ele mesmo.

— Meu estômago revira só de beijar a mão dela, pois sei o quão manchadas

estão de sangue de inocentes. Tenho certeza de que nada irá mudar mesmo

que ela se empenhe. Minha repulsa por ela detém seus próprios perigos. Ela

pode ser uma víbora assassina, mas é também uma sobrevivente, e muito

esperta. Logo irá notar que meu ardor é falso, que algo mudou em mim, e que

não foi a seu favor. Seria melhor que eu me afastasse dela o mais rápido

possível.

Jasper assentiu.

— Compreendido e compreensível. Estou trabalhando nisso.

— Talvez devêssemos simplesmente ir até Willsett e dizer a ele que

temos certeza de que sedução não irá funcionar com aquela mulher, que ela

pode até ficar desconfiada. — Emmett contraiu os ombros quando seus amigos

apenas o encararam. — Foi apenas uma idéia. Ele sempre confiou no nosso

julgamento com relação a esses assuntos.

— Foi uma boa ideia, Emmett — disse Edward, ciente de que o homem

tinha razão sobre a confiança que o superior direto tinha neles. — Willsett

poderia ouvir a nossa opinião, e pode ser que não tenhamos de explicar como

chegamos a ela. Infelizmente,Willsett viajou para Hampshire porque a esposa

está prestes a dar à luz o terceiro filho deles.

— Eu poderia ir até lá e falar com ele.

— Vamos nós dois — disse Jasper.

Edward abriu a boca para dizer não, que eles não deveriam incomodar

Willsett num momento como aquele. Então ele olhou para Tania, que

sorriu para ele. Ele sorriu de volta, mas soube pelos olhos contraídos dela que

o sorriso não funcionou. Ela já estava ficando desconfiada, sentindo a

mudança que ele estava lutando para esconder. Ao longo dos anos, ele tinha

se tornado especialista em ocultar seus sentimentos e desconfianças, mas,

desta vez, tudo era muito pessoal. Seria mais seguro para todos se ele pudesse

se afastar dela antes que aquela desconfiança crescesse e acabasse se

transformando em uma certeza.

— Sim — ele disse. —Vão. Vejo que já vacilei na minha conquista de

levá-la para cama. Tenho certeza até de que ela já deve ter percebido a

mudança em mim. Na noite passada cheguei à conclusão de que mesmo antes

de conhecermos os Swan eu já não gostava de Tania, já desconfiava de

que ela não passava de uma vendedora de informações, uma mulher

ambiciosa que nem se importou com as vidas desperdiçadas por causa dos seus

atos. Agora sempre que estou ao lado dela tenho de lutar para conter a

vontade de colocar as minhas mãos ao redor daquele pescocinho e tentar

fazer com que ela solte toda a verdade.

Jasper limpou a garganta.

— Certamente não será de um modo muito amoroso. — Ele soltou um

breve sorriso. — Contenha-se, meu amigo. E só o digo por que não

ganharíamos nada com isso. A mulher possui muitos aliados que têm o poder

de livrá-la caso tentemos interrogá-la sem as provas que precisamos para

mandá-la de volta para a França. Ela possui também a esperteza de saber

quem pode ou não representar tal ameaça. E você não pode. Não a menos que

esteja com a mente limpa e o sangue ê não hesitará em entregá-la à

justiça que ela merece encarar, mas você não é um torturador. Certamente

não de uma mulher.

Edward não tinha tanta certeza disso quanto Jasper. Ele quase podia

sentir o cheiro do sangue de Tania. Pior, podia ver a fúria e a tristeza que

tinham envelhecido o rosto da jovem Germaine. Tania era a responsável

pelo desaparecimento dos filhos da sua irmã, pela perda da inocência de seus

sobrinhos. Se eles tivessem conseguido sobreviver sozinhos ao longo dos três

anos na França, ele só podia imaginar o que tinham pensamentos

entristeceram seus sonhos e roubaram seu sono.

— Não sei o que você está pensando, mas é melhor tirar da cabeça

— disse Emmett. — Se Tania ver isso estampado no seu rosto, ela vai fugir

do país.

Edward respirou fundo e tentou acalmar a fúria que fervilhava em suas

veias.

— Está melhor?

— Um pouco. Pelo menos não parece mais que você deseja matar

alguém. Ah, lá vêm os Swan.

Isabella. O nome sussurrou na sua mente, aguçando seus sentidos, e

Edward quase deixou escapar um xingamento. Ela era o outro motivo que

roubava seu sono. Pelo qual estava acordando no meio da noite com a boca

cheia das promessas dos beijos doces, e o corpo rijo de desejo. O instinto

alertou, dizendo-lhe que a pequena vidente poderia mudar a sua vida, mas ele

não estava pronto para mudanças. Pelo menos era isso que a sua mente

teimosa continuava dizendo. Pois o restante do seu corpo estava pronto para

pular na aventura com os dois pés juntos.

Ele olhou para os Swan, que caminhavam lentamente em meio à

multidão. Isabella usava um vestido bordo que acentuava suas curvas macias

e conferia à delicada pele de marfim um toque de calor. Todo o corpo dele

enrijeceu de desejo, e ele teve que conter um gemido. O decote do vestido era

mais baixo do que os que ela costumava usar, e ele pôde ver as elevações

macias dos seios com mais clareza. Edward se imaginou mergulhando de

cabeça naquela carne sedosa e cerrou os punhos. A vontade de avançar e

erguer o decote ou arrumar um xale para jogar ao redor dos ombros dela foi

muito forte. Nunca, em toda a sua vida, fora tão difícil se controlar.

— Existe um modo seguro de tirar Tania do jogo — disse Jasper

quando os Swan pararam para conversar com uma senhora e sua jovem e

ruborizada filha.

Edward percebeu o modo como Jasper analisava fixamente Isabella e no

mesmo instante adivinhou qual era o plano do amigo.

— Não.

— Tania não iria gostar de competir com nenhuma mulher. Provavelmente

iria sair em busca de uma nova presa. E isso ainda serviria

para justificar por que você a rejeitou.

— Isabella já está muito envolvida nesta história. E que garantias você

tem de que Tania vai desistir? Sabemos que a mulher é uma assassina fria,

que se insulta com facilidade. Ela pode resolver que ainda precisa arrancar

algumas informações de mim. E se eu colocar Isabella entre nós, Tania

pode querer simplesmente se livrar dela.

— Ah. Eu não tinha considerado a possibilidade. Então é melhor que

continuem amigos e nada mais.

— Exatamente. Vamos esperar que Tania não tenha ouvido os boatos

que correm sobre os Swan e, mais, que não acredite neles caso já tenha

ouvido algo.

— Sim, isso poderia causar um problema. Pode ser uma boa ideia colocar

alguém para vigiá-los.

— Pode ser. Só precisamos pensar em um motivo que justifique, alguma

razão para que eles sintam que precisam de segurança.

— Ou um motivo muito bom para que eles tenham que arrumar alguns

criados fortões e bem armados.

Assim que os Swan se aproximaram, Edward sentiu um braço fino se

entrelaçando na curva do seu. O toque frio da mão no antebraço foi o

suficiente para denunciar quem era antes mesmo de ele olhar, assim como o

fez o forte odor de rosas. Tania estava de volta. Algo na sua postura

indicou que ela estava tomando posse do que imaginava ser seu. Ele baixou os

olhos para a pequena mão enluvada pendurada ao seu braço, perguntando-se

por que, apesar das camadas de roupas que os separava, aquela delicada mão

queimava a sua pele de frio. "O toque da morte é frio", ele pensou, e então

decidiu que sua imaginação era muito mais forte do que ele tinha imaginado

que fosse.

Só depois que Jasper começou falar, educadamente cuidando das

apresentações, que Edward percebeu o quão profundamente tinha se perdido

em seus próprios pensamentos. O leve aperto da mão de Tania em seu

braço mostrou que ela tinha notado a sua mudança de comportamento. Ele

precisava manter a mente clara e tentar cumprir sua missão da melhor

maneira possível, até que fosse oficialmente dispensado. Além do mais, ele

não queria se juntar a Robert e Peterson na multidão de espíritos furiosos que

rondavam Tania.

Tania começou flertar com Marcus, e Edward quase sorriu. Será que ela

estava pensando que iria despertar seu ciúme? Ele pensou minutos antes de

ser tomado por um certo desconforto. Tania não estava flertando; ela

estava tentando arrancar informações. Poderia simplesmente estar fazendo

aquilo pelo bem da sua irmã, tentando descobrir por que Marcus não visitara

mais a cama de Victória, mas Edward duvidava que Tania fosse capaz de

um ato tão inocente. Ele começou temer que tivesse arrastado os Swan para

águas muito perigosas. Considerando o que Marcus tinha dito que vira ao redor

de Tania, até que o homem estava conseguindo se segurar bem. Mas

Edward queria alertá-lo. Quando a pequena orquestra começou a tocar um

minueto, ele viu a chance de fazê-lo. Do modo mais discreto que conseguiu,

na esperança de com isso atenuar qualquer tipo de ofensa que a mulher

pudesse sentir, ele pediu licença para Tania e conduziu Isabella para a

pista de dança.

Dançar não era algo que Isabella fazia com muita freqüência, assim como

não estava certa se sabia como fazer, mas mesmo assim não protestou quando

Edward a conduziu em meio à multidão que se reunia para a dança. Ela tinha

decidido que seria melhor evitar ao máximo esses encontros, pois só de ver

Tania ao lado dele, pendurada nele com ares de posse, já foi o suficiente

para que sentisse vontade de sair correndo do salão de baile. Agora ela tinha

certeza de que não iria suportar vê-lo seduzindo aquela mulher, pelo menos

não deixar de mostrar o quanto doía para ela ficar observando a cena. Além

do mais, ela não deseja fazer papel de boba.

— Você precisar alertar Marcus para ele tomar cuidado quando Tania

estiver por perto — Edward disse num tom de voz baixo enquanto a guiava

nos passos de dança com uma leveza que a fez se sentir melhor.

— Acho que meu tio já sabe que aquela mulher é uma víbora — Isabella

disse e contraiu a testa quando olhou para o rosto dele, perguntando-se como

ele conseguia transparecer tanta calma quando ela podia sentir o quão

preocupado ele estava. — Ele vê a morte ao redor dela, lembra?

— Eu sei, mas quão habilidoso ele é na arte de jogar os jogos de espiões e

traidores, na arte de enganar?

— Não muito, eu acho. Não é o tipo de jogo que ele já jogou antes. Mas

por que ele precisa saber?

— Porque ela está tentando arrancar informações dele.

— Pensei que ela estivesse tentando descobrir por que ele desistiu da

irmã dela.

— Isso era o que ela queria que nós pensássemos. Foi o que pensei por

um tempo. Tolo que sou, cheguei a imaginar que ela estivesse tentando

despertar meu ciúme. Então comecei a prestar mais atenção. Ela está em

busca de informações. Temo que, porque agora você e ele parecem ser nossos

amigos, ela pode muito bem estar pensando que Marcus sabe muito mais do que

sabia. Afinal, ela sabe quem somos, que estamos trabalhando para o governo.

Foi por isso que ela se aproximou de mim.

Isabella ficou tensa e lutou contra a vontade de sair correndo até o tio e

arrastá-lo para longe, bem longe, daquela mulher.

— Marcus não é ingênuo e nem tolo. Não se preocupe que ele não revelará

nenhuma informação que ela queira. Digo mais uma vez, não se esqueça, ele

vê com muito mais clareza do que qualquer um o quanto as mãos dela estão

encharcadas de sangue de inocentes.

— Foi o que pensei, mas eu me sentiria negligente caso não desse ao

menos um aviso.

— Garanto que o alertarei na primeira oportunidade que tiver.

— Achamos que talvez seja melhor colocar um guarda para proteger

você e Marcus.

— Isso é algo que teremos que discutir com ele, mas prometo repassar

sua idéia. — Isabella perguntou-se se tinha soado tão fria para ele quanto

soara para si mesma.

Eles terminaram a dança em silêncio, um silêncio desconfortável, como

se os dois desejassem dizer algo, mas não conseguissem. Cada toque da mão de

Isabella, cada roçar de seu corpo fazia com que Edward tivesse que lutar para

se controlar. Nem mesmo a lembrança de que ela tinha visões, que tinha um

dom que ele não compreendia, atenuou o desejo crescente de abraçá-la, de

provar a paixão.

Quando a música terminou e ela ergueu os olhos, ele foi apanhado de

imediato pelo calor daqueles olhos. Cada vez que ele olhava

para aquele rosto ela parecia mais bonita. Ele começou a inclinar o corpo para

frente, cedendo à vontade de provar aqueles lábios mais uma vez, mas

rapidamente se deteve, recuando um passo e educadamente oferecendo o

braço. Ela estava causando um caos na sua vida, na sua mente e, no seu

coração, ele temia por isso, mas ao mesmo tempo não sabia o que fazer a

respeito. Havia até mesmo uma parte sua que não queria parar, e esta parte

ganhava forças diariamente.

Foi difícil conter uma explosão de raiva infantil quando Edward a deixou

ao lado do tio e saiu com a enjoativa Tania para dançar. Isabella sabia que

tinha visto desejo nos olhos de Edward, um desejo que se equiparava ao seu,

mas que o desejo teve de ser ocultado dela e de todos. Seus lábios formigavam

com a promessa do beijo que ela tinha visto no belo rosto, no modo como ele

começou se aproximar. Contudo, ela tratou de se lembrar que eles estavam

em público, que ele tinha um trabalho a fazer, um dever para com o rei e o

país de ir até o inferno para levar Tania com ele. Edward estava dançando

e sorrindo para Tania quando deveria estar dançando e sorrindo para ela .

Na esperança de se distrair das próprias emoções tempestuosas, ela aceitou o

convite de Marcus para dançar.

Duas horas depois, Isabella estava farta. Mais do que farta. Estava

desesperada para ir para casa. Como se para compensar pelo seu lapso para

com ela, Edward estava cortejando Tania com o que parecia ser um ardor

verdadeiro. Isabella estava enjoada só de olhar para eles. No entanto, Marcus

estava numa conversa animada sobre investimentos com Lorde Dansing, por

isso Isabella resolveu dar um passeio pelos jardins. Um pouco de ar fresco da

noite era justamente o que ela precisava para clarear a mente antes que

cedesse ao ciúme que corroia seu coração e fizesse alguma bobagem. No jogo

em que estavam envolvidos, cometer uma bobagem poderia ser mortal.

O ar fresco da noite foi como uma bofetada necessária, e Isabella

respirou profundamente enquanto circulava entre o caminho iluminado por

tochas. Os Loring possuíam um imenso jardim, e ela desejou que fosse dia

para que pudesse desfrutar ainda mais de toda aquela beleza. Os jardins

sempre a acalmaram — a beleza era um verdadeiro bálsamo para a sua alma.

E ela estava precisando muito se acalmar, concluiu ao parar para apreciar

a música suave das águas que caíam de um elaborado chafariz. Ela tinha

entrado para o perigoso mundo dos espiões e das traições, das mentiras e dos

segredos. Suas visões tinham lhe mostrado o quão mau aquele mundo podia

ser. Naquele universo sombrio, as coisas não poderiam acontecer exatamente

do modo que ela desejava. Parecia muito injusto, que, quando ela finalmente

conheceu um homem que despertou o seu interesse, um homem que lhe deu

a esperança de finalmente provar a paixão do qual os poetas falavam com

tanto entusiasmo, ele estivesse fora do seu alcance.

Ainda que ela e Edward viessem a se tornar amantes, isso não iria colocar

um fim à perseguição dele a Tania. Isabella não poderia dar o seu corpo a

um homem que estava tentando fazer de tudo para subir na cama de outra

mulher, não importava o quanto seus motivos fossem honrados e

compreensíveis. Ter um romance com um homem, sabendo que a paixão e o

prazer que ele estava lhe dando poderiam ser apenas um caso passageiro, era

aceitável, não importava o quanto ela viesse a sofrer depois que ele a deixasse.

Porém, ter um romance com um homem que estava cortejando abertamente e

indo para a cama com outra mulher não era aceitável.

O ruído de passos na trilha de pedrinhas arrancou-a de seus pensamentos

sombrios. Isabella se virou para ver quem estava passeando pelo jardim e

ficou tensa. Um homem enorme estava vindo na sua direção. Ela saiu de lado,

na esperança de que ele estivesse apenas explorando o jardim assim como ela,

apesar de seu coração acelerado dizer o contrário. O estranho sorriu apenas,

um sorriso frio e malvado que fez uma onda de medo perpassar seu corpo. De

repente, ela soube quem era ele.

Isabella suspendeu a barra do vestido e saiu correndo. Ela deixou escapar

um grito agudo quando ele a segurou pelos cabelos e a puxou de volta.

Quando foi obrigada a olhar nos olhos dele, ela amaldiçoou o próprio dom

por não avisá-la do perigo. O dom já tinha lhe contado tantas coisas, por que

não a alertara desta vez? Ela lutou como pôde, mas o modo como ele puxava

seus cabelos com firmeza, a força e o tamanho, aliados às suas roupas pesadas

e restritivas trabalharam todos juntos contra ela.

— Você está irritando algumas pessoas — ele disse.

Isabella estremeceu quando ele passou o braço ao redor do seu corpo,

puxando os braços dela para trás, enquanto o hálito quente roçava seu rosto.

Ele cheirava à fumaça e cerveja, mas por mais forte que fossem aqueles

odores, eles não conseguiam disfarçar o fato de que o homem estava

precisando muito de um banho. Apesar de muitos ainda fugirem do banho

diário, esse homem cheirava mal de um modo distinto ao das outras pessoas

que estavam no baile. Ele cheirava às ruas e aos becos da cidade. Havia mais

um odor, mas ela não conseguia descobrir, apesar da sua mente lhe dizer que

era importante saber. Ele estava bem vestido, elegante o suficiente para se

misturar aos outros convidados, mas ela tinha certeza de que ele não fazia

parte da sociedade. Então ele esfregou as mãos enormes sobre os seus seios, e

ela emudeceu, pois a sensação de invasão que o toque provocou foi muito

além do que ela podia suportar.

— Não faço a menor idéia do que o senhor está falando — ela disse,

satisfeita por sua voz ter soado firme e não demonstrado todo o medo que ela

sentia.

— Volte para a sua casa e fique longe do Lorde Cullen.

"Tania", ela pensou enquanto ele a virou de frente e a segurou firme

pelo pulso. A distância entre eles não era grande o suficiente para que ela

pudesse lhe dar um chute. Isabella não sabia o que ela ou Edward tinham

feito para irritar aquela mulher, mas, de algum modo, Tania percebera que

ele não estava caindo na sua armadilha.

— Isso é ridículo — ela disse. — Não estou ameaçando nenhuma mulher.

— Ah, acho que está sim. Agora, eu adoraria erguer a sua saia e me

divertir um pouco, mas só estou cumprindo ordens. E ela disse que desta vez

não. Por isso espero que não dê ouvidos a este aviso.

Enquanto observava o punho enorme se aproximando do seu rosto,

Isabella pensou que preferia imensamente levar um soco a ser obrigada a se

submeter ao que o homem tinha dito que queria fazer com ela. E então a dor

explodiu na sua cabeça.

_**Espero noticias. **_

_**Beijos e até**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Que bom voltar aqui!**_

_**Fiquei super felizde saber que vcs estão gostando.**_

_**Para quem quiser conhecer a Trilogia; **_

_**Série Wherlocke de Hannah Howell **_

_**Vale a pena ler meninas. **_

_**Se preferirem podem deixar o email que mando para todas.**_

_**Agradecimentos;**_

_**Cheiva, PatiLayne, Shirley, Neri, Nina, Anonima, Jana, Portuguesinha, Je e Kiaraa.**_

_** Beijo grande minhas **__**FLORES e OBRIGADA pela força.**_

_**Boa leitura**_

Edward ADENTROU NA ACONCHEGANTE BIBLIOTECA DE LORDE LORING E se

serviu do conhaque que sabia que o homem guardava ali. O calor da bebida

potente rapidamente se espalhou pelo seu corpo, e ele sabia que logo iria

conseguir recuperar o controle que perdera na presença de Tania. Com o

passar dos anos, o jogo da sedução tornou-se natural para ele, mas, com

Tania, ele estava lutando com todas as forças para conseguir produzir até

mesmo um sorriso frio, sem falar naquelas carícias quentes e tentadoras que a

levariam para a cama.

"Por que ela parecia tão presunçosa?", ele se perguntou. Ele já tinha sido

avisado, com uma sutileza encantadora, que ela ainda não o aceitara como seu

amante, mesmo assim ela estava agindo como se já tivesse vencido o jogo.

Num segundo ela o olhava com um brilho desconfiado nos olhos, no minuto

seguinte ela se comportava como se ele fosse dela. Nunca, nem no auge da

conquista, ele dera a uma mulher uma chance de ter certeza do seu próximo

ato. Não fazia sentido, e isso o preocupava. No mundo das intrigas, as coisas

que não faziam sentido podiam ser fatais.

Justamente quando estava prestes a se servir de mais uma dose,

pensando em vão que, caso se embebedasse, quem sabe a noite não passaria

mais rápido, Marcus entrou na sala. A fisionomia tensa do rapaz fez com que um

leve tremor de alarme perpassasse todo o corpo de Edward. Com todo cuidado

ele pousou a taça.

— Você viu Isabella? — perguntou Marcus. — Pensei que ela estivesse

aqui com você.

Edward nem perguntou por que Marcus imaginou que a sua sobrinha teria

escapulido com ele para um encontro amoroso na biblioteca dos Loring.

Afinal, Marcus tinha apanhado ele e Isabella num abraço envolvente.

A novidade sobre o desaparecimento de Isabella foi muito alarmante para se

importar com aquela indiscrição e como Marcus se sentia a respeito. Raramente

ela saía do lado do tio durante tais eventos, e Edward duvidava que ela tivesse

conquistado mais confiança ou alguma nova amizade durante a sua curta

estada em Londres. Ele tentou dizer a si mesmo que não a conhecia há tanto

tempo para estar tão certo disso, mas a certeza se desfez.

— Onde você a viu da última vez? — ele interpelou.

— Ela estava ao meu lado enquanto Lorde Dansing e eu conversávamos

sobre investimentos. Pensei que alguém a tivesse tirado para dançar, mas ela

não está no salão de baile. Também não se encontra na sala de jantar, nem no

toalete, ou, como acabei de constatar, aqui com você. Estou começando a ficar

preocupado.

— Os outros membros do jogo estão todos por perto?

Marcus assentiu.

— Foi a primeira coisa que verifiquei, apesar de ter certeza de que

ainda é muito cedo para que qualquer um veja Isabella como uma ameaça.

— Talvez não. Jasper, Emmett e eu estivemos várias vezes na sua casa.

Eu fui sozinho uma vez. Se estivermos sendo vigiados de perto, como agora

acredito que estamos, o perigo com o qual estamos lidando já pode ter

atingido você e Isabella.

— Você acha que alguém a levou?

— Não vamos perder a cabeça. Você já procurou nos jardins? Os Loring

possuem um jardim enorme e muito bem iluminado, de fácil acesso aos

convidados que estejam em busca de um pouco de ar fresco.

— Era para onde eu estava indo em seguida.

— Vamos pegar Emmett e Jasper no caminho. Eles podem nos ajudar a

procurar.

Edward saiu da sala, e Marcus seguiu no seu encalço. Isabella poderia estar

dando um passeio apenas, cansada de ficar parada ao lado de Marcus enquanto

ele e Dansing conversavam, mas os instintos de Edward diziam que podia ser

algo mais. Seus instintos tinham-no ajudado a se manter vivo no perigoso

mundo da intriga por onde ele circulava há anos, e ele não iria ignorá-los

agora. Havia algo errado. De algum modo, Isabella tinha encontrado perigo;

ele tinha certeza disso.

O que não tinha certeza era como e por quê. O possível motivo para o

desaparecimento de Isabella surgiu em sua mente tão de repente e com tanta

clareza que ele quase tropeçou nos próprios pés. Tania. Agora ele

compreendia o súbito ar de convencimento da mulher. De algum modo ela

vira Isabella como uma ameaça aos seus planos de arrancar segredos dele.

Podia ser uma questão de orgulho ferido apenas, mas, com uma mulher como

Tania, até mesmo isso podia ser perigoso.

Ele se contorceu por dentro quando teve de aceitar que isso podia ser

culpa sua. Se Isabella estava em perigo ou ferida, era porque ele tinha dado a

Tania algum motivo para que ela passasse a enxergar Isabella como uma

ameaça. Ele tinha cometido um erro em algum ponto, e poderia ser Isabella

quem iria pagar o preço por isso.

Edward fez sinal para Jasper e Emmett enquanto ele e Marcus passavam

pelo salão de baile rumo às portas que levavam aos jardins. Sua certeza crescia

a cada passo. De algum modo, ele tinha revelado seu interesse por Isabella, e

Tania tinha percebido. A mulher precisou agir rápido para se livrar do

obstáculo que a impedia de atingir o seu objetivo. A questão que continuava

martelando no fundo da sua mente, e que ainda causava alguma dúvida, era

como Isabella não tinha previsto o perigo que a envolvia.

Lá fora, ele enviou os outros três homens em três direções opostas. Ele

seguiu em frente, pela trilha mais larga, que ele sabia que levava a um

elaborado chafariz. Ali era o ponto de encontro de vários casais enamorados.

A ideia de que Isabella podia ter desaparecido por que estava se encontrando

às escondidas com algum conquistador doeu fundo. Ele preferiu pensar que

sentia pura irritação, que estava aborrecido que ela pudesse ter feito algo tão

tolo e os assustado à toa.

O som da voz de um homem vindo da direção do chafariz fez Edward

hesitar. Se Isabella estava se encontrando com outro homem, ele realmente

não desejava ver aquilo. Ignorando a hesitação, ele se aproximou, tentando

fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Mas uma onda de medo percorreu seu

corpo assim que viu um homem segurando Isabella num abraço brutal. Foi

preciso muita força de vontade para se segurar e não sair correndo para atirar

o homem no chão. Era preciso ter cautela, ele disse a si mesmo, e com isso

conseguiu atenuar um pouco da fúria que o envolvia. Não dava para ter

certeza se o homem empunhava uma arma, uma que poderia rapidamente

usar contra Isabella.

— Você está irritando algumas pessoas — o homem disse; seu discurso

era correto, mas o sotaque revelou que se tratava apenas de uma fina camada

de verniz para disfarçar um tom áspero e sombrio.

— Não faço a menor idéia do que o senhor está falando — Isabella

disse, e Edward sentiu uma ponta de orgulho pelo seu modo calmo apesar de

ele saber que ela certamente estava muito assustada.

Quando o homem apalpou os seios de Isabella, Edward mal conseguiu

conter o rosnado que rompeu no fundo da sua garganta. Ele queria matar o

homem que estava tocando nela daquela maneira. O leve gemido de repulsa

que Isabella deixou escapar só serviu para aumentar ainda mais aquela fúria.

— Volte para a sua casa e fique longe do Lorde Cullen.

O homem virou Isabella, segurando-a pelo pulso a uma distância que

indicou a Edward que o sujeito já tinha feito aquele tipo de coisa antes e sabia

como se proteger.

— Isso é ridículo — ela disse. — Não estou ameaçando nenhuma mulher.

— Ah, acho que está sim. Agora, eu adoraria erguer a sua saia e me

divertir um pouco, mas só estou cumprindo ordens. E ela disse que desta vez

não. Por isso espero que não dê ouvidos a este aviso.

Quase lá, Edward amaldiçoou os pedregulhos e os outros empecilhos no

jardim que tornaram seu avanço tão lento. Tentando se manter oculto pelas

sombras, ele diminuiu o passo. Seus punhos estavam cerrados, preparados

para fazer o homem pagar amargamente por ter tocado em Isabella. Então o

homem desferiu o soco contra ela. Edward desistiu de todas as tentativas de

continuar oculto, engolindo apenas a vontade de extravasar aos berros a sua

fúria. Ele disparou, mas mesmo enquanto tentava correr o mais rápido que

podia, o homem a acertou novamente, atirou o corpo largado dela no chão e

ainda deferiu um chute. O agressor estava erguendo o pé para chutá-la outra

vez quando finalmente notou a presença de Edward.

Edward praguejou quando o homem se esquivou justamente no

momento em que ele estava a um fio de agarrá-lo. Ele ainda deu alguns passos

para segui-lo, mas a visão de Isabella jogada no chão o deteve. Ela parecia

uma boneca quebrada. Ele não podia deixá-la daquele jeito.

Um assovio forte trouxe Jasper à vista, e Edward o mandou atrás do

homem. Quando Emmett e Marcus chegaram um segundo depois, ele enviou

Emmett atrás do homem também, Marcus se aproximou enquanto Edward se

ajoelhava ao lado de Isabella. Ele passou um braço sob o corpo inerte e

gentilmente ergueu-a um pouco do chão, tomando o cuidado de apoiar a

cabeça no mesmo momento em que Marcus parava ao seu lado.

— Não acho que eles vão conseguir apanhá-lo — Marcus disse enquanto

umedecia um lenço no chafariz, ajoelhava-se do outro lado de Isabella e

começava a limpar a sujeira e o sangue do rosto da sobrinha. — Por que

alguém iria bater nela? — Ele deu uma boa olhada nela. — Obviamente não

foi porque ela disse não aos avanços dele. O vestido não mostra nenhum sinal

deste tipo de ataque.

— Isto foi um aviso — disse Edward. — Eu o ouvi fazendo as ameaças.

Foi um aviso para ela ficar longe de mim. — E a culpa que cresceu dentro

dele quase o sufocou.

— Você está dizendo que Tania mandou fazerem isso com Isabella?

— Não ouvi o homem dizendo o nome de Tania, mas ele disse que foi ela.

Desde o momento em que você me contou que Isabella estava

desaparecida, comecei a temer que isso pudesse estar acontecendo, apesar de

não entender o porquê disso tudo.

— O por quê? Isso tudo aconteceu porque você beijou Isabella e tem

cheirado sob as saias dela.

Edward queria responder à altura, mas sabia que o homem tinha razão

de acusá-lo.

— Em primeiro lugar, não tem como Tania ter ficado sabendo que

eu beijei Isabella, pois o beijo foi dado dentro da sua casa. A menos que seus

criados...

— Nunca.

— Então somos apenas três que sabiam sobre o beijo. Cheguei a

imaginar se não tivesse sido por que fui a sua casa várias vezes, como eu disse,

mas só estive lá sozinho uma vez, por isso não faz muito sentido. Mesmo

assim, tenho certeza de que Tania está por detrás disso. Devo ter dado

algum motivo para Tania, de algum modo, pensar que Isabella fosse uma

ameaça ao seu jogo de sedução.

— Espere! Pensei que você a estivesse seduzindo.

— Permiti que ela pensasse que era isso que eu estava fazendo.

Marcus sorriu e enxaguou o lenço no chafariz antes de retomar o trabalho

de limpar o rosto gravemente ferido de Isabella.

— Eu deveria ter pensado nisso. Tania deve ter percebido o modo

como você olhou para Isabella.

— Do que você está falando? Tomei cuidado.

— Não o bastante. O desejo está nítido em seus olhos, e não é preciso

ter nenhum dom especial para perceber. Rosto frio, mas um olhar quente.

Cada vez que seu olhar pousa sobre a minha sobrinha, luto contra a vontade

de chamar sua atenção. É um olhar quente, carnal. Tania deve ter

percebido também.

Edward não estava disposto a perder tempo com a discussão, pois

desconfiava que de fato tivesse olhado para Isabella com olhos desejosos. Ele

certamente sofrerá por querer demais e com demasiada frequência.

— Por que diabos Isabella não foi alertada disso? Não teve nenhuma

visão sobre o perigo eminente? Algo que a alertasse para não passear sozinha

pelo jardim.

— Não posso dizer ao certo, mas pelo jeito uma vidente não é capaz de

prever o futuro. Muitos da nossa família que possuem o mesmo dom

reclamam dessa limitação. É muito raro que um deles consiga prever qualquer

coisa sobre o próprio futuro, bom ou ruim, e muitas vezes eles não conseguem

prever o futuro nem mesmo dos seus entes mais queridos. Existe uma regra

oral entre a família de não permitir que todos os videntes se tornem muito

próximos uns dos outros.

— Para que assim eles possam prever o perigo um do outro ou daqueles

próximos ao do outro vidente? — Quando Marcus meneou a cabeça

concordando, Edward teve de perguntar: — Isso funciona?

— Mais ou menos. Veja, creio que ela está acordando. — Marcus agachou

enquanto os olhos de Isabella pestanejavam.

Isabella viu dois vultos inclinados sobre ela; um a segurava em seus

braços, e ela ficou tensa de medo. Foi preciso clarear a visão primeiro,

reconhecer os homens que estavam ao seu lado, para só então conseguir

domar o pânico crescente. No momento em que seu medo cedeu, a dor varreu

seu corpo, e ela soltou um gemido. Posou uma das mãos sobre o lado direito

do corpo e se perguntou por que estava sentindo tanta dor naquele ponto. Sua

última lembrança clara era a do punho de um homem vindo na direção da sua

cabeça.

— A lateral do meu corpo está doendo — ela murmurou e olhou de

Marcus para Edward. — Por que a lateral do meu corpo está doendo? Ele me

acertou no rosto.

— Ele também a chutou depois que você já estava caída — Edward

respondeu.

A vontade de chorar foi forte, e Isabella teve de engolir em seco para

contê-la. Ela não queria parecer fraca diante de dois homens preocupados,

nem mesmo mostrar que estava ferida. A presença de Edward e Marcus baniu

seu medo por um momento, e ela tentou encontrar forças nisso.

— Ele disse que estava me dando um aviso. — Doía ter de dizer, mas

Isabella desconfiava que em breve iria doer ainda mais. Seu rosto doía muito;

ela desconfiou que o agressor batera nela mesmo depois de ter caído

inconsciente, logo após o primeiro golpe. Ela tinha certeza de que já deveria

estar inchado e teve a leve e vã impressão de que seu rosto estava horrível.

— Eu sei. Eu o ouvi. Estava tentando surpreendê-lo por trás, uma vez

que não tinha certeza se ele estava armado.

— Só tinha os punhos. — Ela começou a se sentar sozinha, lutando

contra a vontade de continuar nos braços de Edward, e deixou escapar um

gemido de dor que despontou na lateral do seu corpo. — Amanhã vou

parecer com um saco de pancadas ambulante, cheia de hematomas — ela

disse quando finalmente conseguiu recuperar o fôlego.

Ela pôde perceber então, pelas caras dos dois, ao reparar em suas

fisionomias de relance, que eles pensavam que ela já estava se parecendo com

um. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Jasper e Emmett se

aproximaram correndo. O modo como os outros dois contorceram os

semblantes ao fitá-la fez com que Isabella sentisse vontade de chorar outra

vez. Ela esperava que Kate tivesse algum ungüento milagroso que pudesse

ajudar a conter os hematomas e o inchaço que ela sabia, pela pele do seu rosto

que não parava de repuxar, que estavam iniciando.

O homem fugiu — disse Emmett. — Nem conseguimos ver a cara dele.

— Eu consegui — Isabella disse. — Posso desenhar um retrato. Só não

consigo entender por que ele fez isso comigo. — Ela fazia idéia de quem tinha

sido o mandante, mas o motivo era uma incógnita. Como uma mulher do

feitio de Tania poderia vê-la como uma possível ameaça?

— Podemos discutir isso mais tarde — Edward disse enquanto a

amparava com firmeza em seus braços para que ela pudesse se levantar.

— Consigo andar — ela protestou, apesar da vontade de continuar

onde estava.

— Não depois de dois socos e um chute nas costelas. — Edward olhou

para Marcus. — Será que você poderia contornar o quarteirão e parar a

carruagem na rua atrás do muro do jardim? Tem um portão lá. Posso levar

Isabella até aquela saída.

— Vou precisar de alguns minutos, preciso passar pelo salão de baile e

posso ser detido aqui e acolá — disse Marcus ao se levantar e esfregar a poeira

das roupas. — Contarei para quem encontrar que preciso ir embora por que

Isabella não está passando bem. Isso deverá servir para explicar o nosso súbito

desaparecimento, por que ela saiu às escondidas e o fato de que ela não vai

mais ser vista até que os hematomas tenham desaparecido.

Jasper observou Marcus partindo e então olhou para Edward.

— Vou inventar alguma emergência para justificar o seu súbito

desaparecimento também. Talvez Emmett devesse ir com você para dar algum

peso à desculpa que vou dar e assim não leve as pessoas a se perguntarem por

que Isabella desapareceu ao mesmo tempo. Vou me oferecer também para

levar Tania para casa e depois nos encontramos na casa dos Swan, assim

que for possível. — Ele olhou para Isabella. — Creio que a mulher está

começando a se achar intocável. Mas este é o trabalho dela, não é mesmo?

— Não tenho provas disso, mas, sim, acho que é — respondeu Edward.

— Podemos conversar mais tarde. Isabella precisa ir para casa, e precisamos

mandar chamar um médico.

— Nada de médico — Isabella protestou. — Kate pode cuidar de mim.

Jasper apenas sorriu e se foi. Emmett seguiu ao lado de Edward enquanto

este rumava em direção ao portão onde se encontrariam com Marcus. A culpa

que Edward sentia pelo que tinha acontecido com Isabella pesava em seu

coração. Ela tinha sido arrastada para os seus problemas justamente por que

queria salvar a sua vida. Ela ficou por que queria ajudá-lo a encontrar os

filhos da sua irmã. E porque ele não conseguira controlar seus desejos, nem

mesmo o modo como a olhava, agora ela estava ferida e em perigo.

— A culpa não foi sua, Edward — Isabella disse baixinho.

— De quem foi a culpa então? Não foi por minha causa que você está

aqui e tudo o mais?

— Ninguém, além de nós cinco, sabe disso. Para todos os efeitos, estou

apenas visitando meu tio. Duvido que alguém esteja imaginando que eu saiba

de qualquer coisa sobre espiões e intrigas e tudo o mais. Não passo de uma

simples viúva do interior. Se Tania teve algo a ver com isso, foi apenas o

ato de uma mulher cruel e vaidosa. Como ela imaginou que eu poderia

representar uma ameaça ao seu jogo de sedução, não faço a menor ideia.

— Oh, eu tenho uma ou duas ideias a respeito disso — disse Emmett,

mas, quando Edward o encarou, ele cerrou rapidamente os lábios.

Isabella riu, mas se arrependeu no mesmo instante. Seu riso se

transformou em um gemido quando a dor rompeu pelo seu corpo. Ela não

tinha certeza do que doía mais, as costelas ou a cabeça, mas teve certeza de

que iria fazer o possível para não rir por uns tempos. Era evidente que

Edward estava se culpando pelo que tinha acontecido a ela, mas a dor que

turvava seus pensamentos dificultava a elaboração de um argumento razoável

contra aquilo. Isso também iria ter de esperar um pouco mais.

A movimentação para entrar na carruagem foi uma agonia que ela

esperava nunca mais ter de enfrentar novamente. Isabella sabia que Edward e

Marcus estavam fazendo o possível para movê-la com todo cuidado, mas a dor se

tornou uma agitação contínua sob sua pele. Ela só teve um momento para se

recuperar depois de ter sido acomodada na carruagem, e então o veículo

começou se mover. A partir desse momento, Isabella desistiu de tentar

manter a consciência.

— Ela desmaiou — disse Edward.

— Melhor assim — disse Marcus. — Não acho que nenhuma costela tenha

se quebrado, pois ela está respirando bem, mas com certeza elas estão muito

feridas. Até que as costelas sejam enfaixadas e a dor dos golpes na cabeça

diminua, ela vai precisar ficar em repouso. — Ele observou enquanto Edward

fazia o possível para mantê-la firme em seus braços à medida que a carruagem

prosseguia. — Não sou um homem violento, mas do fundo do coração eu

queria muito poder colocar as mãos no miserável que fez isso. Acho que eu

seria capaz de matá-lo, e não iria perder nenhuma noite de sono por isso.

— Espere para matá-lo assim que conseguirmos o nome da pessoa que

mandou fazer isso — disse Edward.

— Sabemos quem foi.

— Mas precisamos de um nome. Nunca se esqueça de que Tania

tem algum poder e muitos aliados poderosos. Como você mesmo constatou,

ela tem sido muito seletiva na escolha dos amantes, e, até mesmo para se

protegerem, esses homens podem ser requisitados para ajudá-la contra tal

alegação.

— Tolos. Todos eles. E todos aqueles que deram as informações que ela

precisava para matar seus homens são tão culpados de assassinato quanto ela.

Edward só pôde concordar. Apesar de Tania não ter matado

pessoalmente ninguém — até onde ele sabia —, ela era uma assassina. Tinha

descartado as vidas de várias pessoas como se elas não valessem nada,

preocupando-se apenas com as suas vontades e necessidades. Os homens que

tinham se deixado cegar pela paixão e deixado escapar alguns segredos de

Estado eram quase tão culpados quanto ela. Eles deveriam ter imaginado,

deveriam ter pensado nas terríveis conseqüências de um momento de

fraqueza. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, a carruagem parou

diante do lar dos Swan.

137

— Precisamos mandar chamar um médico — Edward disse enquanto

ajudava a tirar Isabella da carruagem.

— Não é preciso — disse Marcus. — Kate pode cuidar dela.

— Kate não é médica.

— Ela pode não ter nascido em uma família nobre, não ter estudado nas

melhores escolas, e tudo mais, mas ela pode curar quase qualquer ferimento e

a maioria das doenças. Se ela não puder, será a primeira a mandar chamar um

cirurgião. Não acredito, no entanto, que os ferimentos de Isabella requeiram

um. E se Kate der conta de cuidar dela, as chances de que esta história se

espalhe serão ainda menores.

A chance de Edward contestar foi roubada no momento em que o

mordomo de Marcus abriu a porta. O caos se instalou quando Alfred e Kate

vieram correndo. Apesar de permitirem que ele carregasse Isabella até o

quarto, Edward foi rapidamente colocado de lado por uma preocupada e

profundamente ultrajada Kate. Só então ele permitiu que Marcus o conduzisse a

sala de estar, onde Emmett já esperava confortavelmente sentado e servido de

vinho e comida.

— Kate tem noção de que é uma criada? — Edward perguntou baixinho

enquanto se servia também, um pouco ofendido ainda por ter sido

sumariamente dispensado por uma criada.

Marcus riu ao se esparramar sobre uma poltrona, mas o clima pesado que o

rondava desde que tinha descoberto que Isabella desaparecera rapidamente

voltou.

— Ela sabe, mas está com Isabella desde que as duas eram crianças.

Kate é somente alguns anos mais velha. Cinco, talvez seis. Kate é uma

daquelas servas que acabam se tornando quase parte da família.

Edward balançou a cabeça lentamente, pensando na gentil senhora

Huxley, a sua governanta, da sua casa em Londres.

— Se Kate achar que é melhor chamar um médico, conheço um muito

bom. Habilidoso e, o mais importante, discreto.

— Obrigado. Os Swan também têm um assim. É um parente nosso

que tem o dom da cura. Ao contrário dos outros, este pode controlar o seu

poder.

— Por que alguém iria querer controlar um dom como o da cura?

— Porque ele drena a vida de quem o possui, se ele usá-lo muito ou

naqueles que estejam muito doentes, tentando curá-los de uma só vez.

Arquimedes aprendeu a tomar cuidado, como usar o seu dom aos poucos, para

que nunca fique exausto pela fadiga que causa.

— Arquimedes? — Emmett balançou a cabeça. — A sua família também

tem o dom de escolher nomes estranhos.

— É verdade. Nunca entendi muito bem o porquê disso. Alguns dos

nossos ancestrais iniciaram, e a tradição tem sido seguida com obediência por

todos nós.

Eles conversaram mais um pouco sobre assuntos inócuos, lutando para

tentarem se distrair do que estava acontecendo com Isabella, até Jasper

chegar. Edward teve de se conter para não avançar para cima do homem e

tentar arrancar alguma informação enquanto Jasper se servia de um pouco de

comida e bebida. Ele sabia que muito do seu estado de agitação era devido à

sua preocupação por Isabella, mas acabou por se dar conta de que gostava

mais do modo lento como os negócios das intrigas eram conduzidos. Reunir

informações sobre traidores ou o inimigo era algo sempre muito lento e

tedioso e muitas vezes interrompido por períodos de extremo perigo.

— Tania fez algum comentário quando você lhe disse que recebi

um chamado urgente? — ele perguntou no momento em que Jasper se

acomodou confortavelmente ao lado de Emmett.

— Nada de importante, é claro — Jasper respondeu. — Ela fingiu

surpresa quando contei que você tinha ido embora por causa de uma

emergência. Notei também que ela olhou ao redor do salão de baile

cuidadosamente. E ela não ficou nem um pouco satisfeita de não ter visto

nenhum sinal dos Swan. Acredito que ela percebeu que vocês saíram ao

mesmo tempo e talvez tenha adivinhado que esta tenha sido a sua emergência.

— Será que ela esperava que Isabella voltasse cambaleando para o salão

de baile? — perguntou Marcus. — Com certeza ela deve ter imaginado que

alguém levaria Isabella para casa assim que a encontrasse. A menos que ela

esperasse que alguém encontrasse somente um corpo.

— Aquilo foi apenas um aviso — disse Edward. — O homem que

abordou Isabella disse isso. Tania provavelmente ficou aborrecida que seu

ato de fúria tenha funcionado contra ela. Tanto Marcus quanto eu partimos.

— Eu? — Marcus nem tentou esconder a surpresa. — Por que a mulher

estaria interessada em mim? Não tenho laços com o governo.

— Creio que você tem sim, através de alguns primos — respondeu

Edward e notou como Jasper concordou. — Assim como agora também está

ligado a nós, e a uma mulher que Tania vê como rival ou, no mínimo,

como empecilho para os seus planos.

— Ah, claro. É que me surpreende que uma mulher fria, egoísta e fútil

pudesse dar tanto trabalho e ser tão de haver um modo de detê-la.

— Estamos perto, muito perto. Infelizmente, aqueles que sabem o

bastante para mandá-la para a forca podem acabar mortos em pouco tempo.

Tania conseguiu reunir um pequeno núcleo de homens muito perigosos.

Acredito que ela também tenha uma rota de fuga muito bem planejada. Não

será fácil derrubá-la, e definitivamente será um trabalho muito perigoso de

ser executado.

— O trabalho já se provou perigoso. Não se esqueça de Rogers e

Peterson — disse Emmett.

— Nunca. — Edward pensou nos filhos da sua irmã também, e o ódio

que ele lutava constantemente para controlar se inflamou, ávido por

extravasar e encontrar algum alvo. — Há muito tempo desconfiamos da

mulher e já passamos horas reunindo todas as informações que podemos. —

Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção de Marcus. — E agora temos você e Isabella.

— Mas você disse que não poderia usar abertamente o que lhe

contamos — Marcus disse.

— Não, mas isso pode nos apontar para o caminho certo; o que não é

pouco. Vamos pegar aquela vadia, e ela será enforcada. Só precisamos das

provas certas para fazer com que até os amantes dela recuem, receosos pelos

seus bons nomes e de serem respingados pelo sangue que mancha as mãos

dela.

— Por que vocês não foram atrás de alguns dos homens com quem ela

já se deitou? Por que não tentaram encontrar um ponto fraco entre eles?

Duvido que qualquer um deles tenha apenas sentado lá e contado exatamente

o que ela buscava, entregado a ela documentos secretos ou coisas do tipo.

Entretanto, apesar do medo de serem contaminados pelos crimes dela, se você

conseguir fazer com que eles acreditem, ao menos um deles, e jurar que irá

fazer o que for preciso para manter em segredo qualquer deslize que eles

tenham cometido, eles poderiam ajudar muito.

Edward suspirou e balançou a cabeça lentamente.

— Tentei evitar um confronto com qualquer um deles simplesmente

pelo profundo aborrecimento que seria tal processo, mas acho que chegou o

momento de parar de cuidar da posição deles tanto na sociedade quanto no

governo. Pessoas boas estão morrendo, e nossos segredos têm sido enviados

aos inimigos, todos por uma mulher que a sociedade tem recebido em seus

lares. Só Deus sabe o que ela tem descoberto nesses lares, ou o que tem

surrupiado para enviar aos seus compatriotas. Mesmo que não consigamos

reunir provas o suficiente para enforcá-la, acho que já passou da hora de

começarmos a fechar todas as portas e tornar o jogo dela impossível de ser

jogado.

— De tentar, de alguma maneira, desarmá-la — murmurou Emmett.

— Exatamente — concordou Edward. — Desarmar e destruir um a um

os escudos protetores que ela tem usado para se proteger.

— Isso deve ser feito lentamente — disse Marcus, e sorriu quando os três

olharam em sua direção. — Se for feito lentamente, ela vai demorar um

pouco para perceber, em seguida ficará preocupada, mas então será tarde

demais para que possa fazer qualquer coisa a respeito. Um golpe precipitado

para cortar suas asas fará com que as pessoas lhe dêem ouvido se ela sair

dizendo que foi injustiçada. Mas se as ligações que ela tem na sociedade forem

cortadas lentamente, com sutileza e em segredo, isso fará com que as pessoas

acreditem que ela de fato deu motivos para os boatos sobre a sua pessoa, e

então suas eventuais declarações de calúnia, ou qualquer outra coisa o que ela

possa tentar, cairão por terra.

— Tem certeza de que você não trabalha para o governo? — Jasper

perguntou, após um momento de silêncio pesado daqueles que já tinham

experiência no mundo das intrigas.

Marcus riu.

— Não, mas sempre fui fascinado pela estratégia. Basta agir com

coragem e ousadia e farão músicas em homenagem a você. Aja

sorrateiramente, à surdina e devagar e conquistará pouco reconhecimento,

mas o resultado costuma ser bem melhor. Isto, entretanto, fará com que ela se

torne ainda mais perigosa.

— Estaremos preparados para isso — Edward disse com uma confiança

que não sentia de fato. Tania enganava-os há muito tempo, fazendo todos

de tolo, e ele não podia descartar tão facilmente as habilidades dela para o

jogo.

— Milorde — Kate chamou ao entrar na sala, parando por um

momento para uma breve cortesia aos visitantes. — Imaginei que o senhor

quisesse saber sobre o estado de Lady Isabella.

— É claro — respondeu Marcus. — Pode falar sem rodeios, Kate. Como a

minha sobrinha está?

— Não quebrou nada. Ela vai ficar dolorida e com alguns hematomas

por uns tempos, mas acho que isso não surpreende nenhum dos senhores. As

costelas foram enfaixadas, mas só estão machucadas. Fiz compressa com panos

frios no rosto ferido, com isso espero que o inchaço diminua. Meu ungüento

vai ajudar também. Mas ela não vai poder sair da cama por pelo menos três

dias, e, depois disso, ainda vai precisar tomar muito cuidado.

— Tenha certeza de que a ajudarei a mantê-la na cama — disse Marcus. —

Obrigado, Kate.

— Quer agradecer ao que fiz, milorde, encontre o maldito que fez

aquilo com a minha senhora e corte as mãos dele, depois pendure-o pelos pés

até que ele sangre como a besta que é. Depois encontre aquela vadia

depravada...

Marcus segurou Kate pelo braço e começou tirá-la da sala antes que ela

tivesse tempo de terminar a sentença.

— Chega. Não vou me esquecer de tudo que você me pediu, Kate. Por

que não vai até a cozinha para planejar que tipo de sopas e bebidas saudáveis

Isabella deve ingerir enquanto estiver em recuperação?

— Sim, eu vou, mas é melhor que não se deixe levar pelo fato de aquela

vadia traiçoeira ser mulher e permitir que isso o impeça de tratá-la do modo

que merece.

Depois de fechar a porta atrás de Kate, Marcus olhou para os outros

homens presentes e contraiu os ombros.

— Kate ama Isabella, e Deus ajude qualquer um que a ferir.

— Gostei da ideia de cortar as mãos e pendurá-lo como um animal —

murmurou Emmett e então riu com os outros.

Edward percebeu que poderia rir também. Isabella ia se recuperar

dessa. E agora que eles tinham um plano mais sólido em mente para garantir

isso, não haveria uma segunda vez.

— AINDA É MUITO CEDO PARA VOCÊ SAIR DA CAMA.

Isabella olhou surpresa para Edward enquanto ele entrava na sua sala

de visitas. Ele tinha se tornado um visitante fiel da sua casa ao longo das

últimas semanas, enquanto ela se recuperava da surra. O modo como ele

seguia direto para a mesa de bebidas e se servia do mais fino conhaque de Marcus

era um forte indício que estava começando a se sentir em casa. Como sua

chegada não tinha sido anunciada por ninguém e não a consultaram se ela

estava disposta para recebê-lo, estava claro que os criados também o viam

quase como um membro da família, ele e seus dois companheiros de intrigas.

Isso a alegrava e ao mesmo tempo causava inquietação. Ela estava feliz

por ele estar tão à vontade, confortável na sua companhia e na de Marcus, mas

ela não queria que ele se acostumasse com ela. Não queria que Edward

pensasse nela como alguém da família.

— Olá — ela disse. — É um prazer vê-lo também.

Edward revirou os olhos e se sentou ao lado dela, tomando um bom

gole do conhaque que Marcus mantinha a mão e saboreando o leve ardor

enquanto o líquido descia pela garganta. Durante as suas várias visitas a

Isabella, enquanto ela estava se recuperando do ataque, ele descobriu que ela

podia ser muito ousada, que seu humor era seco, mas raramente era afiado ou

cruel. Muitas mulheres que ele conhecera imaginavam que comentários

indelicados sobre os outros era engraçados ou sinais de sagacidade. Edward

duvidava que Isabella costumasse dizer, se é que um dia tinha dito, qualquer

coisa indelicada ou cruel sobre uma pessoa. Assim como também não gostava

muito de fofocar. E ele descobriu mais uma coisa a respeito dela que o

agradou: eram poucas as pessoas na sociedade que sabiam a diferença entre

fofoca e novidade ou informação. No trabalho que fazia para o governo, ele

precisou aprender a ouvir de perto todas as fofocas, boatos e rumores

indecentes, mas nunca gostou disso.

Ele estava começando a pensar que já estava na hora, que já tinha

passado da hora, de se interessar por uma mulher por algo além do que ela

poderia lhe oferecer na cama. Precisava de um herdeiro, e não poderia ter um

sem uma esposa. A primeira vez que a palavra casamento passou pela sua

cabeça ele estremeceu de horror e rapidamente a ignorou, chegou até a tentar

em vão evitar Isabella como se fosse culpa dela que tal pensamento arrepiante

tivesse lhe ocorrido.

Mas a ideia não o abandonou. Para um homem da sua posição,

casamento era um passo necessário a se tomar. Isabella era a primeira mulher

que o fez pensar daquele modo, a única que com quem conseguia se imaginar

casado. Ela poderia lhe oferecer paixão, lealdade e, acima de tudo,

companheirismo. Ele se sentia confortável ao lado dela, isso quando não

estava louco de desejo. Mas tal conversa teria de esperar um pouco mais.

Ainda era muito cedo. Além do mais, ele precisava cortejá-la um pouco

primeiro. Com as cisões, os assassinatos brutais, traidores e uma mulher fria e

cruel para lidar não tinham restado muito tempo para namoro.

— Peço desculpas pela minha chegada inesperada — ele disse,

pousando o braço ao redor dos ombros dela, apreciando o modo como ela

aceitou o afago sem nenhum sinal de timidez. Pelo contrário, ela

aconchegou-se no abraço. — O dia foi longo e cansativo. Mas você parece

bem melhor.

Os hematomas que desfiguraram o belo rosto tinham desaparecido a tal

ponto que bastou um pouco de pó para esconder os resquícios. Cada vez que

ele olhava para os ferimentos, primeiro para o inchaço arroxeado e depois

para os hematomas igualmente escuros que sobraram após o inchaço

diminuir, ele sentia vontade de sair à caça do agressor e bater nele até deixá-

lo caído no chão. Cada arfar suave ou gemido de dor que escapava pelos lábios

dela inflamavam a ira que o corria por dentro. Ele chegou até mesmo a

admitir consigo mesmo que, como Marcus também o dissera, se a surra que

pretendia dar acabasse matando o homem, ele não iria perder nenhuma noite

de sono por isso.

Agora Isabella já conseguia se movimentar sem sentir dor nas costelas,

assim como conseguia falar sem dificuldade, pois o inchaço do maxilar tinha

desaparecido por completo. Ele não tinha gostado da idéia de deixá-la aos

cuidados de Kate, em não chamar um médico, mas reconheceu que a

confiança que os Swan depositavam nas habilidades de cura da criada eram

totalmente justificáveis. Mas apesar da melhora significativa, apesar das

evidências do que tinha sido feito contra ela estarem desaparecendo, a sua

raiva ainda rondava. Ele desconfiava que esta ainda iria perdurar até que ele

fizesse alguém pagar por toda a dor que ela sentira.

— Obrigada, é muita gentileza sua.

Isabella sorriu, apesar de saber que não passava de pura adulação. Mas

ela viu aquilo como um bom sinal. Ele não estava fazendo seus joguinhos

sedutores, usando seus movimentos estudados, os toques ou as palavras. Com

ela, Edward era apenas Edward. Não que fosse tola a ponto de imaginar que

isso significasse que ele estivesse desenvolvido qualquer sentimento mais

profundo por ela, mas mostrava que ele não a via do mesmo modo que

enxergava todas as outras mulheres que tinham passado pela sua vida. E isso

só podia ser algo bom.

— O prazer foi todo meu. — Ele a beijou no rosto, lutando para conter

a vontade de dar mais do que aquele beijo suave. — Fui oficialmente

dispensado de continuar perseguindo Tania. Willsett acreditou quando

dissemos a ele que uma mulher como Tania não acabaria deixando escapar

segredos de alcova. Mas demorou um pouco mais para que ele conseguisse

convencer seus superiores que estávamos seguros disso. Depois que Willsett

concordou, comecei a me afastar dela e lentamente fui colocando um fim à

dança na qual estávamos envolvidos.

Nenhuma novidade poderia ter sido mais bem-vinda para Isabella.

Enquanto se recuperava, confinada a uma cama e à sua casa, ela sofrera com

os vários sonhos que tivera com Edward abraçando Tania, beijando-a e

compartilhando momentos apaixonados. Ela já estava começando a pensar

que não saber exatamente o que estava havendo entre ele e Tania era tão

ruim, ou pior, quanto saber e assistir a tudo acontecendo bem diante dos seus

olhos.

— E como ela aceitou seu afastamento?

— Ainda não me afastei por completo, mas ela já dá sinais de que não

está aceitando muito bem. Quando penso no que ela fez com você só por ter

me visto olhando-a com interesse, me pergunto se talvez não fosse melhor

você voltar para Coulthurst. — Foi preciso muito esforço de sua parte para

sugerir isso, uma vez que não queria que ela partisse, algo que ele sabia que

precisava avaliar com mais atenção.

— Não. — Ela encarou com um sorriso a fisionomia carregada de

Edward. — Entrei neste jogo por causa da minha visão e pretendo ficar até o

fim. E — ela tratou de completar rapidamente assim que ele abriu a boca para

começar o que ela tinha certeza que acabaria em uma discussão. — Ainda sou

necessária. Precisamos descobrir o que aconteceu com os seus sobrinhos.

Descobriram algo novo sobre eles?

— Logo descobrirão. — Ele pousou a bebida sobre a mesa de frente

para eles e tomou as duas mãos dela entre as suas. — Existem muitos perigos

ao seu redor, Isabella. Eu preferia que você ficasse longe disso.

— Um homem prevenido vale por dois. Mas sabemos onde o perigo

está e podemos nos precaver contra ele. E como podemos ter certeza de que o

perigo não irá me seguir até Coulthurst? Estou marcada agora, assim como

você mesmo disse, por isso não vejo em que mudaria a minha partida de

Londres.

— Provavelmente em nada. — Ele a beijou na testa e então recostou

sobre os cabelos sedosos, rezando para não permitir que o seu desejo em tê-la

por perto o forçasse a concordar com ela.

O coração de Isabella disparou com a proximidade. Ela deixou escapar

um suspiro sonoro de prazer enquanto se deliciava com a sensação dos braços

fortes ao redor do seu corpo. Tais abraços, assim como as carícias suaves e

doces e os beijos para lá de inocentes tinham se tornado cada vez mais

freqüentes durante a sua convalescença. Os pequenos gestos lhe deram

esperanças e ao mesmo tempo frustraram o desejo que ele tinha despertado

nela.

Audaciosamente, ela moveu a mão sobre o peitoral largo, subindo até o

pescoço. O tato de uma fina corrente de ouro sob seus dedos quando ela

atingiu a borda do colarinho chamou a sua atenção. Justamente quando estava

abrindo a boca para perguntar o que era aquilo, uma sensação conhecida

varreu seu corpo. Isabella só teve tempo de se agarrar aos braços de Edward

antes de mergulhar no turbilhão de imagens e sentimentos.

Edward segurou Isabella com mais firmeza quando todo o corpo dela se

contraiu em seus braços. Bastou uma olhada no belo rosto, nos olhos

arregalados e tempestuosos, para que ele soubesse que ela estava tendo uma

visão. Ele rezou para que não fosse outro presságio de perigo ou, pior, da

morte de um dos seus amigos. Só lhe restou segurá-la firme contra o seu

corpo, murmurando palavras ininteligíveis para que ela voltasse a si o

suficiente para perceber que ele estava ali ao seu lado.

Buscando no fundo do seu coração, ele descobriu uma completa falta de

inquietude ou medo. Tudo que encontrou foi preocupação por Isabella, medo

que ela ainda estivesse muito fraca para enfrentar mais uma visão assustadora.

No momento em que ela retornou de seja lá onde a sua visão a levara, ela se

esquivou dos braços que a retinham, apanhou o bloco de desenho e começou

desenhar rapidamente tudo que tinha visto. Edward correu até a porta,

chamou pelo mordomo e pediu chá. Ele estava voltando para o seu assento,

pronto para ampará-la novamente, quando ela caiu em seus braços e o esboço

frenético estava pronto. Um dom não deveria ser tão duro para aquele que o

recebe, ele pensou, abraçando o corpo trêmulo de Isabella enquanto Alfred

entrou apressado e pousou a bandeja com chá e bolos sobre a mesa diante

deles.

— Apenas sirva o chá, Alfred — ele disse. — Pode deixar que eu

mesmo farei com que ela beba e coma algo.

Isabella aspirou e soltou o ar lentamente, algumas vezes, para acalmar a

agitação que fervilhava por dentro do seu corpo enquanto tentava se esquivar

com relutância dos braços de Edward. Ela não desejava encher Edward de

uma esperança que poderia muito bem não ser satisfeita, mas, por outro lado,

sabia que tinha de contar tudo a ele. Apesar de ter certeza de que tinha visto

algo que já tinha acontecido, o fato era recente; esta não tinha sido uma visão

do presente ou do futuro. As coisas poderiam ter tido uma guinada para pior,

pois o que ela tinha visto já tinha acontecido. A França passava da calma para

a onda de assassinatos brutais com uma constância alarmante.

— Foi uma visão ruim? — Edward perguntou ao entregar a ela uma

xícara de chá, extremamente adoçado.

Ela tomou um estimulante gole do chá antes de tentar responder a

pergunta. Por mais egoísta que fosse, ela queria desfrutar um pouco mais do

modo como ele acariciava as suas costas, da preocupação dele com o seu bem-

estar. Depois que ela contasse sobre a visão e ele visse os desenhos, a sua

mente e o seu coração seriam roubados pela situação dos sobrinhos. Então

uma pontada de culpa empurrou para o lado todos os pensamentos

egocêntricos. Edward precisava ouvir sobre os sobrinhos mais do que ela

precisava ser abraçada e acalentada.

— Foi dura, violenta, mas não ruim — ela respondeu e apontou para o

bloco. — Foi uma visão de algo que aconteceu recentemente, não do futuro.

Acho que poderá ajudar a encontrar as crianças.

Ela não ficou surpresa quando ele apanhou o bloco de desenho como

um homem faminto teria pegado um pedaço de pão jogado por um homem

rico. Ela sabia que as duas crianças eram tudo que tinha restado da família

dele, salvo por alguns primos distantes. Por mais que uma família às vezes

pudesse ser um tormento, as pessoas acabam sentindo falta quando todos se

vão. Ela sabia que era uma pessoa de sorte por ter uma família tão grande,

uma coleção de parentes carinhosos, pois isso significava que ela nunca estava

só. Edward estava completamente sozinho.

— O que você viu? — ele perguntou enquanto examinava os desenhos

que ela tinha feito.

— Uma fazenda, algumas vacas e um cavalo velho — ela respondeu. —

Provavelmente uma fazenda pobre. Acho que eles estão trabalhando lá. —

Ela franziu a testa. — Acho que o casal mais velho que vi os acolheu há

alguns anos, talvez tenha sido logo depois que eles fugiram da praia. Acho que

eles não tiveram que lutar muito para sobreviver, pelo menos não por muito

tempo.

— Mesmo assim você ainda a desenhou como um menino.

Isabella fitou o desenho que ela tinha feito de Germaine.

— Foi o que fiz. Isso quer dizer que é assim que ela deve estar. Pode

existir um bom motivo para isso. Ela e Bayard são, afinal de contas, dois

aristocratas, duas crianças inglesas na França.

— Uma pista de onde eles estão?

Isabella largou-se no assento, recostando a cabeça contra o encosto do

sofá. Em seguida, fechou os olhos e tentou puxar alguma lembrança da visão.

Edward acariciou levemente os punhos cerrados que repousavam sobre o

colo, e isto a acalmou o suficiente e fez com que todas as lembranças

aflorassem com mais facilidade.

— Sul — ela murmurou. — Sim, no sul da França. A dois dias de

viagem da praia. — Ela contraiu os olhos enquanto tentava agarrar uma

informação que escapava.

— Existem várias praias no sul da França.

— A praia onde a família deles foi assassinada, para onde eles tinham

ido para serem salvos. Dois dias a cavalo rumo ao leste, e um pouquinho ao

norte. Moyne.

— Não existe nenhuma cidade chamada Moyne naquela região.

Confesso que não conheço todas as vilas e cidades da França, mas este nome

não me soa familiar.

Isabella abriu os olhos e fitou-o.

— Acho que é um nome, não de um lugar exatamente. O nome de uma

fazenda, de algum riacho próximo, um sobrenome... Moyne. Só de

pronunciar a palavra já soa correto. Sim, Moyne. Um nome. Pode não ser o

nome completo, mas tem algo a ver com o local onde eles se encontram e

com as pessoas que os acolheram. — Ela lançou um sorriso solidário. — Posso

acabar me lembrando de algo mais tarde, mas é tudo que tenho por enquanto.

— Já diz muito. Um local, um nome, uma fazenda com algumas vacas e

um cavalo velho arqueado. Posso enviar estas novidades para a França

rapidamente, pois sei de alguns homens nossos que estão indo para lá ainda

hoje.

— Rezo para que você os encontre, Edward. Eles precisam vir para casa.

Acho que Germaine tentou tirá-los da França algumas vezes, e o fracasso pesa

muito sobre ela.

Edward tomou-a em seus braços e beijou-a. Isabella rendeu-se ao beijo,

saboreando o gosto dele e o calor que se espalhava pelo seu corpo. Mas ela

não se surpreendeu quando ele parou cedo demais. Podia sentir a empolgação

nele, a esperança que ele tanto lutara para controlar.

— Preciso enviar estas informações para aqueles homens — ele disse

enquanto se esforçava para soltá-la e não se render ao desejo que o dilacerava

por dentro. — Posso levar o desenho? O retrato da casa da fazenda pode

ajudá-los.

— Claro. Edward? Que corrente é essa que está sob seu colarinho?

Acho que foi ela que despertou a visão.

Edward sabia que estava levemente ruborizado, pois suas mãos

formigavam com o calor do rubor enquanto ele puxava a corrente de dentro

do colarinho.

— É o medalhão de Germaine. Não imaginei que isso pudesse

acontecer, apenas comecei a usá-lo na esperança de que ele me desse sorte na

procura por ela e Bayard. Sinto muito. Ele poderia ter trazido de volta aquela

visão horrível que você teve quando tocou nele.

— Não. Seja lá o que prendia aquela visão no medalhão, já passou. Mas

pode ser que eu tenha acabado de ter esta visão porque o medalhão pertence à

Germaine. Obviamente ainda existe alguma leve conexão com ela através do

medalhão. — Ela se inclinou para dar um beijinho nele. — Apresse-se,

Edward. — Ela ficou observando ele partir e rezou para que desta vez sua

visão pudesse conduzir os homens às crianças e ajudar a trazê-las de volta

para o lar.

Edward andava de um lado para o outro na sala de café da manhã da

pequena casa que Jasper tinha na cidade enquanto esperava pelos seus amigos.

Emmett costumava passar a noite na casa de Jasper para escapar da mãe e da

irmã. Edward estava com sorte, pois Emmett tinha passado a noite lá.

Ele poderia ter ido pessoalmente atrás dos homens que estavam de

partida para a França, mas de repente se deu conta de que ia precisar de uma

boa desculpa para justificar como tinha conseguido a nova informação. Os

homens que entravam e saíam da França às escondidas estavam acima de

quaisquer suspeitas. Sua esperança estava tão alta e a empolgação tão intensa

que ele duvidava que fosse capaz de forjar qualquer coisa que fizesse sentido

ou que não o fizesse parecer um maluco. Para inventar uma boa história, ele

precisava de Jasper.

Era irritante precisar arrumar uma explicação convincente, e Edward

quase riu de como mudara a sua opinião sobre os Swan, de como mudara

de pensar que eles eram loucos ou charlatões para agora estar se ressentindo

pelo fato de eles terem de tomar tanto cuidado. Os dons que eles possuíam

tinham várias utilidades, que podiam inclusive salvar o país. Em vez disso, os

Swan, e seus parentes, passavam a maior parte do tempo

ocultos. Ele podia até não gostar da idéia de não haver uma explicação

científica para o que Marcus e Isabella podiam fazer, mas, por outro lado, não

temia que aquilo fosse algum truque demoníaco.

Um grunhido chamou a sua atenção, e ele observou um Emmett de

olhos avermelhados arrastando-se diante do aparador. O homem encheu um

prato de comida e se arrastou até a mesa para se largar sobre uma cadeira. Um

criado calado serviu um café muito cheiroso. De repente, Edward ficou

faminto. Ele apanhou o que desejava do impressionante sortimento de

comida e se juntou a Emmett na mesa assim que Jasper entrou na sala. Jasper

estava com a mesma aparência de Emmett.

— Noite agitada? — ele perguntou enquanto se servia de um pouco do

café forte que Jasper sempre oferecia.

— Eu estava perseguindo o maldito que feriu Isabella — respondeu

Jasper, começando a parecer um pouco mais desperto depois de alguns goles

de café.

— E eu estava seguindo aquela mulher maldita — disse Emmett. — Ela

nunca dorme, e não acredito que ela tivesse intenção de ser fiel a você,

Edward. — Ele soltou um leve sorriso antes de encher a boca de comida.

— Estou arrasado. — Edward deixou de lado por um momento o

humor e perguntou: — Afinal, você apanhou o homem, Jasper?

— Não, e o amaldiçoei duplamente por isso — resmungou Jasper. —

Ele é escorregadio. Mas consegui descobrir algumas coisas sobre ele que irão

facilitar na caça. Acho que ele pode ter alguma relação com Tania. Pierre

poucos aliados na cidade, pois é um trapaceiro, um mentiroso e

brigão. Logo alguém acabará o entregando.

— Ótimo. Eu o quero, e não apenas pelo que fez a Isabella. Vamos

precisar dele para nos ajudar a provar que Tania é o que

montando lentamente uma lista com os nomes dos homens que já se deitaram

com ela. Acredito que irá nos ajudar a encontrar tudo que precisamos para

fazer com que ela pague pelos crimes que cometeu. Mas não vim aqui e tirei

vocês dois da cama só para falarmos sobre Tania e seus comparsas.

— Não? Em que mais estamos trabalhando?

— Em encontrar a minha sobrinha e o meu sobrinho.

Jasper sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos.

— Maldição. Sinto muito,Edward. Ainda não acordei direito.

— Tudo bem. Temos muito com que nos preocupar no momento, e eles

não são parentes de vocês.

— Mesmo assim, crianças perdidas naquele caos que a França se

encontra não deveriam ser esquecidas. Ouviu algo de novo sobre eles?

— Não exatamente. Isabella teve outra visão. — Entre goles de café,

Edward contou aos amigos tudo que Isabella tinha lhe dito. Depois disso,

limpou a mesa para que pudesse mostrar os desenhos que ela tinha feito. —

Acho que eles têm se passado por trabalhadores o tempo todo, ou membros

de uma família. Os dois falam muito bem francês, sendo assim, a língua não

seria um problema para eles.

— Mas ela disse como eles estão agora? Isto não vai nos ajudar muito se

a visão tenha sido, digamos, de um ou dois meses atrás. Eles podem ter ido

para outro lugar.

— Ou estarem feridos ou terem sido capturados. Sei de tudo isso,

Jasper. Sei muito mais do que gostaria sobre a verdade cruel. Mas esta é a

primeira vez que temos uma idéia de onde eles podem estar na França. Até

mesmo um nome ou parte de um nome. Pensei em dar isto aos homens que

estão de partida para a França, nesta noite, para que eles possam passar para

os meus homens que já estão lá. Isso pode ajudá-los na busca.

Jasper analisou os desenhos que Isabella tinha feito enquanto terminava

de comer e então empurrou o prato para o lado.

— Ainda estou impressionado com a perfeição dos desenhos dela.

Tenho a sensação de que conheço aquela casinha de fazenda...

— Talvez você consiga se lembrar enquanto vamos atrás daqueles

homens.

Demorou ainda uma hora para que eles partissem, pois este foi o tempo

que Jasper e Emmett levaram para se arrumar. Quando finalmente seguiam na

carruagem de Edward, o bom humor dele já estava chegando ao limite. E este

só piorou quando eles tentaram encontrar os dois homens que entrariam

sorrateiramente na França naquela noite.

Edward estava resmungando que seria mais rápido se ele encontrasse

um navio que fosse para a França e levasse pessoalmente a mensagem para

seus homens, quando Jasper pediu para pararem a carruagem e desceu. O

fedor das docas atingiu Edward em cheio enquanto ele seguia o amigo com

Emmett no seu encalço. Eles se moveram em meio à multidão até Jasper se

aproximar de dois homens. Edward diminuiu o passo até parar, Emmett parou

ao seu lado, e deixaram que Jasper cuidasse da conversa. Não havia dúvida de

que aqueles eram os homens que eles estavam à procura. Edward não os

reconheceu, mas isto não o surpreendeu. Havia muitos homens e muitos

ramos do governo para que alguém fosse capaz de conhecer todo mundo,

especialmente quando alguns não desejavam ser reconhecidos. Jasper

conhecia mais do que a maioria. Era obvio que Jasper sabia exatamente quem

eram os dois homens que estavam indo para a França.

Quando Jasper acenou para eles se aproximarem, Edward conteve-se

para não sair correndo. A necessidade de enviar aos seus homens a nova

informação era tão grande que doía até seus ossos. Edward franziu a testa para

Jasper ao parar ao lado do amigo, perguntando-se o que Jasper teria acabado

de dizer.

— Edward, permita que eu o apresente ao Barão de Starkley, Sir

Leopold Wherlocke, e o seu primo, Bened Swan. — Rapidamente Jasper

contou aos dois quem eram Edward e Emmett, sorriu enquanto todos

trocavam apertos de mãos. — Você não vai precisar de uma boa história hoje,

Edward.

— Vamos ver o que a nossa priminha Isabella desenhou — disse

Leopold. — Se me lembro bem, ela sempre teve um talento impressionante

para o desenho.

— Ela ainda tem — Edward disse e entregou os desenhos.

Em seguida, esperou com uma impaciência mal disfarçada enquanto os

dois homens analisavam os desenhos. Foi surpreendentemente difícil conter o

anseio de perguntar que dons eles possuíam. O fato de Leopold possuir o

título de Sir e ser um barão, e mesmo assim Edward nunca ter conhecido o

homem, adicionou um peso ainda maior aos boatos de que os Swan e os

Wherlocke formavam um grupo muito recluso. Ele se perguntou se os

superiores sabiam e aceitavam quaisquer que fossem os dons que os dois

possuíam.

— Ela aprimorou ainda mais a sua arte — Leopold disse enquanto

enrolava de volta o desenho e enfiava dentro do sobretudo longo que ele

vestia. — Se me permitir, gostaria de ajudar seus homens antes de iniciarmos

o nosso trabalho.

— O senhor conhece os meus homens?

— Já nos encontramos várias vezes ao longo dos últimos três anos.

— Quantos membros da sua família trabalham para o governo?

— Somente alguns... Aqueles que se interessam em ajudar os outros. E,

antes que pergunte, não costumamos dar demonstrações livres dos nossos

dons. Tal honestidade acabaria atrapalhando o nosso trabalho. Estou feliz que

seus homens tenham aceitado com tanta facilidade o que os nossos primos

podem fazer.

Edward suspirou.

— Eu não diria que tenha sido tão fácil assim, mas passamos a acreditar

logo depois que os conhecemos melhor. Eu comecei a acreditar quando vi

Isabella tomada por uma visão. Depois ela nos contou coisas que não tinha

como saber. — Ele soltou um breve sorriso. — Quanto a Marcus e seus

fantasmas, acredito que ele os veja e agradeço a Deus que eu não.

Bened concordou.

— Sempre fui grato por não ter sido amaldiçoado pelo dom de ver os

mortos.

Edward queria perguntar que dom exatamente tinha o homem, mas

engoliu a pergunta. Havia um brilho de divertimento nos olhos de Sir

Leopold, que indicava que o homem sabia o quanto Edward estava lutando

contra a própria curiosidade. Eles falaram sobre como entrariam em contado

com os homens de Edward e os planos complexos que tinham sido elaborados

para trazer de volta para casa seus sobrinhos. Depois disso, os dois homens se

foram.

— Como você sabia exatamente com quem tínhamos que falar? —

Edward perguntou a Jasper enquanto os três caminhavam de volta para a

carruagem.

— Eu não sabia os nomes deles, somente onde os encontrar e como eles

eram — Jasper respondeu. — Comecei contando uma história, e Leopold

falou que eu deveria parar de tentar mentir e apenas contasse a verdade.

Então eles se apresentaram e não vi por que não dizer a verdade.

— Como ele soube que você estava mentindo? — perguntou Emmett.

— Ninguém desconfia quando você está ê é muito bom nisso,

sempre foi.

— Então esse é o dom dele — disse Edward antes que Jasper pudesse

responder. — Ele pode perceber uma mentira por melhor que seja o

mentiroso. Muito útil. Eu me pergunto se os superiores dele sabem disso.

— Ele pode ter adivinhado — retrucou Jasper. — Assim como Willsett

adivinhou que tínhamos conseguido as nossas informações sobre Tania

com a ajuda de algum dom especial no momento em que mencionei os

Swan. Estou começando a pensar que existem vários deles trabalhando

para o governo. Pelos menos aqueles para quem trabalhamos já sabiam sobre

os Swan e os Wherlocke.

— Você não disse que tinha contado a ele sobre Isabella e Marcus.

— Não contei muito, só mencionei os nomes dos dois, e depois que o

fiz, todas as dúvidas que ele tinha desapareceram. Pude ver que ele sabia

como tínhamos conseguido descobrir tanto sobre Tania, mas ele não

perguntou e eu não disse. Obviamente não é apenas a família que costuma

guardar segredos. — Jasper encolheu os ombros e entrou na carruagem. —

Talvez seja uma daquelas situações em que uma pessoa não deseja ser a

primeira a admitir que acredita.

— Acho que entendi o que você quis dizer. São muitos os que duvidam

ou têm medo. Nenhum homem que deseja subir de posição no governo

gostaria que soubessem que ele não apenas acredita em tais coisas como

também está pronto a recorrer a elas. Ele acabaria sendo ridicularizado e

rebaixado a um cargo de secretário.

— É verdade. Eu certamente não pretendo ficar alardeando sobre a

habilidade de ter visões da minha esposa.

Edward teve de engolir uma risada quando viu a cara dos seus amigos.

Primeiro de perplexidade e, em seguida, boquiabertos de surpresa. Demorou

alguns minutos antes que alguém dissesse algo, e ele não se surpreendeu

quando o primeiro a se manifestar foi Jasper.

— Você pediu Isabella em casamento? — Jasper perguntou.

— Ainda não, mas logo o farei — respondeu Edward. — Sou o último

dos Masen, salvo por alguns primos muito distantes. Se Bayard ainda estiver

vivo, ele não pode ser meu herdeiro, não com a vinculação de bens que está

sendo redigida. Preciso de uma esposa. Eu soube disso no dia em que enterrei

meu irmão. Só tinha decidido que não precisava de uma tão cedo. Nunca

tinha conhecido uma mulher que conseguisse fazer com que a palavra

passasse pela minha cabeça.

— Isso até conhecer Isabella.

— Sim, até conhecer Isabella. E, sim, sei que existem grandes chances

de que qualquer filho que tivermos também possuir algum tipo de dom, mas,

depois de ter conhecido ela e Marcus e agora os dois primos deles, isso não me

preocupa. Admito que, da primeira vez que a idéia de casamento passou pela

minha cabeça, tratei de ignorar o mais rápido que pude. Mas ela voltou várias

vezes. E me sinto confortável ao lado de Isabella, de um modo que nunca me

senti com nenhuma outra.

— Não foi muito romântico — murmurou Emmett.

— Não, e decidi que preciso cortejá-la. Não fiz nada neste sentido até

agora, mesmo por que eu ainda estava preso à trama com Tania. — Ele riu

e balançou a cabeça. — Reconheço que sei como seduzir, mas nunca tive de

fazer a corte de verdade a uma mulher. E agora com a chance de ter

Germaine e Bayard morando comigo, se Deus quiser, sinto que vou precisar

ainda mais de uma esposa.

— Ela é um pouco jovem demais para bancar a mãe dos seus sobrinhos.

— Eu nunca seria capaz de pedir-lhe isso. Mas ela pode ajudar os dois

em muitos sentidos, ainda que os ajude apenas no eventual retorno deles à

sociedade onde nasceram.

— Você gosta dela? — perguntou Emmett.

— Ah, sim, gosto, ao meu modo. Gosto e sinto desejo. Gosto da sua

companhia e confio nela. Como ser um marido fiel, acredito que essas coisas

são muito mais importantes do que certo sentimento que nem sempre é

encarado por duas pessoas do mesmo modo, e que é muito usado para ferir ou

enganar.

— Sugiro que você não conte a ela sobre como se sente com relação ao

amor.

— Não pretendo falar sobre isso de forma alguma. Jasper sorriu e piscou

para Emmett.

— Isto vai ser muito interessante.

Edward apenas fez uma careta para os amigos, que continuaram rindo.

_**Vou tentar postar mais um cap. hoje.**_

_**Mas se não der, amanha cedo com certeza tem.**_

_**E podem continuar a comentar, isso me faz muito feliz. ;)**_

_**Beijos e até**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oi!**_

_**Meninas desculpem a demora. Meu note deu defeito. Sorte que não perdi nenhum arquivo.**_

_**E para compensar a espera, estou postando 2 capítulos em um.**_

_**Meninas, uma leitora me mandou um livro FODÁSTICO. A estória é linda e hot, very hot. E com certeza vai ser o próximo**_

_**a ser adaptado. Obrigada Neri, amei.**_

_**Obrigada a todas que estão comentando, no próximo falo com todas vcs.**_

_**BEIJO GRANDE E BOA LEITURA**_

Isabella SE PERGUNTOU POR UM MOMENTO, ENQUANTO OLHAVA AO REDOR do

lotado salão de baile, se poderia alegar que seus ferimentos ainda

incomodavam e que, por isso, precisava voltar para casa. Em seguida, ela

deixou escapar um xingamento, fazendo com que uma senhora contorcesse o

semblante e se afastasse. Não que ainda sentisse dor, ou que tivesse restado

uma sombra dos hematomas, e para completar, há semanas ela vinha

reclamado por ter sido obrigada a ficar presa em casa. Mas uma caminhada

pelo parque num dia chuvoso e frio seria preferível a esta tortura, ela

concluiu. O salão estava abafado devido à aglomeração de muitos corpos

exageradamente vestidos e as muitas velas. Uma imensa variedade de odores

abarrotava o ar, nem todos agradáveis. Os perfumes fortes usados por alguns

para esconder o odor de um corpo sem banho eram os piores. Não

disfarçavam nada; em vez disso se misturavam aos cheiros de corpo para criar

um odor de torcer o nariz. Era de se perguntar se aqueles que recorriam a tal

subterfúgio não sentiam o próprio mau cheiro.

Enquanto bebia um copo de limonada aguada, Isabella observava

Edward dançando com a filha de um dos velhos amigos do seu pai. O amigo

estava parado ao lado, admirando o casal com um sorriso benevolente nos

lábios, pois sabia que esta dança com Edward iria dar a projeção que sua filha

precisava para arrumar um marido. A moça, por sua vez, parecia querer

derreter no assoalho encerrado. Isabella sentiu pena da garota,

compreendendo muito bem a inebriante combinação de Edward com a

música. Ela esperava, pelo bem da própria moça, que ninguém tivesse notado

o quanto a pobre dançava mal.

"Pelo menos ele não está mais cortejando Tania", foi seu

pensamento, seguido por uma onda de alívio. Edward não ignorava a mulher,

mas tinha deixado bem claro que seus vários encantos não seriam o suficiente

para levá-lo para a cama. Tania podia até continuar sorrindo e flertando

como se nada a incomodasse e agindo com educação, mas não havia como

ocultar o brilho intenso de fúria que seus olhos emanavam.

Quando a mulher voltou os olhos subitamente na direção de Isabella,

foi como se punhais afiados de gelo perfurassem sua pele, e Isabella olhou ao

redor em busca do tio. Como sempre, ele estava conversando com Lorde

Dansing sobre como aumentar a sua fortuna, mas Isabella se aproximou e

parou ao lado dele assim mesmo. Era um tanto covarde de sua parte usá-lo

como escudo protetor, mas ela concluiu que preferia ser uma covarde a ter de

encarar a furiosa Tania.

Não demorou a se cansar da conversa, mas, pela primeira vez, ela não se

importava. Tania lhe dava arrepios, realmente a assustava. E esse medo

não vinha apenas dos fantasmas dos seus ferimentos todas as vezes que ela

olhava para a mulher. Havia uma loucura sombria em Tania. Isabella

também desconfiava que a mulher tivesse cometido tantos crimes e se

esquivado da justiça por tantas vezes que acreditava ser invisível, ou

simplesmente muito mais esperta do que o resto do mundo. Não era covardia

de sua parte tentar se proteger de uma mulher como aquela; era, sim, sinal de

inteligência. Desse momento em diante, até que a mulher fosse presa ou

morta, Isabella não tinha intenção de ir sozinha para lugar algum.

Isabella saiu detrás dos biombos que protegiam os urinóis no toalete das

damas, ajeitando a saia do vestido. Um calafrio percorreu seu corpo, e ela

estremeceu apesar do abafamento do cômodo. Ela ficou tensa, seu coração

começou bater um pouco mais acelerado. Era um aviso; ela tinha certeza

disso. Ao erguer os olhos, ela se deparou com o olhar frio e duro de Madame

Tania des Rouches. Pela segunda vez, seu dom tinha alertado de um

perigo iminente. Isabella apenas desejou que o dom pudesse aprender a avisá-

la a tempo de escapar. Pois avisá-la sobre um perigo quando este estava a

apenas alguns passos era inútil.

— Descobri algumas coisas sobre a sua pessoa, milady — disse

Tania.

Isabella achou que nunca tivesse ouvido a palavra milady pronunciada

com tanto veneno, como se fosse o mais vil dos xingamentos.

— E que coisas seriam, madame?

— Você é uma dos Swan, parente dos Wherlocke, adoradores do

demônio.

— Que tolice! — ela soltou; o medo foi deixado de lado pela

necessidade instintiva de defender sua família.

— É mesmo? Pois eu acho que, talvez, você tenha enfeitiçado meu

marquês. Oui, é a única explicação para um homem como ele estar fungando

nas saias de uma mulher como você. Ele não precisa de uma viúva

interiorana. E os boatos dizem que, apesar de ser viúva, você não tem

experiência o suficiente para satisfazer um homem.

Aquilo doeu, mas Isabella não entregou sua dor de bandeja, não deixou

escapar nem mesmo o mais suave tremor.

— Não notei nenhum sinal deste, digamos, . A senhora deve

estar imaginando coisas. — Isabella precisou de muita força para não recuar

quando Tania curvou os dedos de um modo tal que, com as suas unhas

longas, eles ficaram mais parecidos com tentáculos do que com dedos. —

Lorde Cullen é um homem solteiro. Desconfio que ele deva olhar para

muitas mulheres, todas muito belas, coisa que não sou, e mesmo assim a

senhora não demonstra nenhuma inclinação em abordá-las no toalete das

damas.

— Não tente fazer joguinhos comigo, milady. Pois venho jogando há

muito tempo e sou muito, muito melhor do que você neles.

— Que bom para você. — Isabella desconfiava que Tania estivesse a

um passo de atacá-la e se perguntou por que ainda estava irritando a mulher.

— Não estou jogando. Deixo isso para os especialistas, coisa que a senhora

afirma ser. Lorde Cullen é um homem livre para fazer o que bem desejar.

Sinceramente duvido que ele fosse gostar de saber que a senhora está

interferindo na vida dele.

— Tome cuidado comigo, sua bruxa. Pare de arrastá-lo para o seu lado.

Eu o que quero e o terei. Ser uma marquesa combina muito bem comigo e

pretendo ser uma. Se não voltar logo correndo para a sua casinha na fazenda,

você irá se arrepender. Pode acreditar. E pare de espalhar histórias sobre a

minha pessoa — pare imediatamente! Ou logo surgirão várias histórias sobre

você e a sua família amaldiçoada.

— Há séculos correm boatos pela alta roda da sociedade sobre a minha

família. Ninguém vai dar ouvidos às suas mentiras.

— Oh, mas quem disse que estou preocupada com a sociedade? Eles já

mostraram que não se importam que bruxas e feiticeiros circulem livremente

entre eles. Non, estou falando da população comum. Estes não são tão

esclarecidos, oui? Ainda acreditam em demônios, bruxas e feiticeiros e

odeiam tudo isso. Eles têm medo, como deve ser. E acho que você já deve ter

ouvido falar de como é fácil incitar uma multidão, sim? Portanto, vá embora e

feche a boca ou não será a única a sofrer a minha fúria.

Tania se foi antes que Isabella tivesse tempo de responder à ameaça,

que ficou suspensa no ar como um miasma de puro mal. Isabella não sabia ao

certo o que fazer. Uma coisa era se recusar a fugir de uma ameaça contra a sua

pessoa, mas Tania tinha acabado de ameaçar toda sua família. Cada uma

das crianças Wherlocke e Swan cresceram ouvindo histórias do passado e

alertas sobre o perigo de permitir que muitas pessoas soubessem o que eles são

capazes de fazer e por isso tinham aprendido a reconhecer a força de uma

ameaça. Os primeiros anos das duas famílias tinham sido marcados pelas

terríveis mortes de seus ancestrais nas mãos de multidões enfurecidas.

Isabella não se surpreendeu ao perceber que suas mãos estavam

trêmulas ao tocar na maçaneta da porta. Ela teria que voltar para Coulthurst.

Não poderia permitir que Tania cumprisse as ameaças contra a sua família.

Havia muitos Wherlocke e Swan na cidade, e Londres era famosa pela

facilidade com que seus cidadãos eram capazes de se erguer em levantes e

destruição. Ela precisava encontrar Edward ou Marcus para levarem-na para

casa. Precisava começar a arrumar as suas coisas o quanto antes.

Ela odiava a ideia de partir antes que pudesse ver Edward reunido com

o que tinha restado da sua família. Odiou especialmente partir antes que

pudesse ver Tania pagando, e caro, pelos seus crimes. Mas Isabella sabia

que agora não tinha outra opção. Não eram mais apenas a sua vida e

segurança que corriam risco.

Edward retornou para dentro da casa de Hitchimoughs depois de ter

desfrutado do prazer de fumar com alguns amigos e contemplado a ideia de

dançar com Isabella. Sua ligação com Tania corria tão bem quanto deveria

depois de terem se transformado em nada além de conhecidos que se

cumprimentavam educadamente, pelo menos da sua parte. Apesar de detestar

uma fofoca, os rumores que ele e seus amigos tinham espalhado

cuidadosamente pelos campos férteis da sociedade estavam começando a

render frutos, e isso o deixou muito satisfeito.

Tania estava sendo lentamente empurrada para fora do campo de

batalha. Ele aplacou a aversão que tinha ao plano, lembrando-se de que os

rumores continham pitadas da mais pura e horrenda verdade sobre Madame

Tania des Rouches, o que, portanto, não configurava como fofoca. De

certo modo, era também uma retribuição pelos nomes e reputações de tantos

homens e mulheres que ela tinha destruído com seus boatos e mentiras.

A única coisa que o preocupava era que ele podia ver a fúria que crescia

em Tania. A raiva cintilava em seus olhos e enrijecia sua fisionomia,

roubando um pouco da beleza que ela usava sem escrúpulos em vantagem

própria. Edward não conseguia adivinhar qual seria a reação dela quando

percebesse que tinha perdido o jogo, mas ele sabia que também poderia

significar mal agouro para alguém.

Ele estava justamente se perguntando se não deveria colocar mais

homens para seguir Tania e a irmã quando virou-se e topou com Isabella.

Edward a segurou no mesmo instante em que ela cambaleou para trás. E riu

enquanto a amparava, mas seu senso de humor morreu com um sopro assim

que olhou para o rosto dela. Ela parecia apavorada, sua tez estava muito

pálida e os olhos vidrados.

— O que aconteceu, Isabella? — ele perguntou. — Está sentindo

alguma dor?

— Não. Não, estou sentindo dor, mas preciso ir para casa — ela

respondeu ao segurar no braço dele com força. — Leve-me para casa agora,

Edward. Por favor.

— Você está tremendo, meu amor. Conte-me o que aconteceu. Isabella

deu uma olhada ao redor e não viu ninguém, mas mesmo assim balançou a

cabeça.

— Não. Aqui, não. Em casa. Vamos para casa.

— Vou precisar chamar a carruagem, mas não quero deixá-la sozinha

assim tão nervosa.

Edward estava pensando se ousaria passar com ela pelo salão de baile

naquele estado quando Jasper passou por eles. Jasper estivera lá fora com

Edward e mais meia dúzia de homens fumando. Ele nunca imaginou que

pudesse ficar tão feliz por ver Jasper.

— Jasper, você poderia chamar pela minha carruagem e depois avisar a

Marcus que levei Isabella para casa?

Jasper percebeu o modo como Isabella tremia, agarrada ao braço de

Edward, e franziu a testa.

— O que aconteceu? — Contarei depois que eu souber. Ela não está

ferida. Isso é o bastante por enquanto. — Como vai tirá-la daqui?

— Pela entrada de serviço. Não se esqueça de dizer a Marcus que ela não

está ferida, apenas nervosa.

Edward fitou o amigo, esperando que Jasper tivesse entendido o que

tinha ficado nas entrelinhas. Ele queria cuidar de Isabella pessoalmente, não

queria que Marcus fosse correndo para casa. Fazia dias desde a última vez que

tinha sido deixado a sós com Isabella, e, ainda que a oportunidade fosse usada

para acalmá-la, ele queria ficar um pouco sozinho com ela. Edward nem

percebera o quão tenso estava até Jasper assentir, quando então relaxou.

Jasper deu uma piscada, fez um afago nas costas de Isabella e saiu em seguida.

— Estou agindo como uma covarde medrosa — Isabella murmurou

enquanto Edward passou o braço ao redor da sua cintura e começava a

conduzi-la rumo à entrada de serviço da casa.

— Não seja tola — ele disse. —Você não é covarde, meu amor.

Ninguém que vê as coisas que você vê e depois ainda tem coragem de tomar

uma atitude pode ser uma pessoa levá-la para casa, você tomará

alguma coisa e depois irá me contar por que está tão nervosa. Se conseguir se

recuperar um pouco enquanto estivermos voltando para casa, você poderá me

contar o que aconteceu.

Isabella não disse nada enquanto ele a conduziu apressado para frente

da casa e a ajudou a entrar na carruagem, que já os esperava. Ela se acomodou

nos braços fortes com um suspiro, buscando conforto no calor e na força

máscula de Edward. Ele a acalmou sem dizer uma palavra sequer, mas,

mesmo assim, ela não mudou de ideia quanto à decisão que já tinha tomado.

Tania tinha feito uma ameaça à sua família, e ela não poderia permitir que

sua vontade de ficar ao lado de Edward mudasse a decisão de partir.

— O que aconteceu que a assustou tanto, Isabella? — Edward

perguntou quando sentiu que o tremor estava diminuindo. Ele acariciou as

suas costas e lutou para não deixar que o desejo por ela transformasse a sua

tentativa de confortá-la em uma carícia sedutora.

— Madame Tania me confrontou no toalete das damas — ela

respondeu, e todo o corpo dele ficou tenso. — Ela decidiu que quer ser uma

marquesa e quer que eu saia do caminho.

— Meu Deus! Mesmo que eu não tivesse uma pista sequer do que ela

fez no passado, nunca iria considerar a hipótese de torná-la minha marquesa.

Acho que ela já se deitou com metade da Câmara dos Lordes.

— O que seria embaraçoso. — Ela ignorou a risada mal disfarçada dele.

— Ela me disse para voltar para Coulthurst e fez ameaças horríveis se eu não

o fizer logo.

— Vou reforçar a segurança ao seu redor.

— Mais guardas não ajudarão. Ela ameaçou a minha família também.

Os Swan e os Wherlocke. Você não tem como proteger a todos nós,

Edward. — Ela se afastou um pouco e não se surpreendeu ao ver, mesmo sob

a fraca iluminação da carruagem, aquele semblante contorcido. — A ameaça

dela não pode ser combatida com espadas e punhos. Isso não pode nem ser

sugerido, pois iria magoar ainda mais a minha família, caso tivéssemos que

provar que a ameaça teve algo a ver com isso. Ela planeja espalhar

boatos sobre sermos bruxos, demônios, adoradores do diabo e coisas assim. A

princípio, respondi que há séculos correm boatos sobre a minha família pela

sociedade, escarnecendo a ameaça.

— E fez muito bem. Mesmo que ela conseguisse a atenção de alguém, a

sociedade iria dar de ombros para as histórias dela, assim como já deram para

tantas outras.

— Foi o que eu disse, mas foi então que a ameaça se tornou realmente

assustadora. Ela disse que sua intenção não é espalhar boatos entre os

membros da alta sociedade, mas, sim, entre os populares. Como ela mesma

disse, eles ainda não são instruídos o suficiente a ponto de rirem de tais

superstições. Eles ainda acreditam em demônios, diabos e bruxas, ainda os

temem. E disse ainda que iria incitar uma multidão contra a minha família.

Nós dois sabemos o quanto isto pode ser fácil de conseguir.

— A caça às bruxas foi há muito tempo — ele disse quando a

carruagem parou em frente à casa de Marcus.

— Isso é o que acham aqueles que nunca tiveram os supersticiosos que

circulam entre nós voltados contra ele e seus entes queridos.

Edward a ajudou a descer da carruagem e acompanhou-a até a porta,

pensando em um modo de convencê-la de que ela não precisava temer essa

última tentativa de Tania de assustá-la e mandá-la para longe. Ethelred

abriu a porta justamente quando os pés deles tocaram no último degrau.

Edward notou que Isabella parecia um pouco mais calma, mas desconfiou que

fosse porque ela tivesse tomado uma decisão. Uma decisão da qual ele não ia

gostar.

— Ethelred, mande levar meus baús para o meu quarto, por favor —

Isabella disse e então se voltou para Edward no momento em que o mordomo

se retirou. — Partirei para Coulthurst amanhã de manhã. — Ela beijou-o no

rosto e começou subir a escadaria, lutando, a cada passo, contra a ânsia de

virar e correr para os braços dele.

— Ah, não vai não — disse Edward e em seguida começou a subir os

degraus logo atrás dela.

— Preciso fazer isso. Kate — ela chamou —, preciso que você venha

me ajudar a arrumar as minhas coisas para voltarmos para Coulthurst.

— Kate, ela não vai arrumar nada — Edward gritou. Segurando-a pelo

braço, ele arrastou-a para dentro da ante-sala do seu quarto. — E diga a

Ethelred que ela não precisa dos baús — completou ao ver Kate parada a

poucos metros de distância enquanto ele empurrava Isabella para dentro do

quarto.

— Edward! Não dê ordens aos meus criados. Preciso partir. Kate! —

Isabella viu de relance Kate correndo rumo à escadaria que levava ao

vestíbulo pouco antes de Edward fechar a porta e trancá-la, por dentro. Pelo

jeito, Kate preferira bancar a casamenteira, e Isabella prometeu a si mesma

que ela pagaria por isso. — Droga, Edward, não posso colocar a minha família

em risco. Eu já lhe disse, tem muitos Swan e Wherlocke na cidade agora.

— Então avise a todos. Desconfio que eles saibam muito bem o que

fazer diante de tal ameaça.

— Eles sabem, mas não deveria ter de se preocupar com isso só porque

eu me envolvi com uma maluca.

Ela caminhou rumo ao armário, mas se deparou com o imenso corpo

dele bloqueando seu caminho. Ele fez o mesmo quando ela moveu-se

rapidamente na direção da penteadeira. "Como um homem desse tamanho

consegue se mover com tanta agilidade?", ela refletiu, contrariada. Isabella

parou, pousou as mãos sobre os quadris e encarou-o.

— Você não pode esperar que eu dê a ela uma chance de cumprir com

as ameaças que me fez. Preciso partir.

— Não.

— Por quê? Por que você está dificultando as coisas? Não sou nem um

soldado nem uma espiã. Você já está desperdiçando homens de valor ao

colocá-los para me proteger, homens que poderiam ser mais bem

aproveitados na missão de derrubar aquela mulher. Se eu tiver uma visão,

posso enviar uma carta, contando. Por que preciso ficar aqui?

Ela deixou escapar um gritinho quando ele a agarrou, ergueu-a e

carregou-a para a cama. A surpresa pela ousadia roubou seu fôlego quando ele

a jogou sobre o colchão. Quando Edward se espalhou por cima do seu corpo,

ela temeu que nunca mais fosse conseguir recuperar o fôlego. Uma onda de

calor perpassou todo seu corpo ao sentir a pressão do peso dele. Isabella lutou

contra o desejo inebriante que começava a tomar conta da sua mente. Ela

queria o que ele estava oferecendo, queria muito, mas não tinha tempo para

aquilo naquele momento.

— O que você pensa que está fazendo? — ela perguntou, sem conseguir

disfarçar a súbita falta de ar.

— Estou prestes a lhe mostrar o motivo pelo qual você não pode partir.

— Edward se moveu para que assim pudesse remover com mais facilidade os

sapatos dela e então deslizou as mãos ao longo da perna bem torneada.

— Você acha que pode me convencer a desistir do que preciso fazer?

Isabella sabia que precisava detê-lo. Ele estava tirando suas roupas,

parando vez ou outra para remover uma peça da própria vestimenta. Não ia

demorar muito para que ambos estivem nus. Isso deveria chocá-la e trazer um

protesto firme aos seus lábios. Mas, em vez disso, seu coração disparou de

alegria dentro do peito, enquanto o sangue corria quente pelas veias. Quando

chegou ao ponto em que ela só estava de combinação e ele apenas de calça,

Isabella sabia que protestar era a última coisa que queria fazer.

O Marquês de Cullen era um homem muito belo em todos os

sentidos, ela concluiu enquanto tentava não ofegar. Ela já tinha visto homens

sem camisa antes, mas nenhum tinha-lhe arrancado o fôlego só de olhar.

Edward era todo músculo, elegante e firme, e com a pele lisinha. Sua

vontade era encostar a boca naquela pele para prová-lo por inteiro. A ideia,

em vez de chocá-la, só serviu para atiçar ainda mais sua curiosidade sobre o

que ele planejava fazer.

— Isto pode nos trazer complicações — ela se esforçou para dizer,

apesar de saber muito bem que tinha sido mais para ela mesma. No fundo,

tinha uma certa esperança de que servisse para ele também.

— Não creio.

Edward tirou a combinação e ficou sem ar tão rapidamente que quase

sufocou. Já desconfiava que Isabella se vestisse de um modo que disfarçava

suas curvas, mas a sua imaginação não tinha nem chegado perto da realidade.

Os seios eram fartos e redondos, quase demasiadamente grandes para o corpo

esguio suportar, e as pontas dos mamilos rosados já estavam enrijecidos, como

em um convite. Os quadris resplandeciam convidativos abaixo da cintura

fina; ele já sabia que ela tinha um traseiro firme e arredondado, mas as pernas

eram longilíneas e bem torneadas. O corpo esguio era coberto por uma pele

macia cor de marfim que destacava ainda mais os pelos pretos cacheados que

formavam uma letra V bem na junção entre as coxas fortes e delgadas. Apesar

dos fartos cabelos pretos que cobriam a cabeça, o restante do corpo era

surpreendentemente liso. Edward achou aquilo tudo inebriante.

Com o sangue pulsando de desejo nas veias, ele arrancou a última peça

de roupa que restava e atirou para o lado. O modo como ela arregalou os

olhos ao ver o membro enrijecido, como o tom azul deles escureceu de

desejo, fez com que ele sentisse vontade de sair desfilando pelo quarto. Mas o

desejo de possuí-la subjugou o estranho pensamento, e rapidamente ele se

acomodou sobre o corpo que o convidava. Seu gemido de prazer quando seus

corpos se tocaram e o suspiro suave que ela deixou escapar soou como música

aos seus ouvidos.

— Edward. — Isabella teve dificuldade para falar, mas forçou uma

lasca de clareza na sua mente tomada pelo desejo. — Tem algo que você

precisa saber sobre mim.

— Que o seu marido nunca tocou em você.

— Como sabe disso?

Ele beijou-a e soltou um gemido de aprovação quando suas línguas se

encontraram.

— Corriam boatos de que Aro não... Bem, que ele não gostava

muito de mulheres. Estou certo? Você é intocada?

— Sim. Aro nunca fez nada além de me beijar algumas e poucas

vezes. Não sei muito sobre tudo isso, e você está acostumado com mulheres

experientes...

Ele a impediu de continuar com outro beijo.

— Será um prazer indescritível ensiná-la sobre tudo que um homem

pode compartilhar com uma mulher.

Isabella teve a leve impressão de que ele soou um tanto arrogante, mas

o beijo que veio em seguida apagou a impressão. Ela entrelaçou os braços ao

redor do corpo envolvente, acariciando a pele macia e firme das costas. Só de

sentir a pele dele contra a sua e o calor sob suas mãos foi o suficiente para

fazer com que um desejo dilacerante se espalhasse pelas suas veias com uma

força quase assustadora de tão intensa. Ela não conseguia se sentir próxima o

bastante, não conseguia tocá-lo o suficiente para satisfazer a ânsia ardente que

crescia por dentro.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás num gesto de boas-vindas enquanto ele

traçava uma linha de beijos ao longo do seu pescoço. Quando ele cobriu os

seios com as mãos, ela arfou de prazer. Os dedos levemente calejados fizeram

com que seus mamilos condoessem enquanto ele acariciava-os. Então os

lábios quentes seguiram o caminho das mãos, e todo seu corpo se encheu de

ansiedade pelo que estava por vir.

— Edward! — ela bradou quando ele lambeu a ponta enrijecida do seu

seio e nem mesmo ela sabia se tinha sido um grito de protesto por causa da

carícia tão íntima ou se um grito de puro prazer. Todo o interesse em tentar

descobrir o motivo desapareceu completamente quando ele sugou um dos

mamilos enrijecidos para dentro da boca úmida e quente.

Edward adorou o modo como às mãos delicadas cravaram nas suas

costas, como as unhas arranharam a sua pele. O corpo pequeno e ao mesmo

tempo curvilíneo colou ao seu num pedido silencioso que ele estava lutando

para ignorar. Ela estava ardente em seus braços, a paixão corria tão intensa

quanto a sua. Ele ansiava por penetrá-la e conduzi-la até que ambos

atingissem o clímax, mas mesmo assim lutou para conter aquela vontade.

Isabella nunca tinha experimentado aquilo, e ele estava determinado a fazer

com que a primeira vez dela, a primeira vez com

ele, fosse tão deliciosa quanto às muitas outras que viriam.

Saboreando o gosto da boca dela na sua, o cheiro do desejo dela que

perfumava o ar e a maciez quente da pele sob as mãos, Edward trabalhou para

elevar o desejo de Isabella a um patamar tão intenso e ardente que ela nem ia

sentir quando ele roubasse a sua pureza. A simples noção despertou uma onda

de inquietação que ele se apressou em banir da mente, acariciando cada

pedacinho do corpo com o mesmo entusiasmo que sentira ao se deleitar com

os seios fartos, fazendo uma pausa vez ou outra na tarefa sublime para beijá-

la. Ela era opulenta, arredondada em todas as partes que uma mulher deveria

ser e ao mesmo tempo delicada e delgada nas demais partes. Era uma mistura

inebriante. Deleitando-se com cada gemido e suspiro que ela deixava escapar,

ele deslizou a mão entre as coxas roliças, estimulando-a, e ficou satisfeito

quando percebeu que ela já estava úmida e pronta para recebê-lo. A surpresa

que ela demonstrou diante da carícia íntima foi tão sutil que Edward soube

que ela estava mais do que pronta para o próximo passo da dança erótica.

Edward beijou-a enquanto seus corpos se uniam, o abraço apertado em

retribuição aqueceu tanto seu desejo que ele teve que cerrar os dentes para

conter o impulso de ir rápido demais. No momento em que atingiu a barreira

que simboliza a pureza de uma mulher, ele a segurou pelos quadris e

penetrou-a com afinco. E então gemeu aliviado quando descobriu que o

escudo protetor da inocência era fino, fácil de romper e arrancou nada mais

que um suspiro suave dela no ato. Rapidamente ela arqueou o corpo,

estimulando-o a mergulhar mais profundamente no seu calor.

Isabella foi arrancada da paixão atordoante que estava mergulhada pela

entrada abrupta de Edward no seu corpo. Somente uma dorzinha lá no fundo

indicou que ela tinha acabado de perder sua inocência. Ela se sentiu

desconfortavelmente preenchida e afastou um pouco mais as pernas para

acomodar melhor o corpo invasor. Mas, logo em seguida, arqueou e todo o

desconforto diminuiu — a sensação de preenchimento se transformou em

puro prazer. Ele beijou-a, e a língua imitava os movimentos do membro que a

penetrava mais embaixo. Ela se agarrou a ele quando algo dentro do seu corpo

começou comprimir de um modo tal que era uma mistura de prazer e dor,

Era como se cada gota de prazer no seu sangue estivesse correndo na direção

daquele local onde seus corpos se uniam.

— Edward? — ela sussurrou, uma ponta de medo tentava romper o calor da sua paixão. — Sinto...Tem algo. — Isabella quase deixou escapar um

xingamento devido à sua incapacidade de explicar o que estava sentindo.

— Não tema, meu amor — ele disse e mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha

dela. — Solte-se. Renda-se à força do momento.

No minuto seguinte, ela deixou-se levar, gritando o nome dele quando

o nó do desejo ardente se rompeu, espalhando ondas de paixão cega pelas suas

veias. Isabella mal percebeu o modo como Edward continuou penetrando-a,

uma, duas vezes, e até todo o corpo dele ficar tenso enquanto ele murmurava

seu nome. O som foi feroz, penetrante e somou-se ao turbilhão de calor e

beleza que a envolvia. O jato quente se espalhou por dentro do seu corpo

pouco antes de ela se perder completamente no redemoinho de desejo que a

consumia de corpo e alma.

O movimento frio e úmido de uma toalhinha sobre as partes íntimas

despertou Isabella do torpor que a envolvia com um arfar de surpresa que ela

deixou escapar. Ela ergueu a mão para empurrar seja lá o que fosse que

estivesse invadido-a de modo tão íntimo só para ouvir a risada de Edward.

Um rubor quente pintou seu rosto quando ela percebeu que ele estava apenas

limpando do seu corpo os rastros do amor.

Os rastros de um ato de amor, pelo menos da sua parte, ela concluiu

quando ele voltou para a cama e envolveu-a em seus braços. Ela olhou para os

olhos cor de mel sonolento e quase suspirou como se fosse uma colegial

apaixonada. Isabella ergueu os ombros em pensamento e empurrou de volta a

mocinha sonhadora para as profundezas da sua mente. Isso era apenas um

romance; isto era tudo que Edward queria. Era tolice ansiar por mais; permitir

que ele percebesse que ela queria mais poderia acabar rapidamente com o

romance. Seu coração ia acabar dilacerado não importava quando ele se fosse,

e ela estava determinada a fazer com que cada momento contasse, assim como

pretendia somar número possível de momentos como estes.

— Eu estava preparada para sentir dor — ela disse enquanto descansava

o rosto sobre o peitoral largo e acariciava distraidamente o abdome rijo —,

mas foi tão suave que quase nem senti.

— Sua inocência não passava de uma leve proteção, meu amor, e estou

grato por isso. Pois isto permitiu que você aproveitasse o momento em toda a

sua plenitude.

Seu coração disparou de alegria quando ele a chamou de

meu amor,

mas ela ignorou, pois sabia que o gesto poderia ser apenas um carinho vazio, e

suspirou.

— Ainda preciso partir. É meu dever proteger minha família.

Edward beijou-a no alto da cabeça, sentindo por não poder ficar mais

com ela, por não poder abraçá-la a noite toda e fazer amor várias vezes.

— Confie em mim. A ameaça de Tania é incômoda, mas ela pode ser

evitada, agora que sabemos. Temos homens trabalhando por toda a cidade, e

eles serão informados sobre os boatos e receberão ordens para abafá-los. Para

obter êxito, a voz dela precisa ser a única, ou pelo menos a mais alta e clara, e

não será.

— Confio em você, Edward. Vou tentar ignorar o medo que sinto pela

minha família.

— Ótimo, pois prefiro fazer outra coisa durante o pouco de tempo que

me resta ao seu lado, em vez de ficarmos aqui falando sobre sua família. Eu

gostaria mais do que tudo de poder passar a noite inteira aqui e acordar ao seu

lado pela manhã, mas logo terei de ir embora.

— Quão logo?

— Dentro de uma ou duas horas.

Isabella esfregou o corpo contra o dele, observando enquanto um fluxo

de desejo renovado surgia no belo rosto.

— Como vamos passar este tempo, então?

Edward riu e virou-a até que ela se encaixasse sob o seu corpo, mais do

que pronto para uma segunda rodada da paixão ardente que ela tinha

compartilhado com ele.

— GOSTARIA QUE VOCÊ PARASSE DE ME ENCARAR, Marcus. ISTO ESTÁ ESTRAGANDO

o meu apetite.

Marcus olhou para o prato cheio de Isabella e quase riu debochado,

duvidando que ela tivesse percebido o quanto estava comendo. "Pelo jeito a

noite de paixão ilícita despertou seu apetite", ele pensou, e então a encarou

mais uma vez. Ela parecia muito contente, enquanto ele sentia que tinha

fracassado completamente na sua função de tio e protetor.

— Por que você foi embora do baile ontem à noite, tirando a

necessidade de vir correndo para casa e levar o seu amante para a cama? —

Ele soltou um sorriso malicioso quando ela o encarou, experimentando uma

pontinha de triunfo por ter conseguido estragar o bom humor da sobrinha.

Isabella considerou a idéia de despejar todo o mingau de cereais sobre a

cabeça do tio. Coberto com mel e creme, a mistura iria fazer uma bela

bagunça. Em seguida, ela suspirou. Com certeza o tio estava aborrecido por

pensar que tinha falhado na sua função de protegê-la. A sua sobrinha tinha

sido seduzida sob o seu teto, e ele não tinha feito nada para impedir isso ou

para desafiar o homem que tinha cometido à afronta. Isabella não sabia ao

certo como poderia confortá-lo em uma situação que ela não compreendia

muito bem. Afinal, ela era uma mulher adulta, uma viúva, e já tinha

explicado que ela queria Edward e que o aceitaria caso ele mostrasse algum

interesse. Portanto, o início deste caso de amor não deveria ser nenhuma

surpresa para Marcus.

— Marcus, eu lhe disse que...

— Sim, sim, eu sei o que você me disse. — Ele interrompeu,

suspirando. — Mas acho que não esperava que você fosse cumprir o que

estava dizendo.

— Bem, mas eu fiz. Eu o queria, ele me queria. — Ela encolheu os

ombros.

— Não tente fazer com que as coisas soem tão simples, como se não

passasse de um ato de uma criança mimada — ou duas crianças. Você o ama.

— Temo que sim. — Ela espalhou mel sobre uma torrada e lutou para

ocultar o quanto aquele sentimento a preocupava. — Mas posso estar

confundido desejo com amor. Os homens fazem isso o tempo todo. Não acho

que seja o caso, mas o que sei sobre tudo isso? Passei de uma infância solitária

para um casamento solitário, que nem foi um casamento de fato.

— É verdade, e sinto muito que sua família não tenha investigado

aquele tolo mais de perto. Você não merecia ter sido presa a um casamento

vazio como aquele. Não teria demorado muito tempo para descobrirmos toda

a verdade sobre o homem. Há muito tempo corriam rumores e especulações

sobre as preferências do seu marido.

— As preferências dele? — Isabella franziu a testa enquanto tentava

entender o que Marcus estava querendo dizer e então, de repente, sorriu ao

compreender. — Oh, você quer dizer que ele preferia homens. Acho que não.

Não acho que meu marido preferisse homens a mulheres. Na verdade, acho

que ele não tinha nenhuma preferência. Ele não tinha paixão por dentro, nem

por nada ou por ninguém. O que era visto como um homem calmo e

ponderado era, na verdade um homem morto por dentro. Faltava algo para

ele, o que nos faz chorar, rir, odiar, amar, sentir medo e raiva. Se aconteceu

algo para deixá-lo daquela maneira, nunca saberemos, mas ele pode até ter

nascido daquele jeito.

— A única vez que o vi, tive a impressão de que se tratava de um

cavalheiro agradável.

— Agradável, cavalheiro e vazio. Ele era vazio, Marcus. Nem ao menos

piscava um olho quando eu tinha uma visão. Nada o comovia, absolutamente

nada. O que a princípio vi como gentileza não passava de demonstrações de

boas maneiras encenadas cegamente. Tive de aceitar a verdade quando uma

criança morreu na vila, pisoteada por um cavalo. Aro olhou para aquele

pobre corpinho desfigurado e não havia nada em seus olhos, nem mesmo

repulsa pelo estado do corpo. Mas ele tomou todas as providências, desde

cuidar da remoção do corpo e dar um enterro decente até falar com os pais

acometidos pela dor. E depois ele foi almoçar — como sempre, no mesmo

horário.

— Acho que nunca conheci ninguém assim.

— Agradeça por isso. É arrepiante. E talvez seja exatamente por isso

que me sinto tão atraída por Edward. Ele não percebe isso, eu acho, mas é um

homem de emoções muito fortes. Confesso que me embebedo disso, me

divirto. De certo modo, eu me sentia sufocada por ter vivido com Aro,

mas agora posso respirar.

Marcus tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa.

— Quase confrontei você na noite passada, mas Rate me impediu.

Isabella corou.

— Teria sido embaraçoso. Ele sorriu.

— Acho que sim, para todos nós. — Então ele ficou sério novamente.

— Fere o meu orgulho saber que não estou fazendo nada enquanto Cullen

tem um caso de amor com a minha sobrinha, mas que seja, como você mesma

disse, você é uma viúva, uma mulher adulta. Mas se ele a envergonhar, sujar o

seu nome ou tratá-la mal, não vou permitir que você me impeça de fazer o

que for preciso.

— Justo — ela concordou, apesar de saber que iria fazer tudo que

estivesse ao seu alcance para impedir que o tio e seu amante brigassem.

— Agora, conte-me, o que a aborreceu tanto na noite passada?

Isabella contou-lhe sobre o confronto entre ela e Tania, incluindo

sua decisão em partir. Em seguida, esperou pacientemente enquanto o tio

murmurava uma longa lista de xingamentos antes de dizer:

— Edward me assegurou que, se ela tentar qualquer coisa, poderá ser

impedida antes de ir muito longe.

— Acho que sim, mas vou enviar uma mensagem para todos os nossos

parentes que estão morando em Londres.

— Edward sugeriu que eu fizesse exatamente isso, mas mesmo assim a

ameaça de Tania ainda faz meu sangue correr frio. No momento em que

ela o fez, me lembrei de cada uma das histórias pavorosas sobre a nossa

família no passado. — Ela tomou um estimulante gole de chá. — Ainda não

estou certa se devo ficar e me pergunto se permiti que ele me convencesse a

fazer isso apenas porque eu não queria deixá-lo.

— Em parte pode ser, mas você não pode se curvar diante das ameaças,

e estou certo de que todos na nossa família iriam concordar comigo. Aquela

mulher partirá em breve. Ela está cavando a própria sepultura. Só me

preocupo que, quando perceber todo o poder que perdeu, ela acabe se

voltando contra um de nós, contra Edward ou contra você. Há uma loucura

fria naquela mulher.

— Eu sei. Sinto isso. Está refletido nos seus olhos. Quando vi, me

perguntei como ela ainda conseguiu seduzir tantos homens.

— Os homens que foram para a cama com ela se interessaram pelo

corpo, não estavam particularmente interessados nos olhos.

— Vadia.

Mas o divertimento de Isabella durou pouco. Madame Tania não

iria continuar por muito tempo à parte do plano de acabar com ela. Quando

finalmente deixasse de ser aceita em todas as rodas da alta sociedade, seria o

fim de todos seus jogos letais. Assim como, Isabella refletiu, seria o fim da sua

fonte de renda, da vida confortável e de todo e qualquer poder que Tania

tinha conquistado. Isabella não se preocupava se a mulher pudesse atacar

quando isso acontecesse, pois ela tinha certeza que isso iria acontecer. Sabia

disso tão bem quanto sabia o seu próprio nome.

Edward terminou o café da manhã, afastou o prato e começou a beber

seu chá. Gostaria de ter tomado café da manhã com Isabella, mas sabia que

isso seria pressionar Marcus contra a parede. Ele não se surpreendeu por querer

fazer algo que nunca tivera vontade de fazer antes — despertar ao lado de

uma amante. Estava começando a se acostumar a ter Isabella por perto. Desde

que tinha tomado à decisão de que iria torná-la sua marquesa, querer tomar

café da manhã com ela era apenas mais uma prova de que tinha tomado à

decisão correta.

Enquanto observava o criado tirando a mesa, ele pensou sobre a ameaça

que Tania tinha feito. Isabella ficara apavorada, e isso já era motivo para

que ele quisesse que Tania pagasse caro. Ele não compreendia muito bem

o medo de Isabella e, no intuito de tentar entender, pretendia levantar o

máximo de informações possíveis sobre a história da família dela. Certamente

alguns dos ancestrais tinham sofrido muito devido aos dons. Marcus e Isabella

tinham comentado sobre aquele passado sombrio e tempos difíceis, e ele não

dera muita atenção. Mas agora não poderia mais ignorar. Aquele medo

profundo que Isabella sentia poderia ser usado contra ela, como Tania já

tinha demonstrado, e ele precisava de fatos para conseguir atenuar o medo da

sua futura esposa.

.

A palavra costumava apavorar. Entretanto, agora ele estava

ávido por tornar Isabella sua, em todos os sentidos. Não queria mais ter de

sair da cama dela às escondidas, na calada da noite, como se fosse um ladrão.

Edward detestara acordar na sua cama sozinho. E esta era mais uma mudança

drástica na sua vida. Ele sabia que haveria mais, mesmo assim não sentia

nenhum tipo de ressentimento pelo fato. Estava pronto para se casar, pronto

para se casar com Isabella.

O som de homens correndo na direção da porta arrancou Edward dos

seus pensamentos. Ele olhou surpreso para seus amigos enquanto Jasper e

Emmett se aproximavam apressados da mesa. Por um momento, sofreu a forte

apunhalada do medo de que algo tivesse acontecido com Isabella. Então viu

que as fisionomias dos amigos eram de entusiasmo, e não de alarme.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, endireitando-se no assento. — O que

aconteceu?

— Eles encontraram os dois — disse Jasper, erguendo um pedaço de

papel sujo e amarrotado.

— Os dois? — Edward segurou com relutância o papel, apesar de não

compreender muito bem o motivo da hesitação.

— As crianças. Germaine e Bayard. Eles os encontraram vivos e estão

trazendo-os para casa. — Jasper deu um tapinha nas costas de um Edward

estupefato e em seguida se moveu para ver o que tinha restado de comida no

aparador; Emmett foi logo atrás.

Edward não ficou surpreso ao ver que suas mãos estavam trêmulas

enquanto ele segurava a mensagem. Por três longos anos ele tinha procurado

e esperado por algum sinal de que os filhos da sua irmã não tinham morrido

naquela praia. Isabella tinha renovado a sua esperança abatida, mas os anos de

fracasso e medo tinham cobrado o seu preço. Ele tentou impedir que suas

esperanças se renovassem muito. Agora que segurava a prova de que

Germaine e Bayard tinham sobrevivido, que logo eles estariam em casa junto

dele, ele estava paralisado de medo e indecisão. Era quase risível agora que o

prêmio estava ao seu alcance, ele não sabia o que fazer com isso.

— Você está bem, Edward? — perguntou Jasper ao se sentar à direita de

Edward, com seu prato pesado de comida.

— Acho que sim. — Edward meneou a cabeça enquanto Emmett

ocupava o assento a sua esquerda. — Devo estar surpreso por ter acontecido

tão rápido. Após três longos anos sem nenhum sinal, Isabella tem uma visão,

seus primos vão para a França com aquela informação e uma semana depois

recebo a notícia de que a minha sobrinha e o meu sobrinho foram

encontrados e logo estarão em casa. Minha mente não está conseguindo

assimilar. — Ele abriu a mensagem outra vez. — Alguém deve ter enviado

isto por um navio no momento em que as crianças foram vistas.

— Quase isso. Leo disse que levou um tempo para convencer a sua

sobrinha de que ele era quem afirmava ser e, a princípio, eles tentaram fugir.

Parece que aquele sujeito Bened é um rastreador, muito bom, e logo

conseguiu encontrá-la.

— O que me aborrece foi o casal que os acolheu ter exigido uma

retribuição por todo incômodo que tiveram.

— De qualquer maneira você teria dado algum dinheiro — disse

Emmett.

— Teria — concordou Edward, — mas o fato de eles exigirem me leva

a questionar a posição que meus sobrinhos ocupavam na fazenda.

— Ah, sim — concordou Jasper. — Isso é para se pensar.

— E Leo não comentou nada sobre o estado de saúde deles, escreveu

apenas que eles estão vivos e que ele cuidará pessoalmente para que sejam

enviados para casa. Eu não tinha imaginado que o barão e seu primo iriam se

juntar à caçada.

— Ele disse que seria um prazer ajudar.

— Pelo jeito eles fizeram muito mais do que isso, apesar de terem seus

próprios negócios para cuidar na França, e, mesmo não tendo deixado

subentendido que iriam iniciar a busca no momento em que pisassem em

terra firme, duvido que eles tivessem muitos mais dias sobrando. Apesar de

tudo, não tenho palavras para agradecer.

— Então, logo você terá que assumir as crianças da sua irmã.

Edward sorriu.

— Eles não são mais crianças. Bayard está prestes a entrar na

adolescência. Germaine já está com dezoito anos, é uma jovem mulher. Se a

sua vida tivesse seguido o rumo certo, ela já estaria freqüentando bailes e à

procura de um marido. Minha irmã iria gostar disso — ele adicionou

baixinho e então deixou de lado a leve dor causada pela triste lembrança. —

Acho que preciso apressar meus planos para o casamento.

— O que você vai fazer? Vai até Isabella, dirá que seus sobrinhos estão

vindo para casa e perguntará se ela se casar com você para que assim alguém

ajude a cuidar deles? Tenho certeza de que isto vai fazer o coração dela bater

mais rápido.

— Certamente não colocarei deste modo, mas tampouco vou esconder

o fato de que desejo que ela me ajude com as crianças. Eles vão precisar da

orientação de uma mulher, de solidariedade e compreensão.

— Acho que você poderia dizer algumas palavras sobre afeto e paixão e

coisas do tipo — disse Emmett, e em seguida encheu a boca de linguiça.

— Sei como lidar com as mulheres — retrucou Edward, apesar de as

palavras de seus amigos o preocuparem quanto à reação que Isabella poderia

ter diante do seu pedido.

— Você tem experiência com mulheres que estão à procura de amantes

e gostam de serem seduzidas — disse Jasper. — Ela é uma moça do interior,

vem de uma família tradicional. Não é uma mulher de Londres. Odeio dizer,

Edward, mas um pedido prático provavelmente será cordialmente recusado.

Você terá de recorrer a algumas palavras mais calorosas.

O que Edward não tinha intenção de contar aos seus amigos era que ele

e Isabella já tinham compartilhado calor suficiente para aquecer todos os

lares londrinos. Ele poderia lembrá-la disso. É claro que seria melhor planejar

antes o que dizer, pois ele teria que conseguir uma licença especial para o

casamento. A única coisa que não tinha como fazer era alegar amor eterno,

uma vez que não queria começar seu casamento baseado em uma mentira. Ele

quase sorriu. Considerando a família com quem ele estava se casando, de

qualquer maneira a união poderia se mostrar um grande erro.

— Comam logo — ele pediu aos amigos. — Preciso dar entrada a um

pedido de licença especial e arrumar algumas testemunhas para o casamento.

— Ele ignorou as reclamações dos amigos e voltou seus pensamentos para o

pedido de casamento que estava prestes a fazer.

Isabella ergueu os olhos do bordado e sorriu quando Edward, Jasper e

Emmett entraram acompanhados na sala de estar principal da casa. Edward

parou diante dela e beijou-a nos lábios na frente dos amigos e do tio. Ela

corou e perguntou-se o que ele pretendia com aquele gesto. Havia um ar de

entusiasmo nele. Ele perguntou a Marcus se poderiam conversar a sós por um

momento, e em seguida os dois homens se retiraram. Ela abandonou o

bordado e olhou para Jasper e Emmett.

Mas antes mesmo que tivesse tempo de iniciar uma pergunta, Alfred e

Ethelred entraram na sala, trazendo algo para comer e beber. Ela suspirou e

então começou a desempenhar o seu papel de anfitriã. No minuto que os

criados se retiraram, ela voltou às atenções aos dois homens que agora

estavam sentados quase de frente para ela. Ambos agiam como se tudo que

lhes interessasse fosse a comida que estava sobre a mesa, mas ela não se

deixou enganar por um minuto sequer. Pairava certa tensão sobre os dois que

indicava que eles sabiam o que estava acontecendo.

— O que aconteceu? — ela perguntou, franzindo a testa para o modo

como os dois se entreolharam desconfiados antes de voltarem o olhar para

ela.

— Germaine e Bayard foram encontrados — disse Jasper.

— Vivos? — ela perguntou num tom de voz muito próximo a um

sussurro. Seu coração batia disparado com receio de que as notícias fossem

ruins.

— Bem vivos.

Antes que Isabella pudesse fazer mais uma pergunta, Jasper deu início a

uma longa e enrolada história sobre o encontro com os primos dela e como

eles tinham se oferecido para ajudar. Ela sabia que eles estavam tentando

mantê-la distraída para assim evitar que ela fizesse mais perguntas. Isabella

soltou um longo suspiro. Considerando o tipo de trabalho que aqueles

homens prestavam para o governo, sem dúvida seria uma perda de tempo

tentar arrancar alguma informação. Ela voltou às atenções para a história que

estava sendo contada e, resignada, resolveu esperar por Edward.

— Em que posso lhe ser útil? — perguntou Marcus enquanto conduzia

Edward para o escritório. Em seguida, sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha.

Edward ocupou o assento de frente para a mesa e pesou as palavras

cuidadosamente antes de abrir a boca. Podia sentir a frieza em Marcus e sabia

que o homem tinha descoberto sobre ele e Isabella. Edward esperava que uma

proposta de casamento pudesse atenuar um pouco a sensação de insulto e

raiva que o homem sentia, pois ele tinha uma grande estima por Marcus.

— Minha sobrinha e o meu sobrinho foram encontrados e em breve

retornarão para casa — ele disse.

— Maravilhoso! — Marcus se inclinou sobre a mesa para saudar Edward

com um aperto de a mão. — Depois de terem passado quase três anos

perdidos na França... É quase um milagre.

— Concordo plenamente. Planejo fazer corte à sua sobrinha...

— Creio que você já tenha feito mais do que isso — murmurou Marcus.

— Posso ter ultrapassado os limites — ele ignorou o modo como Marcus

ergueu uma sobrancelha e quase soltou um sorriso de escárnio —, mas eu já

tinha decidido que queria torná-la a minha marquesa.

— Está me dizendo que quer se casar com Isabella?

— Sim, eu quero.

— Por quê?

— Porque gosto dela e confio nela. E, antes que me pergunte, não

tenho nenhum problema com relação ao dom dela. Minha primeira hesitação

com relação àquilo nasceu da dúvida — de uma profunda descrença, na

verdade. E, apesar do pouco tempo que nos conhecemos, não se trata de uma

decisão precipitada. A palavra casamento passou pela minha mente quase

desde o começo.

Marcus sorriu.

— Arranque-a daí então. E rápido.

— Já tentei, mas ela acaba voltando. — Sem conseguir ficar parado,

Edward levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. — Eu a

queria desde o começo, e isso também se tornou cada vez mais forte. Quando

ela foi atacada, senti medo e raiva. Eu queria trancá-la em um local seguro.

Quando as ameaças de Tania deixaram-na nervosa, só pude pensar em

consolá-la, e quando ela falou em partir, a impedi.

— Você a ama, então?

Edward encarou Marcus e encolheu os ombros.

— Não tenho certeza se acredito em tal sentimento. Sei que quero

poder tomar café da manhã ao lado dela, que a quero na minha cama à noite e

quero acordá-la todas as manhãs. E desejo que ela seja a mãe dos meus filhos.

— Ele endireitou a postura sob o exame minucioso de Marcus.

— E neste momento você precisa de uma mãe para os filhos da sua irmã

— Marcus disse.

— Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que o retorno dos filhos da minha

irmã não tem nada ver com isso. No entanto, eles não precisam de uma mãe.

Do carinho de uma mulher, de um coração gentil e um ouvido amigo, talvez,

mas não de uma mãe. Tudo isso que aconteceu fez com que eu quisesse me

casar com Isabella o mais rápido possível, em vez de esperar mais tempo para

cortejá-la.

— Eu preferia ter ouvido que você a ama. Isabella merece algo melhor

do que um casamento por conveniência.

— Não é um casamento por conveniência. — Ele deu um meio sorriso.

— Mas contar uma mentira nesta família não seria sábio, por isso não vou

alegar nenhum sentimento que não sinto de fato. — Ele ficou satisfeito

quando Marcus sorriu em resposta; a frieza já não estava mais lá. — Quero um

casamento verdadeiro. Não haverá outra mulher. Posso até questionar o

amor, mas acredito em juramentos feitos no altar e venho de um lar onde isso

foi respeitado. Pretendo formar um lar e uma família. Foram as minhas

crenças em todos os requisitos necessários para constituir uma família que me

fizeram hesitar a respeito do casamento por tanto tempo, apesar da

necessidade que tenho de um herdeiro. Não quero um casamento como tantos

outros que existem na alta sociedade.

— Você está se referindo às uniões voltadas para a produção de um

herdeiro e um reserva.

— Exatamente. Não acredito que se possa construir uma família dessa

maneira. Portanto, tenho sua permissão para me casar com a sua sobrinha?

— Sim, apesar de ela não precisar da minha permissão para se casar.

Isabella é viúva. Entretanto, se ela disser sim, podemos sentar e discutir todas

as questões financeiras. Ela cuida de quase todas as suas finanças sozinha, mas

a lei exige que um homem esteja envolvido, e eu fui escolhido, pelo falecido

marido dela, como executor.

— Muito bem. Falaremos sobre o assunto se ela me aceitar. — Edward

recusava-se a pensar que ela pudesse negar o pedido. — Tenho uma licença

especial e gostaria de usá-la imediatamente. E quanto à família dela?

— Levará semanas para preparamos qualquer coisa para reunir todos.

Podemos pensar em algum tipo de comemoração depois que toda a confusão

com Tania estiver terminada. — Marcus se levantou e apertou a mão de

Edward. — Vou chamá-la. Desejo-lhe boa sorte.

Pela primeira vez na sua vida, Edward ficou nervoso. Ele andou de um

lado para o outro, tamborilou os dedos sobre a perna e ensaiou o discurso que

esperava fazer para Isabella. Lembrou-se de que ela era virgem e que, mesmo

assim, se entregou com uma paixão ardente que o faria suspirar por muito

tempo ainda. Apesar dessa garantia, ele estava tenso quando ela entrou na

sala.

— O que foi, Edward? — ela perguntou ao se aproximar apressada,

sentindo o nervosismo dele. — Jasper já me contou as boas novas. Está com

receio de que as crianças tenham mudado muito?

— Case-se comigo.

Isabella fitou-o boquiaberta, e Edward amaldiçoou em pensamento sua

súbita perda de tato e charme. Tentou dizer consigo mesmo que isso tinha

acontecido porque casamento era um passo muito importante, que era uma

união feita para durar a vida toda, mas ele sabia que estava mentindo. Seu

estado de letargia era devido ao fato de estar com medo de que ela dissesse

não, e ele não conseguir encontrar palavras para convencê-la a dizer sim.

— Você acabou de me pedir em casamento? —Isabella perguntou, nem

um pouco surpresa pelo tremor da própria voz, pois seu coração palpitava tão

forte dentro do peito que ela temia que pudesse sair pela boca a qualquer

momento. — Não, você acabou de ordenar que eu me case com você?

— Sim, apesar de a minha intenção ter sido pedir. Confesso que estou

fazendo um péssimo trabalho. — Ele avançou e tomou as mãos dela entre as

suas. — Permita que eu tente outra vez. Você me daria a honra de se tornar a

minha esposa?

— Está me pedindo em casamento por que eu era virgem?

— Não, apesar de não poder negar que estou feliz que minha futura

marquesa nunca tenha conhecido outro homem. Isabella, tenho pensado em

casamento quase todos os dias desde que a conheci. Quero você, gosto de você

e acho que combinamos. Como eu disse ao seu tio, quero vê-la ao meu lado à

mesa do café da manhã, quero você na minha cama todas as noites. Quero

que você seja a mãe dos meus filhos. — Ele envolveu-a em seus braços e

beijou-a com toda a paixão que sentia por ela. — Nós nos entendemos muito

bem.

Um pouco atordoada pelo desejo que o beijo despertou, Isabella fitou-o.

— Mas o ardor da paixão pode acabar, Edward.

— Sei disso, mas companheirismo não, nem confiança e carinho.

Ela recebeu de bom grado aquelas palavras, pois sabia que tinham sido

sinceras. Mesmo assim, seu coração condoeu-se. Isabella queria que ele

dissesse que a amava, que ela era o sol, a lua e as estrelas e outros exageros do

tipo. Ela teve de morder a parte interna da bochecha para não dizer sim de

imediato. Então, como uma cobra em um jardim, a justificativa para o pedido

abrupto serpenteou pela sua mente.

— Você está à procura de uma mãe para as crianças que em breve

estarão morando na sua casa?

— Não. Eles não precisam de uma mãe, especialmente uma que seja

apenas alguns anos mais velha do que Germaine. Entretanto, não vou mentir

e dizer que não espero que você me ajude a cuidar deles.

— E quanto às outras mulheres que você já teve?

— Não conheço tantas mulheres assim, nem de perto a quantidade que

dizem por aí, e muitas seduzi porque tinham segredos e sabiam coisas que o

governo buscava. Mas não haverá mais nada disso. Acredito no juramento

feito diante de Deus, Isabella. Não vou quebrá-lo.

Isabella demorou mais do que um minuto para dizer sim. Ele não

estava oferecendo o amor que ela precisava, mas ela não teria coragem de se

afastar dele. Havia a possibilidade de ele passar a amá-la um dia, mas ela não

poderia se pautar nisso, jurou para si mesma. Pelo menos desta vez havia

paixão, e, se Deus quisesse, filhos. No momento em que disse sim, entretanto,

ela se viu a caminho do altar. Não houve tempo para pensar duas vezes.

Enquanto jurava ser fiel em uma capela com um pastor meio desgrenhado, ela

rezou para que não estivesse cometendo o maior erro da sua vida.

Isabella olhou ao redor do quarto enorme para onde Edward a levou e

tentou não se sentir muito intimidada pelos sinais de riqueza e ostentação que

a cercavam. Ela alisou a delicada camisola de linho e renda que estava

trajando e se perguntou onde Edward estaria. A cerimônia do casamento

tinha sido rápida, seguida de um belo jantar com Marcus, Jasper e Emmett. Kate

ficou muito feliz por ela e se apressara para arrumar todas as coisas de Isabella

para que fossem levadas a tempo para a casa que Edward tinha na cidade. E

agora lá estava ela, pronta para a sua noite de núpcias e sem o marido. Isso

trouxe de volta algumas tristes lembranças da sua primeira noite de núpcias.

Edward entrou no quarto, e todo seu corpo enrijeceu de desejo ao ver a

esposa usando uma camisola delicada e quase transparente. Ela fazia seu

sangue ferver como nenhuma outra mulher. Ele já podia sentir seu corpo

gritando de vontade de estar dentro dela.

Ele parou atrás de Isabella, abraçou-a de surpresa na altura da cintura e

sorriu do modo como ela pulou, como uma gata escaldada. Quanto mais

nervosa ela ficava, mas à vontade ele ficava. Desde o momento em que

colocara o anel da sua mãe no dedo de Isabella, ele ficara mais calmo, quase

em paz. Ele se aninhou na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro, e ela estremeceu

em seus braços.

— Seu cheiro é muito gostoso — ele murmurou enquanto mordiscava o

lóbulo da orelha.

— Sabonete de lilás.

Ela se virou nos braços dele e fitou-o. O seu marido. Ter a posse de um

homem como aquele a apavorava mais do que o fato de que agora ela era uma

marquesa. Ela entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Edward e beijou-o

nos lábios suavemente. A paixão acalmaria suas preocupações sem

fundamentos, ao menos por enquanto. Ela não queria que tais coisas

interferissem na sua noite de núpcias.

Minutos depois ela se viu nua, esparramada sob Edward, igualmente nu.

E um pouco mais do seu medo foi quebrado diante do sinal evidente do desejo

que ele sentia por ela. Lá estava a semente do amor que ela tanto precisava.

Isabella prometeu a si mesma que ia aprender tudo sobre como satisfazê-lo na

cama. Aprenderia tão bem que ele se esqueceria de todas as outras mulheres.

Edward estava tão louco de desejo que teve de lutar para se controlar e

não tomá-la, naquele instante, como se fosse um garoto inexperiente. A única

coisa que acalmava sua preocupação pela força do desejo que sentia por ela

era a certeza de que ela sentia o mesmo. Ele beijou-a e acariciou-a, seu desejo

atiçou um novo patamar a cada carícia, cada beijo, que ela tentava retribuir

no mesmo nível. O gemido suave que ela deixava escapar à medida que a sua

paixão se elevava era música para seus ouvidos.

— Acho que não vou ter paciência para fazer tudo que eu gostaria de

fazer na nossa noite de núpcias — ele murmurou enquanto seus corpos já se

uniam.

— Teremos mais noites — ela sussurrou ao seu ouvido e então deslizou

a língua ao longo da veia pulsante do pescoço.

Edward quase perdeu o controle. Segurou-a pelos quadris e penetrou-a

com afinco. O modo como seus corpos se encaixaram acaloradamente fez com

que ele perdesse os sentidos. Ele podia ouvir ao longe a cabeceira da cama

batendo contra a parede, mas não pôde se conter. Quando estava atingindo o

clímax, a ouviu gritando de prazer. Sentiu o corpo delgado agarrando-se ao

seu e então rendeu-se completamente às ondas de desejo que o abatiam.

Edward retomou os sentidos o suficiente para ter a delicadeza de

deslocar o corpo um pouco para o lado antes de soltar o peso por completo.

Baixou os olhos então para o ventre liso e branco e perguntou-se se a sua

semente já teria fincado raízes. A simples idéia de ela estar esperando um

filho seu fez com que seu coração disparasse dentro do peito.

Erguendo a cabeça que se apoiava sobre os seios macios, ele olhou para

Isabella e suspirou aliviado quando ela sorriu. Os olhos dela ainda brilhavam

com os resíduos da paixão que tinham acabado de compartilhar. Talvez seu

desempenho não tivesse sido tão ruim quanto ele temia.

— Eu a machuquei? — ele se sentiu compelido a perguntar,

lembrando-se do fato de que ela era apenas uma iniciante nas artes do amor.

— Oh, não. — Isabella suspirou, quase dormindo, e acariciou os

cabelos bagunçados de Edward. — Foi maravilhoso.

Edward sentiu uma tremenda vontade de sentar e estufar o peito de

orgulho quando olhou para a esposa satisfeita.

— Seja bem-vinda, minha esposa — ele disse e beijou-a.

ISSO NÃO ERA O QUE ELA ESPERAVA, Isabella PENSOU

ENQUANTO FITAVA AS duas crianças que estavam à sua frente. Os homens

de Edward jogaram a responsabilidade no colo dela e saíram à procura do

marquês. O que a levou a imaginar o quanto de trabalho os dois irmãos não

teriam dado durante a viagem de volta para a Inglaterra. As duas crianças a

observavam tão assustadas quanto ela. Germaine e Bayard de Laceaux tinham

perdido muito mais do que a inocência infantil durante aqueles três anos. Eles

tinham perdido a capacidade de confiar, a esperança e a fé. Isabella temia que

a reconciliação entre Edward e seus sobrinhos não ia ser tão fácil ou alegre

quanto o esperado.

"E eles não são mais crianças", ela se lembrou. Germaine tinha dezoito

anos, a idade em que as jovens damas da Inglaterra já estavam começando a

freqüentar os bailes, pensando em arrumar um marido e ter filhos. Bayard

tinha quatorze, quase quinze, era alto e jovial como muitos rapazinhos da sua

idade, mas já possuía traços do homem que ia se tornar. Seria mais fácil se eles

fossem crianças, com machucados e tudo. No entanto, ela teria que lidar com

dois pequenos adultos que tinham passado três longos anos lutando pela

sobrevivência.

— Desconfio que esta não deve ter sido a melhor maneira de voltar

para casa — Isabella disse. — Acho que o tio de vocês não deve demorar. Ele

não estava esperando que chegassem tão rá passar para a sala para

comermos e bebermos algo?

Quando os dois assentiram, ela pediu a Alfred que levasse a bagagem,

lamentavelmente mirrada, dos dois para os quartos que tinham sido

preparados para eles. Em seguida, pediu ao mordomo de Edward, Cobb, que

trouxesse comida e bebida, e, em silêncio, conduziu os dois até a sala de estar.

O modo como Germaine e Bayard analisaram o cômodo levou Isabella a

concluir que os dois estavam cuidadosamente buscando por possíveis rotas de

fuga.

O silêncio continuou até que a pesada bandeja de chá fosse trazida.

Isabella notou pelo modo como as duas crianças olhavam a comida que os

dois tinham passado fome. Depois que a comida e a bebida foram colocadas

diante dos dois irmãos, Isabella fez sinal para que os criados se retirassem.

Como Germaine e Bayard não fizeram nenhum movimento para se servirem,

Isabella colocou uma porção de sanduíches e bolos sobre dois pratinhos. Ela

notou que a mão de Bayard tremeu um pouco quando ele aceitou o prato. Já

Germaine segurou o prato com uma graça que desmentia os trapos de menino

que ela usava. Mas, em seguida, Germaine encarou Isabella com um olhar

fixo e frio e perguntou:

— Quando meu tio se casou com você?

— Logo depois que recebeu a notícia de que vocês tinham sido

encontrados — Isabella respondeu, tentando não se intimidar pela frieza que

emanava dos belos olhos chocolates da menina. — Depois de um namoro curto e

de uma licença especial para nos casarmos. — Apesar de namoro não ser

exatamente a palavra correta para descrever o que tinha se passado entre ela e

Edward antes de se casarem, ela decidiu que por enquanto bastaria.

— Você está esperando um filho, então?

Isabella quase engasgou com o chá que estava tomando. Com todo

cuidado, ela abaixou a xícara e olhou para Germaine. Isabella não tinha a

menor dúvida de que a garota sabia que tinha sido extremamente rude.

Certamente Germaine tinha sido bem instruída sobre as regras de etiqueta

antes de ser forçada a fugir e se esconder. Em três anos, não teria dado tempo

de ter perdido a educação recebida. Talvez fosse preciso dar um novo

polimento, mas o básico com certeza tinha ficado enraizado na menina.

Isabella deixou de lado por um momento a compaixão por tudo que a menina

tinha sofrido. Seus instintos diziam que ela precisava ser firme e forte agora

ou a menina iria pisar nela.

— Não que eu saiba — ela respondeu calmamente e se inclinou para

apanhar uma fatia de bolo de limão. — Não foi esse o motivo para o nosso

casamento.

— Meu tio achou que íamos precisar de outra mãe?

Havia tanta raiva embutida naquelas palavras que Isabella se

surpreendeu que Germaine ainda conseguisse permanecer sentada sem nem

ao menos tremer pela força da emoção.

— Não. Sou apenas três anos mais velha do que você, Germaine, por

isso eu seria uma péssima escolha como mãe de uma mulher feita e de um

adolescente. Edward precisava de uma esposa, de um herdeiro e de alguém

para cuidar da casa. Não é por isso que a maioria dos homens se casa?

— E do que você precisava?

— De Edward.

Germaine não disse nada durante alguns minutos enquanto comia dois

sanduíches pequenos de pepino com presunto e uma fatia de bolo de limão.

Isabella esperou pacientemente pela próxima tacada. Dizer a verdade nua e

crua para Germaine tinha sido a escolha certa. Isabella esperava apenas que

ela conseguisse continuar firme.

— Leo contou que você ajudou a nos encontrar — Germaine disse

depois de limpar a boca delicadamente com um guardanapo.

— Edward tinha homens procurando por você e Bayard há três anos.

Mas ajudei a apontar a direção certa num período em que eles já estavam

quase se conformando com a perda de vocês.

— Ajudou com visões? Sonhos? De onde veio esse insighí? Das cartas

de baralho? Folhas de chá?

Para uma menina com uma boca com lábios fartos e tão belos,

Germaine era capaz de escarnecer de um modo impressionante, Isabella

refletiu.

— Só vou dizer isso uma vez. Sim, tenho visões. E sonhos. E às vezes

simplesmente tenho uma intuição de que algo irá acontecer. Não espero ou

exijo que você acredite nisso, ou em mim, mas não vou tolerar escárnio.

Especialmente por que muitos membros da minha família também possuem

tais dons, e não permitirei que eles sejam insultados. Sugiro que tenha

paciência e pesquise um pouco a respeito do assunto antes de falar de um

modo tão depreciativo sobre algo que desconhece totalmente. — Ela

apanhou o bloco de desenho que sempre deixava a mão e o entregou a

Germaine. — Desenho o que as minhas visões me mostram. Talvez isto a

ajudará entender.

Germaine e Bayard continuaram comendo enquanto olhavam os

desenhos de Isabella. Germaine olhou desconfiada para ela algumas vezes,

mas não disse nada. Então Isabella percebeu que eles estavam prestes a virar a

página onde estavam os desenhos daquele dia na praia e do retrato das visões

sombrias que ela tinha obtido ao segurar o lenço de Tania. Isabella

avançou para pegar o bloco de desenho, mas Germaine a reteve pelo pulso.

Apesar de ser magrinha, a moça era forte e segurou com facilidade a

mão de Isabella, que esperou tensa enquanto os irmãos analisavam o que ela

tinha desenhado sobre aquele dia que tinha estilhaçado as vidas deles. Foi

difícil dominar a vontade de se esquivar quando Germaine finalmente olhou

para ela e bem devagar foi soltando o pulso de Isabella. Havia tanta dor e

fúria nos belos olhos da menina que Isabella sentiu vontade de chorar.

— Você não desenhou o rosto daquela vadia assassina — Germaine

disse, a voz soou fria e áspera.

— Desenhei — Isabella disse e apontou para a rosa negra.

— Ah, então você pode sentir cheiros nas visões. — Ela baixou os olhos

para a página que tinha o desenho da visão que Isabella teve quando apanhou

o lenço. — Quem são estes homens?

— São homens que ela matou por estarem tentando impedir que ela

cometesse mais ? Lá está a rosa negra outra vez.

— Tem uma fazenda — disse Bayard quando Germaine virou a página.

— Foi assim que você nos encontrou, oui? Você viu a fazenda.

Isabella assentiu e recostou-se no sofá quando Germaine fechou o bloco

de desenho e colocou-o de lado. A menina já não tinha mais aquele olhar de

desprezo, mas era difícil tentar descobrir na sua fisionomia plana e

inexpressiva o que ela estava sentindo. Bayard, por outro lado, parecia

fascinado. Não havia nenhum sinal de medo em nenhum dos dois, e Isabella

concluiu que por enquanto isso seria o suficiente.

— Isso — Germaine acenou com uma mão pequena e delicada para o

bloco de desenho — não a mandará para a forca, mandará?

— Não — respondeu Isabella. — Nenhum juiz aceitará tais coisas como

prova pelos crimes que ela cometeu.

— Eu a vi naquele dia na ê sabe disso. Aí está a sua prova.

— Pode ser. O seu tio saberá melhor o que fazer a respeito disso.

Apesar de você tê-la visto na praia, você não a viu matando ninguém. Ela e

seus aliados poderiam usar isso para enfraquecer qualquer coisa que você

pudesse dizer. E aquela mulher conseguiu reunir alguns aliados muito

poderosos. Descobri que Madame Tania conseguiu acumular poder e

dinheiro desde que se mudou para a Inglaterra. Ela escolhe os amantes

visando como eles poderão ajudá-la a se livrar da punição e a conseguir

informações úteis. Não vai ser fácil derrubá-la.

— Ela vai fugir assim que souber que eu e Bayard sobrevivemos. E será

assim que ela vai cair por terra.

— Sim, acredito que ela tentará fugir, mas também vai querer se vingar

daqueles destruíram a vida que ela construiu para si mesma. Essa é a fraqueza

dela. Vaidade e ira. É isso que a levará a loucura. — Isabella não podia

acreditar que estava discutindo estratégias com essa menina e o irmão dela,

mas eles ouviram com atenção enquanto ela contava tudo que tinha sido feito

e o que estavam tentando fazer para entregar Tania e a irmã para a justiça.

— Ela já mostrou, por meios dos ataques contra a minha pessoa, que sua

vaidade e ganância, seu inabalável senso de invulnerabilidade, podem fazer

com que ela tome atitudes impensadas.

— Ela é muito boa em enganar as pessoas. Enganou meu pai e Theresa.

Eles pensaram que Tania não passava de uma criada tímida que estava com

medo dos ventos ruins que sopravam sobre a França. Eles confiaram nela. No

dia em que meu pai morreu, ele finalmente viu como tinha sido enganado.

Tania era o vento ruim que soprava na nossa direção. Desconfio que ela

ainda continue boa em enganar as pessoas.

— Muito boa. Ela construiu uma vida muito confortável para si mesma

com sua habilidade, mas, acredite, Germaine, ela vai cair, e em breve.

— Você viu isso?

O modo como Germaine perguntou indicou que a menina tinha

aceitado o dom, e Isabella quase sorriu.

— Essa é uma daquelas coisas que chamo de intuição. Não tenho nenhuma

dúvida dentro da minha mente de que ela esteja descendo o morro

que a levará à própria destruição. Só não sei quando vai acontecer e quantos

inocentes ela ainda poderá matar antes.

— Ela nunca pagará de verdade por todas as vidas que roubou — disse

Bayard, o homem irado reluziu nos olhos escuros do menino franzino. —

Nunca.

— Não, mas ao destruí-la estaremos salvando outras vidas — Isabella

disse baixinho e respirou aliviada quando Bayard assentiu de acordo e voltou

às atenções para o que estava comendo.

Isabella olhou de relance na direção da comida e percebeu que tinha

acabado; ela estava erguendo o sininho para pedir mais quando a porta da sala

se abriu. Ela observou Edward enquanto ele permanecia parado na porta, o

olhar fixo nos filhos da sua irmã. O rosto mostrava uma estranha mistura de

alegria e nervosismo. Então os sobrinhos se levantaram e se aproximaram

dele.

— Olá, tio — disse Germaine. — Que bom que o senhor nos encontrou.

— Que bom que os encontrei? — Edward balançou a cabeça. — Que

bom que os encontrei? Vocês são sangue do meu sangue, os únicos filhos da

minha irmã. O que mais eu poderia ter feito? É claro que procurei como um

louco por vocês. E teria virado aquele país maldito do avesso se fosse preciso.

Isabella estava prestes a se aproximar para tentar acalmá-lo quando, de

repente, Germaine sorriu. O sorriso transformou a sua beleza solene em algo

de partir o coração. Isabella percebeu o quão aturdido Edward ficou e tossiu

para disfarçar uma risada fora de hora. Ela pôde prever que ele ia ter muito

trabalho depois que Germaine estivesse vestida adequadamente e fosse

apresentada à sociedade.

— Eu gostaria de ganhar um vestido — Germaine disse baixinho e

avançou para tocar em um dos punhos cerrados do tio. — Um vestido rosa

com muita renda.

Edward riu, pousou as mãos sobre os ombros muito magros dos

sobrinhos e puxou-os para um abraço, pressionando o rosto contra os cabelos

deles, na altura onde as cabeças recostavam contra seu peito. Isabella precisou

engolir em seco para conter as lágrimas que sufocavam. Quando ele olhou

para ela por cima das cabeças das crianças, ela pôde ver o brilho de lágrimas

nos olhos dele e sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, Mas, em vez disso, ela sorriu e

soprou um beijo. Para seu alívio, Edward conseguiu conter as lágrimas e

fitou-a com o olhar de desejo que ela já estava começando a reconhecer.

— Eu estava justamente indo pegar mais comida — ela disse e saiu

andando para pegar o sino. — Você prefere chá ou café, Edward?

O olhar grato que ele e Bayard lançaram em sua direção enquanto se

separavam quase a fez sorrir. A demonstração de emoção, apesar de

completamente compreensível, deixaria ambos desconfortáveis depois de

contida. "Homens", ela pensou, "seria bem melhor se eles não tentassem com

tanto afinco ser o que eles acreditam que os homens devem ser."

— Café, por gentileza — ele respondeu.

— Bayard e eu aceitaríamos uma xícara também — disse Germaine.

Isabella estava pensando em protestar quanto a servir uma bebida tão

forte para os irmãos, mas o menear de cabeça sutil de Edward a fez engolir as

palavras. Ela pediu a Alfred e depois retomou o assento. Germaine e Bayard

se sentaram de frente para ela e Edward, e Isabella esperou para ver quem iria

falar primeiro. Apesar da emoção bem-vinda que tinham acabado de

compartilhar, eles ainda eram estranhos uns aos outros em muitos sentidos.

— Você realmente deseja ganhar um vestido rosa com renda? —

Edward perguntou subitamente para Germaine.

Germaine sorriu.

— Não, tio, mas alguns vestidos seriam bem-vindos. Estou cansada de

usar roupas de menino. E eu gostaria de deixar meus cabelos crescerem

novamente.

O nó de tensão afrouxou por dentro de Isabella quando Edward e as

crianças começaram a conversar sobre as roupas que eles precisavam. Não ia

ser fácil, mas os primeiros passos para formar uma família junto daquelas

crianças já tinham sido dados.

Eles tinham aceitado o tio e não o culpavam pelo fato de terem ficado

perdidos na França por tanto tempo. Alfred chegou trazendo mais comida e

bebida e se foi levando a bandeja e os pratos antes que eles tivessem

terminado a conversa sobre costureiras e fabricantes de botas. Isabella

começou a servir a comida e o café.

— Como vocês foram parar na fazenda? — perguntou Edward.

Germaine tomou um gole de café e então respondeu:

— A princípio, só corremos. Para o longe e o mais rápido que

conseguimos. Então nos escondemos e tentamos pensar em um modo de

voltar para a praia, para um porto qualquer. Passamos por várias vilas grandes

e por cidades e ficamos muito bons em mendigar, mas não encontramos

ninguém em quem pudéssemos confiar ou um modo de entrar em um navio

que imaginávamos estar vindo para a Inglaterra. Depois de quase um ano,

demos meia-volta e fizemos o caminho de volta.

— Os Moyne estavam precisando de ajudantes na fazenda, e pensamos

que seria um bom trabalho — disse Bayard. — Mas não vimos um centavo e

recebíamos pouca comida. Eles cobravam aluguel do celeiro onde dormimos,

cobravam pelas roupas que usávamos e a comida que comíamos. E eles

demoravam muito para repor os nossos trapos e para nos alimentar. Eles

tinham dito que haveria outros para nos ajudar com o trabalho, mas os outros

nunca apareceram. Quando nos demos conta do jogo deles, eles já eram

nossos donos. Tentamos fugir, mas eles quase nos colocaram na prisão por

tentativa de quebra de contrato.

— Aquele tolo e gordo do Moyne espalhou que nossos pais deviam uma

grande quantia para eles e que tinham vendido a nossa mão de obra em troca

da dívida — disse Germaine enquanto olhava para um bolinho, obviamente

lutando contra a tentação de comer só mais um pouquinho. — Ele planejava

ficar conosco por dez anos, apesar de eu desconfiar que ele pretendesse ficar

muito mais do que isso, se conseguisse. Todos na vila ficavam de olhos em

nós, e éramos trancados durante a noite. Consegui fugir uma vez, mas não

adiantou nada. Não havia para onde ir, ninguém a recorrer, por isso voltei

e descobri que eles tinham batido em Bayard. Nunca mais tentei fugir.

— Droga, e Leo ainda pagou aquela gente — disse Edward. — Eu disse

para ele atirar nos dois, mas Leo disse que isso faria muito confusão e muito

barulho. Isabella sorriu.

— Parece mesmo com algo que meu primo Leo diria. Estava escrito na

carta que vocês tentaram fugir dos homens.

Germaine assentiu.

— Eu não sabia quem eles eram! Eles apanharam Bayard rapidamente,

mas pensei que eu poderia voltar às escondidas depois e soltá-lo. Leo me

contou que foi uma idéia tola quando me encontrou. Bened tinha me

rastreado como um cão de caça atrás de um coelho. Não sei como ele fez

aquilo. Eu tinha me tornado muito boa em não deixar rastros.

— Suponho que sim, mas Bened é um rastreador excepcionalmente

bom.

Já estava quase na hora do jantar e eles ainda estavam na sala. Isabella

não acreditava que os irmãos ainda conseguissem comer mais, mas eles

subiram correndo para os quartos para se lavar antes da refeição. Edward se

recolheu no escritório para escrever algumas cartas sobre a volta dos filhos da

sua irmã e qualquer outro esquema que estava envolvido. Finalmente

sozinha, Isabella passeou pelos jardins. Estava precisando de um tempo longe

das fortes emoções, de um tempo para refletir sobre como a presença de

Germaine e Bayard poderia afetar seu casamento e o seu marido.

Ela estava sentada sobre um banco de pedra observando uma aranha

tecendo a sua teia entre dois galhos de uma roseira quando Germaine se

aproximou e sentou ao seu lado. A menina ainda estava vestida como um

garoto, mas as roupas eram de um corte e estilo melhores e estavam limpas,

assim como ela. Os belos cabelos brilhavam e formavam uma profusão de

cachos ao redor do rosto. Por um momento, Isabella chegou a pensar que ela

parecia muito mais jovem e inocente do que antes, isso até olhar no fundo

daqueles olhos incrivelmente chocolates. No fundo dos olhos havia mais sabedoria

da sujeira do mundo do que qualquer jovem garota deveria ter.

— Germaine, Moyne fez... — Isabella iniciou.

— Ele tentou me tocar uma vez, mas ele bebia muito. Não conseguia

mais fazer o que os homens fazem. — Germaine ruborizou. — Ele nunca me

deu um vestido, também, mas logo nem mesmo as roupas de menino

puderam esconder o que eu era. Durante um tempo fiquei com medo de que

ele pudesse tentar vender o meu corpo para ganhar algum dinheiro.

Isabella suspirou e fez um afago nas mãos cerradas da menina.

— Os homens podem ser uns porcos. Mas não pense que todos os

homens são assim.

— Não. Nunca pensei. Tudo que aconteceu fez com que eu visse como

a vida é dura para uma mulher que não pertence a nossa classe social e não

tem um homem para protegê-la. Isso não é justo. Só por que uma mulher não

tem dinheiro, um marido ou um título, isso não quer dizer que ela seja uma

prostituta livre para ser apanhada.

— Não, mas você não tem como mudar sozinha o mundo e a

mentalidade dele. Mas isso não quer dizer que você não possa tentar mudar

algumas depois que estiver estabilizada você poderia pensar em

algo.

— Pensarei .Você realmente se casou com meu tio pois o queria?

— Claro que sim. Tenho uma propriedade, um solar e um dote que

paga as minhas contas. Não precisava de um homem. Além do mais, sou uma

moça do interior e não tenho grande apego pela cidade grande e a sociedade.

— Mas você não era rica e não era uma marquesa.

— E agradeço a Deus por isso. A riqueza poderia ter colocado todos os

caça-dotes da Inglaterra no meu encalço. Quanto a ser uma marquesa? Bem,

não é a minha intenção ofender a sua família, mas quem desejaria passar a ter

mais trabalho a fazer e ter de passar mais noites indo de festa em festa,

ouvindo fofocas, queixas e música ruim? Não! Só vi um benefício verdadeiro

em me casar com Edward o próprio Edward.

— Então foi um casamento por amor.

Isabella não conseguiu evitar franzir a testa.

— Não de fato. Edward não falou em amor. Entretanto, ele falou sobre

confiança, fidelidade e companheirismo. — Ela encolheu os ombros. — Isso é

muito mais do que muitas esposas conseguem. E eu o queria, nenhum outro.

Também quero ter filhos, e precisava de um marido para isso, pelo bem das

crianças, ao menos.

— Bem, se um dia eu fizer a besteira de me casar, vou insistir que meu

marido me ame.

Isabella olhou para a menina e então riu da fisionomia travessa que ela

tinha no rosto. Germaine não tinha perdido de todo o seu amor pela vida. Os

Moyne tentaram escravizar ela e Bayard, mas havia muitas coisas piores que

poderiam ter acontecido. Isabella pensou, pela primeira vez desde que ouvira

que os filhos da irmã de Edward estavam vindo para casa, que havia alguma

esperança de um futuro para eles, que eles tinham-na aceitado, assim como

aceitaram Edward. Depois daquele primeiro confronto, todos os sinais

apontavam para isso. Ela duvidou que um dia eles fossem conseguir se

esquecer de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas as cicatrizes do trabalho árduo

que tiveram de enfrentar não pareciam ter deixado marcas tão profundas.

— Mandaram-me vir chamá-la para o jantar — Germaine disse ao se

levantar. — É melhor você comer e descansar bem nesta noite, pois meu tio

já combinou para uma modista vir aqui amanhã.

Não houve como conter o gemido de protesto que subiu pela garganta

diante da perspectiva. Isabella se levantou, ajeitou a saia e então ficou tensa.

Um formigamento de alerta percorreu todo seu corpo, e ela reconheceu

aquilo como um aviso de perigo que costumava ter. Ela olhou ao redor, mas

não viu nada. Mas o alerta tenso que vinha da sensação de um perigo

iminente não diminuiu. Havia algo por perto que ela desconfiava ser uma

ameaça, mas as sombras da noite ocultavam o que quer que fosse.

— Germaine, volte para casa, agora — ela ordenou.

— Por quê? O que você viu? — Germaine aproximou um passo de

Isabella e olhou ao redor.

— Não vi nada ainda. Mas sinto que é melhor você voltar para casa

imediatamente. Então ela viu o homem. Ele saiu das sombras próximas ao

muro do jardim. Era o mesmo que tinha batido nela sob o comando de

Tania. Só que desta vez ele empunhava uma pistola. O sorriso que ele

lançou quando ergueu a arma fez com que seu sangue corresse frio nas

que aquele homem era capaz de sorrir ao matar uma pessoa tornou

a situação ainda mais assustadora.

Por uma fração de segundo, ela pensou que ele fosse matá-la.

Certamente Tania já tinha ouvido falar que ela tinha se casado com

Edward e agora queria vê-la morta. Isabella pensou em todas as coisas que

queria ter dito para Edward e desejou não ter sido tão covarde. Agora poderia

ir para o túmulo e ele nunca mais iria saber que tinha sido amado, e isso a

entristeceu.

Então, enquanto se preparava para o golpe da bala, ciente de que nunca

iria conseguir sair da mira a tempo, nem se iria conseguir proteger Germaine,

ela viu que o homem não estava apontando para ela. Ele apontava para

Germaine, que estava parada ao seu lado. A menina obviamente estava

pensando em ajudá-la, protegê-la, quando era a própria Germaine que estava

prestes a morrer. Isabella se perguntou como Tania tinha ficado sabendo

tão rápido que Germaine tinha sobrevivido. "Será que a maldita tem o hábito

de ir ao porto saudar todos os navios no caso de chegar alguém interessante?",

ela pensou, irritada, ao mesmo tempo em que lentamente erguia o braço na

frente de Germaine. Os frios olhos chocolates da menina estavam fixos no homem,

os dele nela, e Isabella rezou que isso lhe desse tempo para empurrar

Germaine da mira do perigo.

— Você é um dos cães fiéis de Tania, ouí — disse Germaine. O

desprezo em sua voz soou tão pesado que Isabella contraiu o semblante ao

ouvir aquilo.

Ou a garota não tinha percebido o perigo, ou seu ódio inflamou de tal

modo dentro dela que ela ficou cega para tudo ao redor. Suas palavras fizeram

com que o dedo do homem encostasse-se no gatilho da arma. Ele encarou a

menina: era um assassino frio, mas obviamente tinha o seu orgulho

masculino, e Germaine tinha acabado de feri-lo profundamente.

— É uma pena que eu tenha de matá-la rapidamente — o homem disse,

seus olhos fixos em Germaine. — Conheço muitos modos mais lentos que

iriam fazer você se arrepender do que disse, sua vadiazinha.

Uma leve tensão no braço e no maxilar dele alertou Isabella. Ela

empurrou Germaine para o lado enquanto o homem disparava a pistola. Um

segundo depois algo atingiu seu ombro com tanta força que ela cambaleou

para trás. Uma dor dilacerante veio logo em seguida. Apesar disso, ela se

jogou sobre o corpo de Germaine, empurrando a menina para o chão. De

quatro no chão, ela apressou a menina para rastejar até o abrigo dos vários

arbustos e estátuas que pontuavam o jardim, enquanto gritava desesperada o

mais alto que conseguia.

— Mova-se — ela ordenou.

— Você levou um tiro — Germaine retrucou.

— Acho que percebi. Mas podemos cuidar disso mais tarde. Eu disse:

mova-se!

Germaine tentou se virar na direção dela, mas Isabella puxou-a para

baixo e empurrou-a na direção da casa. O som de passos correndo e homens

gritando indicou a Isabella que alguém se aproximava, mas ela não olhou para

eles ou para trás para ver se o homem que tinha atirado nela ainda estava ali.

O único pensamento fixo na sua mente confusa era que precisava levar

a garota para a proteção da casa.

Elas se depararam com os portões abertos do jardim. Isabella levou um

minuto para se dar conta de que os portões estavam abertos por que todos os

homens estavam no jardim tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Ela

rezou para que eles encontrassem o homem, mas duvidava que suas preces

fossem atendidas. O tempo que tinha se passado entre o tiro, seus gritos e os

homens saindo correndo da casa tinha sido longo o suficiente para um

assassino habilidoso conseguir fugir. Como não tinha certeza se um dos

homens tinha visto ela ou Germaine, ela precisava encontrar um modo de

avisá-los de que ela e a menina estavam bem.

— Milady! O que aconteceu com a senhora?

Isabella olhou para Alfred e precisou piscar várias vezes para conseguir

focar a visão.

— Tem um homem no jardim. Ele atirou em mim. — Ela cambaleou e

agarrou o braço de Alfred para se firmar. — Você poderia avisar aos homens

que Germaine e eu já conseguimos entrar em casa em segurança? Não tenho

certeza se eles nos viram.

— Posso ampará-la — disse Germaine enquanto passava o braço ao

redor da cintura de Isabella para apoiá-la. — Acho que esse foi um modo um

tanto drástico de se livrar da obrigação de receber a minha modista —

Germaine disse quando começou avançar com Isabella rumo a um sofá.

— Foi a única ideia que tive em tão pouco tempo. — Isabella sorriu e

então contorceu o semblante quando Germaine esbarrou no seu ferimento ao

tentar firmá-la.

Alfred mal tinha chegado aos portões do jardim quando os homens e

Bayard já estavam voltando. Edward olhou para Germaine, obviamente em

busca de ferimentos. Isabella perguntou-se o que teria acontecido com o

homem que tinha atirado contra ela. Ela tinha ouvido alguns tiros, e os

homens não traziam nenhum prisioneiro com eles. Atordoada, ela se

questionou se esperar que o seu agressor tivesse morrido fazia dela uma

pessoa ruim.

Edward olhou para Isabella, viu o vestido ensopado de sangue e soltou

um xingamento, violento e profano. Jasper, Emmett, Bayard e Marcus correram

para o lado dela. Edward pediu a Alfred que mandasse chamar um médico

enquanto ele se aproximava e rasgava o ombro do vestido para examinar o

ferimento. A bala tinha entrado, mas não tinha atravessado, o que significava

que ainda estava lá. Só de pensar na agonia que ela ainda teria de passar fez

com que ele ficasse louco para encontrar o homem que tinha atirado nela e

fazê-lo sofrer também.

— Oh, maldição — disse Marcus. — Logo receberemos mais ajuda deles

do que precisamos ou queremos.

Sem entender muito bem o que o Marcus quis dizer com aquilo, Edward

ignorou-o enquanto pressionava o lenço sobre o ferimento numa tentativa

inútil de conter o sangramento.

— Você viu quem fez isto? — ele perguntou.

— Foi o mesmo homem que bateu em mim. — Isabella não se

surpreendeu ao perceber que as suas palavras saíram ofegantes, pois o modo

como Edward pressionava o pano sobre o ferimento fazia com que doesse

ainda mais.

— Píerre Leon.

— Ah, então você tem um nome.

— Sim. Ele disse por que atirou?

— Não. Achei que Tania tinha ouvido falar sobre o nosso

casamento. E que fosse um golpe final dela contra mim.

— Não foi? — Ele estava se virando para pegar um pouco de conhaque

para lavar o ferimento.

— Edward, segure-me —Isabella sussurrou quando a escuridão a

abateu.

Ele avançou quando ela caiu, e Germaine vacilou, quase a deixando

cair. Todos correram para o lado dele, mas as suas atenções estavam voltadas

para Isabella. Sangue ensopava a frente do vestido, a respiração estava rápida

e irregular, e ela estava muito pálida. Edward queria gritar de ódio. Se Isabella

não se recuperasse disso, Tania e seus aliados iriam descobrir que ele

também sabia como caçar e matar, muito melhor do que eles. Ele iria cuidar

para que cada um pagasse por isso, e pagasse muito caro.

Edward ANDAVA DE UM LADO PARA O OUTRO PELA SALA DE ESTAR,

IGNORANDO os outros três homens que esperavam junto. Germaine e Bayard

estavam sentados lado a lado em um dos canapés, empalidecidos e silenciosos.

Ele nem tinha conversado com Germaine sobre o acontecido, mas não podia

fazê-lo ainda. Todos seus pensamentos, cada emoção, estavam fixos no que

estava acontecendo com Isabella.

O médico e a senhora Huxley estavam demorando muito, mas ele lutou

contra o impulso de correr para a cabeceira da cama para onde Isabella tinha

sido levada. Ele já tinha sido expulso do quarto com firmeza. O grito que

Isabella deixou escapar quando o médico começou a remover a bala quase o

enlouqueceu, e ele tentara forçar o homem a parar. Uma bobagem totalmente

compreensível, mas o médico não viu a atitude do mesmo modo. E a sua

promessa de se comportar melhor não foi o suficiente para convencer o

médico a permitir sua estada. O homem se recusara a continuar com o

procedimento a menos que Edward se retirasse. Sua única vingança pela

expulsão foi deixar Kate lá, observando cada movimento do médico e

opinando ao bel-prazer sobre as habilidades dele ou falta de. Com receio de

que pudesse ceder ao impulso de voltar para lá, ele fixou o olhar no pálido

Marcus e esperou que uma conversa com o homem o ajudasse a se distrair. Até

que de repente ele se lembrou de algo que Marcus tinha dito enquanto olhava

para o corpo ensanguentado que Germaine amparava.

— O que você quis dizer quando falou que em breve teríamos ajuda

querendo ou não? — Edward perguntou.

Marcus sorriu e passou os dedos entre os cabelos, que já tinham se soltado

da trança há muito tempo.

— Se tivesse levado em consideração o que e quem somos, Edward,

você não se surpreenderia que os Swan, e até certo grau os Wherlocke, são

muito unidos. Em muitos sentidos. Isabella está sentindo dor e está correndo

um grave perigo. Isso irá atrair alguns dos nossos parentes para cá.

— Existem outros na sua família que também têm visões? — perguntou

Jasper.

— Alguns, mas isto vai acontecer mais por causa do laço que nos une.

— Marcus encolheu os ombros, seu rosto revelava a dificuldade para tentar

encontrar as palavras certas para se explicar. — No momento em que Isabella

foi baleada juro a você, muitos membros da nossa família souberam disso.

Quantos virão para cá vai depender de quem mais sensível estiver próximo.

Modred, o Duque de Elderwood, certamente sabe, mas não creio que ele

venha. É mais provável que envie alguém. Ele considera locais muito cheios

um verdadeiro tormento.

— Ele se sente desconfortável ao redor de outras pessoas? — perguntou

Edward.

— Pode se tornar um inferno absoluto para ele estar entre tantas

pessoas, com todas as emoções atingindo-o e os pensamentos invadindo a sua

mente como se fossem gritos dissonantes e desconexos — respondeu Marcus. —

Houve um tempo em que ele sentia medo de que pudesse enlouquecer. Mas

ele aprendeu a se proteger da cacofonia, da constante artilharia de emoções e

pensamentos dos outros, apesar de ter sido difícil. Isso requer controle e

concentração outros na família que são muito empáticos,

mas não como Modred.

— Ele consegue ouvir os pensamentos das pessoas? — Edward percebeu

que seus sobrinhos pareciam intrigados e se perguntou o que Isabella teria

lhes contado.

— Alguns. Na maioria das vezes ele só consegue pegar fragmentos de

um pensamento, mas às vezes é muito mais. Mas ele se sente bem entre a

maioria dos membros da nossa família. Achamos que é por causa dos laços

que nos unem, de sangue e dos nossos vários dons. Pode até ser que os nossos

dons sejam o motivo para estes, bem, escudos que nos protegem contra um

intruso. Existem algumas pessoas que têm uma proteção natural. Modred tem

vários criados que possuem. Em alguns casos, ele consegue captar o que eles

estão sentindo somente quando as emoções são muito intensas, fortes o

bastante para ultrapassarem a barreira desses escudos internos.

— Ele é muito apegado a Isabella?

— Ele era, mas eles passaram a se ver pouco depois que ela se casou. O

marido dela considerava Modred perturbador. Acho que Modred também

não gostava muito do homem. Provavelmente sabia da ausência de

sentimentos do sujeito, mas acho que nunca disse nada a Isabella. Mesmo

assim, Isabella e Modred continuaram trocando cartas regularmente. Forçado

à reclusão como é, Modred gosta muito de escrever cartas. — Ele sorriu. —

Os dois sempre compartilharam um vínculo especial. A mãe de Modred

morria de medo dele, assim como a mãe de Isabella dela. A mulher fugiu,

assim como fez a mãe de Isabella. Nossa tia Dob foi quem praticamente criou

Modred, e os dois costumavam visitar Isabella e seus irmãos.

— Qual é o dom da sua tia?

— O conhecimento. — Marcus soltou um sorriso apagado diante dos

olhares confusos de Edward e dos demais. — Tia Dob tem uma verdadeira

compreensão de tudo, um tipo de

insight natural. Ela sempre sabe como

ajudar alguém a controlar o dom ou a fortalecê-lo de alguma maneira. Sua

capacidade de compreensão é infinita, assim como é a sua paciência.

Realmente acredito que ela é o motivo pelo qual o pobre Modred não acabou

como o pai. Numa noite, o homem voltou para casa, depois de uma reunião,

entrou na biblioteca e atirou contra ele mesmo. Ele deixou um bilhete onde

explicava que já não podia mais suportar o barulho.

— Isso não parece ser um dom, não é mesmo? — disse Germaine.

— Não — Marcus respondeu. — Toda a família prende o fôlego cada vez

que uma criança nasce, temendo que o bebê seja amaldiçoado pelo mesmo

dom do pobre Modred. Como eu disse, vários de nós são empáticos, mas este

dom não enfraquece tanto quanto o de Modred. — Ele sorriu ao ouvir o

barulho de vozes discutindo no vestíbulo; o som se aproximava cada vez mais

da sala de estar. — Creio que pelo menos um dos nossos familiares estava na

cidade e muito perto.

Edward franziu a testa quando uma mulher baixinha e de cabelo

castanho-escuro entrou marchando pela sala. No seu encalço vinha um

homem alto, que ele tinha quase certeza de que conhecia de algum lugar,

com os cabelos no mesmo tom, e um menino de cabelo loiro. Nenhum dos

homens que a acompanhavam ou os protestos suaves do seu mordomo, Cobb,

conseguiram deter a mulher e conter sua intromissão. Edward ponderou se

foi por que a mulher estava visivelmente grávida que seus amigos, sobrinho e

lago hesitaram.

— Ah, então não foi você que se feriu — disse a mulher ao parar diante

de Marcus.

— Não, Chloe, não fui eu — respondeu Marcus e beijou-a no rosto. —

Antes que eu explique, permita que eu apresente você, Argus e Anthony.

No momento em que Edward ouviu o sobrenome Kenwood, ele soube

quem ele estava educadamente recebendo em seu lar. Há três anos, o

escândalo sobre a esposa do Marquês de Colinsmoor e do tio que tentaram

matar a ele e ao seu filho tinha agitado as rodas da alta sociedade. Mesmo

preocupado e temendo pela vida da sua sobrinha e do sobrinho, ele tinha

ouvido todos os detalhes sórdidos. Algumas vezes chegou a se perguntar se

não era por isso que raramente o marquês e a nova esposa eram vistos.

Olhando nos olhos muito chocolates de Chloe Wherlocke, ele mudou de idéia.

Obviamente o marquês obtinha tudo que precisava da sua esposa e da família

que crescia.

O nome de Sir Argus Wherlocke também era familiar. Edward não

tinha certeza de que o homem trabalhava para o governo, pois o nome

costumava ser sussurrado entre os membros de um dos grupos ao qual

Edward tinha sido ligado por um curto período de tempo. Os tais sussurros

tinham um tom de reverência. Edward estava chegando à conclusão de que os

Wherlocke e os Swan estavam mostrando seu valor para o governo. Ele

ficou surpreso que Jasper não conhecesse o homem, e então se deu conta de

que Jasper talvez não tivesse mencionado que o conhecida. Afinal, Jasper não

era livre para sair divulgando tudo que sabia.

— Julian não vai gostar de saber que você veio correndo para cá —

disse Marcus enquanto todos se sentavam e Alfred e Cobb rapidamente traziam

bandejas com comida e bebida.

— Com o meu marido, eu me entendo — Chloe disse. — Ele vai

compreender. Eventualmente. Conte-me o que aconteceu, Marcus.

Marcus explicou resumidamente. Chloe olhou para Germaine e Bayard,

que, por sua vez, fitaram o olhar resoluto dela com uma calma que

surpreendeu Edward. Havia muitas coisas que ele ainda precisava aprender

sobre os seus sobrinhos. Ele estava distraído com este pensamento quando, de

repente, todos os pelos do seu corpo se eriçaram. Ele olhou para Marcus e

percebeu que ele e Chloe encaravam Argus.

— Acalme-se, Argus — disse Chloe. — Isabella vai ficar bem.

— Tem certeza? — indagou Argus.

Chloe fechou os olhos por um momento e então olhou para ele de volta

e assentiu.

— Absoluta.

Quando os pelos do seu corpo assentaram novamente, Edward lutou

contra o impulso de perguntar a Sir Argus qual era exatamente seu

então Germaine desviando os olhos de Sir Argus para o seu braço e depois

para Sir Argus novamente. Quando ela abriu a boca, ele fez um gesto com a

mão que chamou a atenção dela, e então ele balançou a cabeça. Ela fechou a

boca e, por um momento apenas, pareceu uma jovem infeliz. Seu coração se

condoeu por ela quando a expressão dura de guerreira experiente retornou ao

rostinho delicado.

— O que vocês estão fazendo para apanhar a mulher que mandou fazer

isso? — Chloe perguntou, olhando de Marcus para Edward e de volta para Marcus.

Edward assumiu as explicações e respondeu. Enquanto o fazia,

percebeu que gostaria que houvesse mais — muito mais ações diretas, mais

provas, mais chances de um resultado imediato. Ele surpreendeu-se quando

Chloe se aproximou e fez um afago em seus punhos cerrados. Ela olhou para

o menininho enquanto continuava acariciando o braço de Edward e inclinou

a cabeça para o lado na direção de Germaine e Bayard. O jovem herdeiro

Kenwood correu para o lado dos irmãos e começou a contar para os dois que

ele tinha os cabelos muito bonitos, mas que seu pai mandou cortar. Edward

imaginou por um segundo se não havia uma ponta de insanidade na linhagem

dos Wherlocke e dos Swan e então se lembrou que o herdeiro de Kenwood

não tinha nenhuma gota daquele sangue mágico correndo nas veias. Ele fitou

o olhar divertido de Chloe.

— Anthony ainda está aborrecido por ter perdido seus últimos cachos

de bebê — ela disse e sorriu, mas rapidamente recuperou a seriedade. —

Aquela mulher cairá em breve, mas você precisa redobrar a guarda até que

esse dia chegue.

— Por quê?

Chloe encolheu os ombros.

— Ela está pronta para dar o bote. — Ela olhou para Marcus. — Modred

está chegando.

— Em Londres? — Marcus perguntou, a surpresa engrossando a sua voz.

— Sim — Chloe respondeu. — Ele e Olímpia. Ela estava visitando-o,

por isso ele ficou sabendo imediatamente quando Isabella foi ferida, apesar de

eu desconfiar que ele ficasse sabendo de qualquer maneira. De qualquer

maneira, outra pessoa teria enviado uma mensagem. Ele é o que mais recebe

notícias sobre os muitos membros do nosso clã. Use-o.

— Usar Modred? Não. Isso poderia enfraquecê-lo. Essas pessoas são

muito perigosas e malvadas, os que as rodeiam, vi a fúria daqueles

cujo sangue foi derramado pelas mãos delas. Só Deus sabe o que o pobre

Modred poderia sentir caso se aproximasse daquelas duas, o que poderia ver

nas profundezas daqueles corações sombrios. Essas irmãs não hesitam em

matar crianças para satisfazer a necessidade insaciável que têm por dinheiro

para sustentar a pompa e a vaidade delas. Seria muito para ele.

— Use-o, Marcus. Uma das irmãs é mais fraca do que a outra. Use Modred

para arrancar a verdade dela. Argus pode ajudar também. Pode ser uma

oportunidade para Modred ver que o seu dom não é apenas uma maldição,

que ele pode ser usado para ajudar pessoas. Ele precisa ver isso.

— Tenho certeza de que ele entende como...

— Ele entende, mas precisa ver como isso funciona. Use-o. Ele está

esperando por isso.

— Tio — disse Germaine ao se aproximar de Chloe. — O senhor

precisa me ouvir. Não era Isabella que estava em perigo no jardim. Ela não

era o alvo daquele homem.

— Quem mais poderia ser? Tania já atacou Isabella uma vez e fez

outras ameaças, por-por-portan... — Ele gaguejou enquanto olhava nos olhos

de Germaine. — Não pode ser. Como aquela mulher poderia saber tão rápido

que os encontrei e os trouxe para casa?

— Não sei, tio, mas era para mim que o homem estava apontando. Ele

sorriu para Isabella, e pensei que ele estivesse atrás dela. Acho que ela

imaginou o mesmo, mas algo a alertou de quem era o verdadeiro alvo, e ela

me empurrou da mira no instante em que ele atirou, para que assim levasse o

tiro em meu lugar. Não tenho nenhuma dúvida de que ele estava apontando

para mim naquele momento.

— Tania deve ter homens no cais — disse Jasper. — O que faz

sentido, pois ela precisa manter contato com a França para enviar e receber

informações e pegar o seu dinheiro sujo de sangue. Isso a ajudaria a fugir

facilmente, se preciso. E você está à procura de Germaine e Bayard há três

anos. Não é um segredo. Ela também deve ter tentado ficar de olho nisso todo

esse tempo. Afinal, eles estavam na praia naquele dia. Germaine a viu.

— Mas ela não sabe disso — Edward argumentou.

— Nem precisa saber. No momento em que a notícia de que você

estava à procura dos filhos da sua irmã se espalhou, de que havia uma

possibilidade de que eles não tinham morrido naquela praia, ela pode ter

entrado em ação. Tania certamente iria querer saber com segurança se

restara alguém que pudesse testemunhar sobre aquele dia. Provavelmente

deve ter até entrado em contato com os homens que estavam com ela naquele

dia e que tinham dito que havia somente duas crianças lá. Isto se ela não os

matou depois dos assassinatos.

— Sim, ela pode os ter matado, imaginando que não estava deixando

testemunhas.

— Por isso e por uma questão de hábito. Parece que ela costuma

contratar matadores para fazerem o serviço e depois usa um amante rico para

se livrar dos sujeitos. É surpreendente que isso não tenha se espalhado entre

os buracos de rato onde ela consegue seus homens e ainda não tenha

dificultado suas contratações. — Jasper olhou para Germaine. — O fato de ter

ficado presa naquela fazenda pode ter salvado a sua vida, pois não duvido por

um segundo sequer que, se Tania tivesse ficado sabendo que vocês

sobreviveram, ela teria começado a procurá-los com o mesmo empenho de

Edward.

— Certamente não gostaria de me sentir grata aos Moyne por nada —

disse Germaine, sua voz embargada de raiva. — Talvez, se o senhor estiver

certo e ela realmente estiver querendo me ver morta, eu pudesse ser usada

como...

— Não — disse Edward. — Você não será usada como isca.

— Tio, tenho certeza de que eu estaria bem protegida.

— Desconfio que muitas pessoas que foram mortas por ela também

imaginavam que estariam bem protegidas. — Ele soltou um palavrão quando

ela empalideceu, e então soube que Germaine estava se lembrando da sua

família. — Sou um tolo — ele disse ao abraçá-la. — Mas também quero

protegê-la. Tania matou homens bem treinados na arte da mentira e da

intriga, atraiu-os para uma armadilha e enviou-os para morte. Só Deus sabe

quantos homens poderosos e importantes ela seduziu para roubar seus

segredos. Não sei quantas pessoas ela matou e duvido que ela mesma saiba,

mas ela não é do tipo de se deixar enganar por uma isca convidativa e

aparentemente desprotegida, apenas esperando para ser apanhada.

— Claro que não. Mas é uma loucura que ela continue andando

livremente. Ela deveria estar esperando pelo dia do seu enforcamento.

Maldição, ela deveria mesmo era ter sido reduzida a nada além de uma pilha

de osso e trapos apodrecidos dentro de uma gaiola em algum cruzamento. —

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando o tio a repreendeu com um arquear de

sobrancelha. — Peço desculpas.

— É um sentimento deveras compreensível — murmurou Marcus.

Edward fez uma careta para Marcus, mas este apenas encolheu os ombros.

— O que você acha que Tania fará quando ficar sabendo que o

atentado contra a vida de Germaine falhou? — Edward perguntou a Argus.

— Vai fugir — Sir Argus respondeu enquanto se servia de uma tortinha

de amoras. — Ela sabe que existe apenas uma pessoa que poderia ser acusada

como autora de tal ato: ela mesma.

— Como? Acredito que ela pensa que não sabemos de tudo que ela faz.

E que as informações que temos sobre o sangue que suja as suas mãos vêm de

fontes que não podemos revelar, tais como os fantasmas que Marcus vê e as

visões de Isabella. — Uma olhada na direção de Germaine e Bayard não

revelou nenhum sinal de surpresa nos rostos dos dois, então Edward percebeu

que Isabella certamente lhes tinha contado algo sobre o seu dom e os

convencido a acreditarem nela.

— Ela não sabe disso. E não há ninguém mais suspeito do que ela de ter

cometido o crime. Ela vai começar ver inimigos em toda parte e policiais a

cada esquina. É isso que dificulta a apreensão de alguns criminosos. No outro

lado da moeda estão aqueles que são tão arrogantes que acreditam que nunca

serão capturados, até o momento de serem enforcados. Que tipo vocês acham

que ela é?

— Acho que o primeiro — respondeu Jasper — ou já a teríamos

apanhado.

— Isabella acredita que Tania é mais parecida com o segundo tipo

— disse Germaine e encolheu os ombros quando todos os homens olharam

para ela. — Ela tem escapado impune há tanto tempo que se considera muito

mais esperta do que todos nós, muito melhor.

Sir Argus assentiu: — É possível.

— Isabella disse ainda que as principais fraquezas de Tania são a

vaidade e a ganância. E falou também do inabalável senso de

invulnerabilidade que ela possui. Disse que essas coisas podem fazer com que

ela fique displicente; e também a necessidade de vingança quando a sua vida

tão bem estruturada começar a desmoronar.

— A nossa Isabella é uma garota muito esperta. E exatamente isso que

irá derrubar aquela víbora assassina. — Sir Argus olhou para Edward. — Por

acaso você sabe quais são os homens que ela enganou? Quem foi seduzido e

quantos podem ter inadvertida ou cientemente traído o país?

— Fizemos uma lista — respondeu Marcus.

— Então entregue-a para mim — disse Sir Argus. — Assim que o

médico disser como Isabella está passando, sairei para falar com cada um

desses tolos. Talvez um dos seus amigos possa me acompanhar.

— Será um prazer — Jasper se prontificou.

— O senhor acha que conseguirá arrancar alguma confissão deles? —

perguntou Edward. — Temos tentado, mas todos têm se mostrado muito

reticentes.

— Não poderão continuar assim comigo — disse Sir Argus. — Vou

arrancar a verdade deles. Este é o meu dom. Posso forçá-los a me contar tudo

que sabem e o que fizeram. Alguns podem até ser acusados de traição.

— O senhor pode fazer com que eles coloquem a corda no próprio

pescoço?

Sir Argus sorriu e olhou para Edward. Um segundo depois, Edward se

sentiu penetrando nos olhos do homem. Tentou lutar para se livrar, mas foi

tomado por um estranho cansaço.

— Pare com isso, Argus — Marcus rompeu e se levantou para tampar os

olhos de Edward.

— Aconteceu outra vez — murmurou Germaine, olhando para os pelos

eriçados dos seus braços. — O que exatamente o senhor faz?

— Faço com que as pessoas se sintam compelidas a me contarem seja lá

o que eu queira saber — respondeu Argus e sorriu quando Edward espantou

os últimos resquícios de confusão e encarou-o. — Posso até fazer com que

elas se esqueçam de terem me contado.

— Droga — murmurou Jasper. — Você parece atordoado e ao mesmo

tempo feliz, Edward. Não tenho dúvida de que o senhor acabou de fazer o

que está dizendo ser capaz.

— Não faça mais isso, Argus — Chloe ralhou. — Edward é da família

agora.

— Eu só estava respondendo a pergunta que ele me fez — Argus disse.

— É muito mais fácil demonstrar do que tentar explicar. — O homem soou

muito sincero e sorriu com um jeito tão meigo que Edward sabia que ele

estava mentindo por trás.

— Assim que soubermos do estado de Isabella, vamos iniciar as nossas

visitas aos homens da lista — disse Jasper. — Duvido que consigamos visitar

muitos, mas certamente já será um bom começo. Assim como será difícil

visitar novamente aqueles que já tentamos interrogar, uma vez que estes se

sentiriam insultados com as nossas suspeitas.

— Eles falarão conosco. Esperemos apenas que todos eles tenham agido

como tolos, que tenham sido seduzidos por uma bela mulher e levados a

cometer a estupidez de traírem o próprio país — disse Sir Argus. — Mas não

vou permitir que um traidor se esqueça de que acabei de fazer com que ele

confessasse seus pecados.

Antes que Edward pudesse dar sua opinião sobre um homem que

permitira que uma mulher o fizesse trair, não apenas ao seu país, mas que

ajudara a conduzir homens bons à morte, o médico foi introduzido na sala

por Cobb. Edward ficou tenso, um nó de medo por Isabella formou-se no seu

estômago. Não havia nada na expressão sorumbática do bom médico que

indicasse se as notícias que ele estava prestes a ouvir eram boas ou ruins. Ele

se aproximou do médico ao mesmo tempo em que Marcus se levantava para

fazer o mesmo.

— Qual é o estado da minha esposa? — Edward perguntou ao Dr.

Hoskins.

O homem careca e rechonchudo tirou os óculos e limpou-os com um

lenço enorme antes de colocá-los de volta sobre o seu nariz de batata e fitar

Edward.

— O ferimento foi no alto do ombro. Não vi nenhum dano no osso ou

no músculo, mas ela perdeu muito sangue. Se a febre não perdurar, ela vai se

curar.

Uma onda de alívio varreu Edward tão rapidamente e com tanta

intensidade que ele achou que fosse desmaiar. Ele sentiu a mão de Germaine

amparando com firmeza seu braço, o que lhe deu forças para não cair. O

médico o encarou como se soubesse o que quase tinha acontecido, e foi

preciso muito esforço para que Edward conseguisse reprimir um rubor. O Dr.

Hoskins, por sua vez, sentiu-se vingado depois de quase ter sido estrangulado

por Edward momentos antes.

— Ela precisa ficar acamada por pelo menos três semanas — o médico

continuou. — Nada de alimentação pesada por vários dias, apenas sopa.

Depois disso vá introduzindo aos poucos alimentos mais fortes. Se tiver febre,

mandem me chamar. Deixei um pouco de láudano para dor. Apesar de aquela

criada desagradável da sua esposa ter ficado brava quando dei a dose.

Edward não sabia ao certo o que dizer, mas o homem assentiu e

permitiu que Cobb o acompanhasse até a saída. Uma taça foi colocada na sua

mão, e Edward piscou surpreso quando viu que Sir Argus tinha lhe dado uma

dose de conhaque. Ele não perdeu tempo em beber, e aquilo o ajudou a

restaurar seu controle. Mas o que ele precisava fazer era subir e ver Isabella

por si mesmo, para se certificar de que ela ainda estava respirando. Precisava

apagar da sua mente a imagem dela ensanguentada e inconsciente.

— Preciso... — ele iniciou e ficou surpreso quando Chloe lhe deu um

beijo no rosto.

— Vá — ela disse. — Não é preciso nos acompanhar. — Ela lançou um

breve sorriso.

— Quem sabe não consigo chegar em casa antes que meu marido

descubra que saí.

— Diga que estivemos aqui e que voltaremos para visitá-la quando ela

estiver forte o bastante para receber visitas — adicionou Sir Argus. —

Enquanto isso, seu amigo e eu vamos interrogar os amantes de Tania.

— Eu deveria ir com vocês — Edward disse, dividido entre a vontade

de ajudar a entregar Tania para a justiça e a necessidade de ficar ao lado de

Isabella.

— Nesta noite, não. Ainda restarão vários homens para falarmos depois

que você tiver certeza de que Isabella está se recuperando de acordo — disse

Jasper. — Lembre-se de que a lista é grande.

— E Isabella vai se recuperar — disse Chloe.

Edward concordou com um aceno de cabeça e se retirou para ficar ao

lado da esposa. Ele entrou no seu quarto e olhou para a cama. Kate sorriu

enquanto se levantava silenciosamente da cadeira ao lado da cama para se

retirar do quarto. Rapidamente ele assumiu o lugar vago e observou Isabella.

Ela estava tão pálida quanto o lençol que a cobria, mas a respiração estava

estável. Com toda cautela, e com medo do que pudesse encontrar, ele tocou

no rosto dela e descobriu que estava abençoadamente frio. Ele sabia que a

febre poderia voltar, mas ela parecia notavelmente recuperada para alguém

que tinha acabado de passar por tudo aquilo. Quando ele tomou a mão dela

entre as suas e beijou-a, ela pestanejou.

— Edward — ela sussurrou com voz rouca.

— Estou aqui, Isabella — ele disse e começou a se inclinar para beijá-la

no rosto. — A sua família voltará para visitá-la assim que você estiver

recuperada o suficiente para recebê-los. — Ele ficou surpreso ao ver um

sorriso nos lábios ao mesmo tempo em que ela, lentamente, fechava os olhos

outra vez.

— Pobre Edward — ela murmurou. — É melhor se preparar. Eles

podem ser um desafio e tanto.

Ele abriu a boca para responder, mas então viu que ela já dormia

novamente. Ainda segurando sua mão, ele permaneceu ali para uma longa

espera. Por mais que quisesse ir interrogar os amantes de Tania, ele não

poderia sair do lado de Isabella até que tivesse certeza absoluta de que ela

tinha se recuperado. Então, e só então, ele poderia concentrar todo o seu

tempo e forças em entregar Tania e seus aliados à justiça.

— Ele estava dividido — disse Germaine enquanto observava a porta se

fechando atrás do tio. — Queria se juntar à caçada, mas não pode deixar

Isabella.

— Ainda restarão muitas outras caçadas depois que ele sentir que pode

sair do lado dela — disse Sir. Argus.

— Posso ir no lugar dele.

— Creio que não, mocinha, mas você merece vários pontos por tentar.

— Ele ergueu a mão para silenciá-la quando ela abriu a boca para

argumentar. — Sei que você e seu irmão amadureceram além da idade que

têm, mas você ainda é muito nova para isso. Além disso, do ponto de vista

prático, alguém quer que você morra. Não posso tentar conseguir as

informações que precisamos e ao mesmo tempo ficar de olho em você.

— Mas o senhor não vai sozinho — ela argumentou.

— Os outros homens são necessários para cuidar da minha segurança e

para intimidar.

Germaine fechou a cara, mas não discutiu.

— Acho que o senhor pode ser muito intimidante sozinho. Chloe riu.

— Ela o vê com toda clareza, Argus. — Em seguida, entrelaçou o braço

ao dele. — Leve-nos para casa agora. Depois você pode ir para a sua caçada.

— Enquanto acenava para Anthony acompanhá-los, ela sorriu para

Germaine. — Seu tio precisa ver que você está segura neste momento, mais

do que qualquer outra coisa. A esposa dele foi baleada, e ele acabou de

encontrar você e o seu irmão depois de passar três anos temendo que vocês

estivessem mortos. Haverá tempo o suficiente para você andar livremente e

colocar alguns cabelos brancos na cabeça dele.

Germaine se levantou junto de Bayard e os dois acompanharam os

visitantes até a saída.

— Nosso tio entrou para a uma família muito estranha — ela

murmurou enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para a sala de estar.

— Mas fascinante — disse Bayard.

— Muito. E leais uns com os outros.

— Você confia neles. Posso sentir o quanto está calma. Eu não tinha

certeza se você iria confiar na esposa do nosso tio.

— Eu ainda estava desconfiada dela pouco antes do tiro. Mas vê-la me

empurrando de propósito para o lado e levando o tiro que era para ser meu

acabou definitivamente com os últimos resquícios de desconfiança que eu

ainda tinha. Agora estou tentando entender exatamente o que está

acontecendo entre ela e o nosso tio.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Quero dizer que ela diz que se casou com ele por que o queria, e ele

se casou com ela para ter um herdeiro, uma companheira e alguém para

ajudá-lo a cuidar da casa. — Ela meneou a cabeça quando Bayard respondeu

com uma risada zombeteira. — Exatamente. Acho que nosso tio está agindo

como todos os homens. — Ela ignorou o protesto do irmão. — Quero ver

quanto tempo vai demorar até que o tapado perceba que a ama.

— Que perceba ou que diga a ela?

— Que diga.

— Aposto um guinéu que será dentro de duas semanas.

— Oito dias.

Os dois cuspiram nas palmas das mãos e trocaram apertos. Germaine

concluiu a aposta dizendo:

— Que vença o melhor. Bayard sorriu.

— No fim, acho que o vencedor será o nosso tio.

_**Beijos a até amanha**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi!_

_Chegando com o penúltimo capítulo._

_Agradecendo;_

_Cheiva, Neri, Kjessica, Shirlei, Nina, Anonima, Patylayne, Portuguesinha, Kiaraa, Je e Jana._

_Obrigada meninas pelos comentários. Tudo por vcs._

_Beijo grande e Boa leitura_

**OS OLHOS DE Edward OBSERVAVAM ATENTOS A MULHER **

**QUE JAZIA LARGADA sobre a cama, no quarto iluminado apenas pela luz **

**suave do luar e das velas bruxuleantes de um candelabro. As faixas enroladas **

**ao redor dos ombros e tórax eram obscenas aos seus olhos. Ela tinha sido **

**ferida sob seu teto e isso o enfurecera. Três dias de batalha contra as emoções **

**que o dilaceram por dentro não tinha atenuado sua ira. **

**Ele estava em apuros. As emoções que tanto lutava para combater não **

**eram do mesmo tipo das despertadas por um sentimento de carinho ou uma **

**simples atração física. O desejo estava lá, forte e quente como fogo, mais doce **

**e mais acessível do que qualquer outra coisa que ele já tinha provado. Só isso **

**já deveria ter servido para alertá-lo de que ele não estava entrando em um **

**casamento amigável e conveniente. Quando pensou sobre tudo que tinha **

**sentido e feito desde que conhecera Isabella, ele ficou admirado com a **

**própria cegueira. Todos os sinais estavam claros para quem sabia o que estava **

**procurando. Ele a amava. **

**Edward quase riu, e não apenas por que simplesmente tinha levado três **

**dias, desde o tiro que ela levara, para que ele percebesse isso. Ele sentia-se **

**preenchido — de corpo, alma e coração — por uma emoção a qual chegara a **

**escarnecer. Podia ouvir ele mesmo dizendo a Marcus cheio de arrogância que **

**não acreditava em sentimentos como amor, e todas as outras justificativas **

**tolas às quais recorrera. Agora que sabia o que era aquilo, suas vagas **

**lembranças dos tempos em que seus pais estavam juntos mostravam que havia **

**amor entre eles. Talvez o exemplo de seus pais tivesse sido o motivo pelo **

**qual, depois de viver por muito tempo como um solteirão inveterado, ele ter **

**considerado a idéia de se casar no momento em que conheceu a mulher certa **

— **Isabella. **

**Sentando-se em uma cadeira, ao lado da cama, ele tomou a mão dela. **

**No alto da sua arrogância, acreditou que depois que se casassem o fato de **

**sentir carinho por ela, apreciar a companhia e a paixão ardente que existia **

**entre eles seria o suficiente para segurar o casamento e fazer disso uma boa **

**união. Agora ele precisava de mais. Queria que ela o amasse como ele a **

**amava. A pergunta era como iria conseguir isso. Ele era especialista em **

**convencer uma mulher a lhe entregar seu corpo e seu prazer, mas nunca **

**tinha tentado conquistar, de fato, o coração de uma mulher. Nunca ao menos **

**quisera conquistar um amor. Mas não lhe restava outra opção senão rezar **

**para que Isabella tivesse se casado por mais motivos do que ele se casara com **

**ela, motivos profundos, daqueles que brotam do coração, e não da cabeça. **

**Ele ficou tenso quando ela se mexeu e segurou firme a sua mão. Ela ia **

**sobreviver, mas ainda sentiria dor por uns tempos. Nem mesmo os três dias **

**que passara à deriva entre a consciência e a inconsciência tinham sido o **

**suficiente para aliviar a dor. E ainda restariam duas cicatrizes marcando a **

**perfeita pele de mármore. As marcas não diminuíram seu desejo por ela, mas, **

**cada vez que as visse, se lembraria do quão perto chegara de perdê-la. Ele **

**levou a mãozinha delicada até sua boca e beijou a palma. Quando olhou para **

**o rosto novamente, ela estava com os olhos abertos e límpidos. **

— **Está doendo muito? — ele perguntou enquanto se movia para erguê-**

**la o suficiente para que assim ela pudesse tomar um pouco do suco de frutas **

**que Kate tinha deixado ao lado da cama. — O médico deixou um pouco de **

**láudano. **

— **Detesto esse remédio — ela disse, alarmada ao se dar conta de como **

**o simples ato de ser erguida e beber algo a tinha deixado ofegante e trêmula **

**de fraqueza. — Kate sabe preparar um chá de ervas que faz o mesmo efeito. **

**Ela está aqui? **

— **Não. Ela passou a noite toda ao seu lado, velando seu sono, e mandei **

**que ela saísse um pouco, para descansar. — Edward sentou-se novamente. — **

**Ela não saiu do seu lado enquanto o médico cuidava do ferimento. O médico **

**me pediu que eu a amarrasse e a amordaçasse até que ele terminasse, mas eu **

**me recusei. **

— **Ela ficou dizendo a ele o que fazer? **

— **Com todas as letras. Quando o médico mandou que eu saísse do **

**quarto, eu a deixei aqui como vingança. Você gostaria de tomar um pouco do **

**chá da Kate agora? — ele perguntou, na esperança de distraí-la antes que ela **

**perguntasse por que ele tinha sido expulso do quarto. **

— **Agora não. Estou bem por enquanto. Mas por que você foi expulso **

**do quarto? Por acaso também estava tentando dizer ao médico o que ele **

**deveria fazer? **

— **Não. — Ele sentiu o golpe da sorte por somente agora ela estar **

**consciente o bastante para lembrar-se de tudo que ele disse e questioná-lo. — **

**Fui expulso do quarto porque tentei estrangular o médico. — Ele encolheu os **

**ombros quando ela o encarou chocada. — Você soltou um grito de dor. Eu **

**agi. Ele não gostou. **

**Isabella riu e então franziu a testa ao sentir uma pontada de dor. **

— **Pobre homem. — Lembrando-se de tudo que tinha acontecido no **

**jardim na noite do tiro, ela suspirou. — Germaine era o verdadeiro alvo do **

**atirador. **

— **Eu sei. Ela nós contou. A princípio não acreditei, mas não houve **

**como discutir diante da convicção dela. — Edward balançou a cabeça. — Ela **

**tentou chamar a minha atenção antes, mas não lhe dei nós **

**tínhamos tanta certeza de que tinha sido mais um atentado contra você, que **

**acontecera porque você não tinha ido embora ou porque Tania tinha **

**ficado sabendo sobre o nosso casamento. **

— **Você precisa aprender a prestar atenção ao que Germaine diz. E **

**Bayard. Eles são muito mais maduros para a idade que têm. Nem são mais as **

**mesmas crianças que você se lembrava de três anos atrás. **

**Ela tinha razão. Na sua mente, ele ainda via Germaine e Bayard como **

**as duas crianças que tinham partido com os pais três anos atrás. O tempo e a **

**tragédia tinham apagado o brilho infantil de inocência que eles tinham nos **

**olhos naquele dia. Edward sabia que precisava aprender a respeitar a **

**maturidade que seus sobrinhos tinham ganhado durante as andanças pela **

**França. **

— **Duvido que um dia saberemos tudo que aconteceu com eles — ele **

**disse. **

— **Provavelmente não, mas pode ser melhor assim. O que está feito está **

**feito, e ouvir agora sobre o medo e a dor que eles passaram só iria fazer com **

**que ficássemos mais enfurecidos e com que nos sentíssemos impotentes para **

**mudar o que não podemos. Vocês conseguiram apanhar o homem que atirou **

**em mim? Foi o mesmo que me bateu. **

— **Eu sei, e acho que não conseguiremos, não depois de termos passado **

**três dias à procura dele sem termos encontrado nem um sinal. **

**Isabella fitou Edward, tentando se concentrar para que as palavras **

**fizessem sentido. Seu ombro estava pegando fogo, o corpo doía por inteiro, e **

**a cabeça latejava. Estava difícil acompanhar a conversa, e ainda mais difícil **

**participar, mas mesmo assim ela achou que estava indo bem. Apesar disso, **

**podia jurar que tinha acabado de ouvir Edward dizendo que eles tinham **

**procurado pelo agressor por três dias. Isso não fazia sentido algum. **

— **Três dias? — ela indagou. Edward beijou-a no rosto. **

— **Três dias. Não que você tivesse ficado desacordada, mas mesmo **

**assim parecia que não queria acordar. Nas poucas vezes que despertou você **

**estava lúcida, comeu um pouco, bebeu algo e falou com clareza. Mas logo em **

**seguida você voltava a dormir. Fiquei um pouco preocupado com isso, mas **

**então concluí que fazia parte do processo de recuperação. E talvez por causa **

**dos chás que Kate continuou a lhe servir forçadamente. Trouxemos você para **

**cá ontem. **

— **Faz sentido. Eu só gostaria de conseguir me lembrar de tudo. Posso **

**ter dito algo surpreendentemente profundo e agora nunca saberei. — Ela **

**sorriu quando ele riu. **

— **Logo Kate estará aqui para ajudá-la com um banho e trocar os **

**lençóis. Tenho que sair para retomar a caçada ao homem que atirou em você. **

**Pierre Leon está se mostrando ardiloso, mas estou contando com a ajuda da **

**sua família. **

— **Oh, minha nossa. — Ela fez uma careta quando algo lhe ocorreu. —**

**Você já me disse isso, não disse? **

— **Na noite em que você levou o tiro, logo depois que o médico foi **

**embora. Você disse que estava com pena de mim. — Ele beijou-a na ponta do **

**nariz quando ela sorriu. — Chloe veio uma vez, mas ela está prestes a dar à **

**luz e por isso sempre envia alguém para saber sobre o seu estado de saúde. **

**Lady Radmoor, Penélope, deu algumas passadas, mas da última vez em que **

**ela esteve aqui, o marido chegou e arrastou-a de volta para casa, pois ela **

**também está com a gravidez avançada. Ela tem uma porção de garotos e **

**adolescentes morando com ela, além de uma menininha, e agora eles têm **

**vindo em bando para cá. **

— **Em bando? — Isabella sentiu vontade de rir, mas segurou, pois sabia **

**que iria doer. **

— **É o que parece. Eles são jovens, e a presença deles parece dar certa **

**segurança para Germaine e Bayard. E eles são ótima companhia também. **

**Tem também um advogado, Andrés Swan, e um tutor, Septimus Swan. **

— **Bom Deus, é o pessoal da Toca Wherlocke. Penélope é uma **

**viscondessa agora, se me lembro bem. **

— **Sim. Eu me lembrei do escândalo no momento em que ela disse o **

**nome e começou apresentar todos os meninos e a garotinha. Para uma família **

**que tenta se manter à parte do mundo, vocês parecem ter uma verdadeira **

**habilidade para se envolver em escândalos. E veio também o primo Sir Argus. **

— **Oh! Achei mesmo que ele tivesse vindo. Vi-o de relance, mas pensei **

**que estava sonhando. **

— **De forma alguma. Ele passou aqui para ver por si mesmo como você **

**estava passando. Você disse que ele precisava cortar os cabelos, que ele estava **

**parecendo um poeta decadente. **

**Desta vez Isabella não conseguiu conter o riso. **

— **Ai! Isso dói. Não me faça rir. Pobre Argus. **

— **Bobagem. Ele riu tanto que fiquei surpreso que você tenha **

**conseguido cair no sono novamente logo em seguida. Deu um tapa nas **

**minhas costas antes de sair do quarto e disse que Chloe estava certa, que você **

**ia se recuperar. — Ele franziu a testa para Isabella. — Quantos anos **

**exatamente Argus tem? **

**A pergunta foi tão súbita e era tão distante do assunto que ele deu um **

**momento para que Isabella pudesse responder. **

— **Acho que ele acabou de completar trinta. Por quê? **

— **Meu Deus! O homem tem dois filhos e o mais velho já tem quinze. **

— **Argus gosta de dizer que ele foi precoce. — Ela sorriu diante da cara **

**de espanto de Edward e fez um afago nele. — Ele não recebeu muita **

**orientação durante a infância, mas, ao menos, não apareceu mais nenhum **

**filho depois de Olwen, que está com onze anos, que eu saiba. Ele é um bom **

**pai para os filhos e os visita sempre que pode. Para alguém que não passava de **

**uma criança quando se tornou pai, acho que ele até que se saiu bem. **

— **Sim. Mas pode ser um homem muito assustador quando quer. **

**Estamos interrogando os amantes de Tania, e creio que um deles será **

**indiciado como traidor. Ele não foi ludibriado, e sim um aliado. Os outros **

**foram apenas tolos ingênuos, e Argus quer garantir que eles sejam **

**transferidos para uma posição no governo em que não possam ouvir ou ver **

**qualquer coisa muito importante novamente. Só que ainda não conseguimos **

**encontrar pistas do paradeiro de Tania. **

— **Ela desapareceu? **

— **A casa dela não está completamente abandonada, ainda está **

**mobiliada, mas não foi encontrada em lugar nenhum. **

**Isabella queria muito continuar conversando sobre a caçada a Tania, **

**mas ficou feliz ao ver Kate entrando no quarto, pois seu estômago roncou **

**assim que sentiu o delicioso aroma da sopa e do pão quentinho. Apesar da dor **

**que ainda sentia, um calor se espalhou pelo seu corpo quando Edward se **

**levantou e roçou os lábios sobre os seus. **

— **Volto mais tarde — ele disse — e, se estiver acordada, vou lhe **

**contar todas as novidades sobre a caçada. **

**Isabella ficou observando ele sair e então sorriu quando Kate se **

**aproximava com um olhar que esbanjava determinação. Apesar de detestar **

**precisar de ajuda até mesmo para aliviar suas necessidades mais básicas, **

**Isabella não reclamou. Todo o embaraço sofrido foi atenuado por um bom **

**banho com sabonete perfumado, uma camisola limpa e lençóis novos na **

**cama. Ela recostou com muito cuidado contra a pilha de travesseiros que Kate **

**tinha ajeitado às suas costas, pois não desejava que seu ferimento chiasse nem **

**um pouquinho sequer. **

— **Aquele homem passou quase uma hora à sua cabeceira — disse Kate **

**quando começou alimentar Isabella com uma sopa rala, mas muito saborosa. **

— **Ele é um homem que leva o dever muito a sério — Isabella disse, **

**mas seu coração teve um sobressalto de esperança. **

— **Bobagem. Ele poderia muito bem ter continuado cuidando do dever **

**se tivesse dado umas passadinhas rápidas por aqui, dado uma olhada em você **

**e depois saído. Mas não, ele vinha e sentava aqui, lia um pouco para você, **

**conversava quando você estava acordada, apesar de, às vezes, você falar coisas **

**sem sentido, e sempre ficava preocupado, com receio de que você estivesse **

**sentindo dor ou que estivesse com febre. **

— **Você é que não estava preocupada comigo — Isabella resmungou. **

— **Claro, estava muito ocupada bancando a casamenteira para se preocupar. E **

**não tente negar. Como poderia estar preocupada quando o casamento foi **

**fruto de todos os seus esquemas desonestos? Cheguei a pensar que tinha **

**acontecido só uma vez, mas ultimamente percebi que você nunca estava por **

**perto quando ele estava, que fez de tudo para nos deixar a sós. **

— **E por que eu não estaria preocupada, mesmo assim? Corri o risco de **

**errar. Mas agora estou satisfeita por constatar que estava certa como sempre. **

**Isabella queria muito continuar discutindo com Kate, mas estava **

**começando a sentir sono novamente. Isso a preocupou, mas Kate assegurou **

**que ela estava melhorando a cada dia, que estava ficando acordada por mais **

**tempo a cada vez que despertava. Enquanto fechava os olhos, Isabella desejou **

**que Edward estivesse ao seu lado. Eles só tinham dormido juntos algumas **

**noites, mas ela sentia falta do calor e do modo como ele a envolvia em seus **

**braços fortes. O retorno daquele prazer era um bom motivo para se recuperar **

**o quanto antes. **

**Edward seguiu Jasper, Emmett e Argus para fora do pequeno sobrado de **

**Sir Harold Birdwell. Tinha sido fascinante assistir Argus interrogando o **

**homem careca e rechonchudo, mas ouvir o pobre sujeito se condenando a **

**cada palavra dita tinha sido de partir o coração. O barulho de um tiro o fez **

**franzir a testa, apesar de não ter se surpreendido. Afinal, que escolha tinha **

**restado para o velho tolo? Agora eles poderiam usar tudo que Sir Harold **

**tinha contado e assim contornar quaisquer danos eventualmente causados **

**por ele, e a sua família não seria destruída com a pecha da traição. Ele parou e **

**olhou para Argus quando os berros e os gritos iniciaram dentro da casa. **

— **É melhor voltarmos — disse Argus. **

— **Como pudemos ser tão tolos? — murmurou Emmett. **

— **Cheguei à conclusão de que os homens quando chegam à **

**determinada idade podem perder a cabeça — continuou Argus. — Criam **

**coragem de fazer coisas que nunca teriam feito antes, desde partir para uma **

**longa viagem para a índia ou algum outro país de clima quente que não tenha **

**bom uísque ou arrumar uma amante com a metade da idade deles ou se **

**entregar a noites de jogatina e luxúria. Acho que, ao encararem a própria **

**mortalidade, eles ficam perturbados. O velho Birdwell estava encantado e **

**acreditava que tinha conquistado uma bela jovem. Contanto que ele **

**continuasse dando tudo que ela queria, ela ficaria com ele e não deixaria o **

**seu mastro cansado cair ainda mais. **

— **Como pode ter certeza de que ele tinha problema de virilidade? — **

**perguntou Edward, tão relutante em voltar para a casa do homem quanto **

**Argus. **

— **Geralmente é por isso que homens da idade dele começam andar **

**atrás de jovens bonitas, especialmente aqueles que foram maridos fiéis e pais **

**carinhosos durante os longos anos de casamento. Normalmente essas **

**aventuras extraconjugais acabam estragando o casamento e prejudicando o **

**relacionamento entre pai e filhos, mas raramente acabam em traição e **

**suicídio com uma bala na cabeç voltar para lá. Ao menos poderemos **

**garantir que aquela pobre senhora não vai sofrer pelos erros que o marido **

**cometeu. **

— **Acha que Lady Birdwell sabe disso? **

— **As mulheres geralmente sabem das conspirações dos maridos. **

— **Isso é um tanto assustador — murmurou Jasper enquanto abria a **

**porta e entrava, forçando os outros a seguirem. **

**Enquanto seus amigos e Argus cuidavam dos criados que estavam em **

**estado de histeria, Edward aproximou-se de Lady Birdwell. Ela tinha, pelos **

**seus cálculos, em torno de cinqüenta e cinco anos, mas ainda era uma mulher **

**muito bem afeiçoada, um pouco robusta, com mais cabelos grisalhos do que **

**castanhos. Sabia se vestir bem e não mostrava muitas marcas do tempo. Ela **

**estava parada na entrada do escritório de Sir Harold, olhando fixamente para **

**o homem caído sobre a escrivaninha, cercado de papéis manchados de sangue **

**coagulado. Não havia nenhum sinal de que estivesse chorando, e ele se **

**perguntou se ela não estava em estado de choque. Edward tocou no braço **

**dela, e ela se virou para fitá-lo. **

— **Veja o que o senhor fez! — ela rompeu. — Ele não passava de um **

**velho tolo. Por que não deixou essa história para lá, não o deixou em paz? **

— **Milady, creio que a senhora sabe exatamente por que ele fez aquilo **

— **Edward iniciou, vendo nos olhos, agora cheios de lágrimas, da senhora que **

**ela sabia. **

— **Eu sei. Ele fez por que ela enfeitiçou o velho bobo. Homem tolo, **

**muito tolo — ela murmurou, sua voz soou trêmula por causa da dor que ela **

**tentava conter. — Pensei que, se eu simplesmente ignorasse, aquilo iria **

**passar, que era apenas uma necessidade que ele teve de se sentir jovem outra **

**vez. Quem não sente esta necessidade, vez ou outra? Mas então comecei a **

**perceber que havia algo mais, muito mais, e que esse algo poderia nos **

**destruir. Tentei avisá-lo, mas ele não me escutou. E agora veja como tudo **

**terminou. Vou perder tudo, não apenas o meu marido. **

— **E por que a senhora deveria perder tudo só por que o seu marido **

**sofreu um acidente enquanto limpava a arma? — Edward perguntou **

**baixinho, para que a criadagem não ouvisse. Lady Birdwell encarou-o. **

— **Ninguém vai acreditar nisso. **

— **Raramente as pessoas acreditam, mas mesmo assim a versão se **

**mantém. Ele já pagou pelos crimes que cometeu. Não há necessidade de a **

**senhora e os seus pagarem também. **

**Finalmente, ela chorou. Edward abraçou-a e segurou-a até que ela **

**recuperasse as forças e se afastasse, limpando as lágrimas do rosto. Em **

**seguida, a distinta senhora olhou ao redor e viu os outros homens que a **

**observavam e a movimentação dos seus criados. Após analisar os rostos **

**sóbrios por um momento, ela olhou de volta para Edward. **

— **E o que vai acontecer com ela, com a culpada por tudo isso? — ela **

**perguntou. — Meu pobre Harold fez uma bobagem, mas ele não estava **

**sozinho. Ele foi induzido por aquela mulher. **

— **Nós sabemos — Edward respondeu. — Estamos trabalhando para **

**entregá-la à justiça. Sinto muito que as coisas tomaram esse rumo e tenham **

**lhe causado tanta dor. **

— **A culpa não é sua. Harold foi o algo mais em que possa **

**ajudá-los? **

— **Permitir que examinemos os papéis dele. **

— **Não seria melhor que esperassem o corpo ser removido? — Ao **

**mesmo tempo em que ela fazia a pergunta, dois criados chegaram com vários **

**baldes e iniciaram a limpeza. — Preciso ver os meus filhos. Façam como **

**preferirem. **

— **Lady Birdwell, vou enviar o secretário do seu marido para garantir **

**que qualquer quantia em dinheiro que o seu marido tenha guardado aqui, no **

**banco ou em fundos seja protegida — disse Argus. **

— **Ela poderia pegar o dinheiro também? **

— **Ela já fez algo do tipo antes. É preciso guardar tudo em segurança **

**antes que ela fique sabendo que o seu marido morreu. — Argus beijou a mão **

**da senhora. — Sinto muito pela sua dor, milady. **

— **Não, o senhor não tem do que se desculpar. — Ela suspirou e olhou **

**na direção da escrivaninha onde seu marido tinha colocado um fim à própria **

**vida. — A dor que sinto agora é por aquele homem tolo. Ele traiu o nosso **

**casamento, mas não merecia uma punição como esta. Acho que talvez eu **

**esteja triste agora por não ter mais nenhuma chance para tentarmos **

**recuperar o que perdemos. — Ela olhou para os quatro homens que a **

**observavam. — Na verdade, estou em débito com os senhores, pois isso **

**poderia ter me custado tudo e talvez fizesse com que meus filhos passassem a **

**ser rejeitados pela sociedade, além de ficarem sem nenhum centavo. Boa **

**caçada, meus senhores, e não se esqueçam de me convidar para o **

**enforcamento dela. **

**Edward ficou observando a senhora se retirando, dando as costas à **

**limpeza do corpo de um homem que a tinha traído. **

— **Espero que ninguém se importe por eu ter prometido manter certo **

**sigilo. **

— **De forma alguma — disse Argus. — A esposa e os filhos não **

**merecem sofrer pelos crimes que não cometeram. Nunca acreditei em tomar **

**tudo que pertencia a um traidor quando isso significa a ruína de toda a **

**família. Esposas e filhos não têm controle sobre as atitudes do chefe da **

**família. Agora, vamos acabar logo com este trabalho desagradável? **

**Por quase uma hora eles vasculharam entre os papéis de Sir Harold. **

**Edward separou cuidadosamente algumas coisas que achou que poderiam **

**ajudar e que ao mesmo tempo não incriminavam o homem. Uma rápida **

**passada de olhos nos livros de conta em que Birdwell estava trabalhando **

**quando ele e outros chegaram para a conversa mostrou para Edward que o **

**homem vinha gastando em profusão com a sua amante, Tania. **

— **Ahá! — Sir Argus ergueu um maço de papéis. — Nossa bela víbora **

**comprou uma casa nova para ela com o dinheiro do pobre velho tolo. Isso **

**pode provar por que não encontramos nada de interessante na casa dela. **

— **Eu não me surpreenderia se ela tiver vários esconderijos — disse **

**Edward. **

— **Vamos procurar por este. **

**Depois de se despedirem solenemente de Lady Birdwell e ouvirem que **

**poderiam retornar quando quisessem para procurar por mais coisas caso fosse **

**necessário, Edward e os outros entraram na carruagem e seguiram para o **

**último ninho de amor de Sir Harold. Edward sabia que Birdwell não era uma **

**vítima totalmente inocente; o homem poderia ter resistido à tentação. **

**Certamente poderia ter se recusado a pagar pelos prazeres com os **

**segredos do seu país. Mesmo assim, era triste que Tania tivesse comprado **

**um homem bom, feito com que ele se afastasse da sua família, magoado a **

**todos e manchado a própria honra. Ele olhou para seus companheiros e viu **

**que eles também refletiam em silêncio. **

— **Pelo menos a família não vai sofrer. Depois que a traição viesse a **

**público, não haveria outra saída para ele. **

— **É verdade — concordou Jasper. — E dessa maneira a viúva não terá **

**que sofrer com o desprezo ou a pobreza. Mesmo assim, ainda é uma questão **

**muito preocupante. Por outro lado, se tivéssemos espiãs frias e espertas como **

**essa vadia, controlaríamos o mundo. **

— **Pelo menos a ala masculina — resmungou Emmett. — Acho, no **

**entanto, que metade das mulheres do mundo logo acabaria dando um jeito de **

**mandar todas as Tanias arderem no fogo do inferno. Talvez estejamos **

**agindo com muito cuidado. **

— **Estamos — disse Edward —, mas é preciso. Ela pode fugir do país **

**facilmente. Ainda que consigamos descobrir sobre a fuga, ela já poderia estar **

**acenando para nós do deque do primeiro navio que estiver deixando o país. **

**Em meio ao contrabando e à espionagem que ocorre entre nós e a França, **

**existe mais de uma dúzia de barcos entrando e saindo às escondidas dos dois **

**países, dia e noite. **

— **Eu sei. Só sinto como se tivéssemos colocado, a arma na mão do **

**velho. **

— **Foi Tania que o fez, assim como ele. Ele quebrou o juramento **

**que fez diante do altar, como muitos da nossa classe social o fazem, mas isso **

**não justifica o fato de ele ter feito de tudo para agradar a amante e de ter **

**entregado informações importantes para ela. **

— **Muitos homens bons morreram por isso — disse Argus, revelando **

**em seu tom de voz que não simpatizava muito com Sir Harold. — Sozinhos e **

**no mar, sem uma esposa para limpar e preparar seus corpos e lhes dar um **

**funeral decente. E agora restou o belo ninho de amor que ele deu de presente **

**a Tania. Duvido que a encontraremos lá. **

**Quando a carruagem parou e todos desceram, Edward disse: **

— **Então vamos esperar que ela tenha fugido com tanta pressa que **

**acabou deixando algo importante e interessante para trás. **

**Argus apenas resmungou e, sem ao menos bater à porta, entrou na casa **

**sem aviso. A sala estava cheia de criados andando de um lado para o outro, **

**pegando qualquer coisa de valor que restara na casa. Não demorou muito para **

**reunirem todos. Argus ficou encarregado das perguntas, e Jasper, de garantir **

**que todos os objetos de valor fossem retirados das bolsas e dos baús que **

**atulhavam o vestíbulo. Edward e Emmett começaram a busca pela casa. **

**Pouco tempo depois, eles perceberam que nenhum documento **

**importante tinha sido deixado para trás. Algumas cartas queimadas pela **

**metade somaram mais alguns nomes à lista de pessoas a serem interrogadas, **

**mas eles não encontraram muito mais do que isso. Edward sorriu ao entrar no **

**quarto que, pelas aparências, tinha sido o escolhido pelos amantes. O cômodo **

**tinha aparência e cheiro de bordel. **

— **Minha Ellen sentiria arrepios de asco se visse isso — disse Emmett. **

— **A sua amante tem muito bom gosto, então — disse Edward **

**enquanto vasculhava entre a desordem da penteadeira. — Exceto pelos **

**amantes que escolhe. **

— **Quanta gentileza. — Emmett suspirou e começou a procurar por algo **

**na cama. — Por mais horroroso que seja, tudo deve ter custado uma pequena **

**fortuna para Birdwell. **

— **Ela saiu às pressas — Edward disse enquanto verificava na bagunça **

**do quarto de vestir. — Duvido que tenha conseguido ir muito longe. **

— **Como ela pode ter ficado sabendo tão rápido sobre Birdwell? **

— **Desconfio que deve ter pago a algum criado da casa dele para lhe dar **

**informações. Seja lá quem for o informante, provavelmente correu para cá **

**antes mesmo que a fumaça da arma tivesse se dissipado. Talvez tenha vindo **

**no exato momento em que soube que estávamos interrogando Birdwell. — **

**Ele suspirou ao dar uma última olhada no quarto. — Eu esperava encontrar **

**algumas jóias. Alguma peça de valor que ela roubou do conde e da sua esposa **

— **Bem, ela esqueceu uma peça. Talvez possa ajudar. **

**Edward olhou para o brinco de rubi que Emmett segurava e seu coração **

**palpitou. Uma tristeza profunda o abateu quando ele pegou o brinco da mão **

**do amigo. Ele podia ver sua irmã usando o par de gotas de rubi, sorrindo de **

**alegria pelo presente que o marido tinha lhe dado no nascimento do filho **

**deles. Ele apertou a peça na palma da mão e silenciosamente prometeu à sua **

**irmã que iria fazer com que aquela mulher pagasse por tudo que ela tinha **

**feito. **

— **O brinco era de Margaret — ele disse. — De Laceaux presenteou-a **

**quando Bayard nasceu. **

— **Com o testemunho de Germaine de que ela viu Tania pegando as **

**jóias, isto deverá servir como um prego no caixão daquela vadia. **

— **Vai ajudar. Mas primeiro temos que apanhá-la. **

**Já estava quase amanhecendo quando eles mandaram os criados embora **

**e trancaram a casa. Edward estava exausto quando chegou em casa e subiu **

**para o quarto. Antes de se deitar, ele parou ao lado da cama, olhou para o **

**espaço vazio e então resolveu ir ao quarto de Isabella. Ela acordou assim que **

**ele entrou no quarto. Kate estava dormindo em uma cama de armar no canto, **

**e ele caminhou silenciosamente até a cabeceira. **

**Ele se abaixou para beijá-la na testa e se deleitou com a paixão e a paz **

**que o preencheu. Após sentar na beirada da cama, ele ergueu o brinco de **

**rubi. Ela olhou para a peça e depois para ele, a noção do que se tratava reluzia **

**nos olhos dela. **

— **Você quer que eu veja se isso me diz algo? — ela perguntou. **

— **Não. Em outro momento, talvez, se ainda estivermos com **

**dificuldades para encontrá-la. Eu ainda me lembro muito bem o que lhe **

**aconteceu só de tocar em algo que pertenceu àquela mulher e prefiro que **

**você não tenha de passar por aquilo novamente. **

— **Isso é a prova de que ela estava naquele dia na praia, não é? **

— **É, e pode ser o suficiente se conseguirmos pegá-la. Mas quero mais. **

**Quero uma prova de que ela matou Rogers e Peterson, uma prova de que ela **

**trabalha para os nossos inimigos. Quero que todos os atos sujos que ela **

**cometeu venham a público e que ela seja condenada por todos. Quero que **

**seus aliados sejam enforcados com ela. No entanto, se isso for tudo que **

**tivermos quando a encontrarmos, então o usarei. **

— **Você vai contar para Germaine? **

— **Ainda não. — Ele bocejou e então se levantou. — Eu gostaria muito **

**de passar a noite aqui ao seu lado, de entrar embaixo das cobertas e abraçá-la, **

**deixar que a sua doçura lavasse todas as barbaridades que vi nesta noite. — **

**Ele contou sobre Birdwell. **

— **Pobre mulher. Ficou feliz que você tenha deixado tudo terminar **

**daquela forma. Ela não merece pagar caro pela estupidez do marido. Se viesse **

**à tona o que ele fez, ela iria perder tudo. **

— **Sim. Só espero que consigamos impedir Tania de pegar o que **

**restou. **

— **Venha para a cama, Edward. **

— **Não. Você está ferida para ter um homem grande e desajeitado na **

**sua cama. — Ele beijou-a novamente. — Em breve. Durma bem, meu amor. **

**Ela ficou observando ele sair e soltou um longo suspiro. Aquilo tudo **

**estava sendo muito duro para ele, e ela não podia fazer nada para ajudar. Mas **

**logo tudo iria terminar. Isabella estava determinada a se recuperar o mais **

**breve possível. Precisava estar ao lado dele quando ele falhasse e quando ele **

**finalmente vencesse. Apesar de saber, lá no fundo, que a perseguição **

**prometia ser longa e que o perigo sempre estaria à espreita, ela sabia também **

**que Edward ia vencer. Enquanto se acomodava embaixo das cobertas, ela **

**rezou para que a sensação fosse verdadeira, e não apenas um desejo. **

— **OH! FORA! FOI FORA! **

**Isabella riu ao ver Gernaine acenando com a raquete para Bayard, que **

**se esquivou com agilidade e rindo muito. Quatro dos seus primos também **

**estavam no jardim e eles vaiavam e riam enquanto Germaine perseguia **

**Bayard. Dois eram meios-irmãos de Penélope — Artemis, que estava com **

**dezoito anos, e Estefan, que estava com dezesseis, ambos muito mais **

**próximos de serem homens do que meninos. Os outros dois eram os filhos de **

**Argus: Darius, de quinze anos, e Olwen, que tinha apenas onze. Ela sabia que **

**eles estavam vindo apenas para ajudar a proteger Germaine e Bayard, para **

**garantir que haveria olhos atentos a uma ameaça e muitas vozes para gritar **

**por socorro, caso fosse necessário. Havia homens armados por toda parte. Ela **

**sabia também que muitos parentes seus tinham ajudado na caçada ao homem **

**que tinha atirado nela, assim como na busca por Tania e a irmã. Mas a **

**presença dos meninos também servia para ajudar Bayard e Germaine a **

**recuperar um pouco da infância perdida. **

**Tudo isso a confortou, mas fez também com que se sentisse como uma **

**prisioneira em seu novo lar. Isabella também sentia muita falta de Edward. **

**Ele estava passando muito tempo ausente, tentando rastrear os inimigos ou **

**encontrar mais provas que pudessem mandar Tania e seus aliados para a **

**prisão. Por dezoito longas noites ela dormira sozinha. O médico tinha tirado **

**os pontos do ferimento somente no dia anterior, e no lugar ficara uma cicatriz **

**feia, mas perfeitamente fechada. Mesmo assim, ela tinha dormido mais uma **

**noite sozinha. **

**Não importava o quanto dissesse para si mesma que não havia motivos **

**para se preocupar, Isabella não conseguia deixar de indagar se um dia Edward **

**iria voltar para sua cama. Quem sabe ele não estivesse esperando para ver se **

**ela tinha engravidado. A cada novo motivo que inventava para justificar a **

**ausência do marido na sua cama, mais desanimada ela ficava. **

— **Pare com isso. **

**A voz profunda e grave arrancou-a de seus pensamentos melancólicos **

**e, ao erguer os olhos, Isabella se deparou com Artemis encarando-a. Ele **

**parecia um guerreiro desafiador, com os pés afastados e os braços cruzados **

**sobre o peito. Ela ia perguntar o que exatamente ele queria dizer com aquilo e **

**então se lembrou de como Artemis era extremamente empático. **

— **Desculpa — ela disse, lutando para conter um rubor. — Eu estava **

**apenas pensando. **

— **Muito alto. Não costumo sentir quando estou entre os nossos. Isso **

**quer dizer que você deve ter baixado seus escudos protetores. — Ele sentou-**

**se ao lado dela. — Sobre o que você estava pensando? Sobre por que o seu **

**marido não está aqui? **

**Isabella franziu a testa. **

— **Você não tem o mesmo dom de Modred, tem? **

— **Deus me livre. Não. Mas não é difícil discernir um tipo de felicidade **

**de outra. Depois de ter presenciado o romance de Radmoor com Penélope, os **

**vários surtos que ela teve, se achando inútil, rejeitada, mal amada e assim por **

**diante — ele acenou no ar com uma mão de dedos longos e elegantes para **

**indicar que o **

**assim por diante não tinha fim —, vi semelhanças entre a sua **

**tristeza e a dela. **

— **Oh! — Dessa vez não deu para controlar o rubor. — Isso não **

**importa. Não passa de bobagem. **

— **Com certeza é bobagem, a menos que, é claro, você esteja pensando **

**que ele arrumou uma amante, ou três. **

— **Três? — Artemis apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha, e Isabella **

**resolveu não perguntar mais nada. — Não, Edward jurou que seria fiel, que **

**acreditava em manter os juramentos feitos no altar. Disse que era por isso que **

**ele nunca tinha se casado antes, apesar de precisar de um herdeiro. **

— **Ele é um bom homem. Pode ser exatamente por isso que não tenha **

**se casado anos atrás, como tantos outros já teriam feito. É o último da sua **

**linha de sucessão e tudo o mais. Isso pode levar um homem a pegar qualquer **

**uma só para produzir seu tão importante herdeiro. Mas ele precisou ter muita **

**certeza da sua escolha. Pelo menos é assim que a maioria das pessoas **

**razoáveis iria interpretar a situação. **

**Isabella cruzou os braços e fez uma careta. **

— **Você é terrível. Estou surpresa que Penélope não dê uma surra diária **

**em você. — Ele riu, e a risada foi tão contagiosa que Isabella riu junto. **

— **Fique calma, prima — Artemis disse. — Não sofra por antecedência. **

**O homem jurou lealdade e escolheu você acima de todas as outras depois de **

**ter se divertido durante anos. Isto não foi à toa. **

— **Eu sei. É que somos recém-casados e a minha lua de mel acabou duas **

**noites depois de termos nos casado. **

— **E você quer que ele a ame como você o ama. — Ele sorriu e beijou-a **

**no rosto quando ela resmungou. — Não fique remoendo isso. Considere as **

**atitudes dele, prima, não o que diz ou não diz. Às vezes, os homens podem ser **

**uns idiotas e nem perceberem que as palavras são necessárias. **

**Ela ficou observando ele se juntando ao outros e suspirou. Não foi uma **

**grande surpresa que um homem tão jovem já soubesse tanto sobre as emoções **

**e como elas podiam virar e contorcer o coração e a mente de uma pessoa. Ele **

**era um empático e, pelo jeito, muito forte e preciso, uma vez que era capaz de **

**distinguir um tipo de tristeza de outra. Artemis também era **

**surpreendentemente inteligente para a idade que tinha. Ela sabia que devia **

**ouvir tudo que ele dissera, mas achava que não ia conseguir. As emoções **

**eram capazes de causar estragos na sabedoria. **

**Não, ela não estava precisando de palavras sábias para acalmar seus **

**temores. Ela estava precisando ter Edward de volta na sua cama, nos seus **

**braços, no seu corpo. Ela estava curada. Apesar da hesitação e dos rubores, o **

**médico tinha entendido a pergunta que ela fizera depois que os pontos foram **

**removidos, e ele declarou que ela estava pronta para retomar as suas **

**obrigações conjugais. Isabella só precisava encontrar um meio para fazer **

**Edward entender isso. **

**Edward estava com vontade de dar um soco em algo ou em alguém. **

**Não fazia muita diferença. Ele queria rolar numa briga de rua, desferindo **

**socos pelos ares. Dezoito dias tinham se passado desde que Isabella tinha sido **

**baleada e que alguém tentara matar a sua sobrinha. E até agora nada. **

**Nenhuma prova, salvo pelo pequeno brinco de rubi. Um nome e um retrato, **

**mas nada de criminoso. Não havia palavras para descrever tal frustração. Eles **

**tinham os desenhos de Isabella e o nome do agressor, mas ninguém admitira **

**conhecer o homem. **

**Ele estava com Jasper do lado de fora de mais uma taverna vulgar, **

**esperando por Argus. Eles precisavam da sua estranha habilidade para fazer as **

**pessoas falarem. Seja lá onde estivesse o homem que atacou Isabella, o sujeito **

**era muito temido por aqueles que habitavam os covis que ocultavam os **

**criminosos de Londres. Isso Edward já tinha descoberto. Havia uma **

**possibilidade de que ninguém que estava dentro daquela taverna realmente **

**conhecesse o homem, mas a possibilidade de que ninguém em nenhuma das **

**tavernas que eles já tinham estado já tivesse ouvido falar ou visto o homem **

**era muito pequena. **

**Para piorar, eles tinham perdido mais dois homens que constavam da **

**lista de amantes de Tania. Um deles era o jovem Sir John Talbot, que **

**morrera esfaqueado em um bordel, e o outro aparentemente tinha fugido do **

**país. Edward pensou muito sobre o assassinato, questionou se Tania tinha **

**descoberto como eles estavam interrogando todos seus amantes e por isso **

**resolveu se livrar deles. Talvez fosse melhor alertar os homens além de **

**interrogá-los. **

**Mas sua vontade, de fato, era voltar para casa. Estava escurecendo, e **

**Edward não desejava passar outra noite caçando inimigos. Ele queria passar a **

**noite fazendo amor com sua esposa. Todo seu corpo ansiava por ela. **

**Certamente acabaria despertando no meio da noite e passaria horas lutando **

**contra a vontade de ir para a cama dela ou trazê-la para a sua. Afinal, Isabella **

**já estava recuperada, e ele desconfiava que não fosse agüentar dormir mais **

**uma noite sozinho. Assim como não iria, pensou ao ver dois homens **

**entrando em um bordel do outro lado da rua, passar mais uma noite inteira **

**vagando pelas áreas infestadas de ratos da cidade. **

— **Acho que precisamos sentar e analisar o que já temos — disse Jasper **

**assim que a carruagem de Argus parou. — Temos trabalhado nisso noite e dia **

**e talvez seja melhor pararmos um pouco para respirar e analisar o que temos. **

— **Estou de acordo — disse Edward. — Vamos deixar que Argus fale **

**com os tolos aí dentro e depois vamos para casa. Eu gostaria muito de passar a **

**noite com a minha esposa. **

— **Ah, os recém-casados — Argus resmungou ao passar por eles e **

**seguir rumo à taverna. — Tanto calor, tanto desejo, tanta vontade de ficar **

**juntos o tempo todo. O amor está no ar. Acho que estou ficando enjoado. **

**Edward balançou a cabeça e seguiu o homem com um risinho, Jasper no **

**seu encalço. Depois de encontrarem uma mesa e pedirem uma cerveja, ele **

**ficou observando Argus executando sua mágica. Levou duas horas para **

**conseguirem algo, e mesmo assim não foi nada de grande importância. Até **

**mesmo Argus parecia desapontado. **

— **Talvez estejamos procurando nos locais errados — Edward disse **

**enquanto eles deixavam a taverna. **

— **Por um matador de aluguel? — Argus franziu a testa. — Eles **

**costumam vagar em lugares como este, esperando que alguém muito covarde **

**para fazer o serviço sujo os contrate. E é à uma hora dessas que os matadores **

**disponíveis costumam se reunir. O sol começa se pôr, e os ratos de esgoto **

**começam a sair. **

— **Aquele homem se vestia melhor e falava melhor do que os **

**freqüentadores daqui. Mas Isabella disse que ele tinha um leve sotaque que **

**levaria alguém a pensar que ele faz parte desta laia mesmo. Ela disse também **

**que ele estava precisando de um banho. — Edward trocou olhares com os **

**outros dois. — Quem sabe ele não pertence à baixa nobreza ou é alguém que **

**Tania tenha chantageado para fazer o trabalho para ela? **

— **Ou alguém que simplesmente gosta de fazer esse tipo de trabalho — **

**murmurou Argus. — Alguém que ocupa uma posição um pouco melhor do **

**que esta ralé. Matar pode ser um negócio muito lucrativo. Ele pode estar **

**tentando subir de vida, por exemplo. **

**Depois de dizer ao cocheiro que seguisse para a casa de Marcus, Argus **

**sentou-se de frente para Edward e Jasper e, esfregando o queixo, disse: **

— **Acho que preciso analisar com mais atenção à lista de amantes. **

— **Você acha que Tania pode ter encontrado um entre eles que seria **

**capaz de matar por ela. Não vi nenhum Pierre Leon na lista. **

— **A pessoa que nos disse o nome pode não ter dito o nome correto. **

**Quanto aos amantes dela? É possível. Especialmente se a recompensa fosse **

**boa. E precisamos levar em consideração a chance de Leon já ter pagado por **

**seu fracasso daquela noite no jardim, e, se este for o caso, ela vai precisar de **

**outro matador. **

**Edward amaldiçoou. **

— **É possível, e isso nos leva a mais uma caçada inútil. Estive pensando **

**se a morte de Sir John Talbot aconteceu exatamente como todos imaginam **

**que foi. **

— **Você acha que pode ter sido um assassinato encomendado, e não **

**executado no calor do momento? **

— **Por que não? A mulher prefere que todas as testemunhas ou **

**potenciais testemunhas sejam silenciadas para sempre. **

— **Bem lembrado. Acho que precisamos parar e analisar tudo que **

**encontramos até agora. — Jasper falou a mesma coisa. **

— **Se quiser, Jasper, nós dois podemos examinar juntos a lista de **

**amantes para ver se encontramos algo lá. Consegui também um dossiê sobre a **

**família dela. Podemos analisá-lo também. **

— **Família — Jasper murmurou. — Pierre não consta entre os **

**familiares? Pode ser que tenhamos que tirar o nome dele daquela lista. E **

**quanto a Victória? **

— **Duvido que ela seja a assassina — disse Edward. — Isabella tinha **

**certeza de que era um homem, e o nome do homem que ela desenhou era **

**Pierre. **

**Jasper considerou as palavras de Edward com um soco brusco na mão. **

— **Eu não quis dizer que ela era a assassina, mas, sim, onde ela está? **

**Talvez ela tenha contratado o homem ou providenciado para que Sir John **

**Talbot fosse silenciado. Ela deve estar envolvida nisso tudo, caso contrário **

**não teria desaparecido também. **

**Argus passou a mão pelo rosto. **

— **Edward, vá para casa antes que sua esposa se esqueça da sua cara. **

**Vamos todos ter uma boa refeição e uma boa noite de sono. Depois vamos **

**analisar as poucas pistas que temos. No momento, estamos andando em **

**círculo, e isso está confundindo as nossas mentes. **

**Edward não teve nenhuma objeção ao plano e sentiu o coração mais **

**leve quando Argus avisou ao cocheiro que era para parar primeiro na casa de **

**Edward. Apesar de ansiar muito por encontrar Tania e o homem que **

**atirara em Isabella, ele estava precisando parar um pouco. Precisava pensar **

**em algo mais que não fosse onde procurar em seguida ou quem interrogar. **

**Ele precisava de Isabella. **

**Isabella ouviu a porta da biblioteca se abrindo e entrou em pânico. No **

**mesmo instante, ela jogou para trás o livro que estava lendo e olhou na **

**direção da porta. Germaine e Bayard entraram, e Isabella teve que se esforçar **

**para conter o rubor, pois a última coisa que desejava era que os dois **

**soubessem que ela estava lendo um volume muito obsceno que tinha **

**encontrado na biblioteca de Edward. **

— **Aqui está você — disse Germaine, sorrindo ao se sentar ao lado de **

**Isabella em uma poltrona estofada. **

— **Ora, sim! Aqui estou — Isabella respondeu e esperou que seu tom de **

**voz não tivesse denunciado nenhuma pontinha da culpa, do embaraço e do **

**nervosismo que ela sentia. — Está precisando de algo? **

— **A modista está chegando para tirar as minhas medidas, e eu gostaria **

**de saber se você poderia ficar junto, para opinar e me ajudar a escolher. Não **

**quero que ela faça vestidos muito provocantes. Pode se juntar a nós? **

— **Não está um pouco tarde para isso? **

— **Ela prometeu vir depois que fechasse a loja, pois desse modo ela **

**poderia tirar as medidas e em seguida já começar o trabalho. Ela ficou **

**transtornada por eu não ter nenhum vestido. **

— **Claro. Subirei assim que ela chegar. **

— **Que será dentro de alguns minutos — disse Bayard enquanto **

**analisava o acervo de livros do tio. — Germaine tem uma estranha noção do **

**verdadeiro significado de daqui a pouco. Normalmente, ela quer dizer neste **

**instante. **

**Não havia como ela se levantar sem mostrar o que estivera lendo. **

**Isabella endireitou o corpo e fitou Germaine, tentando em vão pensar em **

**uma justificativa do por que ela não estava se levantando para ir e fazer o que **

**tinha acabado de prometer. "Deveria ter trancado a porta", ela pensou **

**desesperada. **

**Justamente quando Isabella ia dar uma desculpa de por que não poderia **

**ir naquele instante, esperando que não parecesse uma maluquice, Germaine **

**ficou em pé com um salto, pegou-a pela mão e puxou-a para ficar em pé. O **

**livro caiu no assento do canapé com um baque suave. Para Isabella, soou **

**como o estalo de um trovão. Ela se livrou da mão de Germaine para pegar o **

**livro antes que ela ou Bayard pudessem ver, mas Germaine foi mais rápida. **

**Um rubor foi colorindo gradativamente o rosto de Isabella à medida que **

**Germaine examinava o livro e seus olhos iam arregalando lentamente. **

— **Olhe só, o que temos aqui? — Germaine disse com um sorriso **

**maroto. **

— **Garota travessa, devolva isso. **

**Isabella tentou arrancar o livro das mãos de Germaine, mas a menina se **

**esquivou e correu para o lado do irmão. Seu rubor aumentou ainda mais **

**quando Bayard olhou para o livro e sorriu. E tudo que Isabella queria naquele **

**momento era que um buraco se abrisse sob seus pés e a engolisse inteira. Não **

**havia como explicar aquilo sem parecer ridículo — ou, pior, uma tola **

**apaixonada que estava tão desesperada a ponto de tentar recorrer aos pecados **

**da carne para fazer com que seu marido a amasse. **

— **Oh, Isabella, você não precisa destas coisas — disse Germaine **

**enquanto se aproximava de Isabella para lhe dar um beijo no rosto vermelho. **

— **Não? — ela arrancou o livro das mãos de Germaine. — Você não se **

**lembra da fama do seu tio? Um conquistador de muitas mulheres bonitas e **

**experientes. — Ela suspirou. — Achei que eu pudesse aprender algo, mas este **

**livro está repleto de posições que desconfio que o corpo humano não seja **

**capaz de executar. — Ela teve de sorrir quando Bayard começou rir tanto que **

**acabou se largando sobre uma cadeira. **

— **Esses livros são escritos somente para divertir homens. Não são **

**manuais de instrução — disse Germaine. **

— **O que não é manual de instrução? **

**Isabella passou o livro para trás do corpo e olhou assustada para **

**Edward. Bastou uma olhada de canto de olhos para ela perceber que **

**Germaine e Bayard não estavam tão desconcertados quanto ela. Na verdade, **

**parecia que os dois estavam era com muita vontade de começar a rir outra **

**vez. Embora ela gostasse de ouvir o som da felicidade, não era nada agradável **

**quando era às suas custas. **

— **Só estamos falando sobre um livro. — Germaine pegou o sorridente **

**Bayard pela mão e o arrastou para fora da sala. — Se tiver um tempinho, **

**Isabella, eu gostaria muito de ter a sua opinião. **

**"Escapei", Isabella pensou e começou a andar rumo à porta. **

— **Claro que sim, já estou indo. **

— **O quê? Não vai dizer olá para o seu marido? **

**Edward segurou-a pelo braço e puxou-a para perto do seu corpo, então **

**chutou a porta da biblioteca, fechando os sobrinhos para fora. Isabella ergueu **

**os olhos para o belo rosto e ouviu as risadas dos sobrinhos ficando distante à **

**medida que eles fugiam. Edward olhava na direção da porta com uma **

**expressão satisfeita no rosto, e ela soube então que só teria uma chance. Se **

**conseguisse jogar o livro no chão sem fazer muito barulho, ela poderia chutá-**

**lo para debaixo de uma cadeira. Mas seu plano brilhante falhou no mesmo **

**instante. O livro caiu com uma pancada suave, mas seu marido tinha uma **

**ótima audição. **

— **Você deixou cair o seu ... — Edward fixou o olhar no livro. **

— **De onde veio isso? **

— **Da prateleira do alto, à esquerda, o terceiro livro. **

**Ele deu uma folheada no livro e se lembrou do volume que pertencera **

**ao seu irmão. O livro estava repleto de ilustrações coloridas de posições **

**sexuais, órgãos masculinos exagerados e uma mulher deitada de costas que **

**parecia sorrir sem se importar com o que estava sendo feito com ela. Em **

**seguida, ele olhou para sua esposa muito corada e lentamente abriu um **

**sorriso. **

— **Está colocando a leitura em dia? **

**Ela ruborizou ainda mais e tentou apanhar o livro, mas com a maior **

**facilidade ele ergueu-o fora do alcance dela. Após uma rápida folheada, ele **

**parou em uma página, e por mais ridículo que tivesse achado o desenho, a **

**posição encheu a sua cabeça de idéias, Na verdade, quanto mais olhava, mais **

**ele se via com Isabella na ilustração. Seu corpo estava clamando por ela, ele **

**jogou o livro sobre o canapé e pegou-a pela mão. **

— **Edward? — ela indagou baixinho enquanto era levada até a enorme **

**escrivaninha que ficava no canto, fazendo uma pausa apenas para trancar a **

**porta quando ele passou por ela. **

— **Agora estou intrigado. — Ele ergueu-a e colocou-a sentada sobre o **

**tampo da mesa. **

— **Oh, não há necessidade, eu só estava curiosa — ela começou. **

— **Eu também. **

**Com a boca ele deteve quaisquer outros protestos. Isabella entrelaçou **

**os braços ao redor do pescoço dele enquanto o beijo despertava o desejo que **

**há tanto tempo esperava por ser satisfeito. Ela ficou tão embriagada com o **

**beijo que não fez nenhum protesto quando ele tirou as delicadas ceroulas **

**francesas que ela estava usando. O modo como ele acariciou as suas pernas **

**deixou-a trêmula de desejo. **

**Ele abaixou a parte de cima do vestido e refestelou-se com os seios **

**fartos, elevando a paixão dela às alturas. Isabella contraiu-se apenas um **

**momento quando dedos hábeis tocaram no ponto que pulsava entre as suas **

**pernas. Os mesmos dedos ágeis logo fizeram com que ela arqueasse sob a **

**carícia. Edward deleitou-se com a umidade quente, prova de que ela estava **

**pronta. Ele colocou-a em pé, virou-a de costas e carinhosamente abaixou-a **

**sobre a mesa. Em seguida, ergueu a saia, olhou para o traseiro firme e **

**arredondado e quase arrancou a parte da frente da sua calça na pressa de abri-**

**la. Já fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que ele possuíra uma mulher **

**daquela maneira. **

**Isabella saiu do seu torpor o suficiente apenas para indagar o que **

**Edward estava fazendo. O ar frio que bateu nas suas costas excitou-a ainda **

**mais. Antes que ela pudesse perguntar o que ele estava planejando fazer, ele o **

**fez, e ela ofegou de prazer e surpresa quando ele a penetrou por trás. Por uma **

**fração de segundo, passou pela sua cabeça que era assim que os animais **

**faziam, e então os dedos longos passaram pelo lado para acariciar seu púbis **

**enquanto o membro rijo entrava e saia. Isabella segurou nas extremidades da **

**mesa para se firmar e se esqueceu por completo se era ou não decente para **

**uma esposa permitir que o marido fizesse amor com ela daquela maneira. **

**Foi rude e rápido. Edward sentiu o corpo dela contraindo ao redor do **

**seu, sentiu as ondas de prazer dela refletindo no seu corpo e teve de morder o **

**lábio inferior para não gemer quando o clímax perpassou todo seu corpo. Só **

**depois de largado sobre as costas da sua esposa ofegante que ele foi pensar que **

**talvez ela pudesse não gostar de ser tratada daquela maneira. As mulheres **

**costumavam ter suas próprias idéias sobre o que era um comportamento **

**aceitável entre um homem e sua esposa. Tomá-la por trás, com ela **

**esparramada sobre a escrivaninha da sua biblioteca, provavelmente não era **

**um dos modos aceitáveis. Cuidadosamente ele se retirou e abaixou a saia. **

**Preparando-se para uma demonstração de horror e desgosto feminino, ele **

**virou-a de frente e fitou-a. Ela removeu os cabelos do rosto e sorriu, para **

**alívio de Edward. **

— **O olá foi bom o bastante? — ela indagou. **

**Edward riu e apanhou a delicada ceroula de rendas. Justamente quando **

**estava prestes a se oferecer para ajudá-la se vestir, ouviram uma batida à **

**porta. Ele sorriu ainda mais quando Isabella ficou vermelha e escondeu a **

**ceroula atrás das costas. **

— **Milorde? — chamou Cobb. — Lorde Covington pede para vê-lo **

**imediatamente. **

**Murmurando um xingamento, Edward começou caminhar em direção à **

**porta. Um leve farfalhar indicou que a sua esposa já tinha conseguido vestir o **

**pouco de roupa que ele tinha conseguido tirar. Lentamente, ele destrancou a **

**porta para dar tempo a ela de se recompor e então abriu para ralhar com **

**Cobb. **

— **Ele disse o que desejava falar de tão urgente? — perguntou. **

— **O lorde disse que eles tiveram notícia de um tal de Pierre Leon. **

— **Diga que estou indo daqui a alguns minutos. **

**Edward virou-se para olhar a esposa. Ela estava tentando ajeitar os **

**cabelos e parecia encabulada. Ele queria ficar com ela. Queria levá-la para a **

**cama e tentar mais algumas daquelas posições do livro, pelos menos aquelas **

**que pareciam que podiam ser feitas sem que eles se machucassem. **

— **Eu pretendia passar a noite aqui — ele disse. Isabella avançou e **

**beijou-o nos lábios. **

— **Isso vai acabar logo. **

**Ele abraçou-a apertado e recostou o queixo sobre a cabeça dela. **

— **Você pressente isso? **

— **Não, só tenho certeza. Isso vai acabar logo. Vá e veja o que ele quer. **

**Vou subir para não deixar que a modista se esqueça de que Germaine é uma **

**jovem dama que nem foi apresentada à sociedade ainda. **

**Ele riu baixinho, beijou-a e saiu apressado para ver o que Jasper queria. **

**Isabella suspirou e foi guardar o livro de volta no seu lugar. Quando Edward **

**chegou, ela imaginou que eles tinham pela frente uma tarde e uma noite **

**inteira juntos. Mas, em vez disso, tinha sido apenas um curto espaço de **

**tempo, que certamente tinha sido muito bem aproveitado. Edward ainda a **

**desejava, e isso bastava por enquanto. **

**Da próxima vez que ele estivesse em casa, ela iria seduzi-lo. Nos **

**últimos dias ele não fazia nada além de procurar por Tania e buscar provas **

**dos crimes que ela cometera. Já estava na hora de ele tirar uma noite de folga **

**daquilo. E ela pretendia fazer com que essa noite fosse longa e prazerosa. E se **

**fosse preciso falar com todos os companheiros dele para conseguir que ele **

**tirasse a noite de folga, ela o faria, por mais embaraçoso que pudesse ser. **

**Isabella subiu correndo para o quarto onde a modista estava fazendo as **

**alterações finais do guarda-roupa de Germaine. Ainda havia tempo para ela **

**dar alguns palpites. Isabella deu um passo dentro do quarto, olhou para **

**Germaine, que estava em pé parada enquanto a modista alfinetava um **

**delicado vestido verde e quase ofegou. Sua presença definitivamente era **

**necessária, ela pensou enquanto marchava adiante e exigia uma explicação **

**para o que tinha acontecido com o corpete do vestido. *** **

**Edward sorriu ao ver o que tinha restado de Pierre Leon. Foi difícil e **

**demorou um bom tempo para constatar que ele tinha morrido depois de ter **

**tido a garganta cortada. Garotos de rua tinham encontrado o corpo, mas não **

**tinha sido antes dos peixes. **

— **Não acredito que abri mão de uma noite com Isabella por isso — ele **

**murmurou. Argus resmungou ao levantar depois de ter tentado encontrar **

**algo no corpo. **

— **Os bolsos foram esvaziados. — Ele olhou para o homem rude que **

**alegava ter descoberto o corpo. — Os bolsos estavam vazios quando você **

**encontrou o corpo? **

**Edward ia dizer que um homem como aquele certamente iria limpar os **

**bolsos de Pierre assim que eles se fossem e que pegaria as roupas também, **

**mas então percebeu que os olhos do homem pareciam vidrados. Argus **

**arrancaria a verdade do sujeito. **

— **Tinha algum dinheiro e papéis — o homem respondeu. **

— **Onde estão os papéis? **

— **Aqui. — O homem tirou um embrulho feito de oleado do seu casaco **

**remendado. — Pensei que pudessem valer alguma coisa, estavam tão bem **

**embrulhados. **

— **Sim, eles valem muito, mas não para você. **

**No momento em que Argus cortou o contato visual com o homem, ele **

**piscou e então olhou para o pacote que Argus segurava. **

— **Como você conseguiu pegar isso? **

— **Foi você mesmo que o deu para mim. — Argus deu um pouco de **

**dinheiro para o homem. — Faça o que quiser com o corpo. Não temos **

**interesse nele. **

— **Você acha que Tania mandou matá-lo? — perguntou Edward **

**enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para a carruagem. **

— **Se foi, ela pode ter cometido um grave erro. Aquele tolo tinha razão **

**quando disse que um homem não embrulha papéis com tanto cuidado a **

**menos que sejam importantes. Vamos ter que analisar isto com muita **

**atenção. **

**Edward olhou para o pacote grosso e suspirou. Nada de passar uma **

**longa noite ardente com Isabella. Ele ia ter sorte se conseguisse voltar para **

**casa antes do dia amanhecer. **

— **Victória TINHA UM GOSTO MUITO PARECIDO COM O DA IRMÃ — **

**Emmett disse ao entrarem no sobrado da mulher e olharem ao redor. **

**Edward teve que concordar. Eles tinham adiado a busca na casa de **

**Victória, pois ela ainda continuava sendo um alvo fácil de seguir. Eles não **

**iriam ganhar nada em alarmá-la com a investigação e agitar seu pequeno **

**núcleo de amantes poderosos. Pelo que tinham visto durante todo o tempo **

**em que observaram o comportamento das irmãs, Victória era a seguidora, a **

**aliada. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que ela era a irmã que Chloe tinha se referido **

**quando falara que uma das irmãs era mais fraca. Infelizmente, tudo que eles **

**tinham até o momento era um guarda morto que vigiava a casa para eles e **

**nada de Victória. Não tinham nem ao menos uma prova de que Victória **

**tinha algum envolvimento com a morte do guarda. **

**Argus contraiu as sobrancelhas. **

— **Elas sabem como conseguir dinheiro, mas não sabem como gastá-lo **

**bem. Mais alguns quartos e a casa poderia ser considerada um verdadeiro **

**prostíbulo. **

**Edward foi obrigado a concordar. Para duas mulheres que tinham **

**conseguido conquistar sozinhas uma posição nos restritos escalões da alta **

**sociedade, o gosto das duas para móveis era terrível. O que ele notou, no **

**entanto, é que a casa não tinha sido roubada pelos criados. **

— **Ou Victória pagava bem seus criados — ele disse — ou ela mandou **

**todos embora antes de fugir. **

— **Eu diria que ela esperou todos irem embora antes de fugir — disse **

**Jasper, abrindo as portas. — Um proprietário foge na calada da noite quando **

**está endividado ou com alguma pendência com a lei. Neste caso, os criados **

**sempre apanham o que bem entendem antes de irem embora. A maioria o faz **

**por que foi maltratada ou por não ter recebido nada. Algo me diz que esta **

**mulher não era do tipo que tratava bem seus criados. **

— **Então ela está pensando que um dia poderá retornar. **

— **Possivelmente. — Argus passou os dedos sobre uma mesa próxima à **

**porta de uma sala decorada nos mais variados tons de azul e olhou para a **

**poeira que ficou na ponta dos seus dedos. — Ela mandou os criados embora **

**antes de fugir e se esconder. Ninguém limpa aqui há dias, e não vejo sinais da **

**mulher que todos você descreveram como alguém que exigiria o máximo de **

**zelo dos criados. **

— **E eu desconfio que ela aproveitou o tempo para se livrar de qualquer **

**coisa que pudesse incriminá-la. — Edward chutou a poltrona espalhafatosa **

**antes de se sentar. — Elas ainda não fugiram do país. No momento, Victória **

**não precisa, apesar de ser muito mais sensato para ela tentar ficar o mais **

**longe possível da irmã. Aqueles papéis que encontramos podem ser úteis, mas **

**eles estão em código. Levará tempo para decodificá-los. Mais dois amantes de **

**Tania foram atacados. Ambos vão sobreviver, mas um deles talvez nunca **

**mais volte a andar. Elas estão limpando os rastros que deixaram para trás. **

— **E estão fazendo um bom trabalho. Temos uma lista dos amantes de **

**Victória? — perguntou Argus enquanto examinava as gavetas de uma **

**pequena escrivaninha que ficava no canto da sala. **

— **Sim, e o nome de Marcus figura entre eles. — Ele meneou a cabeça **

**quando Argus olhou para ele com um ar de surpresa e espanto. — Ele teve **

**um caso passageiro com a mulher. Como ele mesmo declarou, depois que o **

**desejo cego foi satisfeito ele não suportou mais tocá-la. Disse algo sobre sentir **

**que ela era fria e sombria. Que tinha alma de uma assassina e sangue-frio. **

**Acho melhor você falar com ele. Provavelmente entenderá melhor do que **

**eu. **

— **Isso pode acabar se complicando se um dia conseguirmos apanhar a **

**mulher e ela for julgada e condenada. **

— **Creio que não. Ele não passa de um peixe pequeno num lago imenso. **

**Além do mais, Marcus não tem ligação com nenhum ramo do governo ou acesso **

**a nenhuma informação. Acho que ele era apenas um jovem bonito que ela **

**decidiu conquistar. Ou talvez ela simplesmente estivesse à procura de um **

**novo marido. **

— **Deus me livre. **

— **Como vamos nos dividir na busca, então? — Edward perguntou ao **

**se levantar. **

— **Não é necessário que você permaneça aqui conosco desta vez. Acho **

**que vamos sair de mãos abanando. **

**Edward abriu a boca para insistir em cumprir com a sua parte e então **

**pensou em Isabella. Há dias ele não conseguia chegar em casa antes do **

**amanhecer e sempre estava tão cansado que tudo que conseguia fazer era dar **

**um beijo nela e cair dormindo ao seu lado. Quando despertava, ela já tinha se **

**levantado, e Argus e os outros já estavam esperando por ele. Eles eram recém-**

**casados, e ele queria agir de acordo ao menos por um dia. **

— **Tem certeza? — ele perguntou. **

— **Toda. Logo Marcus se juntará a nós. — Argus olhou ao redor. — Só de **

**pensar nele com aquela mulher nesta casa, fazendo... — Ele deu de ombros de **

**um modo exagerado, e então olhou de volta para Edward. — O que está **

**fazendo aqui ainda? Vá passar um tempo com a sua esposa e aquelas crianças. **

**Edward não hesitou por um segundo sequer. **

— **Não me procurem a menos que tenham encontrado algo — ele disse **

**enquanto apanhava o casaco e saía. **

**Edward entregou as rédeas do seu cavalo para o rapaz do estábulo e **

**entrou quase correndo em casa. Sabia que deveria se sentir culpado por ter **

**deixado os outros para fazerem o entediante trabalho de vasculhar a casa de **

**Victória, mas ele não se sentia. Fazia apenas três semanas que tinha se **

**casado e tinha dormido apenas três noites com a sua esposa. Ele não contara a **

**noite anterior, uma vez que tinha sido curta e ele só tinha dormido mesmo. **

**Nesta noite, ele tinha a intenção de ter uma longa e exuberante noite fazendo **

**amor com Isabella. Estava até considerando a idéia de começar a noite **

**naquele momento mesmo, mas acabou chegando à conclusão de que não era **

**uma boa hora e, além disso, ele precisava passar algum tempo com Germaine **

**e Bayard. **

**Com o espírito enlevado, ele saiu à procura da esposa. Encontrou-a na **

**sala de estar, mas a cena que viu não o animou nem um pouco. Ela estava de **

**braços dados com outro homem. Edward ficou cego de raiva, e, com os **

**punhos cerrados, avançou um passo na direção do casal, mas foi detido por **

**uma mão firme que o segurou pelo braço. Ele olhou para a mulher que o **

**impediu de derrubar com um soco o intruso. **

— **Eu ficaria grata se o senhor não matasse o duque — a mulher disse. **

— **O duque? — Edward franziu a testa. — Que duque? **

— **O Duque de Elderwood. **

**Ainda demorou alguns segundos para que a ira que obscurecia sua **

**mente esvaecesse o suficiente para que ele pudesse reconhecer o nome. **

— **Modred. O primo dela. E a senhora é? **

— **Olímpia Wherlocke, outra prima. **

**Edward respirou fundo, tentando recuperar a calma, e inclinou a cabeça **

**para a mulher, num cumprimento. Ela era alta, voluptuosa e muito bela. Lady **

**Wherlocke era do tipo de mulher que ele teria tentado seduzir nos seus dias **

**de conquistador. Com seus cabelos negros como a noite e olhos de um tom de **

**azul profundo, ela era capaz de despertar o interesse de qualquer homem. **

**Mas, em vez disso, todos seus pensamentos estavam voltados para sua esposa, **

**que nem tinha notado sua presença ainda. **

— **Modred — Olímpia chamou. — Venha conhecer o marido de **

**Isabella. **

**Isabella olhou por cima do ombro de Modred, viu Edward e sorriu. Em **

**seguida, deu um beijinho no rosto do primo e então veio correndo receber **

**Edward. Ele pareceu um pouco duro quando ela entrelaçou os braços ao redor **

**da cintura dele, e ela perguntou-se o que o estaria incomodando. Mas então **

**Modred avançou um passo para se apresentar. Ela observou atenta enquanto **

**Modred e Edward diziam seus nomes e se inclinavam num cumprimento **

**formal. Não havia nenhum sinal no rosto do seu primo que indicasse algo **

**enquanto ele permaneceu a apenas alguns passos de distância do seu marido, **

**e Isabella respirou aliviada. Ela temia que Modred pudesse ver dentro da **

**mente de Edward com facilidade, e então eles não seriam mais tão **

**reconfortantes para o duque. **

— **Bons escudos? — ela perguntou ao primo. **

— **Excelentes — Modred respondeu, sorrindo. **

**Edward olhou para o jovem que sorria para ele. O duque era **

**extraordinariamente belo, com cabelos pretos e espessos e olhos verdes da cor **

**do mar. Quando lhe contaram o quanto Isabella era apegada ao primo, ele **

**não tinha considerado a possibilidade de que o recluso duque pudesse ser o **

**tipo de homem capaz de conquistar qualquer mulher que ele quisesse com **

**apenas um sorriso. Edward voltou os olhos para a sua sorridente esposa e **

**tentou não sentir ciúme. Afinal, o homem fazia parte da família. **

— **O que você quer dizer com bons escudos? — ele perguntou. **

— **Que o senhor possui muros muito fortes, milorde — Modred **

**respondeu. — Não sinto nada vindo do senhor, exceto por uma pontinha de **

**irritação. Mas é algo tão vago, no entanto, que posso muito bem estar, na **

**verdade, percebendo em seu próprio rosto. Chegamos num momento **

**inoportuno? Podemos ir embora e ficarmos na Toca se o senhor não puder **

**nos hospedar desta vez. **

— **Não, claro que não. O senhor e Lady Wherlocke são bem-vindos **

**para ficarem, Vossa Alteza. **

— **Por favor, pode me chamar de Modred. Afinal, somos da família. **

— **Claro, e você pode me chamar de Edward. — Ele olhou para a **

**Olímpia. **

— **E o senhor pode me chamar de Lady Wherlocke — ela disse com **

**orgulho e então riu quando Isabella e Modred zombaram. — Pode me **

**chamar de Olímpia, por favor, Edward. **

**Assim que Edward cuidou para que seus hóspedes fossem **

**encaminhados aos seus quartos, ele arrastou a sua esposa para o pequeno **

**escritório e trancou a porta. —Você não me contou que seu primo, o duque, **

**era um jovem bonito. **

— **O que isso importa? —Isabella perguntou. **

— **Importou quando cheguei em casa e a vi abraçada com ele. **

**Ela conteve uma risada. Edward estava com ciúme. Ela sentiu vontade **

**de sair dançando pela sala diante do sinal de que ele estava começando a **

**gostar dela mais do que prometera quando a pedira em casamento. **

— **Edward, são poucas as pessoas que Modred pode tocar. Ele... Bem, **

**apenas imagine se você tivesse de tomar cuidado com todo mundo, sempre **

**usar luvas e nunca perder o controle. Somente em família ele pode saciar a **

**necessidade que todo mundo tem de tocar em alguém, de abraçar quem você **

**gosta. **

**Ele sorriu e puxou-a para seus braços. **

— **Talvez ele pudesse demonstrar um pouco menos de entusiasmo com **

**a minha esposa até que eu me acostume com ele. **

**Ela riu e beijou-o. Quando ele a abraçou apertado novamente e **

**retribuiu o beijo com um desejo que rapidamente se espalhou por ela **

**também, Isabella deixou escapar um gemido suave. Ele deslizou as mãos ao **

**longo das costas e parou sobre o traseiro firme. Ela se encaixou ao corpo que a **

**envolvia, e ele pressionou-se contra ela, ansiando por penetrá-la. **

— **Tio? O senhor está aí? — Germaine chamou, batendo à porta. **

**Edward rosnou e pressionou a testa contra a de Isabella enquanto **

**lutava para conter os tentáculos do desejo que se agitavam dentro do seu **

**corpo. **

— **Sim, já vou atender. **

— **Estarei na sala com Modred e Olímpia. **

**Ele olhou para Isabella e suspirou ao ver o nevoeiro de desejo **

**dissipando dos olhos dela. **

— **Quando tudo isso terminar, vamos para longe, só nós dois, e teremos **

**uma lua de mel. **

— **Eu adoraria — ela disse e afastou-se para ajeitar o vestido. — Mas, **

**por enquanto, posso ver que a vida invade e acho melhor voltarmos para ela. **

**Assoviando baixinho, Isabella ajeitou as flores que ela tinha colocado **

**sobre a mesa próxima à lareira. Ela tinha dado uma fugidinha dos outros para **

**que assim pudesse preparar o seu quarto. Tinha sido uma tarde muito **

**agradável, com vários parentes que tinham dado uma passadinha para visitar **

**Modred, mas as visitas finalmente tinham cessado, e logo ela e Edward **

**poderiam ficar a sós. E ela queria deixar o quarto pronto para uma noite de **

**amor com o seu marido. **

— **Bem, pelo visto você está muito contente. **

**Isabella olhou por cima do ombro e sorriu para Olímpia, que estava **

**parada junto à porta entreaberta. Ela tinha sentido Olímpia medindo e **

**julgando Edward a noite toda, mas não se preocupara. Edward tinha tudo que **

**era necessário para conquistar a aprovação cética de Olímpia, apesar de ela **

**saber que a prima ainda iria demorar a admitir isso. **

— **Sim, estou muito feliz. Você estava preocupada? — ela perguntou **

**enquanto guardava algumas velas dentro do pequeno baú que ficava próximo **

**à cama. **

— **Bem, o seu primeiro marido era um desastre. **

— **Ele era, mas Edward não se parece em nada com Aro. Edward **

**tem todas as emoções que faltavam em Aro — ele só não percebeu isso **

**ainda. **

— **Você o ama. **

— **Sim, amo. Muito. Não é bom uma esposa amar o marido? Isabella **

**suspirou e sentou-se na beirada da cama. **

— **Ele gosta de mim e confia em mim. Isso pode não parecer muito, **

**mas para mim é. Ele também me aceita do jeito que sou. E aceita a minha **

**família também. **

**Olímpia sentou-se ao lado dela. **

— **Tudo isso é muito bom, não há o que discutir. Ele parece gostar de **

**Modred. Isso não é pouco também. Também é bom o fato de Modred dizer **

**que Edward, o sobrinho e a sobrinha dele possuem muros fortes. Ele está lá **

**embaixo agora se divertindo, e isso alegra meu coração. Apesar de que ele **

**quase foi atirado janela afora quando seu marido chegou em casa. **

— **Eu sei. Edward ficou com ciúme. —Isabella sorriu. —Vejo isso como **

**um progresso. **

— **Para conquistar o coração dele? **

— **Sim. E o prêmio que busco é ser amada como o amo. Você acha que **

**é pedir muito? **

— **De forma alguma. Tenho certeza de que em breve você conquistará **

**o que tanto deseja. **

— **Você viu isso? — Isabella não conseguiu deixar de transparecer na **

**voz todas as esperanças que tinha. **

— **Algo parecido. Não confio totalmente no que vejo quando diz **

**respeito a alguém da família, especialmente com quem tenho mais afinidade. **

— **Porque poderia ser uma criação ilusória de algo que desejaria que **

**fosse realidade. **

— **Exatamente. Mesmo assim, não vejo nuvens no seu horizonte. Não **

**com relação à Edward, de qualquer maneira. **

— **Ótimo. Isso já é o suficiente para mim, por enquanto. Olímpia **

**beijou-a no rosto. **

— **É melhor eu retomar o caminho para o meu quarto para que você **

**possa terminar de arrumar o palco para a sedução. Amanhã podemos discutir **

**sobre os seus problemas. **

**Isabella abraçou a prima e, assim que a mulher se retirou, ela correu **

**para tomar um banho. Queria estar limpa e perfumada quando Edward **

**finalmente se juntasse a ela. **

**Edward recolheu as cartas e sorriu para Modred. Eles eram os únicos **

**que ainda estavam acordados, e Edward estava louco para ir para a cama o **

**mais rápido possível. Seu ciúme foi diminuindo a cada hora que passava na **

**companhia do duque. Modred Wherlocke era um homem bom, que **

**carregava um fardo pesado, e não apenas pelo seu dom, que era mais uma **

**maldição do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele era o chefe de uma grande família **

**um tanto excêntrica e repleta de membros com os mais diversos dons, e **

**muitos destes tinham dado uma passadinha para darem as boas-vindas a ele **

**em Londres. **

— **Nosso jogo foi muito divertido, Modred, mas pretendo me juntar à **

**minha esposa. — Ele ocultou a surpresa quando percebeu que o rapaz estava **

**ruborizado. **

— **Você será bom para ela, não será? — Modred perguntou. **

— **Sempre. **

**Modred sorriu. **

— **Eu esperava conseguir ler sua mente para me assegurar disso, mas **

**você, Germaine e Bayard têm muros muito fortes. Só queria ter feito isso **

**porque Isabella precisa de alguém que cuide dela. Os irmãos dela o fazem, **

**mas raramente eles estão em casa. Ela precisa de um lar, um lar de verdade, **

**não somente de um teto sobre sua cabeça. **

— **Ela tem um. Tem também alguém que se importa com ela. Não tema **

**pelo coração dela, pois não tenho intenção de magoá-la. Assim que esses **

**problemas que estão nos incomodando acabarem, pretendo dedicar-me **

**totalmente ao meu casamento. **

— **Justo. Quanto aos problemas sobre os quais foi falado nesta noite, **

**você precisa permitir que eu o ajude. **

— **Essas mulheres com quem estamos lidando são muito malvadas, **

**Modred. Se elas não tiverem bons escudos protetores, você acabará exposto a **

**muita crueldade. **

— **Não importa. Preciso ajudar. Não apenas por uma questão de **

**obrigação, por ser o chefe da família, mas pela amizade que tenho por **

**Isabella. **

— **Faça como desejar, mas não se sinta obrigado a continuar se as coisas **

**se tornarem muito difíceis de suportar. A sua obrigação não requer que você **

**se torture. Agora, tenha uma boa noite. A sua companhia é muito agradável, **

**meu amigo, mas quero a minha esposa. **

**Com isso ele se foi, seguido pela risada suave de Modred. Edward quase **

**sentiu pena do duque, não fosse pela grande família solidária e amorosa que **

**ele tinha. Mas apesar de ser o líder de uma família imensa, de ser um duque, **

**jovem, rico e lindo, Edward não precisava de nenhum dom especial para **

**saber que o homem era sozinho e, pior, solitário. **

**Ele ainda estava pensando sobre a situação de Modred quando entrou **

**no quarto de vestir, que ficava entre os dois quartos de dormir que ele e **

**Isabella estavam usando enquanto ela se recuperava do tiro. Dispensou seu **

**criado pessoal, Dennison. Em breve, eles teriam apenas um quarto, ele **

**decidiu enquanto tirava as roupas e se lavava. Vestindo o robe, ele rumou **

**para o quarto que Isabella estava usando. **

**Todos os pensamentos sobre Modred expiraram no momento em que **

**ele entrou no quarto onde sua esposa o esperava. Um perfume suave de flores **

**silvestres e especiarias tomava conta do ar. Seus olhos passaram pelas flores e **

**as velas que enchiam o quarto e então pousaram em Isabella. Ela estava **

**sentada de pernas cruzadas sobre a cama, trajando o que ele supôs ser um **

**penhoar, embora a peça pouco cobrisse ou aquecesse. Era possível ver a **

**sombra dos mamilos através da renda, e seu corpo reagiu no mesmo instante. **

**A visão daqueles cabelos maravilhosos descendo até a cintura e o modo **

**como suas ondas espessas brigavam para ocultar tudo que o traje ousado **

**expunha só serviu para aumentar ainda mais o seu desejo por ela. **

— **Isto tudo precisou de planejamento — ele disse ao se aproximar da **

**cama depois de trancar a porta. **

— **Um pouco — ela respondeu. — Mas não muito. **

— **Você pediu para Argus me mandar para casa. — A sua suposição **

**confirmou-se pelo modo como ela corou, e ele suspirou de modo dramático. **

— **Estou condenado a ficar sob a pata do gato, então? **

**Mas o receio de que ele tivesse se aborrecido com a sua interferência **

**desapareceu, levado pelo jeito brincalhão dele, e ela riu aliviada. **

— **Apenas lembrei Argus de que somos recém-casados e pedi por uma **

**noite. **

— **Não funcionou comigo quando tentei. **

— **Ah, mas você não é a pobre e esquecida esposa, que por acaso é **

**prima dele. **

— **Danadinha. — Ele avançou para fazer um afago nos cabelos sedosos. **

— **E assim você planejou uma sedução, é isso? **

— **Tentei. **

— **Digo que se saiu muito bem. Claro que isto tudo não era necessário. **

**Basta você sorrir para mim e não tenho como escapar. **

— **Oh. —Isabella conteve a vontade de bater palmas e suspirar diante **

**do elogio. — É gentileza sua. — No mesmo instante se arrependeu por ter **

**dito algo tão dissimulado. **

**Edward beijou-a na testa enquanto continuava acariciando os cabelos. **

**A sua esposa, ele concluiu, não tinha certeza do desejo que ele sentia por ela. **

**Não sabia do poder de atração que ela era capaz de exercer em qualquer **

**homem, e ele desconfiava que a culpa fosse do falecido marido. Mas sua **

**intenção era fazer com que não restasse mais nenhuma dúvida no momento **

**em que eles caíssem suados, exaustos e satisfeitos. Era seu dever como marido, **

**ele pensou com um sorriso contra os cabelos enquanto se aninhava entres os **

**fios perfumados. **

**A missão prometia ser árdua e prolongada. Seu desejo por ela ainda era **

**uma novidade, algo muito forte e poderoso, e o tempo que tinham ficado **

**juntos ainda era muito pouco para domar a voracidade. Edward estava **

**determinado, porém, a fazer amor lentamente, a mostrar-lhe com as mãos, os **

**lábios e o corpo que havia muito mais do que uma atração entre eles. **

**Ele se afastou e desamarrou o robe, deixando que a peça escorregasse **

**até o chão. O modo como ela olhou-o por inteiro, com os olhos arregalados **

**em fascínio, poderia ter feito dele um homem muito convencido. Então, **

**lentamente ela umedeceu os lábios, e ele sentiu um aperto por dentro de **

**tanto desejo. **

**Na esperança de se conter para não jogá-la de costas e se lançar como se **

**ela fosse uma jovem inexperiente, Edward começou a desamarrar bem **

**devagar as fitas que prendiam o sedutor penhoar. Ele percebeu a respiração **

**dela se tornando ofegante a cada pedacinho que ia expondo aos seus olhos **

**sedentos daquela adorável pele. O modo como o desejo que sentiam um pelo **

**outro se equiparou foi um afrodisíaco. Ele tinha se deitado com belas **

**mulheres, mas nunca o simples ato de ficar nu diante de uma delas o tinha **

**excitado tanto. Com certeza a reação estava totalmente relacionada ao **

**objetivo final. **

— **Linda — ele sussurrou ao se inclinar para frente e beijar a ponta **

**enrijecida de um dos seus seios. **

**Isabella estremeceu e fechou os olhos enquanto o prazer varria seu **

**corpo. Quando Edward ergueu-a e deitou-a sobre a cama, ela abriu os braços **

**para recebê-lo. O tempo que ele levou para remover o penhoar por completo **

**foi muito longo, e ela suspirou de satisfação quando o corpo forte finalmente **

**se acomodou sobre o seu. Ela achava que não existia nada melhor do que a **

**sensação de sentir a pele dele tocando a sua. **

**Ele beijou-a, e ela o envolveu em seus braços enquanto suas línguas **

**dançavam uma com a outra. As deliciosas nuvens do desejo rapidamente **

**tomaram conta da sua mente, e ela arqueou o corpo num pedido mudo. Mas a **

**mão de Edward que estava sobre um lado dos quadris deteve-a, e ela **

**murmurou um protesto. **

— **Você não vai me apressar nesta noite, meu amor — ele disse. — **

**Pretendo saborear você por inteira. — Ele desceu, traçando uma linha de **

**beijos até os seios. — Cada pedacinho seu. **

**Edward cumpriu com a palavra, e quando finalmente terminou de se **

**divertir com os seios, ela estava arfando. Em vez de atender à necessidade **

**dela, ele começou a descer pelo corpo delicado, até aquecer o ventre macio **

**com o calor da sua boca. Quando ele deslizou a mão entre as pernas de **

**Isabella, ela nem sequer recuou. Pelo contrário, abriu-se para a carícia e não **

**conseguiu conter os gritinhos suaves e murmúrios que escapavam enquanto **

**ele elevava seu prazer às alturas. Mas somente quando a boca tocou no local **

**exato onde os dedos há pouco brincavam foi que Isabella colocou em xeque **

**seu prazer. **

— **Edward? — Ela nem se surpreendeu quando o nome escapou num **

**gritinho agudo, pois estava chocada diante de tamanha intimidade. **

— **Calma, meu amor. — Ele deu mordidinhas na parte interna da coxa **

**quando ela tentou fechar as pernas e logo em seguida aliviou a pele com **

**lambidinhas suaves. — Fique parada e aproveite. **

**Isabella não sabia como alguém poderia aproveitar algo tão **

**escandalosamente íntimo. Mas o pensamento mal tinha passado pela sua **

**mente quando o desejo voltou numa onda quente. Rapidamente, ela se **

**esqueceu da vergonha e do desconforto e aproveitou as sensações que os **

**beijos íntimos despertavam. Quando a sua excitação se resumiu a um nó no **

**baixo ventre, ela gritou por ele, puxou-os pelos cabelos na ânsia de tentar **

**trazê-lo de volta aos seus braços, mas ele a ignorou, empurrando suas mãos **

**para o lado. E com leve pancadas com a língua ele a levou à beira do **

**precipício do desejo. **

**Ela mal tinha retomado os sentidos quando ele começou tudo **

**novamente. Desta vez, ela gritou para que ele se juntasse a ela. Ele uniu seus **

**corpos numa estocada firme e rápida. Isabella se agarrou ao corpo másculo **

**enquanto ele conduzia ambos ao clímax com uma determinação firme. Ele **

**ouviu seu nome escapando dos lábios dela ao mesmo tempo em que se **

**afundava no poço profundo de felicidade. **

**Isabella só recuperou os sentidos quando Edward já estava deitado **

**novamente, após ter limpado seus corpos. Suas bochechas formigavam com **

**um rubor profundo enquanto ela se lembrava de tudo que ele tinha feito. **

**Mas o rubor esvaeceu assim que ele sorriu enquanto a envolvia num **

**abraço forte. **

— **Não se preocupe tanto com o que é certo ou errado entre quatro **

**paredes, Isabella — ele disse e beijou-a no alto da cabeça. **

— **Para você é fácil falar — ela murmurou contra o peitoral musculoso. **

— **E para você é fácil fazer. — Ele a segurou pelo queixo e trouxe o **

**rosto na sua direção. — Você é linda por inteiro, e pretendo saborear toda **

**essa beleza em todas as oportunidades que eu tiver. — Ele beijou o rosto **

**delicado, e quase sentiu o calor do rubor que voltava. — Fale a ê **

**tem coragem de dizer que não gostou? **

— **Acho que nem era preciso perguntar. Estou surpresa que ninguém **

**tenha vindo bater na nossa porta para saber o motivo dos meus gritos. — Ela **

**sorriu quando ele riu, e o último resquício de timidez se foi. **

**Isabella aconchegou-se, desfrutando do modo como o calor e a força **

**dele refletiam no seu corpo. Logo ele estaria de volta à caça a Tania até o **

**dia amanhecer, e ela retomaria as suas noites solitárias. Por isso, ela não **

**queria desperdiçar nenhum segundo desse tempo juntos. Não queria nem **

**mesmo pensar em Tania, espiões, assassinos e intrigas, mas havia uma **

**pergunta que ninguém tinha respondido ainda. **

— **Por que Victória esperou tanto para fugir? — ela perguntou. —**

**Você acha que ela estava esperando que toda a culpa e punição recaíssem **

**apenas sobre a irmã? **

— **Não, acho que ela pensou que poderia passar ilesa pela tempestade e **

**depois oferecer um abrigo para Tania. Na verdade, não aconteceu nada **

**que a obrigou a fugir. Estávamos de olho nela. Ela estava começando a ser **

**excluída das rodas sociais, assim como Tania, mas estávamos atrás de **

**Tania. Victória não convidou tantos homens importantes para sua cama. **

**Aqueles com quem falamos não acreditavam que ela tivesse aspiração para ser **

**uma espiã como a irmã. Argus acha que ela não tinha talento para isso. O que **

**os amantes ricos poderiam lhe dar era muito mais interessante do que **

**informações. — Ele massageou os ombros de Isabella. —Vamos apanhá-las. **

**Tania pode ser a pior da dupla, mas Victória não é de todo inocente. **

**Isabella assentiu com a cabeça. Sua bochecha roçou contra a pele **

**quente e firme do peito dele. Subitamente ela se lembrou das coisas **

**escandalosas que ele tinha acabado de fazer. Se ele realmente acreditava que **

**não havia nada com que se envergonhar, então por que ele não poderia se **

**divertir um pouco também? Ela baixou os olhos para o membro que **

**repousava calmamente no ninho de pelos cacheados entre as coxas fortes. Só **

**de vê-lo ereto e apontando de modo atrevido ela sentia um desejo por Edward **

**que já era o suficiente para aquecer seu sangue. Não ia ser nada difícil prestar **

**uma homenagem a ele. Mas será que ela teria coragem? Após analisar os fatos, **

**ela decidiu que teria e ignorou o receio de decepcioná-lo com a ousadia. **

**Ela beijou-o no peito, inalando o odor quente e revigorante da pele **

**dele. "Isso vai ser divertido", ela pensou enquanto se abaixava para acariciar **

**as coxas fortes e levemente peludas. Em seguida, ela deu um beijo de língua **

**no abdome firme. De cantos de olhos viu o membro se movendo e **

**começando se erguer. Uma sensação de poder feminino perpassou-a por **

**inteiro, e ela foi fechando uma mão lentamente ao redor daquele membro **

**que rapidamente crescia, deleitando-se com a firmeza e a sensação de tocar **

**na pele fina. Ele deixou escapar um gemido, e ela sorriu sobre a linha delicada **

**de pelos que descia pelo abdome. E então a ousadia não a preocupava mais. **

**Isabella abaixou só mais um pouquinho e lentamente foi descendo com a **

**língua por toda a sua extensão. **

**Edward estava aproveitando o momento agradável, deitado na cama **

**com a sua esposa nua em seus braços, recuperando as forças para uma **

**segunda rodada de amor. De repente, sentiu a boca delicada beijando seu **

**peito e as mãos macias acariciando suas costelas. Ele abriu um dos olhos e **

**observou a cabeça descendo pedacinho por pedacinho ao longo do seu **

**abdome. Seus batimentos cardíacos dispararam na esperança de que ela **

**estivesse prestes a fazer o que ele tanto queria. Ele sentiu seu corpo **

**enrijecendo. Quando ela fechou os dedos ao redor do seu membro **

**intumescido, ele não conseguiu segurar um gemido. **

**Ele enterrou os dedos entre os longos cabelos e pensou que **

**talvez pudesse tentar empurrá-la um pouco, direcioná-la silenciosamente **

**para que ela lhe desse o que ele tanto ansiava. Justamente quando estava **

**prestes a tentar e esperando com isso não assustá-la ou interrompê-la, ela **

**passou a língua quente ao longo de toda a sua extensão. Ele estremeceu de **

**prazer. Edward abriu o outro olho, pois não queria perder nada. Quando, **

**num anseio silencioso, ele fez um movimento, erguendo os quadris, ela o **

**abocanhou, e ele soube que ia precisar ter forças para se controlar e **

**aproveitar o prazer por mais tempo. **

**No momento em que sentiu o desejo ardente enrijecendo todo seu **

**corpo, ele pegou-a por debaixo dos braços e puxou-a sobre o seu corpo. **

**Edward sentou-a sobre ele, e, para seu alívio, uma vez que não achava que **

**conseguiria dizer uma palavra coerente, ela uniu seus corpos, apesar da falta **

**de jeito. Com as mãos sobre os quadris pequenos, ele movimentou-a até **

**ambos gritarem pelo choque da força do prazer que dilacerou seus corpos. Ele **

**segurou-a enquanto ela caía sobre seus braços e lutou para recuperar o fôlego. **

— **Acho que você já tinha terminado de ler aquele livro quando nós a **

**descobrimos com ele — ele disse, nada surpreso ao perceber que sua voz **

**soara ofegante. Então sorriu, pois pôde sentir o calor do rubor dela aquecendo **

**seu peito. **

— **Dei uma espiadela em algumas páginas — ela admitiu. — Mas segui **

**a regra que diz que se é bom para uma mulher é bom para um homem. **

— **Não é ao contrário? **

— **Não desta vez. **

— **Acho que vamos ter que trazer aquele livro para cá e estudá-lo **

**juntos. **

— **Em outra ocasião. — Ela bocejou. —Você acabou comigo. **

**Ele riu e beijou-a no alto da cabeça. Definitivamente o livro ia ser **

**trazido para o quarto. Agora que sabia que tinha uma esposa apaixonada e **

**aventureira, ele pretendia tirar todas as vantagens possíveis disso. **

**Edward OLHOU PARA O BILHETE QUE COBB TINHA ACABADO DE LHE **

**ENTREGAR e depois voltou os olhos na direção da cama. Isabella estava **

**encolhida de frente para ele, os cabelos sedutores eram um emaranhado ao **

**redor do rosto e escondiam o corpo como um manto. Uma mão pequena jazia **

**no lugar onde há pouco ele estava deitado. Ele queria desesperadamente **

**poder deitar ali novamente. "O dever chama", ele lembrou a si mesmo com **

**severidade. Edward perguntou-se por que o dever sempre parecia chamar no **

**meio da noite ou no raiar do dia. **

**Ele caminhou até o quarto de vestir, onde Dennison já tinha deixado **

**preparada uma bacia com água quente para sua higiene matinal. Poucos **

**minutos depois, ele já estava pronto para atender ao chamado de Argus. Antes **

**de sair, ele parou e então caminhou até a pequena escrivaninha que ficava no **

**canto extremo do quarto. Pensando em vão em como iria mudar a sua esposa **

**para a sua cama, ele escreveu um bilhete para Isabella, explicando sua **

**ausência. Depois de deixar o bilhete e o outro que Argus tinha enviado com **

**Dennison, com ordens estritas para entregá-los a Isabella assim que ela se **

**levantasse, ele seguiu para o encontro. **

**Uma careta contorceu a sua boca assim que ele se deparou com os **

**primeiros raios de luz tênue do dia que amanhecia, e acenou para o sonolento **

**Cobb, dispensando a oferta de que alguém lhe trouxesse o cavalo. Não era **

**assim que tinha planejado passar a manhã. Depois de um bom descanso, após **

**a última rodada de amor, ele pretendia mostrar para sua esposa que a melhor **

**maneira de saudar o sol era com ele mergulhado dentro dela. Seu corpo **

**começou a enrijecer só de pensar naquele prazer. **

**Mas então um barulho estranho invadiu seus pensamentos. Edward **

**começou a girar ao redor, mas, ao mesmo tempo em que mudava de posição **

**em busca de equilíbrio, ele soube que já era tarde demais. Alguém tinha **

**acertado a sua cabeça, e a dor o fez cair de joelhos. Um segundo golpe roubou **

**toda sua capacidade de lutar contra a escuridão que o abatia. Seu último **

**pensamento claro foi rezar para que Isabella estivesse segura. **

— **Edward! **

**Isabella sentou subitamente na cama; seu coração batia disparado, e o **

**corpo estava trêmulo. O ar frio da manhã rapidamente secou o suor de medo **

**que brotara em seu corpo e fez com que ela tremesse ainda mais. O eco do seu **

**grito ainda retumbava em seus ouvidos. Ela estava olhando ao redor em busca **

**de algo para vestir para que assim pudesse ir atrás de Edward quando Olímpia **

**invadiu o quarto num rompante. Isabella esperava não estar com a mesma **

**cara de espanto da prima, que obviamente tinha acabado de pular da cama e **

**jogado um penhoar por cima do corpo para vir correndo ao seu lado. Ela **

**desconfiava que estivesse com a mesma expressão e de coração desejou poder **

**encontrar o penhoar com a mesma facilidade que Olímpia tinha encontrado o **

**seu. **

— **Edward está correndo perigo — Isabella disse antes que Olímpia **

**pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Puxando o cobertor da cama para cobrir seu **

**corpo, Isabella levantou-se. — Preciso encontrá-lo. **

— **Não enrolada em um cobertor — disse Olímpia, sua voz escapou **

**num falsete rouco por ter sido arrancada de um sono profundo. —Vista-se, ou **

**pelo menos encontre um penhoar, enquanto eu sairei à procura dele. **

**Isabella lavou o rosto rapidamente e colocou um vestido simples. **

**Odiou o tempo que demorara, mas sabia que Edward não iria gostar nada de **

**saber que ela tinha saído correndo pela casa usando nada além de um **

**cobertor. Justamente quando estava prestes a sair do quarto, Olímpia, agora **

**vestida, entrou correndo de volta, seguida por Modred, Dennison e Cobb. **

**Isabella paralisou a meio passo ao ver as expressões que eles tinham em seus **

**rostos. Seu sangue gelou enquanto uma onda de medo varreu seu corpo. Ela **

**olhava cegamente para os dois pedaços de papel que Olímpia lhe entregava. **

— **Ignore o medo, Isabella — rompeu Olímpia. — Ele não vai ajudar **

**em nada. **

— **E seus muros estão rachando — disse Modred, com um sorriso **

**pálido. **

**Foi preciso muito esforço para continuar, as palavras ásperas de **

**Olímpia e a mera presença de Modred já eram por si só muito perturbadoras, **

**mas Isabella recuperou os sentidos e leu os bilhetes. Um era de Edward, **

**explicando que o dever o chamara. Ela ruborizou discretamente à referência **

**nada sutil do que ele preferia estar fazendo quando o dia raiasse. Então ela leu **

**o bilhete que Edward informara ter sido enviado por Argus. Antes mesmo de **

**a visão tomar conta da sua mente, ela já sabia que não tinha sido o seu primo **

**que tinha escrito aquele bilhete. Argus nunca federa a rosas. **

**Uma mão branca delicada pesava co m anéis adornados. Ira. Ódio. Uma sede **

**louca de vingança. A sombra saiu da casa em direção aos estábulos. Ameaça. **

**Alarme e depois, dor. Por favor, proteja Isabella. **

**Olímpia estava lá para ampará-la quando Isabella foi puxada de volta **

**para o aqui e agora. Ela recostou na prima, lutando contra o impulso de tentar **

**encontrar seu bloco de desenho, olhou para os dois criados. A vontade de cair **

**de joelhos e chorar era forte, mas Isabella dominou-a, pois precisava fazer **

**tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para tirar Edward das mãos dos inimigos e **

**trazê-lo em segurança de volta para casa. Só então poderia liberar as emoções. **

— **Alguém precisa trazer Argus, Marcus. Jasper e Emmett imediatamente **

**para cá — ela ordenou. Isabella ficou satisfeita com o modo como a sua voz **

**soou firme. — Diga que é uma emergência. Tania está com Edward. **

**Alguém o apanhou quando ele estava a caminho dos estábulos hoje de **

**manhã. — Ela assentiu satisfeita quando o mordomo e o valete prontamente **

**se retiraram para cumprir as ordens. **

— **Tem certeza? — perguntou Olímpia. — Só vi um ataque e perigo. — **

**Ela deu uma olhada no suposto bilhete de Argus. — Só de tocar em um objeto **

**posso sentir algo, mas, se formos andando até o estábulo, posso ajudar a ver o **

**que aconteceu. **

— **É melhor esperar até que Argus chegue aqui. Ele também vai querer **

**saber, e não há necessidade de fazer o mesmo trajeto duas vezes. — Isabella **

**engoliu em seco. — Ela vai feri-lo. Esta é a minha visão, a que me trouxe para **

**cá. Ela vai feri-lo e depois matá-lo. **

— **Você não pode pensar no pior. Isso vai enfraquecê-la, e você precisa **

**ser forte agora. E, lembre, você não fazia parte daquela visão, não é mesmo? **

**Você mudou o destino ao vir para cá, ajudando-o e casando-se com ele. **

**Isabella estava prestes a discutir sobre aquela opinião, quando de **

**repente se lembrou de uma parte da visão que já tinha sido alterada. Essa **

**noção lhe deu um fio de esperança, mas ela se agarrou a ele e o segurou com **

**força. A visão já tinha mudado uma vez. Poderia mudar novamente. **

— **Sim, você tem razão. Aquela visão mudou, em vários sentidos. **

**Edward nunca se deitou na cama de Tania. Na visão, eu o vi deixando a **

**casa dela, e estava muito claro o que ele estivera fazendo lá dentro. Aquilo **

**nunca aconteceu também. Ele pôs um fim ao jogo da sedução antes que **

**acontecesse. Oh, e foi depois de sair da casa que ele foi apanhado. Bem em **

**frente à casa dela, e isso também mudou. **

— **Percebeu agora? O que você viu no começo não foi gravado em uma **

**pedra. E ninguém sabia que ele tinha sido apanhado, não estou correta? — **

**Isabella concordou com um aceno de cabeça, e Olímpia continuou: — Mais **

**uma alteração na visão. Nós sabemos que ele foi apanhado, e não acredito que **

**ele tenha sido levado para muito longe. **

**Isabella tentou se lembrar do sonho que a despertara e então **

**lentamente meneou a cabeça. **

— **De fato ele não foi levado para longe. Senti a dor que ele sentiu. Ele **

**foi atingindo por trás. Dois golpes. E, então, acordei. **

— **E Dennison calculou que isso deve ter sido em torno de meia hora **

**atrás, quando Edward saiu e eu fui atrás dele. Eles nem devem ter levado **

**Edward ainda para o local que pretendem levar. **

— **É verdade, mas que lugar é esse? Para onde eles o levariam? Esta **

**cidade é muito grande. Pode ser impossível encontrar o **

**lugar a tempo de **

**salvá-lo. **

— **Isabella, você precisa se lembrar da visão. Ela pode nos fornecer **

**pistas. — Olímpia conduziu Isabella para fora do quarto. — A senhora **

**Huxley estava acordada e vai preparar algo para comermos. **

— **Não vou conseguir comer nada agora. **

— **Você deve e vai. Vai precisar de forças. E, enquanto come, pode **

**pensar sobre aquela primeira visão, a que a trouxe para cá, e encontrar as **

**pistas que precisa. Pode até ter algo nos desenhos que você fez que possa **

**ajudar. **

**Quando os homens chegaram, Isabella já tinha conseguido engolir um **

**pouco de comida e pensado sobre a primeira visão até que sua cabeça **

**começou a doer. Tinha examinado os desenhos até seus olhos arderem. **

**Apesar de todo o esforço, só encontrara poucas pistas de onde ficava o local **

**que ela tinha visto, onde sentira a mesma dor que Edward sentiu. Ela tocou o **

**pescoço, lembrando-se nos mínimos detalhes de como sentira a dor que ele **

**sentiu enquanto a sua garganta era cortada. Foi a lembrança sombria que a fez **

**sentir medo por ele e que se contorceu dentro do seu corpo como se fosse um **

**ser vivo, um que ela teve muita dificuldade em manter preso. **

**Argus se aproximou e beijou-a na testa. **

— **Vamos encontrá-lo, minha querida. Lembre-se de quem somos e o **

**que podemos fazer. Dentro de uma hora as ruas estarão cheias de pessoas da **

**nossa família, todos usando seus vários talentos para encontrá-lo. **

— **Eles vão feri-lo, Argus — ela sussurrou ao pressionar o rosto contra **

**o peito largo do primo. **

— **Isso não podemos impedir, e você sabe disso, mas podemos fazer o **

**possível para encurtar ao máximo o tempo dele nas mãos do inimigo. Confie **

**em nós. **

— **Oh, eu confio. — Ela olhou para os outros que estavam reunidos ao **

**redor da mesa. — Em todos vocês. **

— **Então permita que acompanhemos Olímpia até os estábulos para **

**verificarmos o que ela pode ver. **

**Olímpia deu o seu máximo. Ela descobriu o local exato onde os homens **

**tinham atacado Edward e como o apanharam desprevenido e o derrubaram. **

**O rastro espectral que Olímpia captara permitiu que ela seguisse o caminho **

**que os agressores tinham percorrido com Edward, até o ponto onde eles o **

**colocaram dentro de uma carruagem. Todos acompanharam em silêncio **

**enquanto ela fazia o trajeto da carruagem, mas Isabella pôde perceber a **

**frustração crescendo na fisionomia concentrada da prima. Pois naquela hora **

**da manhã passavam pelas ruas muitas carruagens, carroças e cavalos, e todos **

**iam deixando para trás seus próprios rastros espectrais. Ela não se **

**surpreendeu quando Olímpia finalmente parou e cuspiu um xingamento que **

**deixou Jasper e Emmett boquiabertos. **

— **Que feio. Pia — Argus disse. — Olhe a boca. Devo entender desse **

**xingamento que existem muitos rastros agora para conseguirmos discernir **

**qual direção exata que a carruagem seguiu? **

— **Sim. — Olímpia suspirou. — Se eu tivesse visto a carruagem, tivesse **

**tocado nela, seria muito mais fácil, mas tem muitos rastros aqui. Tudo que sei **

**é que eles seguiram para o leste, mas eles podem ter mudado para qualquer **

**outra direção mais adiante. —Ela lançou um sorriso triste para Isabella. — **

**Sinto muito. **

— **Não há por que se desculpar. A cidade em si trabalha contra nós —**

**Isabella disse. — Tem muita gente, muito barulho e muitos locais onde se **

**esconder. **

— **Exatamente o que vocês estavam seguindo? — perguntou Emmett **

**quando todos pegaram o caminho de volta para casa. **

— **Tudo deixa um leve rastro para trás — Olímpia disse. — Quanto **

**mais dramática e violenta a ação, mais fortes são as marcas e mais elas duram. **

**Posso ver aquela marca, ver os traços do que aconteceu. É como se o **

**acontecimento em si deixasse um fantasma para trás. **

**Isabella percebeu pela fisionomia concentrada de Emmett que ele estava **

**tentando entender como aquilo era possível. Seu interesse nisso foi **

**abruptamente interrompido quando eles entraram na sala de café da manhã. **

**Germaine e Bayard estavam lá, e os dois pareciam muito preocupados e com **

**ares de acusação. **

— **Onde está o meu tio? — Germaine interpelou num tom de voz **

**áspero, mas ao mesmo tempo hesitante e amedrontado. **

**Modred aproximou-se e tocou-a no rosto. **

— **Seu muro está rachando, Germaine — ele avisou, falando baixinho. **

— **Respire fundo e solte o ar devagar. Toda essa raiva que você tentou ocultar **

**precisa ser resolvida, pois ela está corroendo seu coração. Agora é o momento **

**certo para fazer isso. **

**Germaine respirou de acordo com as instruções de Modred, e ele sorriu **

**para ela. A moça olhou para Isabella e perguntou num tom bem mais brando: **

— **Onde está o meu tio? **

— **Sente-se e coma — disse Isabella enquanto se aproximava da mesa. **

— **Os dois. Vamos contar a vocês tudo que aconteceu e que providências **

**precisamos tomar. **

**Assim que Bayard e Germaine se acomodaram e começaram a comer, **

**Argus contou tudo que tinha acontecido. Isabella rapidamente se sentou ao **

**lado de Germaine e segurou sua mão quando a menina empalideceu. Ela **

**notou também que a aparência de Bayard não era muito melhor. Eles podiam **

**até não terem decidido ainda como se sentiam com relação ao tio, mas esse **

**era o último parente que lhes restava. **

— **Vamos encontrá-lo — Isabella prometeu aos irmãos. — E só uma **

**questão de tempo. **

— **Você não tem certeza, não é? — Germaine perguntou. **

— **Não, é pura confiança nas pessoas que irão trabalhar para que isso **

**aconteça. **

— **Criança, não se esqueça de quem somos — Argus disse baixinho. — **

**Não será uma tarefa fácil, mas a contribuição da nossa família na caçada, com **

**seus vários dons, será o melhor que alguém poderia ter. Vou enviar uma **

**mensagem para cada Swan e Wherlocke que está na cidade e nos arredores. **

**Rapidamente eles colocarão as suas habilidades para trabalharem a nosso **

**favor. **

— **Não posso perder mais ninguém da minha família — Germaine **

**sussurrou, e Bayard se inclinou para pegar a mão da irmã. — Não posso. **

— **E não vai. Eu me recuso a permitir que aquela mulher nos derrote. **

— **Aquela mulher precisa ser morta. **

**Isabella abriu a boca para dizer à menina que ela precisava aplacar a ira **

**e a sede de vingança que ecoavam por detrás das suas palavras, mas resolveu **

**fechar a boca. Seria hipocrisia sua dizer a Germaine para não falar o que ela **

**mesma estava pensando. Tania merecia todos aqueles sentimentos **

**sinistros. A mulher já tinha causado muitas mortes. **

— **Ela será — disse Isabella. — Se não for agora, então será quando ela **

**for enforcada por todo mal que cometeu. Nosso trabalho neste momento é **

**encontrar o local para onde ela levou o seu tio. **

— **Precisamos ir até a casa de Victória. **

**Todos voltaram olhares interrogatórios para Olímpia quando ela disse **

**aquilo, mas ela estava olhando fixamente para a parede. Um momento depois **

**ela teve um leve tremor e então olhou ao redor como se estivesse surpresa por **

**todos os olhos estarem em sua pessoa. Não era sempre que Olímpia tinha **

**visões como as que Isabella tinha, mas ela tinha intuições fortes. Isabella **

**sentiu suas esperanças renovando-se. **

— **O que foi que eu falei? — Olímpia perguntou. **

— **Que precisamos ir até a casa de Victória — respondeu Argus. — **

**Você acha que eles podem ter levado Edward para lá? **

**Olímpia contraiu as sobrancelhas por um momento e balançou a **

**cabeça. **

— **Não, mas é lá que encontraremos as pistas que precisamos. **

— **Já fizemos uma busca pela casa e não encontramos nada — disse **

**Jasper. **

— **Edward me contou que ela deixou tudo como se pensasse que um dia **

**poderia voltar — disse Isabella. **

— **Então é por isso que precisamos ir para lá — continuou Olímpia. — **

**Ela vai voltar. No final do dia. Quando o sol estiver se pondo. E vamos **

**precisar de mais alguns homens. **

**Germaine olhou para Isabella. **

— **Você também viu isso? **

— **Não — Isabella respondeu com relutância. — Estou muito próxima **

**de Edward. Não vejo nada. O único motivo que me fez acordar e saber que ele **

**estava em apuros foi por que aconteceu muito perto de casa e ele sentiu dor. **

**Esse é o ponto fraco do dom que possuo. Quanto mais próxima sou das **

**pessoas, menos posso ver sobre o que acontece com elas. Entretanto, não sou **

**a única na família que possui este dom. Tenho certeza de que em breve terei **

**notícias, caso alguém tenha uma visão que possa ajudar. Por enquanto, vamos **

**seguir o que o pressentimento de Olímpia indicou. **

— **E eu vou entrar em contato com o maior número de parentes nossos **

**que conseguir. — Argus olhou para Jasper e Emmett. — Vocês dois tentem **

**arrumar o maior número de homens e coloque-os para procurá-lo. **

**Rapidamente os homens se dispersaram. Argus, Modred e Marcus foram **

**tentar contatar o maior número de parentes possível, e Jasper e Emmett saíram **

**para reunir os homens que conseguissem encontrar e colocar todos para **

**procurarem. Isso deixou Olímpia e Isabella com os irmãos. Isabella podia ver **

**que Germaine e Bayard queriam desesperadamente acreditar no que Argus **

**tinha dito, mas a triste experiência tinha roubado deles a capacidade de ter **

**esperanças. **

— **Nós vamos encontrá-lo — Isabella falou para os dois. **

— **Isso é uma certeza ou algo em que você quer acreditar? — Germaine **

**perguntou. **

— **É algo em que preciso acreditar. **

— **Por que eles o levariam se não planejam matá-lo? — Germaine **

**analisou Isabella e Olímpia e depois soltou um suspiro. O som suave soprou **

**num vacilo enquanto ela tentava conter as lágrimas. — Eles querem que ele **

**conte algo. Vão tentar fazer com que ele conte tudo o que sabe. Para isso eles **

**terão que feri-lo, não é mesmo? **

— **Temo que sim. Mas não há nada que possamos fazer a respeito. Só **

**nos resta rezar para que consigamos encontrá-lo antes que ele sofra muita **

**dor. **

— **Então encontre-o rápido, por favor. Use todos os seus poderes, de **

**toda a sua família, e encontre-o. Já perdi muito. Não posso perdê-lo também. **

— **É exatamente isso que estamos planejando fazer. — Isabella inclinou **

**para frente e beijou o rosto pálido de Germaine. — Eu também não posso **

**perdê-lo. E faremos com que todos paguem caro por cada momento de dor **

**que infringirem contra ele. **

**Edward gemeu a medida que foi retomando consciência. Sua cabeça **

**latejava, e levou um momento para ele se lembrar porque a cabeça doía. **

**Começou a erguer uma mão para verificar a dimensão do ferimento e ficou **

**tenso ao sentir que estava amarrado a algo. Com todo cuidado, ele abriu os **

**olhos e quase soltou um palavrão em alto e bom som. Ele estava amarrado a **

**uma cadeira. **

**Respirando profundamente para acalmar o ímpeto de se debater e **

**arrancar à força as amarras que o prendiam firme à cadeira, Edward lutou **

**para clarear os pensamentos. Era preciso analisar o local onde estava e avaliar **

**todas as possibilidades de fuga. Uma voz que soprava no fundo da sua cabeça **

**latejante zombou por pensar que tinha chances de escapar, mas ele ignorou-a. **

**Se permitisse que ela vencesse, acabaria perdendo as esperanças e ele sabia **

**que precisava delas para sobreviver. **

**O ambiente onde se encontrava contava com a luz fraca de algumas **

**lanternas. Também não havia nada que tivesse visto de imediato que **

**indicasse onde estava. A única certeza que tinha era que não estava em uma **

**cela ou em uma casa. Era uma sala comercial, ele chegou à conclusão, apesar **

**de poder ser também um escritório dentro dos vários armazéns que **

**sarapintavam a cidade, especialmente ao longo do rio. Ele respirou fundo e **

**tentou decifrar os odores que invadiram suas narinas. **

**Edward tinha certeza de que se encontrava em algum lugar próximo às **

**docas. Apesar de sutil, havia um cheiro ruim no ar que era peculiar ao **

**Tâmisa. O detalhe poderia vir a ser um problema para as pessoas que estavam **

**a sua procura. Ele tinha certeza de que havia algumas. Certamente um dos **

**Swan ou Wherlocke que estavam transitando livremente pela sua casa teria **

**uma visão, um pressentimento ou algo do tipo que os avisasse que ele tinha **

**sido raptado. Havia algumas vantagens em ter entrado para uma família capaz **

**de fazer muitas pessoas saírem correndo de medo, ele pensou. **

**A lembrança da família da qual ele agora fazia parte por intermédio do **

**casamento conduziu seus pensamentos a Isabella. Ainda podia ver com **

**nitidez a imagem dela encolhida na cama, dormindo o sono dos saciados, com **

**uma pitada do rubor da paixão nas suas faces. Aquela imagem lhe deu forças, **

**e ele usou-as para sufocar o medo de nunca mais voltar a vê-la. O destino não **

**poderia ser tão cruel em lhe dar o que ele precisava para completar a sua vida **

**e depois permitir que uma víbora assassina roubasse tudo só para encher de **

**dinheiro a sua bolsa já cheia. **

**Ele balançou a cabeça, e uma onda de náusea aflorou de dentro para **

**fora. De olhos fechados, respirando profundamente e soltando o ar devagar, **

**ele lutou contra o forte enjôo. A última coisa que queria era vomitar em si **

**mesmo."Se ao menos pudesse mirar contra um dos seus inimigos..." Seria uma **

**tática de defesa patética, mas que resultaria em alguma satisfação. **

**Demorou alguns minutos até que conseguisse conter a vontade de **

**esvaziar o estômago, mas ele soube que tinha conseguido quando o ar úmido **

**e frio que pairava em seu cárcere começou a secar o suor do seu rosto. Em **

**seguida, a porta se abriu e Tania entrou, seguida por cinco homens. **

**Edward xingou baixinho. Pelo jeito a sua sorte não tinha começado a **

**melhorar ainda. O enjôo tinha passado, e lá estava o alvo que há pouco ele **

**ansiara por ver. **

— **Então, está acordado — disse Tania e sorriu ao parar diante dele. **

— **Bem, acredito que estou — ele resmungou. — Quanta perspicácia a **

**sua. **

— **Não teste a minha paciência, Cullen. Acho que, neste exato **

**momento, estou em posição de vantagem. **

**Ela estava, ele concordou consigo mesmo, mas não tinha nenhuma **

**intenção de deixar que ela percebesse que ele sabia disso. Tania parecia tão **

**satisfeita consigo mesma que a palma da sua mão formigou de vontade de dar **

**uma bofetada nela. Ele, que nunca tinha erguido a mão para uma mulher em **

**toda a sua vida ou ao menos sentido vontade. Ele sabia quais eram os planos **

**que ela tinha para ele. A visão de Isabella o tinha alertado, e ele estava **

**preparado, na medida do possível, para o que estava por vir. O que mais o **

**perturbava e fazia a sua pele fervilhar era a noção de que aquela mulher se **

**divertiria com isso. **

— **Por enquanto — ele disse e sorriu quando ela franziu a testa. **

— **Ninguém sabe que você está aqui, ê não pode ser tão **

**tolo a ponto de pensar que todos virão correndo para salvá-lo. **

**Ele encolheu os ombros. **

— **Não tão tolo. Mas eu me casei com uma Swan, e junto de Isabella **

**veio toda aquela família, incluindo os Wherlocke. **

**Para sua surpresa, ele viu uma pontinha de medo passando nos olhos **

**dela. Tania era uma daquelas que acreditavam em demônios e bruxas, ele **

**percebeu. A ameaça que fizera a Isabella revelava um fundo de verdade sobre **

**o que ela sentia. Edward admitiria sem ressalvas que alguns dos dons que **

**havia na família lhe davam arrepios, mas ele ainda não tinha encontrado **

**nenhum membro do qual não gostasse ou tivesse chegado a sentir medo. Mas **

**o que mais surpreendeu era que, em plena era do Iluminismo, alguém ainda **

**pudesse acreditar em coisas como demônios em forma de gente e bruxas que **

**lançavam feitiços ou tinham parte com Satanás. Era uma pena que só tivesse **

**percebido agora o medo de Tania, quando era muito tarde para fazer bom **

**uso dele. Isso não significava que ele não poderia usar o motivo para **

**escarnecer dela. **

— **Um bando de excêntricos e reclusos que pensam ter algum poder — **

**ela zombou e acenou com a mão num gesto de desprezo. **

— **Mas eles têm poder. Na verdade, muito. **

— **Quer que eu acredite então que Edward, o grande conquistador, foi **

**seduzido por uma mulherzinha interiorana porque ela o enfeitiçou? **

— **De certo modo, sim. Com o feitiço da honestidade e da inocência. **

**Duas coisas que há muito tempo você perdeu. — Ele percebeu a ira nos olhos **

**contraídos e o rubor nas faces. Nesse momento soube que iria pagar pelo que **

**estava dizendo, mas não se importou. **

— **Você é meu agora — ela rompeu. — Eu o escolhi. **

— **Como a sua próxima vítima? Assim como fez com Peterson e **

**Rogers? **

— **Do que você está falando? Não conheço nenhum Peterson ou **

**Rogers. **

— **Marcus diz o contrário. Ele vê os espíritos dos dois rondando seu corpo. **

**Dos dois e do conde e da sua família. Todos estão bravos e gritando por **

**vingança. — Ela empalideceu um pouco. Ele soube que tinha causado um **

**medo profundo. — Crianças, Tania? Você se sentiu ameaçada por um **

**menino tão pequeno que nem sabia falar ainda e uma menininha de cinco **

**anos de idade apenas? Por acaso achou que eles poderiam crescer e tentar **

**recuperar as jóias que você tanto queria? Fico surpreso em ver que você ainda **

**tem coragem de usá-las, que o cheiro do pecado não queima a sua pele cada **

**vez que você as usa. **

**A bofetada que ela desferiu fez com que ele virasse a cabeça com tanta **

**força que a náusea voltou de imediato. Ele chegou a considerar a possibilidade **

**de soltar tudo, mas ela já estava fora de alcance, andando de um lado para o **

**outro com os punhos cerrados nas laterais do corpo. Edward lutou para **

**ignorar o enjôo e fixar o olhar em um dos homens que estava um pouco **

**distante dos outros. Sua fisionomia dizia que ele parecia não querer mais se **

**ver envolvido naquilo. **

**Edward concluiu que aquela reação fora motivada pela conversa sobre o **

**assassinato de crianças. Foi exatamente quando ele falara sobre os filhos do **

**conde que o homem recuou um passo. Obviamente o sujeito não tinha **

**nenhuma objeção em ganhar algum dinheiro por bater, torturar e matar um **

**homem adulto, mas o assassinato de crianças tinha despertado o resquício de **

**consciência que ainda lhe restava. **

**Ele estava justamente pesando em como poderia tirar proveito disso **

**quando Tania girou para fitá-lo outra vez. Ele observou ela esfregando as **

**mãos, agitada e quase sorrindo. A mente de Tania tinha acreditado na **

**conversa sobre os fantasmas das suas vítimas vagando ao seu redor. Um **

**miasma de ódio e fúria, como Marcus tinha chamado aquilo. Edward quase podia **

**jurar que tinha visto um leve brilho daquilo em sua volta. **

— **A sua história não passa de bobagem — ela disse. — Os mortos ficam **

**enterrados. Estou achando que foi bom Marcus ter terminado o romance com a **

**minha irmã. Ele não bate bem da cabeça. **

— **Ele não continuou o romance com a sua irmã porque sentiu o vazio **

**frio dela. Ele disse que ela tem o espírito de uma assassina desalmada. Sentiu **

**que ela pode até não ter cometido os assassinatos com as próprias mãos, mas **

**que não se importava com as pessoas que morreram, talvez tenha até mesmo **

**escolhido alguns. Depois que o desejo de Marcus foi satisfeito, ele não suportava **

**mais tocar nela. Mas me pergunto por que ela o escolheu quando vocês duas **

**tendiam a escolher amantes que tinham laços no governo ou com os **

**militares. Ele não tinha ligação com nenhum. Desconfio que sua irmã tenha **

**desapontado um pouco você por ter escolhido um homem somente por ele ser **

**bonito. **

— **Não há nada de errado com Victória. Não ouvirei mais essas **

** ê está tentando me aborrecer e me causar medo, mas sou muito **

**mais forte do que isso. Mais forte e muito mais esperta do que todos vocês. **

— **Por quê? Porque apesar de ter sido uma pobre camponesa você **

**conseguiu ser aceita pela sociedade? Foi o seu rosto e o seu corpo que **

**conseguiram isso... você sabe muito bem disso. Foram homens tolos que **

**desejavam ter uma mulher bonita em seus braços que a tiraram da sarjeta, **

**nada mais. Mas em breve é para lá que você vai voltar. Mesmo que faça o que **

**pretende fazer comigo, mesmo que, por algum milagre, meus aliados não **

**consigam provar que você não passa de uma vadia assassina, você nunca mais **

**será aceita de volta na sociedade. **

— **Você cometeu um erro quando deu as costas para mim. Poderia ter **

**se salvado de tudo isso se tivesse me tornado sua marquesa. **

— **Prefiro enfrentar isso a ter você na minha cama. E não pense que sou **

**tolo em acreditar que ter algo com você poderia ter me salvado. Isto já estava **

**planejado para mim desde o começo. Na verdade, foi profetizado pela minha **

**esposa. Você foi à culpada por eu ter encontrado a mulher com quem eu quis **

**me casar. Ela veio para Londres só para me salvar de você. **

— **Então ela falhou — Tania sibilou. — Você está sob o meu **

**domínio agora e irá me dizer tudo que eu quero saber. Posso ter perdido o **

**meu lugar naquele grupo patético que você chama de sociedade, mas **

**pretendo deixar este país com a minha bolsa cheia. E você vai me dar à **

**informação que preciso para que isso aconteça. **

— **Acho que não. Duvido que você tenha conseguido arrancar muito de **

**Rogers ou Peterson também. **

— **Eles eram tolos. **

— **Por quê? Porque escolheram não trair o país antes de morrerem? **

— **Sim. O que vale a honra para um homem morto? **

— **Somente uma pessoa que nunca teve honra poderia fazer tal **

**pergunta. **

— **Tolo. Vou lhe fazer muito mais perguntas e você irá respondê-las. **

**Talvez eu até permita que você viva. — Ela sorriu. — Apesar de **

**possivelmente você nem querer mais depois do que eu tiver feito com você. **

**Mesmo assim, leve em consideração o fato de que se morrer, você estará **

**deixando a sua esposinha sozinha. **

**Medo perpassou Edward, mas rapidamente ele o dominou. Isabella não **

**ficaria sozinha, pois sua família cuidaria dela. **

— **Não, ela nunca ficará sozinha. E você nunca poderá desfrutar de **

**dinheiro nenhum. Minha sobrinha e o meu sobrinho cuidarão para que você **

**seja perseguida para onde quer que vá, caçada e condenada a pagar por ter **

**matado a família deles, naquele dia, na praia. E eles contarão com toda a ajuda **

**da minha esposa e da família. **

— **Você só está tentando fazer com que me acovarde e saia correndo, **

**mas isso não vai funcionar. — Ela ficou ereta e ergueu as mangas do vestido **

**novamente. — Primeiro, meus homens vão amaciá-lo um pouco, **

**oui? Em seguida, tentarei fazer algumas perguntas. Ou você pensa que é tão corajoso **

**para agüentar firme o que vou fazer? Se sim, acho que você vai ter uma **

**grande surpresa. Homens, podem começar, por favor, e tentem se lembrar de **

**que eu o quero vivo e capaz de falar depois de tudo. **

**Edward observou um dos homens arregaçando as mangas. Seus braços **

**eram grossos de músculos. Quando ele cerrou a mão num soco, Edward foi **

**obrigado admitir que era um punho muito impressionante. "Isso vai doer", ele **

**pensou quando o homem imenso girou o punho na sua direção. **

_**Beijos e até amanha.**_


	6. Chapter FINAL

_**Oi Gente!**_

_**Último capítulo!**_

_**Falo com vcs la embaixo.**_

_**Boa leitura.**_

UMA COCEIRA NO TORNOZELO ESTAVA LEVANDO Isabella À LOUCURA, MAS ela

permaneceu parada. Ela não sabia há quanto tempo eles já estavam ali,

vigiando a casa de Victória, mas estava começando achar que tinha sido

tempo o suficiente para considerar que aquilo podia ter sido um erro. A visão

de Olímpia sem dúvida estava correta, mas todos sabiam que raramente as

visões eram específicas no que dizia respeito à hora e ao dia do evento

previsto. Olímpia seria a primeira a admitir que suas visões tinham mais um

caráter intuitivo, uma certeza sobre algo e nem de perto eram tão precisas

quantos as de Isabella costumavam ser. Sua prima tinha certeza de que

Victória voltaria para sua casa, mas isto não teria de acontecer neste dia ou

nem mesmo dentro de uma semana. A hora avançada do dia podia até estar

correta, mas o ponto era: de que dia? Poderia ser no próximo ano, e então só

restariam os ossos de Edward.

Uma mão começou esfregar as suas costas e com isso Isabella livrou-se

da armadilha que seu medo por Edward mantinha armada. Olhou por cima do

ombro para Modred. Ele era um homem tão belo, mas parecia estranho

escondido em um beco escuro junto dela e os outros, ela refletiu, e então

murmurou um pedido de desculpas. Modred não precisava ser esmurrado

pelas suas emoções instáveis, bem agora, quando estava determinado a usar

seu dom para arrancar informações de mulheres como Victória e Tania.

Isabella compreendia por que Modred tinha insistido tanto em ajudar.

Ele precisava constatar que aquilo que ele via como uma maldição podia na

verdade ser usado para ajudar alguém, que podia haver algo de bom naquilo.

Ela só desejava que ele não estivesse escolhido mulheres como aquelas para

fazer isso. Mas nada do que tinham contado a ele sobre Tania e Victória

conseguiu convencê-lo a mudar de idéia. E ela se sentia culpada por uma

grande parte sua estar feliz por isso, pois ninguém tinha mais chances de

conseguir as informações que eles precisavam para salvar Edward do que

Modred.

— Lá está ela — Argus sussurrou do lugar onde estava, logo em frente

de Isabella. Sob a luz turva de um fim de tarde nublado, Isabella não sabia

como Argus podia ter certeza de que aquela sob a capa pesada era mesmo

Victória, e não outra mulher qualquer, mas ela não perguntou. Apesar de

serem poucas mulheres que andavam acompanhadas de seis homenzarrões,

ela refletiu. Se Argus tinha dito que aquela era Victória, então era.

Raramente ele errava sobre tais coisas. O fato de a mulher ter seguido direto

para a porta da casa e, com um rápido e brusco movimento de mão, ter

dispersado os seis homens ao redor da casa, confirmou o palpite de Argus.

Isabella quase sorriu. Aqueles homens iam ter uma surpresinha muito

desagradável, pois, escondidos nos cantos escuros ao redor da casa de

Victória havia o mesmo número de homens de Edward, e para sua surpresa,

de Argus, também. Ela já deveria ter desconfiado pela caçada eficiente de

Argus àquelas provas dos crimes cometidos por Tania — e depois na busca

pela própria — que seu primo prestava o mesmo tipo de trabalho para o

governo que o seu marido. Ela só não conseguia se lembrar de ter ouvido

ninguém ter dito isso explicitamente.

Quando um dos homens de Argus fez um sinal, avisando que os

homens de Victória já não representavam mais uma ameaça, Argus saiu do

beco, onde todos eles estiveram escondidos, ajeitando suas roupas

despreocupados. Isabella, Modred, Olímpia, Jasper e Giffòrd tiveram que se

apressar para conseguirem alcançá-lo. O modo como Giffòrd e Jasper

obedeciam às ordens de Argus, apesar do status social mais elevado que

ocupavam na sociedade, indicava que seja lá qual fosse o cargo que seu primo

ocupava nos departamentos secretos do governo, era um importante. Depois

que tudo isso terminasse, ela estava determinada a descobrir quantos

membros da sua família estavam embrenhados entre os corredores sombrios

do governo e dos militares.

— Vamos simplesmente bater na porta e esperar que ela nos convide

para entrar? — ela perguntou a Argus assim que conseguiu alcançá-lo.

— Oh, minha querida prima, eu não estava pensando em bater — ele

respondeu. — Por que anunciarmos a nossa chegada depois de todo o

desconforto para permanecermos escondidos?

Ele tomou a mão de Isabella como se tivesse sentido que o medo por

Edward estava começando a roubar suas forças novamente. Seu marido tinha

saído de casa quando o sol estava começando despontar. Agora o sol quase

tinha se posto por completo, e eles ainda não o tinham encontrado, nem

mesmo sabiam para onde ele fora levado. Ela não conseguia parar de pensar

em toda a dor que ele já deveria ter suportado até agora e não tinha certeza de

quanto mais ela seria capaz de aguentar.

Eles entraram na casa de Victória sem fazer nenhum ruído. A mulher

tinha dispensado todos os criados, por isso não havia ninguém para alertá-la

da invasão. Isabella piscou surpresa quando se deparou com a decoração um

tanto extravagante. Ela olhou na direção de Olímpia, que estava justamente

revirando os olhos. Pelo jeito, o fato de ter dinheiro, inteligência, beleza e

poder não era indício de bom gosto, Isabella concluiu.

A princípio, Victória nem notou a presença deles. Ela estava de

joelhos erguendo uma tábua do assoalho enquanto, um a um, eles foram

entrando. Já estavam quase todos ao redor dela antes de ela sentir que havia

algo errado. Girando ao redor, ela olhou para cada um apavorada, e depois

por detrás deles. Em seguida, ela olhou na direção de cada uma das janelas.

Isabella percebeu que a mulher estava procurando pelos seus seguranças para

virem em seu socorro. Quando os olhos de Victória se encontraram com os

deles novamente, ela já tinha começado a recuperar o controle da sua

fisionomia e só parecia um pouco surpresa e confusa. Isabella odiou ter de

admitir, mas foi obrigada a admirar a habilidade da mulher de esconder o

medo que deveria estar sentindo agora que sabia que seus seguranças não

viriam socorrê-la.

— Creio que seus capangas não vão poder ajudá-la, neste momento —

disse Argus ao se aproximar de Victória.

O modo como Argus ergueu a mulher, arrastou-a até uma cadeira e

forçou-a a se sentar chocou Isabella. Argus estava muito mais bravo com o

que Victória e sua irmã tinham feito do que ele tinha demonstrado até

então. A cara fechada de Olímpia confirmou o palpite de Isabella de que a

fúria reprimida estava sendo extravasada naquele momento. Se Argus tinha

um lado sombrio, que o fazia ser duro com as mulheres, Olímpia já teria

descoberto. Assim como já teria castrado o homem por isso, irmão ou não.

— O senhor não pode entrar aqui dessa maneira — Victória

protestou, sua expressão agora era de puro ultraje. — Certamente não tem o

direito de me tratar com esta brutalidade. — Ela esfregou o braço que Argus

tinha pegado à força. — Estou certa de que vão ficar marcas.

— Se tudo correr de acordo com os meus planos, madame, você

certamente terá mais uma marca roxa: ao redor do seu pescoço, deixada pela

corda da forca que você merece tanto usar. Agora, onde está a sua irmã e, o

mais importante, onde está Lorde Cullen?

— Não faço a menor idéia de onde a minha irmã se encontra, e, quanto

ao Lorde Cullen, sugiro que pergunte à esposa dele.

Antes que Isabella pudesse dizer uma palavra, Argus se inclinou sobre a

mulher e pousou a mão sobre um dos braços da cadeira. Victória recuou

numa tentativa vã de escapar do furioso homem que se aproximava cada vez

mais. Isabella ficou feliz por não poder ver o rosto do primo, pois seja lá o que

estivesse ali tinha sugado toda a cor de Victória.

— Você vai me contar tudo que eu quero saber, madame —Argus disse

num tom de voz tão frio que Isabella estremeceu.

— Já disse que não faço idéia de onde Tania ou Cullen estão. Por

que deveria saber? Talvez eles tenham dado uma escapadinha para um

encontro amoroso em algum lugar secreto. Ele tem a esposa para lhe dar um

herdeiro, oui Portanto agora ele pode se divertir um pouco.

Argus recuou, pousou as mãos sobre os quadris e ergueu os olhos para o

teto por um momento.

— Jasper, veja o que ela estava escondendo embaixo da tábua. —

Enquanto Jasper se movia para fazer o que lhe tinha sido solicitado, Argus

olhou para Victória outra vez.— Estou curioso para ver por que uma

mulher estaria de joelhos tentando arrancar uma tábua do chão com as

próprias mãos.

Isabella ficou realmente surpresa com o controle da mulher. Nem por

um piscar de olhos Victória mostrou, de algum modo, estar preocupada com

a chance de Jasper revelar seus segredos. Era bem possível que a mulher não

tivesse escondido nada lá que pudesse levar ela e a irmã para a forca.

— Não tenho nada escondido — Victória disse. — Estava apenas

tentando prender uma tábua solta.

— Sozinha? Com seis homens fortes rondando do lado de fora? É um

insulto, madame, que tenha pensado que uma desculpa esfarrapada como esta

pudesse me fazer desistir do que vim buscar.

— O senhor disse que está atrás de Tania e Cullen. Com certeza

não escondi os dois embaixo da tábua do assoalho.

— Céus, ela me faz sentir vontade de esbofeteá-la — murmurou

Olímpia num tom de voz baixinho, mas muito áspero.

— Sinto o mesmo — disse Isabella no mesmo tom de voz baixo, para

não atrapalhar Argus. — É quase possível sentir o cheio da arrogância e da

presunção da mulher no ar que a cerca. Eu gostaria de acreditar que Jasper vai

encontrar alguma coisa importante sob o assoalho, mas não posso. Victória

está muito calma, até mesmo convencida, para alguém que está prestes a ser

desmascarada como uma traidora.

— Aposto que tem dinheiro e jóias lá embaixo, o suficiente para uma

vida confortável em algum lugar mais seguro do que Londres é agora para ela.

— Se é isso, por que ela não foi embora quando tudo começou a ficar

perigoso, se tinha dinheiro para fazê-lo?

— Porque para alguém como ela, o suficiente nunca é o bastante. Mais,

sempre mais, é o desejado.

— Olímpia, eu apreciaria se você pudesse usar a sua mágica neste

casebre — pediu Argus.

— Claro. Madame, se houver algo que deseje confessar diga, e diga

agora, pois pode ser melhor para você fazê-lo antes que eu desmascare o

crime.

— Do que está falando? — perguntou Victória.

— Dos seus segredos, seus pecados, eles deixam marcas, madame —

Olímpia disse quando começou caminhar em direção à lareira. — Quanto

maior o crime, mais pesado o pecado, mais tempo perduram as marcas. — Ela

encolheu os ombros quando Victória apenas encarou-a como se ela estivesse

maluca. — Faça como preferir.

O modo como Olímpia caminhou diretamente para a lareira indicou a

Isabella que sua prima já tinha feito uma busca minuciosa pela sala em busca

de sinais. O dom de Olímpia era um dos que ela não conseguia compreender

muito bem. Isabella entendia o fato de Marcus ver a alma das pessoas, mas como

era possível Olímpia ver a alma dos acontecimentos? Esse era seu dom, no

entanto, e ela o dominava muito bem. Isabella não tinha dúvida de que

Olímpia já tinha encontrado algo que Victória iria preferir que não tivesse

sido descoberto.

— Se me recordo dos desenhos que me foram mostrados — disse

Olímpia enquanto passava a mão sobre a cornija de mármore lapidado da

lareira —, aquele homem, Pierre Leon, esteve aqui recentemente. É ele que

vejo parado aqui.

— Isso não é nenhum segredo — disse Victória. — É claro que ele

esteve aqui. Ele é meu primo. E a maioria das pessoas costuma parar em

frente à lareira assim que entra na sala. Ele provavelmente estava com frio ou

molhado.

— É um primo muito próximo, também. Vocês eram amantes.

Victória começou a transparecer um certo nervosismo, mas deu de

ombros.

— O que também não é nenhum crime. Pierre é um homem muito

bonito.

— E tolo o bastante para pensar que poderia confiar em você. —

Olímpia deslizou a mão, como quem não queria nada, para o alto e pela

lateral da cornija. — Ele pensou que você tivesse aceitado os fracassos que ele

cometeu, que tivesse entendido que ele tinha feito de tudo para matar

Germaine e fazer Isabella voltar correndo para casa. Mas você não o tinha

perdoado. Nem Tania. Oh, minha nossa. Isso é interessante. As duas

estavam com ele.

— Em que sentido isso pode ser interessante? Como já disse, ele era

nosso primo.

Isabella viu um leve sorriso no rosto de Olímpia e soube por que ele

estava lá.

Victória tinha acabado de cometer um deslize. Ela tinha dito

era, e não é. Mas ninguém parecia ter percebido o deslize, por isso, Isabella fez o

possível para não expressar o que tinha acabado de perceber. Ela sabia que

quebrar a casca de uma noz tão dura quanto Victória não seria uma tarefa

rápida e fácil.

— E muito, muito próximo das duas. — Olímpia meneou a cabeça. —

Pobre, pobre tolo. Se ele não tivesse tentado matar Germaine e batido na

minha prima, eu até sentiria pena dele. Ele não percebeu que no momento

em que falhou em fazer as coisas de acordo com o que você e Tania

queriam, ele já era um homem morto. Laços de sangue não significam nada

para vocês.

— Claro que significam. Honramos a nossa família e somos todos muito

unidos.

— Bem, você e Tania certamente estiveram muito próximas dele

naquela noite. Ele pensou que tivesse vindo para uma noite especial de

prazer. E o fato de ele não ter se surpreendido pelo convite indica que se

tratava de algo que ele já tinha experimentado antes. — Olímpia estremeceu

de um modo dramático. — Isso é algo que eu preferia nem imaginar. Estou

satisfeita de que o ato nunca tenha se concretizado neste recinto. Não mesmo.

Enquanto você, madame, o mantinha zonzo de paixão, a sua irmã sacou o

punhal de dentro da manga e cortou o pescoço do pobre idiota. Acredito que

se olharmos com mais atenção acabaremos vendo o sangue dele espalhado em

um lugar desta sala. Ninguém seria capaz de limpar completamente uma

sujeita como aquela.

— Como ousa me acusar de tais coisas!

O protesto foi dito num admirável tom de ultraje, mas Isabella pôde ver

o brilho de medo nos olhos de Victória. Os culpados podiam até não

entender como seu segredo tinha sido descoberto, mas o simples fato de ele

ter sido exposto bem diante de seus olhos, e em detalhes, normalmente era o

suficiente para desestabilizá-los. Mas Isabella nunca tinha visto aquilo ser

feito com alguém culpado de tantos crimes horrendos. Foi interessante ver

que o controle necessário quando face a face com os próprios pecados era tão

difícil de agarrar para os criminosos mais cruéis como para os mais

mesquinhos.

— Minha querida, nem tente discutir com Olímpia — Argus interveio.

— Ela só está dizendo o que está vendo.

— Só de tocar nos objetos? Não sou uma pessoa simplória, caro senhor.

Ninguém é capaz de ver coisas só de tocar em algo. — Victória falou num

tom de voz carregado de escárnio, mas sem desviar os olhos de Olímpia por

um segundo sequer.

— Oh, mas elas podem. Nossa Isabella é muito boa nisso. Você e

Tania deixaram um lenço na casa de Marcus, e o pedaço de pano falou muito.

— Argus fitou a fisionomia assustada de Victória com um sorriso. —

Camponesas. Vocês não passam de duas camponesas que conseguiram atingir

uma posição social muito acima da que tinham.

"Essa doeu", Isabella pensou enquanto Victória encarava seu primo.

— Galinhas — Isabella murmurou, ciente de que estava completando o

insulto. — Vocês massacravam galinhas sem motivo, até reduzi-las a quase

nada.

Victória estava começando a sentir medo. Jasper sentou-se no chão

para examinar os vários bauzinhos que ele tinha tirado de um buraco sob a

tábua que Victória estava tentando erguer. Os outros visitantes indesejados

permaneceram ao seu redor, dizendo coisas que eles não tinham como saber.

Isabella surpreendeu-se em constatar que ainda demorou um bom tempo até

que a mulher perdesse seu ar de desafio.

Modred se aproximou, e Isabella ficou tensa, curiosa para saber o que

ele poderia descobrir e ao mesmo tempo querendo protegê-lo de tanto mal.

Ela cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo, lutando contra a vontade de puxá-lo

para trás, para longe do que ela via como um perigo para o coração e a alma

dele. Ele era um homem adulto, líder de uma grande família e tinha o direito

de se colocar à prova.

— Ela é como Marcus disse — murmurou Modred enquanto encarava

Victória, com a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado. — Fria, vazia.

Victória olhou para Marcus.

— Se fui fria, foi porque você foi um péssimo amante.

— Não, você o queria de volta — disse Modred. — Você o queria para

ser o seu próximo marido. — Modred deu uma olhada para Marcus. —Você não

teria sobrevivido por muito tempo a esse casamento.

— Não estou surpreso. — Marcus balançou a cabeça. — Eu não tinha

percebido as poucas chances que tinha de escapar até Isabella chegar e me

contar sobre o seu sonho. Apesar de a idéia de me casar nunca ter passado

pela minha cabeça. Qualquer um iria querer uma esposa um pouco menos

experiente do que ela.

— Ela matou o primeiro marido e o homem com quem ela se casou

quando veio para a Inglaterra — Modred disse, encarando Victória com

toda calma enquanto despejava todas as acusações diante dela. — O primeiro

ela entregou para as autoridades como traidor. O segundo ela envenenou. Ele

gostava de beber conhaque antes de dormir. Foi onde ela colocou o veneno.

Creio que ele tenha sido o único que ela matou com as próprias mãos.

Modred ajeitou distraidamente as luvas.

— Você estava certo quando disse que ela tem a alma de uma assassina

fria. Ela enviou os dois homens para a morte por motivos insignificantes. O

primeiro ela matou por que ele tentou ser o homem da casa, e o segundo por

que ele a irritava. O que mais a incomodava era o modo como ele sorvia a

sopa.

Isabella podia ver que Victória estava atordoada e, a cada palavra que

Modred proferia, seu medo aumentava. Modred estava empalidecido:

arrancar os segredos da mulher estava lhe custando às forças e a paz de

espírito. Mais do que qualquer um deles, Modred levava uma vida reclusa.

Pouco sabia sobre o tipo de maldade que Victória e Tania tinham dentro

de si.

— A única coisa que ela sentiu quando Pierre foi morto em seus braços

foi irritação pelo vestido que foi estragado pelo sangue. E ela sabe exatamente

onde a irmã está mantendo Edward cativo — Modred finalizou e sorriu para

ela. — Ela pensa que não precisa nos contar, que basta se manter calada por

mais um tempo e que vamos acabar desistindo e indo embora para

retomarmos a nossa busca às cegas por toda a Londres.

— Ah, é um belo plano, madame — disse Argus. — Mas saiba que não

vai funcionar. Temos Modred bem aqui para arrancar tudo da sua mente. E,

se Modred estiver se sentindo um pouco cansado de espiar dentro desse cano

de esgoto, então eu farei com que você nos conte tudo que precisamos saber.

— O que é ele? — Victória sussurrou, ignorando Argus. — Ele estava

dentro da minha cabeça. Pude senti-lo lá dentro.

— Pôde? Que intrigante. Agora, conte-me onde Cullen está.

— Por que eu deveria? — ela rompeu subitamente, encarando Argus.

— Não vou ganhar nada com isso. Todos vocês só querem me mandar para a

forca de qualquer maneira.

— Sim, mas pelo menos você poderia encontrar o seu executor com

uma mancha a menos na alma. Eu poderia até ser gentil, ver as coisas como se

você nunca tivesse matado ninguém, tirando o seu marido inglês, é claro, que

você matou com as suas belas mãozinhas, e apelar para o tribunal deportá-la

em vez de enforcá-la.

— Deportação? Para alguma terra fedorenta para trabalhar como

escrava de alguém? Para voltar a trabalhar nas terras alheias até que meu

corpo se acabe e minha pele fique enrugada como couro velho? Acho que

não. Prefiro a forca.

— Então, é o que terá. — Argus olhou para Modred. — Você prefere

que eu termine?

— Se puder fazer a gentileza — Modred respondeu. — Chloe disse que

uma das irmãs era mais fraca... creio que estava se referindo a esta. Mesmo

assim, não foi fácil subtrair a verdade. Não no início. Mas, depois que

comecei, todos os muros que ela tinha foram tombando rapidamente. Se a

irmã for mais forte, no entanto, vou precisar de todas as minhas forças para

lidar com ela.

Isabella segurou a mão de Modred quando ele se afastou de Victória.

Ela sentiu o leve tremor em sua mão e sabia que ele não estava tão calmo

quanto transparecia. Marcus aproximou-se e tirou do bolso do paletó um fino

frasco de prata e entregou-o a Modred. Isabella soltou a mão de Modred e

observou ele estremecendo enquanto tomava a bebida, mas, após o gole, a cor

foi retornando ao seu rosto lentamente. Se uma mulher que quase não tinha

matado ninguém causou-lhe aquilo, imagine o que ia acontecer quando ele

olhasse dentro da mente de Tania?

— Modred, talvez isso não lhe faça bem — ela sussurrou.

— Com certeza não será divertido, mas vou sobreviver — ele disse. —

Só gostaria que Argus pudesse fazer o mesmo que eu faço. Ele pode fazer com

que lhe contem o que ele quer saber só com a força do seu desejo e assim não

precisa ver toda a sujeira que existe dentro das pessoas. — Ele respirou fundo

e soltou o ar lentamente enquanto devolvia o frasco a Marcus. — Está feito! Logo

saberemos para onde eles levaram Edward. Já valeu à pena por isso.

— Obrigada.

Não tardou para que Argus tivesse Victória olhando para ele daquele

modo entorpecido que somente ele era capaz de infligir sobre as pessoas e

com isso forçá-las a responder a todas suas perguntas. No momento em que a

mulher disse para onde Edward tinha sido levado, o desejo de Isabella era sair

correndo dali o mais rápido possível, mas ela lutou para ter paciência. De

certo modo, sua visão o tinha alertado sobre o avanço rápido. Fora a chegada

súbita de alguém que tinha feito Edward ter a garganta cortada. Ela ia ter de

esperar até que um plano fosse elaborado. E, talvez, se continuasse dizendo

isso para si mesma, ela não iria enlouquecer.

— O que você fez? — Victória disse assim que conseguiu sair do

estado de torpor que Argus a tinha colocado para se dar conta de que as suas

mãos estavam amarradas para trás.

— Só fiz algumas perguntas, às quais você respondeu. — Argus sorriu

para ela, e Isabella agradeceu a Deus por ele nunca ter olhado para ela

daquela maneira. — Uma vez que não vejo necessidade de fazer com que

você se esqueça disso, saiba que você me contou tudo. E, agora, meu homem

aqui irá levá-la para a prisão. — Ele olhou para o homem que segurava

Victória pelas mãos atadas e começava a arrastá-la porta afora. — Tenho

certeza de que nossos homens já devem ter reunido todos os capangas dela e

prendido-os na carroça. Ela pode se juntar a eles. Amordace-a se for preciso

— ele adicionou quando Victória começou protestar aos gritos.

Argus voltou-se para Jasper:

— Encontrou alguma coisa interessante?

— Creio que ela estava envolvida em algumas chantagens. Além disso,

somente algumas jóias e dinheiro. Uma grande quantia em dinheiro.

— Podemos examinar os papéis mais tarde. Agora que sabemos onde

Edward está, temos que elaborar um plano. Primeiro, precisamos enviar

alguns homens para fazerem o reconhecimento da área. Sei que aquele

depósito está vazio, mas tenho certeza de que Tania deve ter colocado

guardas ao redor. Precisamos descobrir quantos e onde eles estão

posicionados. Eles precisam ser removidos antes de entrarmos.

Isabella caminhou até a janela para ver a carroça com Victória e seus

homens partir. Ela permaneceu ouvindo enquanto Argus dava ordens e os

homens escolhidos saíam apressados. A espera prometia ser longa e difícil,

mas ela não podia se deixar transtornar por isso. Assim como não poderia

permitir que os homens rejeitassem a sua companhia quando ela se juntasse a

eles. Ela ia fazer de tudo para ficar fora do caminho, obedecer às ordens

dadas, mas ela precisava estar lá quando eles encontrassem Edward.

— Isabella — Argus disse ao parar ao lado e pousar o braço sobre o seu

ombro —, estamos quase terminando. Logo você o terá de volta em casa.

— Mas em que estado? — ela perguntou, dando voz a seu temor, num

sussurro trêmulo.

— Vivo. E isso é o que importa. Ela quer algo dele e não vai permitir

que ele morra antes de conseguir.

— Mas ela já está com ele por um dia inteiro.

— Ele é um homem grande e forte, minha querida. E ela não ficará com

ele por muito mais tempo. Suponho que não vai adiantar pedir que espere em

casa até que o levemos para você.

— Não. Preciso estar lá. Juro que farei o que você me disser para fazer,

mas preciso estar lá quando ele for encontrado.

— Justo. Agora, vamos sair daqui? Este lugar cheira como elas. Estou

precisando respirar um pouco de ar fresco.

Isabella acompanhou-o para fora da casa. Eles pararam próximos da

carruagem enquanto Jasper, Emmett e Marcus traziam os baús que tinham sido

encontrados embaixo do assoalho e os prendiam no bagageiro do veículo.

Modred caminhava devagar na calçada em frente à casa, Olímpia ao seu lado.

— Modred está bem? — ela perguntou a Argus.

— Ele está bem — respondeu Argus. — Ele precisa fazer isso, por você,

e para provar a si mesmo que merece ser o líder da família. Acredito também

que vai ser bom para ele em outro sentido. Esta é a pior situação que ele irá

enfrentar, e ele está conseguindo. Isto vai ajudá-lo a sair de Chantiloup com

mais facilidade, e parar de se esconder atrás daquelas muralhas imensas. Ele é

um homem agora, não é mais um garoto. Precisa parar de se esconder tanto.

Isto está servindo também para mostrar a ele que também existem outros

lugares, tais como o lar que você compartilha com Edward, onde ele pode ir e

encontrar a paz e até mesmo fazer novas amizades e ter companhia.

— É claro. Fico feliz em ver que ele conseguiu ficar à vontade com

Edward e as crianç ê tem razão. Ele precisa sair lentamente da sua

caverna. Eu só queria que ele não tivesse sido apresentado ao mundo de uma

maneira tão assustadora.

— É triste, mas existe muita maldade nesse mundo. Se ele quiser ter

algo que se aproxime a uma vida de verdade, uma vida plena, então ele terá

que aprender a lidar com isso. Assim como também precisa ver que existem

pessoas nesta família mais do que prontas a ajudá-lo a passar por isso.

Isabella assentiu e olhou na direção que os homens tinham ido.

— Você acha que vai demorar muito para eles fazerem o

reconhecimento?

— Não muito. Depois vamos planejar como vamos fazer para lidar com

os guardas e entrar no lugar sem sermos vistos. E esta, minha querida, é a

parte difícil de uma emboscada. Esperar. Planejar. Pensar em cada passo que

será dado. Mas é o único modo de ser feito. Entrar correndo pode parecer um

ato de heroísmo e ousadia, mas vidas podem ser perdidas por isso. — Ele

beijou-a no rosto. — Tenha paciência. Tudo é para garantir a segurança do

seu marido, assim como a nossa.

Ela guardou aquelas palavras próxima ao coração. Elas precisavam ficar

lá, gravadas na sua mente, por cada segundo até que Edward estivesse em

segurança. Ela sabia que o seu medo poderia facilmente levá-la a cometer

alguma tolice. Isso poderia custar à vida de Edward e colocar as vidas dos seus

amigos e familiares em perigo também.

Parecia que já tinham passado horas quando os homens retornaram e

pareceu demorar ainda mais para o planejamento ser concluído. Isabella logo

entendeu o significado exato de quando alguém dizia que estava com vontade

de arrancar os cabelos. A tensão cresceu a tal ponto por dentro que ela

chegou a pensar que estava prestes a rachar, como um galho seco.

Quando a ordem para partirem finalmente foi dada, ela quase se atirou

dentro da carruagem. Mas ouviu com atenção enquanto Argus dizia que ela

ainda iria enfrentar mais espera. Ela não teria permissão para se aproximar do

depósito até que os guardas estivessem presos. Depois teria de esperar do lado

de fora até que Edward fosse libertado. Isabella odiou tudo aquilo, mas jurou

que iria seguir as ordens que tinham sido dadas. Tudo que pediu foi que, no

momento em que Edward fosse libertado e todos os seus seqüestradores

estivessem mortos ou presos, ela pudesse ir até ele.

Olímpia apertou a mão de Isabella quando a carruagem entrou em

movimento. Todos os homens, salvo o que estava conduzindo a carruagem e

um guarda, já tinham desaparecido pelas sombras da noite, pois trajavam

vestes prestas como seus cavalos. Isabella rezou baixinho para que eles

conseguissem chegar lá a tempo.

— Vamos conseguir salvá-lo — Olímpia disse.

— Você viu isso?

— Não, mas Argus tem certeza, e ele raramente se engana, homem

irritante e arrogante que é. — Olímpia suspirou. — Eu simplesmente

sinto isso. Lá no fundo, apenas sinto. E, lembre, eu a vi feliz.

Isabella se lembrava disso. Infelizmente, uma voz lá no fundo da sua

mente lembrava-a de que Olímpia não tinha dito por quanto tempo ela seria

feliz.

UMA DOR DE GARGANTA ARDENTE SAUDOU Edward À MEDIDA QUE ELE SE

arrastava da escuridão da inconsciência. Pelo jeito ele finalmente tinha

gritado, apesar de não se lembrar. Seu orgulho foi ferido pelo fato de ter

gritado, mas ele disse a si mesmo para não deixar de ser idiota. Que tolo não

iria sofrer com a dor da tortura? Sua honra estava preservada. Ele não tinha

dito nada.

Isabella. Ele sentiu um aperto no coração quando o nome acariciou sua

mente, espalhando saudade pelo seu corpo maltratado. Se não fosse

encontrado logo, ele sabia que nunca mais voltaria a vê-la, nunca mais

poderia abraçá-la e isso foi o suficiente para fazer seus olhos arderem cheios

de lágrimas. Nunca mais iria fazer amor com ela ou ver o ventre macio e alvo

carregando um filho seu. Assim como nunca iria ouvir a risada daquela

criança. Edward quase ficou feliz por estar firmemente amarrado àquela

cadeira, pois temeu que, do contrário, pudesse ter caído de joelhos e

lamentado pelo seu destino. Seus raptores sem dúvida teriam visto o gesto

como uma fraqueza, em vez de a dor honesta por tudo que ele estava

perdendo.

A dor estava deixando-o mórbido, ele concluiu, e lutou contra o rumo

funesto que seus pensamentos tomavam. Isto poderia enfraquecê-lo, até

chegar ao ponto de dizer coisas que ele não deveria e assim acabar traindo seu

país. Edward buscou por pensamentos que o fortalecessem, que lhe dessem

conforto e esperança. Ele pensou sobre como a família de Isabella iria

protegê-la. Reservados, reclusos, abençoados com todos aqueles dons que ele

nem sempre compreendera, e aparentemente muito, muito numerosos, eles

poderiam protegê-la e ampará-la.

Se ele já tivesse conseguido engravidá-la, eles poderiam ajudar na

criação do seu filho, e ele duvidava que pudesse ter escolhido melhor. Ele

desejava com todo fervor poder estar lá, mas encontrou conforto no fato de

que não a estaria deixando sozinha e desprotegida. Assim como nem

Germaine ou Bayard seriam abandonados. Isabella cuidaria disso. E, ele

pensou sombriamente, a família de Isabella nunca iria descansar enquanto

não encontrasse as malditas irmãs que tinham acabado com sua vida. A idéia

quase trouxe um sorriso aos seus lábios, mas sua boca maltratada certamente

iria doer com o movimento.

O toc, toc , toc dos sapatos de luxo de Tania ecoando pelo cômodo

arrancou-o de seus pensamentos. Edward ficou um tanto surpreso ao se dar

conta do quanto desejava continuar vivo só para ter o gostinho de ver a

mulher enforcada. Tinha visto um enforcamento uma vez e jurara que nunca

mais assistiria outro. Mas para ver Tania chacoalhando no laço ele

quebraria o juramento sem hesitação. Não apenas porque ele poderia ser o seu

executor. Mas porque ninguém estaria seguro enquanto ela continuasse viva,

nem mulheres, homens e crianças. Tania era um ser desprezível, um

daqueles que tinha o maior prazer em infligir dor e matar por capricho.

— Você me desapontou, Cullen — ela disse. — Imaginei que fosse

um homem inteligente. No entanto, você não fez nada para se livrar dessa

agonia.

Edward abriu os olhos na medida em que o inchaço permitiu. Os

homens de Tania tinham amansado - o para que ela pudesse torturá-lo com

muita habilidade. Eles tinham infringido muita dor e causado muitos

ferimentos, embora ainda não tivessem quebrado nenhum osso ou causado

algum dano que o impossibilitasse de falar. A parte de quebrar ossos veio

depois. Ele baixou os olhos para as próprias mãos, seus braços agora estavam

amarrados aos braços da cadeira, e franziu a testa ao ver quanto estavam

inchados. Quase todos os seus dedos estavam quebrados. Escorria sangue de

tantos cortes superficiais ao longo do seu corpo que ele nem se deu ao

trabalho de contar. Ele pensou sobre os outros que ela tinha matado da

mesma maneira e soube que, com ou sem dedos quebrados, caso conseguisse

se livrar das amarras, ele seria capaz de estrangular aquela mulher e apreciar

o modo como ela morreria sob suas mãos. Ela não poderia matar a sua alma,

mas o estava privando de toda sua noção de civilidade.

Ele olhou para ela e usou uma frase curta, composta por duas palavras

apenas, com uma palavra grosseira de quatro letras que ele não usava desde os

tempos de adolescente, testando seus limites. E não se surpreendeu quando

ela não mostrou nenhum sinal de espanto diante das palavras, somente raiva.

Edward desconfiava que muitos dos pobres-diabos que ela enviara para a

morte tinham cuspido as mesmas grosserias.

— Não restou muita pele em você para cortar, Cullen, ou ossos para

quebrar — ela disse. — Acho que a sua esposinha e a família dela, todos

aqueles bruxos possuídos pelo demônio com quem você tanto contava, o

abandonaram.

— A única pessoa possuída pelo demônio é você, sua vadia pervertida e

doente. — O ódio que contorceu o rosto dela roubou toda a sua beleza. —

Eles a encontrarão. Eles possuem muitos dons extraordinários para ajudá-los a

rastrear você e não vão parar até que consigam capturá-la e mandá-la para a

forca. Por três longos anos eu procurei por Germaine e Bayard, as crianças

que escaparam da terrível carnificina ordenada por você, e não encontrei

nada. Assim que Isabella e sua família se juntaram às buscas, duas semanas

depois eles já estavam em casa. Não importa quanto dinheiro você tenha

conseguido acumular ou quantos tolos estão em suas mãos, você não vai

conseguir impedir que eles a encontrem e façam pagar por todos os seus

crimes.

— Você vai me dizer o que eu quero saber!

— Não. — Ele olhou na direção dos homens e constatou que agora só

havia três, apesar de estar certo de que havia mais vigiando do lado de fora do

prédio. — E se continuar perdendo seus capangas como está, logo estará

fazendo isso sozinha.

— Aqueles desertores já pagaram pela deslealdade. Não tolero fracasso

ou traição.

— Ou outra coisa qualquer, a julgar pelo número de amantes seus que

morreram ou foram feridos nos últimos ê se revelou uma trilha

maldita e perigosa.

— Eles sabiam muito e tinham perdido a utilidade. Tirem as botas dele

— ela ordenou aos homens. —Acabo de me lembrar de que ainda restaram

alguns ossos inteiros.

Edward conteve um protesto instintivo. Considerando o quanto era

dolorido uma topada contra o dedo do pé, ele sabia que estava prestes a sofrer

uma agonia que poderia levá-lo a gritar como uma garotinha. Assim como

poderia ficar aleijado. Como poderia voltar para sua esposa todo alquebrado,

nada mais que um inválido?

Ele ergueu os olhos para as vigas ao alto enquanto os dois homens de

Tania tentavam remover suas botas e, então, piscou surpreso. Alguma

coisa se moveu pela galeria elevada que se estendia de uma ponta a outra do

cômodo, algo muito maior do que um rato. Ele tentou discernir o que estava

vendo, mas a cabeça latejante e o inchaço ao redor dos olhos dificultavam a

distinção de um vulto no teto. Então, enquanto Tania criticava seus

homens com rispidez pela lerdeza, o vulto passou um feixe de luz do luar que

penetrava através de um buraco no telhado. Somente por uma fração de

segundo, o suficiente para ser visto, antes de se ocultar novamente na

penumbra, ele conseguiu ver grande parte do vulto.

Jasper. Edward rezou que a visão do seu amigo não fosse algum delírio

causado pela dor que estava sofrendo. Um dos homens de Tania tinha um

martelo, e o outro estava ocupado amarrando o pé de Edward a um bloco de

madeira. Se não tivesse imaginado ter visto Jasper, se o seu resgate estava

realmente próximo, Edward rezou para que viesse antes que o martelo se

encontrasse com seus dedos. Após dar uma olhada no modo como Tania

segurava a faca, ele teve certeza de que os dedos quebrados seriam apenas o

começo. Se seus amigos não corressem, logo não precisariam mais fazer tanto

silêncio, pois seus gritos iriam ocultar qualquer barulho que eles pudessem

fazer.

Isabella andava de um lado para o outro em frente à porta do local onde

Edward era mantido prisioneiro. Argus usara os homens que tinham vindo

junto com eles para silenciar e rapidamente livrarem-se dos guardas de

Tania. Isabella não parava de se surpreender com as diversas habilidades

do primo, que tinham ajudado a controlar seus temores por Edward. Pelo

menos tinha manejado o suficiente para impedi-la de fazer alguma tolice ou

algo perigoso. Mas, agora, com Edward tão perto, o medo por ele, e pelo que

sem dúvida ele tinha sofrido nas mãos daquela mulher, tinha se transformado

em uma fera enraivecida dentro dela. E essa fera estava roubando seus

últimos resquícios de força de vontade que a impediam de entrar correndo

naquele depósito, gritando o nome de Edward e destruindo todo o trabalho

sacrificado dos demais.

— Chega, Isabella. Você vai acabar abrindo uma trincheira tão funda

em frente a essa porta que vamos precisar de uma ponte para poder passar por

cima — disse Olímpia, segurando Isabella pela mão.

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Ela esfregou a mão na testa. — Só preciso vê-lo,

saber que ele ainda está vivo. Gostaria de ser uma Valquíria para poder ajudar

no resgate, bradando alguns gritos de guerra pagãos e balançando uma espada.

— Ela soltou um leve sorriso quando Olímpia riu. — Eu queria Edward em

casa. — Respirou e confessou logo em seguida: — E que Deus me perdoe, mas

eu queria ver aquela mulher morta.

— Não tema. Creio que Deus a perdoará por isso. Quanto a mim? Eu

queria que ela sofresse toda a dor, de corpo e alma, que ela causou a outras

pessoas.

— Isso é que seria uma justiça verdadeira, mas só podemos esperar que

o que todos os sacerdotes dizem seja verdade: ela já está condenada e pagará

por todos seus pecados por toda a eternidade.

— Sim, e o diabo sem dúvida é um torturador muito melhor do que

aquela vadia. — Olímpia suspirou quando Isabella recuou. — Sinto muito.

Mas, às vezes, falo o que me vem à mente. Logo tudo terá terminado. Só

restaram três homens lá dentro com Tania, de acordo com aqueles que

estavam do lado de fora. Argus também é mestre em rastrear pessoas. Aquele

bando desprezível que está lá dentro logo será capturado e amarrado para

uma viagem direta para a prisão antes mesmo que tenham tempo de piscar e

se perguntarem o que era aquele vulto que tinham acabado de ver de canto de

olhos.

— Acabou de me ocorrer outra coisa. Quando e como Argus se tornou

tão bom neste negócio de espionagem. Eu sempre pensei que ele era

simplesmente, bem, simplesmente Argus.

— Ele faz parte daquele grupo secreto há um bom tempo. Muitos dos

nossos homens estão lá. Alguns trabalham para o governo em tempo integral,

outros apenas ajudam de vez em quando. Eu me preocupo, mas ele está

fazendo aquilo que acha que deve fazer e adora o que faz. O mesmo acontece

com nosso primo Leopold. Na verdade, eu os invejo por todo o perigo a que

eles se expõem. Mas então me lembro de incidentes como este que está se

passando, lá dentro, e chego à conclusão de que eles são todos uns loucos.

— Vai ser muito difícil deixar de exigir que Edward pare de fazer isso.

— É melhor você engolir a vontade de dizer isso. Enterre-a lá no

fundo! Não creio, no entanto, que você tenha de se preocupar muito com isso.

Quando Edward souber que está prestes a ser pai, ele irá se afastar desse jogo

perigoso, isso se já não se decidiu a fazer isso por você.

Isabella olhou surpresa para a prima, sua mente confusa, tentando

compreender o que tinha acabado de ouvir.

— Não estou esperando um filho de Edward. Ainda é muito cedo.

— Basta uma vez. Leopold costuma dizer que somos como coelhos.

— Que lisonjeiro. Como você pode saber que estou grávida, ter tanta

certeza, quando nem mesmo eu sei?

— Apenas sei. Acabou de me ocorrer, quando segurei na sua mão.

Desconfio que o seu ciclo deva estar atrasado, mas você nem deve ter notado,

tão envolvida que estava com toda a intriga. Confie no que estou dizendo,

você está grávida. Se desejar espere um pouco mais para contar para ele.

Prometo não dizer nada.

Ela desejava. Isabella acreditou em Olímpia, pôde até sentir o rubor de

exultação e encantamento pela idéia de ser mãe rompendo de dentro do seu

corpo. Mas apesar da certeza, era melhor esperar. Edward ia precisar se

recuperar, ganhar forças e dar-lhe algum sinal de que agora ele buscava por

algo mais do que o tipo de casamento conveniente que ele tinha proposto

quando pediu sua mão. Ela queria uma união de amor e agora só tinha alguns

meses para construir uma.

— Você estudou sobre o tema? Leu os livros dos grandes inquisidores?

— Edward perguntou a Tania enquanto lutava contra o impulso de ficar

tenso, para suportar a dor que estava prestes a enfrentar. — Ou este tipo de

crueldade brota naturalmente em você?

— Faço o que preciso para atingir meus objetivos — irrompeu

Tania.

— Você faz por dinheiro, ganância e uma sensação de poder distorcida.

Pensa que isso a torna mais forte do que a pobre alma que você está tratando

de modo brutal. Amarrar um homem a uma cadeira, depois cortá-lo e quebrar

seus ossos enquanto ele está impossibilitado de se defender é um ato de

covardia. Divertir-se com isso é o ato de alguém realmente perturbado de

corpo e alma.

De canto de olhos, Edward viu os vultos do que ele rezou serem seus

salvadores aproximando-se sorrateiros. Ainda que lhe custasse um ou dois

dedos, ele ia fazer de tudo para prender a atenção de Tania. Os três

capangas seguiam o comando dela, portanto suas atenções estavam

totalmente voltadas para ela. Obviamente estavam imaginando estarem

seguros em um local bem vigiado. Edward só conhecia Sir Argus há pouco

tempo, mas já tinha certeza de que o homem era capaz de entrar onde

quisesse e exatamente do modo que quisesse.

— Vejo as coisas como elas são. Porque sou uma mulher, você pensa

que devo ser terna e submissa. — Tania riu. — Você não passa de um

homem grande e tolo. Uma mulher é tão capaz de fazer o que precisa ser

feito, não importa o quão sangrento ou cruel, quanto qualquer homem. Creio

que você nunca chamaria de perturbado um homem que tivesse torturado

alguém em busca de informações.

— Certamente eu o chamaria, minha querida lunática malvada.

— Assim como eu — disse uma voz grave ao mesmo tempo em que

uma mão torcia o braço que Tania segurava a sua faca.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi tão rápido que Edward duvidou que

teria conseguido ver tudo mesmo que a sua visão estivesse boa e seus olhos

não estivessem tão inchados. Tania lutou, mas Argus amarrou as mãos dela

para trás sem perder tempo. Os três bandidos contratados rapidamente foram

dominados por Marcus. Jasper, Emmett e mais três homens que Edward não

reconheceu, mas supôs que fossem homens de Argus, e ficou aliviado.

Jasper cortou as cordas que prendiam Edward à cadeira.

— Maldição, velho amigo, eles estragaram um bocado a sua cara bonita.

— Assim como fizeram com Rogers e Peterson — Edward disse.

— Exatamente, embora, graças a Deus, não tenham chegado ao

extremo.

— Graças a Deus mesmo. — Edward olhou para Tania, e, apesar de

saber que o que ia dizer era um tanto infantil, a sensação foi boa: — Eu falei.

— Traga Isabella — Argus disse para Emmett — e algo para

carregarmos Edward para fora daqui, pois ele não consegue andar. Vamos

precisar também de ajuda com os prisioneiros. — Argus entregou um bilhete

358

para Emmett que obviamente já tinha sido escrito antes de virem salvar

Edward. — E mande um dos meus homens levar isto até a Toca Wherlocke.

Todos estão hospedados lá enquanto a casa da cidade de Radmoor está sendo

ampliada. Eles saberão o que fazer.

Modred se aproximou enquanto Emmett saiu e olhou para Tania,

lentamente a cor do seu rosto foi desaparecendo.

— Esta é a que tem a alma mais sombria e vazia. Ela está tão consumida

pelo ódio, ciúme, ganância, inveja e ira que é como se estivesse doente e

apodrecendo de dentro para fora.

Edward silvou de dor quando Jasper tentou limpar um pouco do sangue

do seu rosto.

— Modred, não polua seu coração e a sua mente olhando dentro dela.

Ela já confessou o suficiente para eu mandá-la para a forca. — Ele olhou para

seus dedos quebrados e então para Tania. — Eu gostaria de ter o meu anel

de volta. Ela pegou.

— Sim. Uma lembrancinha — Modred disse. — Ela tem outras. Muitas

outras. Ela vê cada uma delas como um sinal da sua vitória sobre um homem

ou uma mulher ou alguém que ela não gostava ou que a insultou de alguma

maneira. — Ele contraiu a testa por um momento. — Estão todas em um baú,

um que ela encheu para fugir do país depois que acabasse com você. Está

guardado em uma cabina no

Raven. A partida está marcada para a maré de

amanhã à noite. Sairá daqui da cidade.

— O que você está dizendo? — interpelou Tania, encarando

Modred de olhos arregalados. — É tudo mentira! Tudo mentira!

359

— Não. As jóias que ela pegou naquele dia na praia também estão lá. Se

for possível identificar as lembrancinhas dela com cada morto, vocês terão

provas o bastante para enforcá-la umas dez vezes. Ah, e documentos. Ela já

vendeu algo para os nossos inimigos, Edward. Ela só estava esperando

conseguir mais. E vejo que ela queria muito fazer você sofrer por ter se casado

com Isabella. Ela tinha muito planos para ferir Isabella também.

Só de olhar para a fisionomia apavorada de Tania, Edward teve

certeza de que tudo que Modred estava dizendo era verdade. Era

desconcertante vê-lo arrancar com tanta facilidade todos os segredos da

mente de Tania, mas Edward estava feliz por aquele dom sinistro. Agora

eles tinham mais do que o suficiente, mais do que apenas as palavras deles

sobre a culpa dela e o que ela tinha sido apanhada fazendo com ele.

— Tirem ele de perto de mim! — ela gritou, tentado buscar proteção

em Argus, que fez o possível para se esquivar do toque dela.

Modred olhou para os três homens de Tania.

— Ela tinha intenção de matar vocês também. Nada de testemunhas. É

melhor não beberem aquele vinho que ela deu, a menos que queiram escapar

da forca envenenando-se.

Os três homens olharam boquiabertos para Modred, afetados pelo

medo. Em seguida, os três voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo na direção de

Tania. O caos se instalou enquanto os mercenários lutavam contra os

homens de Argus numa tentativa de chegarem até ela. Quatro homens de

Edward chegaram correndo para ajudar a acabar com a briga. Logo atrás deles

veio Isabella.

360

Edward embebedou-se com a visão enquanto ela se aproximava

correndo. O modo como ela parou a apenas alguns poucos metros de distância

e toda cor desapareceu de seu rosto indicou que ele parecia tão mal quanto se

sentia. Os braços que estavam entendidos para abraçá-lo caíram soltos nas

laterais do corpo, e ele viu o brilho das lágrimas nos olhos dela.

— Vou me recuperar, Isabella — ele disse enquanto Jasper se ajoelhava

para desamarrar as cordas que prendiam seus tornozelos.

Isabella concordou com um menear de cabeça forçado.

— Claro que vai. Conheço várias pessoas que podem ajudá-lo a se

recuperar rapidamente.

— Eles já foram chamados, minha querida — disse Argus,

aproximando-se para pousar o braço sobre os ombros dela enquanto um dos

homens de Edward segurava Tania. — Não tenho dúvida de que logo eles

estarão chegando na sua casa. — Ele fez uma careta enquanto Tania era

levada, seus gritos eram uma mistura estranha de negações, xingamentos e

ameaças horripilantes. — Modred — ele chamou o jovem duque, que parecia

estar prestes a esvaziar o estômago. — Você nos prestou um excelente

trabalho hoje. Creio que já tínhamos o suficiente para enforcá-la com a irmã,

só pelo que ela fez contra um marquês, mas tudo que você arrancou dela e de

Victória irá responder muitas perguntas. Obrigado. Agora, não se aproxime

mais daquela vadia.

— Será um prazer obedecer a esta ordem, primo — Modred disse.

— Obrigada, Modred — foi a vez de Isabella agradecer.

361

— Fiz por você, Isabella. — Modred inclinou a cabeça, num aceno, e

em seguida saiu andando devagar.

— Ele vai ficar bem — Argus assegurou a Isabella enquanto ela

observava Modred deixando o prédio.

Um grito de Edward chamou a atenção de volta para ele. Ela começou

se mover na direção dele, mas Argus a reteve. Depois de todo o medo e

preocupação que sentira por ele, agora ela nem podia tocá-lo.

Apesar do cuidado com que os homens tiveram para colocá-lo na maca,

ela podia sentir a agonia que tinha sido para ele e não se surpreendeu quando

uma torrente de lágrimas desceu pelo seu rosto. As mãos e o rosto dele

estavam muito inchados e machucados. O peito e os braços estavam cobertos

por tantos cortes superficiais que ela duvidava que fosse capaz de contar todos

sem passar mal. Assim que ele foi acomodado na maca que os homens tinham

trazido, Argus soltou-a, e ela correu para o lado de Edward. Ele estava pálido,

ofegante e coberto de suor. Ela duvidou que ele fosse conseguir se manter

consciente por muito mais tempo e considerou a hipótese de uma bênção.

Com todo cuidado para não esbarrar na maca ou tocar no corpo maltratado,

ela se ajoelhou ao lado, inclinou-se e beijou-o na testa, a única parte do corpo

que permanecia ilesa.

— Amo você — ele disse, com a voz rouca, apenas um sussurro do que

costumava ser. — Fiquei com medo de nunca poder dizer isso.

Isabella ainda estava paralisada de surpresa com as palavras que tinha

acabado de ouvir quando ficou em pé, meio cambaleando, para que os

homens pudessem erguer a maca. Com um gemido que continha toda a dor

362

que estava sofrendo, Edward se entregou à inconsciência. Ela ficou grata

quando Argus voltou ao seu lado e abraçou-a com seu braço forte, pois ela

estava prestes a desmaiar.

— Ela o feriu tanto — Isabella sussurrou. — Não acho que tenha uma

parte dele que não esteja quebrada, sangrando ou machucada. Como ele vai

conseguir se recuperar disso?

— Ele é um homem forte e teimoso — Argus disse. — E, não se

esqueça, quase todos os curandeiros da nossa família já devem estar a

caminho. Eles trocarão turnos para garantir que seu marido se recupere

completamente. Os cortes são superficiais, e, pelo pouco que pude ver, os

ossos foram quebrados com precisão. Ele está vivo, Isabella. Agradeça por

isso. Encontre forças para tanto.

Ela fez o possível para guardar aquelas palavras. Quando Edward foi

levado para casa, a necessidade imediata de tentar acalmar Germaine e

Bayard ajudou-a a recuperar as forças. Isabella deixou-os com Argus e os

outros assim que sentiu que podia e correu para o lado de Edward. Apesar de

não ter o dom da cura, ela ajudou a limpar os cortes e a enfeixar os ferimentos

mais graves enquanto os curandeiros da sua família trocavam turnos, fazendo

tudo que podiam por ele. O mais forte do grupo era o meio-irmão de

Penélope, Estefan, que fez dupla com Delmar, o filho do seu primo Felix.

Quando todos se retiraram, a esperança de Isabella pela recuperação de

Edward estava crescendo. Olímpia saiu apressada logo atrás dos curandeiros

para se certificar de que todos recebessem toda a comida e bebida necessária

para recuperaram às forças perdidas durante o processo de cura. Edward

363

ainda não tinha despertado, mas dormia tranqüilamente, apesar de só terem

conseguido fazer com que ele engolisse uma dose do preparado de Kate.

Isabella colocou uma cadeira ao lado da cama e concluiu que, certamente

tudo que os curandeiros tinham feito fora para atenuar a dor dele, e era o

suficiente.

Já era tarde quando Germaine e Bayard entraram no quarto. Alfred

entrou logo atrás e colocou uma bandeja com comida e bebida sobre a

mesinha que ficava em frente à lareira. Depois de um olhar severo na direção

de Isabella, que a mandava comer tudo, ele se retirou. Isabella levantou-se,

endireitou o corpo e então caminhou até a mesa. Só então percebeu que

estava com fome, que seu apetite estava voltando à medida que seu medo por

Edward diminuía.

— Alfred entende que agora você é uma marquesa? — perguntou

Germaine ao ocupar a cadeira de frente para Isabella, deixando Bayard

sentado ao lado da cama para cuidar de Edward.

Isabella sorriu.

— Claro que sim, mas ainda sou a menina que ele conhece desde que

eu mal conseguia andar. E os Merdow têm servido os Swan há centenas de

anos. Eles são, de certo modo, mais da família do que criados.

Germaine assentiu e olhou na direção de Edward.

— Meu tio parece estar bem melhor do que quando foi trazido para

casa, mesmo com todas aquelas talas, os hematomas, as faixas e os cortes. Ele

dorme como se não estivesse sentindo nenhuma dor. Como é possível depois

de tudo que fizeram com ele?

364

— Os curandeiros fizeram isso, mas não sei como explicar. Como os

dedos, o braço esquerdo e a perna esquerda estão suportados por talas, nem

posso ter certeza do quanto eles conseguiram curá-lo. Mesmo assim, ele

dorme sem dor. Isso só pode ser um bom sinal.

— A sua família tem tantos dons diferentes. Tem alguém nessa família

enorme que não possua um dom?

— Alguns possuem dons muito fracos e quase inúteis, mas são poucos.

Não nos casamos entre nós, ou raramente o fazemos, e não apenas por que a

Igreja condena. Mas por que todos nós temos a esperança infinita de que um

dia vamos conseguir nos livrar disso, apesar de ainda não ter acontecido.

— Eu pararia de tentar, pois para a maioria de vocês, o dom que lhes foi

dado parece estar fazendo mais bem do que mal. Até mesmo para o pobre

Modred, cujo azar começou quando escolheram colocar este nome nele. —

Germaine sorriu quando Isabella riu, mas rapidamente retomou a seriedade.

— Ele parecia pálido e trêmulo, mas parecia também estar muito

satisfeito consigo mesmo. Ele ajudou, e acho que isso significou muito para

ele. Fez com que sentisse orgulho de si mesmo.

— Sim, é verdade. Chloe disse que ele precisava fazer isso. Só tenho

pena por ele ter feito com duas mulheres tão malvadas. Ele está descansando

agora? — Quando Germaine respondeu que sim com um aceno de cabeça,

Isabella respirou aliviada. — Só rezo para que ele não tenha pesadelos com

tudo que viu na mente de Tania.

— Oscilo entre o desejo de ver aquela mulher morta e o choque de

desejar uma coisa dessas. Durante todo o tempo que estivemos na França, o

365

pensamento firme de fazer aquela mulher pagar foi o que me manteve forte.

Mas agora? Agora me sinto um pouco envergonhada. Apesar de achar que ela

deveria pagar pelo que fez ao meu tio, a minha família e a tantos outros.

— Concordo — disse Isabella —, e precisamos acreditar que ela vai

pagar.

— No inferno?

Isabella encolheu os ombros.

— Só podemos enforcá-la uma vez. — Ela analisou Germaine. — Você

deseja ir ao enforcamento dela?

— Não só desejo como preciso. Ela roubou a minha família de mim,

salvo por Bayard e o meu tio. Preciso estar lá pelo meu pai, por Theresa e

pelos bebês. Assim como preciso ter certeza de que ela realmente morreu.

Foi difícil não argumentar com a menina contra o plano, mas Isabella

simplesmente fez um afago na mão de Germaine e então retomou a missão de

terminar sua refeição. Eles poderiam voltar a discutir isso quando chegasse o

momento. Por insistência de Bayard e Germaine, Isabella buscou a própria

cama. Na verdade, seu desejo era permanecer ao lado de Edward, pois seu

medo de perdê-lo ainda corria, profundo e forte, mas ela sabia que precisava

dormir. Ia ser preciso ter muita torça e coragem para cuidar de Edward

durante a recuperação, pois a sua intuição dizia que ele não ia ser um paciente

fácil.

Depois de se acomodar na cama, Isabella ainda teve muita dificuldade

para pegar no sono, apesar de nunca ter se sentido tão cansada em toda a sua

vida. As palavras de Edward continuavam martelando na sua mente, exigindo

366

que ela pensasse a respeito. Amo você. Ele definitivamente tinha dito aquelas

palavras, mas ela não estava certa até que ponto poderia acreditar nelas. Ele

estava sob o efeito da dor, atordoado por ela, e, ao mesmo tempo, extasiado

pelo seu resgate. Suas emoções estavam à flor da pele, isso podia ter incitado

às palavras. Além disso, ele podia não estar se sentindo realmente do modo

como ela tanto ansiava.

Isabella fechou os olhos e se esforçou ao máximo para limpar da mente

todos os pensamentos assustadores que lutavam para lhe roubar o sono. Ela

iria esperar e ver o que ele ia fazer e dizer nos próximos dias. "Se ele não

repetir a declaração, que seja", ela pensou. Isabella aceitaria se aquilo tivesse

sido dito no calor do momento ou num delírio causado pela dor. Só então ela

escolheria acreditar nele e gentilmente colocar seu coração nas suas mãos.

367

CAPÍTULO XIX

COM ALGUNS FLOREIOS FINAIS, Edward ASSINOU SEU NOME NO ÚLTIMO dos

documentos que seu secretário tinha trazido do advogado. Ele tinha sido um

tolo por não ter feito um novo testamento assim que se casara com Isabella.

Os problemas com os quais estiveram envolvidos não serviam como desculpa

para o lapso. Mas agora estava feito, e, se algo acontecesse com ele, ela ficaria

financeiramente garantida, todos os seus direitos como sua viúva e mãe dos

filhos que eles viessem ter estavam totalmente protegidos. Antes de tudo que

acontecera, contemplar a própria mortalidade era algo desconfortável, mas

depois de ter encarado a morte, ele tomara consciência do quão rápido e

inexplicavelmente ela podia tocar no ombro de um homem.

Ele ergueu a mão direita e mexeu os dedos, depois fez o mesmo com a

esquerda. Tinham se passado apenas três semanas desde que fora resgatado

das mãos de Tania e seus homens. Ele já estava quase novinho em folha.

Na última semana, somente um pouco de fraqueza e a necessidade de

recuperar as forças perdidas que o impediram de estar totalmente recuperado.

Edward podia até não compreender o que os curandeiros tinham feito, mas

não tinha palavras para agradecer. Seus braços e pernas também tinham

curado rapidamente e estavam ficando mais fortes a cada dia. Ele poderia

muito bem ter ficado aleijado. Tudo era um milagre que ele só poderia

368

agradecer a Deus todos os dias. E, apesar das recusas em receberem quaisquer

formas de pagamento, ele tinha enviado uma gratificação para cada um dos

Wherlocke e dos Swan pelos esforços a seu favor.

Agora ele poderia voltar sua atenção para a esposa, pensou e sorriu. Ela

não tinha comentado nada sobre a sua declaração de amor feita naquele dia,

pouco antes de ele perder a consciência. Edward chegou à conclusão de que

ela tinha se convencido de que as palavras tinham sido ditas no calor da

emoção do momento e que não eram sinceras. Mas ele estava determinado a

mostrar quão enganada ela estava. Os agrados já tinham começado com

presentinhos e longas conversas a dois no jardim, enquanto ele se recuperava.

Agora que já se sentia completamente curado, ele poderia iniciar os agrados

na cama e fora dela.

Germaine invadiu seu escritório, e, rapidamente arrancando a sua

mente para fora do quarto onde a sua ardente esposa o aguardava com nada

mais que um sorriso no rosto, ele sorriu para Germaine. O tempo que tinha

passado se recuperando tinha servido também para aproximá-lo de seus

sobrinhos. Eles choraram juntos quando as jóias que Tania tinha roubado

do conde naquele dia na praia foram devolvidas. Bayard e Germaine

choraram pela madrasta deles, uma mulher que eles tinham aprendido a

amar, e pelos seus dois meio-irmãos. Edward tinha chorado pela irmã que

perdera anos atrás, pela morte estúpida do homem que a sua irmã amara, e

pela dor que ela teria sentido se tivesse ficado sabendo o quanto seus filhos

tinham sofrido. Naquele momento de dor, eles finalmente se tornaram uma

família de verdade.

369

— Tania e Victória serão enforcadas hoje — Germaine disse

parada diante da escrivaninha, brincando agitada com uma pedrinha colorida

que ela tinha apanhado na praia quando ainda era criança, durante um

passeio com o pai.

Edward amaldiçoou em pensamento, pois esperava que ela não

descobrisse isso. Mas ele já deveria ter imaginado. Durante os três anos que

passara na França trabalhando e se escondendo, Germaine tinha adquirido

algumas habilidades que a maioria das moças da sua idade não tinha. E se

tinha uma coisa em que ela era boa, era escarafunchar qualquer informação.

— Eu irei, portanto você não precisa ir — ele disse.

— Eu sei, mas me sinto culpada por isso. É meu dever estar lá em nome

do meu pai, de Theresa e dos bebês.

— Mas é exatamente o que farei por você, assim como estarei fazendo

pelos outros que aquela mulher matou.

— Isabella vai com o senhor?

— Não. Ela estava preparada para ir, mas foi fácil até mesmo para um

homem turrão como eu ver que ela não queria realmente ir a um

enforcamento e compreendi. É um modo horrível de morrer. Eu,

particularmente, não gostaria muito de ver, mas vou com Marcus, Argus, Emmett

e Jasper, mais um grupo grande de homens que trabalharam ou eram amigos

de Rogers, Peterson e dos outros que ela matou. E, prometo a você, que farei

de tudo para me certificar de que ela morreu de verdade.

Germaine contornou a mesa e beijou-o no rosto.

370

— Obrigada, tio, e Bayard também agradece. Ele nunca quis ir. Já

vimos mortes o suficiente na França. — Ela estava indo saindo quando parou

a porta. — Oh, e Bayard e eu vamos passar o dia de amanhã na casa de campo

dos Radmoor. Vamos partir em breve e só retornaremos no final do dia.

Alfred e Kate virão conosco como criada e valete. Está bem assim para o

senhor?

— Claro. A casa e a propriedade de Radmoor são muito bonitas. E, é

claro, ainda tem todos àqueles jovens. Um pouco de ar fresco do campo vai

fazer bem a vocês. Divirtam-se.

— Tenho certeza de que vamos, tio. Espero que o senhor também

tenha um bom dia — ela cantarolou enquanto ia embora correndo.

Edward realmente planejava ter um bom dia. Até poucos dias, ele teria

que deixar que Isabella tomasse a frente na relação sexual, isso se tivessem

tentado. O que de sua parte não teria nenhum problema, mas ela o vinha

tratando como um inválido, e ter uma relação sexual era claramente a última

coisa que passara pela cabeça dela. Todos os parentes de Isabella já tinham

ido embora. Agora Germaine e Bayard iam ficar fora por um tempinho. Até

mesmo Kate e Alfred estariam ausentes. Ele poderia pedir para a senhora

Huxley deixar a comida pronta e dar folga para todos os criados, começando

por logo depois do jantar e continuando por todo o dia seguinte até que

Germaine e Bayard retornassem. Só restaria um assunto desagradável para

cuidar, depois ele poderia concentrar todas as suas atenções em seduzir a

esposa. Nesta noite, ele já pretendia mostrar que não era mais um inválido.

371

— E aquele espetáculo pavoroso coloca um fim a toda esta história —

disse Argus enquanto ele, Edward e os outros se afastavam do pátio onde

ficava a forca. —Você pode garantir a Germaine, Bayard e sua esposa que

aquela mulher morreu de verdade. Ela e a irmã. Acho que eu até contaria

para eles o modo horrível como elas morreram.

Edward fez uma careta. A morte das duas tinha sido horrível. Elas

tinham chorado e protestado, chegaram até a se debater e arrastar os pés a

cada degrau subido. A multidão vaiou, zombou e atirou comida e carne

estragada. Ele ficou feliz que Isabella e Germaine não estivessem lá para

verem tudo aquilo. O espetáculo tinha sido o mais pavoroso e grotesco que

ele já tinha visto. O fato de Victória quase ter sido decapitada pela corda só

contribuiu para isso. Ele tinha imaginado que conhecer as condenadas e saber

de todos os crimes que elas tinham cometido contra ele e sua família tornaria

mais fácil assistir à execução. Mas não. Pelo menos agora ele poderia contar

aos seus familiares que Tania e Victória nunca mais poderiam incomodá-

los.

Ele se despediu dos outros homens e seguiu sozinho para casa. Isabella

veio recebê-lo no vestíbulo, com uma fisionomia de expectativa no rosto.

Depois de entregar o casaco e o chapéu para Cobb, ele conduziu Isabella

gentilmente até o escritório. Com a maior delicadeza que pôde, contou sobre

o enforcamento, sem mencionar a quase decapitação, pois o detalhe era

irrelevante à história, e ele simplesmente não teve coragem de descrever

aquela parte grotesca para sua esposa que já estava de olhos arregalados. E

então, servindo-se de uma dose de conhaque, ele esperou para ouvir o que ela

tinha a dizer sobre tudo aquilo.

372

— É estranho, não acha? Duas pessoas que mataram tantas outras

tivessem tanto medo da própria morte. — Isabella aproximou-se de Edward e

entrelaçou os braços ao redor do seu corpo, recostando o rosto contra o peito

largo. — Sinto muito por você ter testemunhado aquilo, mas por outro lado

fico feliz por ter certeza de que as duas se foram.

— Fui porque as vítimas dela não podiam ir. Marcus disse que as almas que

rondavam Tania estão descansando agora.

— Deus! Tudo terminou, e agora podemos seguir com as nossas vidas.

— Ela se afastou, apesar do desejo de permanecer em seus braços. — Um

banho foi preparado para você, e depois tem o jantar para ser desfrutado. Será

estranho sentarmos somente nós dois à mesa novamente. Isso não acontece

desde que tínhamos apenas três dias de casados.

Enquanto subia para seu quarto para se livrar do mau cheiro da prisão,

Edward pensou que seria um prazer ter Isabella só para ele por um tempinho.

Os criados iriam embora depois do jantar. Ele poderia perseguir sua esposa

pela casa e fazer amor com ela em todos os cômodos que desejasse. Assim

como poderia tentar fazer o possível para descobrir exatamente como ela se

sentia em relação a ele.

Ele a amava e precisava que ela retribuísse esse amor na mesma medida.

Não ia ser fácil despir sua alma quando ainda não tinha certeza da

profundidade dos sentimentos que ela nutria por ele, mas sabia que poderia

fazê-lo. Depois de tudo que tinha passado parecia tolice alimentar o orgulho,

depois daquele momento quando pensou que nunca mais iria vê-la

novamente. Sua intuição lhe dizia que ela o amava, mas ele precisava ouvir

373

aquelas palavras. Edward sabia que também precisa fazer com que Isabella

acreditasse nele quando ele dissesse as mesmas palavras para ela.

Isabella olhou ao redor do seu quarto e suspirou. Era um belo quarto,

mas ela queria estar dividindo a cama com Edward. Desde que tinham se

casado foram poucos os momentos que passaram juntos na mesma cama. Ela

estava começando a temer que Edward estivesse gostando das coisas como

estavam. "Talvez ele mudou de idéia", ela concluiu. Eles eram marido e

mulher, não um casal de pecadores encontrando-se às escondidas quando o

tempo e a ausência de outros parceiros permitiam.

Ela analisou cuidadosamente a própria imagem no espelho. Seus cabelos

estavam limpos, sedosos e brilhando saudáveis, apesar de ela desejar que eles

não fossem tão pretos quanto às asas de um corvo. A camisola e o penhoar

que estava vestindo tinham sido confeccionados com puro linho azul e

adornados com renda branca, com a intenção de seduzir um homem; pelo

menos, tinha sido isso que a costureira afirmara. Os seios pareciam muito

expostos para o seu gosto, o decote da camisola mal cobria os mamilos.

Isabella não fazia a menor idéia do que os homens gostavam de ver, mas, se

fossem seios, Edward ia encher os olhos.

— É agora ou nunca, mulher — ela murmurou ao se virar e sair

marchando na direção da porta que ligava o quarto dele ao seu. — Coragem.

Isto é para o resto da sua vida. Está na hora de começar de acordo com o que

você espera que continue sendo.

Isabella abriu a porta e deu de cara com Edward, vestido apenas com

um robe, parado com a mão erguida e pronta para tocar na maçaneta. — Oh.

Eu ia justamente falar com você.

— Ótimo. — Ele a segurou pela mão e puxou-a para dentro do quarto.

— Eu também queria falar com você. Não estou mais precisando de cuidados

especiais e nem passar as noites sozinho na minha cama.

— Sim, posso perceber isso.

Edward não tinha amarrado muito bem seu robe, dava para perceber

que ele estava completamente nu por baixo. Ela cruzou as mãos à frente do

corpo para impedir que elas entrassem embaixo do robe e deslizassem sobre

toda aquela pele lisinha e firme que ela adorava tocar. Ele queria conversar, e,

uma vez que ela também queria, era melhor não se deixar levar pelos

impulsos mais básicos. Haveria tempo para isso mais tarde.

— Isso é novo? — Edward parecia não conseguir tirar os olhos dos seios

quase à mostra. Todas suas palavras cuidadosamente planejadas estavam

escapando. — Não me lembro de ter visto antes. — Ele deslizou a mão,

tocando com as pontas dos dedos apenas sobre as elevações dos seios acima do

decote da camisola e sentiu que ela estremecera levemente.

Talvez, na cama, fosse o melhor lugar para conversarem, ele pensou,

com a boca salivando de vontade de provar a carne macia que ela estava

expondo. Lá, no calor da paixão, poderia arrancar dela as palavras que ele

precisava ouvir. Para ele certamente ia ser mais fácil do que dizê-las. Edward

passou o braço ao redor da cintura delicada e puxou-a para perto do seu

corpo.

— Pensei que você quisesse conversar — ela disse enquanto enfiava as

mãos dentro do robe para acariciar as laterais do corpo forte.

— Podemos conversar na cama — ele disse enquanto tirava lentamente

o penhoar e beijava o ponto onde o decote da camisola encontrava o ombro.

O calor daquele beijo suave contra a sua pele fluiu por todo o corpo de

Isabella. Ela decidiu que poderiam conversar durante ou depois. Já não se

importava mais. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que ela o abraçara

daquela maneira, beijara-o e tocara nele. Todo seu corpo ansiava por ser

possuído.

— Acho que vai ser rápido e arrebatador— ele disse.

— Só não rasgue a camisola. Você pagou por ela.

Ele riu enquanto tirava a camisola por cima da cabeça dela para, em

seguida, arrancar o robe. Quando ele puxou-a de volta para seus braços,

caíram sobre a cama. A sensação da pele macia em contato com a sua foi uma

lembrança dura de quanto tempo fazia desde que ele a tinha provado. Ele

beijou-a, mostrando-lhe sua vontade de penetrá-la a cada estocada que dava

com a língua enquanto tocava-a por inteiro.

Isabella tentou retribuir cada carícia recebida na mesma proporção.

Estava faminta para sentir o calor da pele dele e o gosto dos seus beijos. Seu

desejo estava tão intenso e quente que ela não conseguia mais se conter e teve

receio de que a ouvissem. Então ele sugou a ponta enrijecida do mamilo ao

mesmo tempo em que a penetrava com os dedos. Nesse momento, ela se

esqueceu por completo da necessidade de não fazer barulho.

Eles se atracaram num esforço de se tocarem em todos os pontos que

dariam mais prazer ao parceiro. Isabella finalmente segurou firme o membro

ereto e acariciou toda a extensão quente. Quando ele estremeceu em seus

braços, ela conheceu uma sensação de poder sensual que só veio somar ao seu

desejo.

— Agora, Edward — ela exigiu, todo seu corpo tremia de vontade que

ele a penetrasse.

— Está me dando ordens agora?

Ele nem se surpreendeu com a rouquidão da própria voz. Cada

pedacinho do corpo estava enrijecido, pronto para possuí-la. Já tinha sido um

suplício ter de se segurar por todo aquele tempo. Ele ficou de joelhos,

segurou-as pelas coxas e afastou as pernas dela. Uma pequena parte da sua

mente que ainda estava consciente riu do modo como ela arregalou os olhos.

Puxando-a para frente até que as pernas repousassem sobre os seus quadris,

ele penetrou-a. O calor do corpo dela fez com que ele ofegasse e perdesse o

último fio do pouco controle que ainda tinha.

Isabella ficou chocada quando ele a colocou em uma posição tão

indecorosa. Então ele penetrou-a, e seu corpo desejoso revelou que não

importava a posição, contanto que ele continuasse fazendo. O prazer explodiu

dentro do seu corpo, e ela arqueou o corpo, aproximando-se dele, na ânsia de

tê-lo o mais profundamente possível. As mãos de Edward apertaram quase

que de um modo dolorido seus quadris, e então ele deu mais quatro estocadas,

até parar por completo e o calor da sua semente banhá-la por dentro. O modo

como ele gritara o seu nome foi música para os seus ouvidos.

— De fato, foi rápido e arrebatador — ela disse depois que eles já

tinham se limpado e jaziam largados um nos braços do outro. — E barulhento

também. Espero que ninguém tenha nos escutado, pois, do contrário, não

terei coragem de olhar para ninguém amanhã.

— Ninguém ouviu. — Edward deleitou-se com a visão de Isabella nua

em seus braços, subindo e descendo os dedos ao longo das costas dela. —

Todos saíram.

— Bem, sim, sei que Germaine e Bayard, com Alfred e Kate, foram para

a casa de campo dos Radmoor, mas... — Ela franziu a testa quando ele posou

os dedos sob os seus lábios para silenciá-la.

— Todos saíram. Dei folga para os criados, logo após o jantar, e eles não

voltarão até a manhã de depois de amanhã. Temos toda a casa só para nós

dois. — Ele deu um tapinha no belo traseiro, gentilmente rolou o corpo dela

de cima do seu e se levantou. — E acho que vou até a cozinha comer um

pouco da comida que a senhora Huxley deixou para nós.

— Nu? —Isabella sentou, cobrindo os seios com o cobertor enquanto o

media da cabeça aos pés. E ficou assombrada que, mesmo depois de uma bela

rodada de muito prazer, aquela coceirinha de interesse estava perpassando

seu corpo novamente.

— Estou na minha casa. Não tem nenhum criado aqui. Portanto, sim.

Vou a cozinha comer algo, nu. Quer vir comigo?

Ela desceu da cama e apanhou o penhoar.

— Vou também, mas não totalmente nua.

Edward ficou observando ela marchando para fora do quarto na frente

dele e sorriu, decidido a não contar que o penhoar pouco escondia. Mas se

aquilo lhe dava a sensação de estar decentemente coberta, ele não ia discutir.

Afinal, estava adorando a visão. Esfregando as mãos uma na outra, ele

começou pensar em todos os modos que ele poderia fazer amor na cozinha.

Para surpresa de Isabella e depois prazer, Edward fez amor com ela em

cima da mesa da cozinha. E, mal ela estava se recuperando disso, quando ele a

arrastou para o escritório e fez amor com ela em cima da escrivaninha,

dizendo que sempre se lembraria disso e a lembrança iria aquecê-lo nos dias

em que estivesse mergulhado no trabalho.

Na sala de estar, ele estendeu-a sobre o canapé que ficava aos pés da

janela e fez sexo oral nela. Na sala de café da manhã, ela o empurrou contra a

parede e retribuiu o presente que tinha ganhado. Isabella já tinha perdido

todo o senso de pudor quando eles fizeram amor na escadaria. Ela não tinha

certeza se ia conseguir andar no dia seguinte quando eles voltaram trôpegos

para o quarto. Seu último pensamento claro foi que eles ainda não tinham

conversado.

Os primeiros raios do novo dia estavam começando a iluminar o céu

quando ela despertou com o calor da boca de Edward em seus seios. Isabella

ergueu a mão e passou os dedos entre os cabelos do amado.

— Você é insaciável.

— Somente com você. — Ele deu uma mordidinha na ponta do mamilo

que tinha acariciado até enrijecer.

— Edward, você disse que tinha algo que queria conversar comigo a

respeito — ela lembrou-o, contendo as exigências do seu corpo para não

ceder à doce sedução.

Ele deslizou para cima e beijou-a.

— Quero que você durma aqui. Todas as noites.

— Oh. Claro. — Ela corou. — Eu ia justamente falar sobre isso com

você. Não gosto de dormir sozinha, e não temos feito outra coisa desde que

nos casamos.

Edward beijou-a novamente, aliviado por ela também estar ávida por

compartilhar a mesma cama.

— Bem, eu disse algo quando fui salvo, pouco antes de ter perdido a

consciência. Você nunca comentou o que eu disse, apesar de eu ter certeza

que você me ouviu.

— Está tudo bem, Edward. Sei que você estava sentindo muita dor e

que estava tão eufórico por estar sendo libertado, e eu... eu... — Ela gaguejou

quando ele gentilmente pousou a mão sobre a sua boca.

— Pensei que aquele fosse o melhor modo de dizer. Fui sincero,

Isabella. Em cada palavra que eu disse, e teria sido mais claro se estivesse em

condições de falar. — Ele não tinha certeza se era um bom sinal o modo

como ela arregalou tanto os olhos a ponto de parecer que estava doendo, mas

mesmo assim prosseguiu: — Eu pensei que ia morrer.

Ela removeu a mão que a silenciava.

— Eu sei, e foi por isso que você sentiu necessidade de dizer aquilo...

Ele colocou a mão de volta no lugar onde estava. — Senti necessidade

de dizer aquilo porque eu estava com medo de que, na minha covardia, eu

tivesse perdido para sempre a chance de te dizer. Eu estava sentado naquela

cadeira maldita, esperando que aquela mulher quebrasse ainda mais ossos do

meu corpo, e comecei a pensar em tudo que eu estava perdendo, pois não via

como sair dali vivo. Oh, sim, eu disse que você ia chegar, alardeei sobre os

diversos dons da sua família e como ela não ia conseguir escapar, mas no

fundo eu achava que ia morrer.

— Mas eu só conseguia pensar em você. Que nunca mais eu ia poder

abraçá-la outra vez, vê-la, fazer amor com você. Pensei até que nunca iria vê-

la esperando o nosso filho ou ouvir a risada dessa criança. Não pensei nos

meus amigos, nem mesmo em Germaine e Bayard, exceto quando tive certeza

de que você cuidaria bem deles. Nem que meu título ou as minhas terras

iriam ficar sem um herdeiro. Só consegui pensar em você e em como eu

poderia morrer sem lhe dizer o que você significa para mim. Estou sendo

sincero, Isabella. Eu a amo. — Ele franziu a testa quando uma lágrima

escorreu pelo rosto dela. — Você está chorando? — Lentamente ele foi

afastando a mão.

— Não — ela respondeu e enxugou as lágrimas do seu rosto com as

próprias mãos. — Oh, Edward, sou mesmo uma infeliz. Durante todo este

tempo não mencionei isso por que pensei que você nem se lembrava, apesar

de esperar que sim. Sinto muito.

— Não há nada para se desculpar. Eu já tinha imaginado isso. Aquele

não foi o melhor momento para fazer uma declaração, mas isso tinha sido

uma das coisas que pensei que nunca ia poder fazer e me senti compelido a

dizer de imediato, no momento em que a visse novamente. — Ele contraiu as

sobrancelhas quando de repente pensou em tudo que ela tinha acabado de

dizer. — Você disse que esperava ouvir isso de mim?

— Eu disse isso? — ela perguntou, fitando uma mecha de seu cabelo

enquanto ajeitava as madeixas com os dedos, lutando para não sorrir.

Seu coração estava explodindo de alegria. Ele a amava. Ela tinha ouvido

aquelas três palavrinhas em seus sonhos desde que ele tinha dito pela

primeira vez e rezado em segredo todas as noites para que ele dissesse outra

vez e que estivesse sendo sincero. Agora que ele tinha dito, ela estava

atordoada de felicidade e mal podia acreditar que estava provocando-o antes

de responder com gentileza. As palavras tinham queimado na ponta da sua

língua por tanto tempo que ela ficou surpresa que não estivessem marcadas

lá.

Ela soltou uma risadinha suave quando ele segurou seu rosto na palma

da mão imensa e forçou-a a olhar para ele. Isabella pôde perceber pela falsa

fisionomia de raiva estampada no rosto que ele sabia que ela o amava. Se

houvera algum momento de dúvida, ele já tinha deixado para trás.

— Isabella, quando um homem faz uma declaração de amor para uma

mulher, é esperado que ela diga alguma coisa — ele disse. — Especialmente

quando ela diz algo sobre esperar que seja verdade e está deitada nua embaixo

dele.

— Ah, então é por isso que você estava com tanta pressa para me levar

para a cama. Você esperava que a nudez pudesse me incitar a revelar todos os

segredos do meu coração.

— Isabella — ele rosnou.

Ela riu e beijou-o.

— Eu o amo. Eu o amo quase desde o começo. Acho que a semente do

amor foi plantada na primeira vez que o vi em uma visão.

— Você nunca disse isso.

— Não? Fui para a cama com você apesar do fato de nunca ter

mencionado nada sobre casamento, e eu era virgem. E também aceitei o seu

pedido de casamento medíocre.

— O que tinha de errado com o meu pedido?

— Companheirismo, paixão e alguém para ajudá-lo a cuidar de

Germaine e Bayard? Edward, meu único e verdadeiro amor, somente uma

mulher loucamente apaixonada diria sim a um pedido como aquele.

Ele riu e aninhou-se no pescoço alvo. Ela tinha razão. Seu pedido tinha

sido terrível. Se tivesse percebido o quanto tinha sido ruim, ele saberia que

ela o amava no momento em que ela disse sim. Para o conquistador que era,

ele sabia muito pouco sobre as mulheres além de levá-las para a cama. Agora

que tinha duas morando na sua casa, uma esposa e uma sobrinha, ia ser

interessante ver como sua vida iria mudar dali em diante.

Edward soltou um murmúrio de prazer quando ela acariciou seu

abdome.

— Já terminou a conversa?

— Edward, você deseja ter filhos comigo? — ela perguntou baixinho,

pois era difícil ignorar os temores pela sua herança.

— Claro que quero. Por que eu não iria querer ter filhos com a mulher

que amo?

— Porque todos os filhos que tivermos terão grandes chances de nascer

com algum dom. Sei que já mencionei isso antes, mas você disse que não se

importava. Mas fiquei pensando se você ainda pensa o mesmo depois de ter

conhecido a minha família.

— Depois de conhecer a sua família, sinto-me ainda mais seguro sobre

o que eu disse. Sim, eles possuem dons que eu simplesmente não compreendo

e acho que nunca conseguirei entender. Mas aqueles que conheci são muito

leais — homens e mulheres encantadores. Uma criança não poderia querer

uma família melhor. Se nosso filho nascer com um dom, todos vão nos ajudar

na criação para garantir que a criança compreenda o dom e use-o

corretamente. Portanto, sim, eu quero ter um filho com você. Não se

preocupe sobre o que eu possa dizer se será um dom dos Swan ou dos

Wherlocke que venha com o nosso bebê. Eu amarei todos os filhos que

tivermos, mesmo que eles vejam fantasmas.

Isabella estava quase sem forças, tamanho seu alívio.

— Espero que esta criança não tenha um dom tão sinistro. Você vai

precisar se acostumar primeiro a este tipo de coisas antes que venha o

segundo.

Edward apoiou-se sobre os cotovelos e encarou-a.

— Isabella?

Ela pousou a mão dele sobre o seu baixo-ventre.

— No dia que o salvamos, Olímpia me contou que havia uma criança,

mas eu ainda não tinha tido nenhum sinal. Sim, Edward, você será pai daqui a

sete ou oito meses.

Ele fitou o ventre, quase completamente coberto pela sua mão. Em

seguida, ergueu os olhos para ela. Levou um momento para que a novidade se

assentasse na sua mente, e então Edward sentiu um ardor em seus olhos. Ele

piscou rapidamente e com todo carinho beijou o local onde o seu filho

crescia. Uma fração de segundo depois ele sentou ereto e encarou-a

horrorizado.

— Meu Deus, mulher, você acabou de fazer amor comigo na escada!

— Na mesa da cozinha, na escrivaninha e...

Ele parecia tão apavorado, com medo de que a tivesse machucado de

algum modo, que Isabella teve de engolir a risada.

— Isso não machuca o bebê.Você só fez amor comigo em locais

estranhos, Edward, não me jogou escada abaixo ou coisa do tipo. Estou bem.

O bebê está bem. E nós dois ficaremos bem, não importa quanto ou onde

você fizer amor comigo.

Com um suspiro que era tão cheio de alívio quanto de descrença, ele

puxou-a para seus braços. — Eu a amo, e já amo a criança. Suponho que

Olímpia não tenha dito o que era?

— Não, ela disse apenas que havia uma criança. Posso estar enganada,

pode ser apenas um desejo para satisfazê-lo com um herdeiro, mas acho que é

um menino.

— Você tem algum nome que gostaria muito de colocar?

— Não. Mas acho que você deve ter, não tem?

— Sim, eu gostaria de colocar o nome da minha irmã na nossa primeira

filha e do meu irmão no nosso primeiro filho. Os dois morreram muito

jovens.

— Então assim será. Sempre quis ter um filho, mas, devido aos tipos de

nomes que existem na nossa família, só conseguia pensar em colocar nomes

simples como Mary ou John. Não vejo a hora de conhecê-lo. Vai ser uma

longa espera.

— E valerá cada mês. — Ele beijou-a. — Eu a amo.

— Eu também o amo.

— Acho que precisamos comemorar.

— É mesmo? Como?

Ele pulou da cama, ergueu-a em seus braços e apanhou o cobertor.

—Ainda não fizemos amor na adega de vinho.

Isabella entrelaçou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e riu o tempo

todo enquanto eles desciam a escadaria.

— Isabella, ONDE você ESTÁ?

— Na sala, Germaine — Isabella gritou de volta. — Percebi aquele tom

na voz dela, Justus — ela disse ao filho, que a fitava com os mesmos olhos do

pai. — Ela só está muito feliz.

Um segundo depois, Germaine girou dentro da sala. Em seguida, fez

uma cortesia para Isabella e depois uma para seu priminho,Justus, que lutava

para ficar em pé."Com somente nove meses de idade já está cansado de ser um

bebê", Isabella pensou com carinho.

Ela olhou então para Germaine e quase deixou escapar um gemido. Pelo

jeito, Germaine achava que estava apaixonada outra vez. Para uma moça que

era tão madura e sensível, Germaine tinha se revelado uma romântica

incorrigível que todo mês achava que tinha conhecido o seu verdadeiro amor.

Ela se apaixonava por um rostinho bonito, roupas elegantes e bons modos

com muita facilidade. Mas nem Isabella e nem Edward tinham coragem de

negar que a menina se divertia, pois tinham certeza de que ela não iria

cometer nenhuma tolice tal como fugir para se casar às escondidas no meio da

noite ou destruir seu bom nome. Entretanto, Isabella realmente desejava que

ela superasse logo o estágio de entrar e sair de um novo amor.

— Quem é o homem de sorte desta vez? — Isabella perguntou.

— Tristan Maccleby. Barão Maccleby. — Germaine pousou as mãos

sobre o coração e suspirou de um modo dramático. — Ele é o homem mais

lindo, mais elegante, o...

— ... mais pobre e endividado namorador que já vestiu uma calça —

Isabella disse, depois de ter investigado com muito cuidado todos os jovens

que circulavam pelos salões de baile e pelas salas da alta sociedade, justamente

por esse motivo.

Germaine pisou em falso ao parar e olhou horrorizada para Isabella.

—Tem certeza?

E esse era, Isabella pensou, outro motivo pelo qual ela e Edward não

faziam nada sobre os muitos vôos românticos de Germaine. A menina

escutava quando eles contavam o que sabiam sobre o escolhido do dia. Ela

sempre acreditava que eles estivessem dizendo a verdade, e eles tratavam a

confiança com todo o respeito merecido.

— Temo que sim. Ele só é recebido em todos os lugares porque o pai é

um duque muito poderoso.

Germaine suspirou e se jogou sobre o assento ao lado de Isabella.

Infelizmente, o movimento brusco fez com que o pequeno Justus caísse. Ele

aterrissou sobre o traseiro bem acolchoado e fez uma careta para Germaine.

Isabella soltou uma risadinha, pois ele parecia muito com o pai quando fazia

uma careta, apesar de ter os cabelos escuros iguais aos seus.

— Oh, sinto muito, rapazinho — Germaine disse e pegou o garotinho,

beijando a sua bochecha, aparentemente sem perceber o fio de baba que

pingava sobre o seu vestido elegante.

Isabella viu algo quando Germaine esticou os braços para pegar o

menino e colocou a sua costura de lado. Ela ergueu a manga do vestido de

Germaine e franziu a testa ao ver o enorme arranhão que havia lá.

— Como você fez isso?

— Oh, eu estava passeando com um grupo pelos jardins de Lady

Gideon e tropecei em uma roseira muito, muito grande e contorcida. Foi

Lorde Maccleby quem me ajudou a levantar, e ele pareceu tanto com um

herói, com o sol reluzindo em seus cabelos. Nunca poderia imaginar, só de

olhar, que ele fosse um caça-dotes, traiçoeiro e conquistador. Mas não se

preocupe. Foi apenas um arranhão. Só sangrou um pouquinho.

— Mesmo assim acho melhor eu lavar e colocar alguma pomada.

Isabella se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que seu filho colocou a

mãozinha direita no arranhão de Germaine.

— Ah, não, meu querido, isso ainda não foi limpo. — Ela ergueu a

mãozinha do arranhão e exclamou.

— O que foi? Está sangrando outra vez? — Germaine olhou para o

arranhão e contraiu as sobrancelhas. — Não está mais feio e vermelho como

estava há um minuto. — O ritmo das suas palavras foi diminuindo até parar à

medida que seu olhar voltava-se para Justus, que estava se contorcendo nos

braços da mãe para voltar ao chão. — Mas ele é apenas um bebê! Ele não

deveria esperar até que ficasse mais velho antes de obter um dom?

Isabella colocou o filho no chão e depois caiu sentada ao lado de

Germaine.

— Sei que ele é apenas um bebê, mas isto às vezes acontece dessa

maneira. Nosso primo, Paulinho, não tinha cinco anos de idade ainda quando

começou receber seus alertas de perigo. Talvez tenha sido o ar fresco que

arejou o ferimento, atenuou a irritação que tinha deixado o local vermelho.

— Ela procurou por uma agulha dentro do cesto de costura enquanto Justus

tentava ficar em pé outra vez.

— O que você vai fazer com isso?

— Vou tentar ver se era um ferimento de verdade ou apenas uma

irritação que já passou. — Isabella furou a ponta do seu dedo com a agulha.

— Ai!

Prendendo o fôlego, ela esticou o braço na direção de Justus. Ele

franziu o semblante adorável e segurou o dedo da mãe. Para seu espanto e

deleite, o menino lhe deu um beijo barulhento e melado na ponta do dedo.

Mas o divertimento acabou quando ela sentiu um calor diferente que não

tinha nada a ver com baba de bebê. Ela sabia o que significava aquele calor.

Sempre que alguém que tinha o poder da cura a tocava, ela sentia aquele

mesmo calor. Lentamente, ela recuou o braço, olhou para o dedo e não viu

nada.

— Talvez tenha sido um corte tão pequeno que fechou rápido, e a baba

lavou todo o sangue — disse Germaine enquanto olhava fixamente para o

dedo de Isabella.

— Pode ser. — Mas Isabella tinha a sensação de que não era nada disso.

— Bem, não podemos sair nos machucando e o fazer tocar nos nossos

ferimentos só para termos certeza. Pelo que me lembro dos curandeiros que

ajudaram meu tio, curar outras pessoas pode enfraquecer quem o faz. Não

quero enfraquecer o pobre Justus.

— Não. — Isabella olhou para Justus, que tinha conseguido se levantar

sozinho e balançava o corpinho para cima e para baixo sobre as perninhas

gordinhas. — Ele não aparenta estar sentindo nenhuma fraqueza.

Germaine voltou os olhos para seu braço novamente.

— Se é para ter um dom tão cedo, pelo menos é o da cura. Isso não deve

ser um grande problema, não é mesmo?

— Não a menos que ele agarre alguém que não entenda ou que seja

supersticioso e cure algum ferimento ou doença. Quando uma criança recebe

o seu dom tão cedo, torna-se muito difícil guardar segredo. — Ela carregou o

sobrolho. — Talvez fosse melhor mandar chamar Estefan e Darius.

— Você acha que eles podem nos ajudar a dizer se Justus tem mesmo o

dom da cura?

— Bem, Estefan também tem, e às vezes um curandeiro pode sentir o

outro. E Darius vê as auras e diz que está aprendendo a diferenciar a aura de

um vidente da de um curandeiro e assim por diante. Ele acha que isso pode

ser útil para a nossa família.

— Então vamos mandar chamá-los o mais rápido possível.

Enquanto se levantava para pegar o sininho para chamar Cobb, Isabella

perguntou:

— Mas por que a pressa? Justus não vai a lugar algum.

— Eu gostaria de ter uma resposta, e acho que vai ajudar muito se

tivermos uma quando meu tio chegar em casa.

Isabella bateu a cabeça contra a porta.

— Oh, castigo infernal.

Apesar de saber que estava fazendo o possível, Isabella não conseguia

parar de andar de um lado para o outro enquanto esperava por Estefan e

Darius para lhe dizer o que eles sabiam e o que não sabiam sobre Justus.

Desde que Germaine tinha mencionado a chegada de Edward, ela estava

anestesiada. Ele amava o filho, e ela não tinha dúvida de que continuaria

amando mesmo que Justus mostrasse ter um dom tão cedo. Mas, mesmo

assim, a novidade ia ser um choque.

— Bem — disse Estefan ao colocar Justus no chão e limpar a baba do

bebê da sua camisa. — Acho que você tem um curandeiro muito poderoso.

Darius concordou.

— A aura está correta. — Ele ergueu a mão. — E dê uma olhada aqui.

Ela olhou.

— Não tem nada aí.

— Exatamente. Quando cheguei, eu tinha um corte aqui. Estava

começando a cicatrizar, e então Justus tocou em mim. Senti aquele calor,

Isabella. Aquele calor transmitido por alguém que tem o poder da cura. E

então olhei e o ferimento tinha desaparecido por completo. Ele vai ser um

curandeiro muito poderoso, Isabella. E olhe para ele. Não está nem

cambaleando. O que acha de um menino tão pequeno curar um corte e não

ficar nem um pouco sonolento? É maravilhoso.

Isabella passou os dedos entre os cabelos e ignorou o som dos grampos

caindo no chão.

— Oh, sim. É maravilhoso. Mas o que vou dizer ao meu marido?

— Eu não sei. O que você v ai dizer para o seu marido?

Aquela voz grave vindo por detrás paralisou Isabella. Ela notou que

Germaine, Estefan e Darius enrubesceram, , dizer que não era

nada e sorrir, obviamente não ia funcionar agora.

Ela virou e viu que Edward olhava muito sério para o filho. Ele avançou

e pegou a criança no colo, que lhe deu um beijo barulhento e babado no

queixo. Em seguida, ele olhou o menino por inteiro e então se voltou para

Estefan.

— Aconteceu algo com o meu filho? — perguntou. — É por isso que

você está aqui, Estefan?

Isabella correu para o lado de Edward.

— Oh, não, não. Não aconteceu nada. Realmente. Só pedi para Estefan

e Darius virem aqui porque achei que Justus já está mostrando alguns sinais

de que tem um dom.

— O quê? Mas ele é um bebê.

— Eu sei.

Isabella contou-lhe sobre o arranhão de Germaine e como tinha sido

curado e depois sobre o seu dedo furado pela agulha. Ela sabia que estava

falando sem parar, mas não conseguia evitar. Ela se consolou com fato de que

pelo menos estava conseguindo contar toda a história. Havia muitos detalhes

dispensáveis, mas ela não estava conseguindo raciocinar com clareza

suficiente para ir direto aos pontos que deveriam ser contados.

Edward ouviu sua esposa falar sobre a última paixão de Germaine, sobre

os arranhões na roseira, alfinetadas, baba, o chamado por Estefan e Darius e a

descoberta da verdade. Quando ela finalmente parou de falar, ele inclinou o

corpo para frente e beijou-a. Depois olhou para Estefan.

— Justus não está doente? — ele perguntou.

— Não — Estefan confirmou.

— Então, você está aqui para tentar descobrir algo mais sobre o meu

filho. Sobre um dom?

— Sim. — Estefan suspirou. — Uma vez que percebo que as mulheres

estão emudecidas pela surpresa, vou lhe contar que temos certeza absoluta de

que o seu filho já está dando sinais de ter um dom muito poderoso da cura.

— Entendi. — Edward olhou para Isabella e depois de volta para os

outros. — Talvez, Germaine, você pudesse acompanhar os jovens até a

cozinha e ver se a senhora Huxley tem algo para vocês comerem. E agradeço

aos dois por terem atendido tão rápido ao chamado da minha esposa.

— Não foi trabalho algum — disse Darius enquanto seguia Germaine e

Estefan para fora da sala. — Foi maravilhoso ver a aura de um novo

curandeiro tão poderoso. O senhor deveria ficar muito orgulhoso.

Isabella olhou para Edward, que olhava fixamente para Justus.

— Sinto muito.

Ele pousou o braço ao redor do corpo dela e puxou-a para mais perto,

então beijou-a no alto da cabeça.

— Você não tem nada com que se desculpar. Nós dois sabíamos que isso

poderia acontecer. — Ele riu. — Eu só não esperava que fosse acontecer com

uma criança que nem sabe falar ou andar e que parece ter uma fonte

inesgotável de baba.

— Você não está aborrecido?

— Apenas me responda uma coisa: ainda surgirão mais dons?

— Não, duvido. Bem, é muito raro para um curandeiro ter outro dom

além do da cura. Pode surgir alguma coisa mais para frente, quando ele entrar

na adolescência, por exemplo, mas nada tão forte quanto o primeiro dom

revelado.

— Então tenho um filho que pode curar as pessoas, apesar de ainda

faltar três meses para ele completar um ano de idade.

— Creio que sim. — Ela fez um afago na cabeça do filho. — Ele vai ser

muito poderoso também.

— Eu a amo — Edward disse e beijou-a.

— Eu também o amo.

— Não se preocupe, meu amor. Não estou aborrecido. Só estou um

pouco preocupado por ele ser muito pequeno ainda para manter a discrição,

mas não estou nem um pouco aborrecido. — Ele sorriu. — Céus, tenho um

curandeiro muito poderoso aqui. Poderia ter sido outro Modred. Apesar de

gostar muito do seu primo, fiquei com muito medo que nosso filho pudesse

ter vindo com aquele dom. Mas não, Darius tem razão. Eu deveria ficar muito

orgulhoso, e estou. Agora, a senhora Huxley assou bolo de gengibre: acho que

poderíamos ir até a cozinha para comemorarmos.

Isabella cruzou o braço ao redor de Edward, e eles seguiram para a

cozinha. Olímpia estava certa a respeito do que tinha visto sobre seu futuro.

Isabella era muito feliz.

_**Gostaram? Se tiverem oportunidade leiam os outros livros da série, são ótimos.**_

_**Hoje postarei duas opções para a próxima adaptação. Dê uma olhadinha lá e veja**_

_**a que mais te agrada, deixe um "Gostei" e a mais comentada começará a ser postada**_

_**no DOMINGO.**_

_**BEIJO GRANDE**_


End file.
